Boys Over Flowers
by IndifferencE17
Summary: Sonny attends this super-rich private school jealous? Well, inside the luxurious walls isn't exactly joyful. Snobbish students,ignorant teachers,and the richest bad boy targeting her. Did I mention that she's poor? How could she possibly survive all this?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well this is my first story so please bear with me!

A/N: i got the plotline from a japanese drama i watched, but i twisted a bit to format my story!

Anyways continue reading if you wish...

* * *

...

Money.

Who needs it? Well, people like _me_ don't.

However; the people here are a different story, heartless, superficial, and more importantly they were rich.

Welcome to my life, as I go through Condor High Private School. Here people love to flaunt the wealth that their parent mostly likely worked hard for. That is, by the way, the only way you can truly survive in this school. Those with money are highly popular. Of course since everyone has money here so... everyone is popular, but some were on a complete higher level than the rest.

How did_ I_ get thrown into this sick twisted superficial world? Well in middle school I got the highest score in the school on a High School placement test. And well I got a scholarship in order to come to this school. Though my friends envy me for coming here, trust me- they wouldn't after being here for about five minutes. That's how long it took me to realize how my high school life would be spent-alone and misery.

I still remember my first day...

"Everyone give a warm welcome to our new student, Sonny Monroe. Whom has entered as a scholar in our school."

"What? A _scholar_? What does that mean?"

One nameless student asked.

"Stupid! It means she only entered this school because of scholarship."

Another one replied with such venom that I quickly recognized it, that tone was anything but warm.

"So in other words,_ she's poor_!"

And that was all I needed to be labeled as a social freak throughout the whole school. People here lacked intelligence ironically; people avoided socializing with me because, as they so have claimed, afraid to catch, this _'poverty._' So she ate by herself every day, did all her homework by herself without relying on the use of some sort of butler. This now labeled me as a social freak that is a nerd.

Oh! The misery just never ends!

Now, I am sophomore. Only two more years and I'm out of this hell hole. Pardon my language but you would be angry if you were me too!

I have now been able to create a survival guide for future allies.

**Tip #1**

If you're rich you'll survive no worries! No need to read the rest of the tips then. And if you're not, well good luck!

**Tip#2**

Avoid coming in contact with certain people, or else!

**Tip #3**

Here logic doesn't win here, Money does.

**And Tip #4**

Staying quiet and keeping a low cover will guarantee a less painful and humiliating high school life.

Good luck to all those who might have to share my fate!

* * *

This is only the introduction I hope everyone liked it! I'm super excited to finish this story!

Well thanks for reading!

Oh! make sure you leave some comments before you go!

Greatly appreciated!


	2. The First Friend

Hello!

Sorry for the long awaited official first chapter, trust me. I would have updated sooner, but my Microsoft program decided at that point it was the perfect time to break down. Excellent timing.  
Anyways I very much appreciated the reviews I received! Again Thank you!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Friend.**

How unrealistic can this school get?

Dior. Chanel. Armani. Louis Vuitton. Dolce & Gabbana.

Mercedes-Benz. Audi. Jaguar. Maserati. Ferrari.

I have gotten used to brand name marketing products getting thrown at my face. Well, not literally-but, you get what i mean right? These selfish people who use their parents' hard, earned money just to advance on the social ladder of Condor High. These selfish, inexperienced people would never be able to function in the real world, even if they had all the money in the world. What's the point when it's not money they can take pride in saying, _"Yes, I worked hard for this."_, or _"A Good well, done!"_

This place is something out of book. Not only because of the stuck up people, but everything in general of this school is just-just not done. Who actually needs butlers' to pick up a piece of paper that has fallen down, or sharpening a pencil, or to retrieve something out of ones purse-or locker. What's the point of having 5-star chefs' cooking for you? When you can easily save those 50 dollars on something else. And, yes-lunch here will roughly cost about 50 dollars. The menu switches up day after day with hardly no repeats. Oh sigh, how much I would love to taste authentic Italian food, or French, Japanese, Korean, Indian, German, Hispanic... oh the list continues everyday as they explore different flavours of different countries.

The exact pin-point problem with these people is that they are to highly dependent on someone whether it is for money, or comfort. In Reality it's nothing like that. The dark-cruel world you are left to fend for yourself, and there is hardly anyone who would give a second glance at you when you ask for help. Take away the money, the clothes, and cars' and what do you have left? Exactly. Nothing more than a_ 'regular' _person.

"Everyone! Freshmen Josh has just received a Red Notice!" Someone announced through the intercom-and right in the middle of class no less.

"Freshmen Josh! From homeroom D103!"

"Freshmen Josh!" "Let's go!"

Just like that everyone left the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Murphy was the first to leave announcing that class was over, all with drops of sweat leaving his face. Everyone just as if they picked up pitchforks left together in a mob with all the rest of the student body tracking this Josh-who would probably not be here starting tomorrow.

"Allison Munroe?"

There was someone else in the classroom, if I remember correctly she was a new transfer student that arrived just shy of this month. I think her name is Portlyn, you see i don't really talk with anyone due to the fact everyone shunned me out, remember? The Social freak.

"Is it okay? I mean, to not follow them?"

Picking myself from this divine desk that is actually made out of real wood, and is accompanied with a actual cushioned seat. One more thing that has been blown out of proportion, by the way.

"Where are you going?" she asked blinking her almost perfect blue eyes. The reason I say "almost perfect" well is because, people here had have surgery and I would not be shocked to find out that she too is one of those desperate people wishing to be popular.

"Portlyn, right?" I asked as I waited by the door frame for her to pick her speed. She nodded with a smile and stood next to me at the door frame, we both looked at the now empty halls; however the million of voices that blended together to create a vicious roar was still chanting and amazingly enough could be heard from the third floor-where we are currently at.

"Allison-"

"Please, call me Sonny no need for formalities."

"Alright then, S-Sonny..." Portlyn blushed lightly maybe she was uncomfortable, I guess it makes sense Portlyn comes from a mostly highly known family were Formalities are a most.

"Where are we going? and What's happening? Oh! and what's a-"

"One step at a time..." Patting her shoulder lightly, I couldn't help but smile once she was starting to get comfortable.

Her innocence shall be tarnished after only being here shortly of a couple of weeks, but hey! I bet she is having a much better time than I did on my first day of school. Maybe, she will regret coming to this school, maybe instead she would go fly to some abroad school. Well she is bound to find out about this torturous place sooner or later, and trust me-the sooner the better!

"As you know this is Condor High Private School. Where only the elite high prosperous heirs' of businesses' attend school, Right? Well this school is majorly funded a special group of people who are indeed the definition of super-rich."

"Well isn't everyone here rich here, well except you, of course." Despite the comment she was the first person to actually say kindly, and almost nonchalantly. So maybe not everyone in here is bad, but majority are. This conversation is mostly like going to take a long while so slowed down my pace, knowing how long it takes to brutally punish their victim.

"Well yes, but there Four special senior students, whose parents' basically fund this school. They are known as 'Falls Four' or 'F4' only because majority of the members are on the popular weekly-hit TV show, MacKenzie Falls. Their parents' had made some sort of trade that in order for them to continue to school funds, well, their children are promised Total Reign over the entire school."

"Is that legal?" her innocent questions' were one after another. I'm starting to like her very much, so far she is second nicest person I have met.

"Well not really, but you see that is how strong their parents' are. They control not only the school but the whole town." This as I expected earned a loud gasp from Portyn that echoed out now the the open stairs and walls. We are close to the destination the voices were becoming more distinct with much more force.

"F4!" "F4!" "F4"

"So who are they?"

At this point we now in front of the beautiful cafeteria, which I'll briefly detail. The walls are a nice welcoming, warm peachy color, Ironic much? and hung above the unbelievably large room was according to the record book, the largest chandelier in the world. It's hanging crystals glass gifted every single thing in the cafeteria a fluorescent angle of beauty. Some say that the chandelier gives a picturesque view of the cafeteria that only the certain four people and their followers are allowed to glimpse. There was a grand cherry wood staircase leading up to the balcony above which in essence is much like a mini cafeteria of it's own-but it is only inhabited by F4.

Portlyn inched closer to me, as if I were some sort of human shield. The Crowd joined in a gigantic circle underneath the chandelier pointing down to the newest victim brought fourth. Everyone continues sneers where thrown to the poor boy who was already battered enough, but was also covered in blood. There are the peak of the balcony stood the said four boys who were treated individually like kings.

"That's them, right?" Portlyn asked excitingly, maybe it was because she recognized them.

"Well For starters' The one all the way to the left, is Devon." the man dressed in a nice white Armani white-buttoned polo that was topped with the newest release of the black vintage Armani vest that was accompanied with black casual pants. His dark tousled dark brown hair, and his lovely dark natural tan. "He is the biggest playboy among the four them. His family owns Ceramic Industry- the finest pieces of pottery every made. He is a wanted actor, and artist worldwide."

As if knowing that eyes were on him he gave the crowd an aimlessly wink that send most of the girls' in a world full of Ecstasy.

"The one on his right, is Nico Harris. He too, is a playboy, but unlike Devon he is more picky. Nico dates only women, that are much older than him, and in many cases are married already. He is actually one of the two who actually doesn't stare in MacKenzie Falls, despite his looks, he is actually a comedian and fashionist. His family is rumored to have ties with many clients that are in mafias', or own bars things of that inappropriate nature." The only one out of the four that stood out due to his bright lime-green v-neck shirt (that was from his own popular clothing line), accompanied with his ever-popular scarf that was white today, and summed together with khaki nice fitted pants.

"The next one, is Hayden, who is the other that doesn't stare in MacKenzie Falls. He was offered the main role, but turned it down. He is the dark, mysterious one of the four. His family owns many Car dealerships worldwide, and many local shopping centers. No one really knows about him, except that he is really close with, well.. the leader...Chad Dylan Cooper." Hayden wore a nice white tight Calvin Klein button up collared shirt, having the first three unbuttoned one could scarcely see his tone chest. With a simple grey men-cardigan that was also too from Klein collection.

"Chad!"

"The last one, as you can guess is Chad Dylan Cooper foster son of Mr. condor. He is one of the most wanted actors' around the world. His father owns not only a music label, and Acting label, but also owned many Car Dealerships, shopping outlets, malls, clothing line, jewelry store, banks' and well so much more. To be basically summed up to be the Condor Foundation. He is probably the most stuck-up person of the entire group" He was dressed the most celebrity-like. Black close fitted pant, with a black leather Condor jacket, with a plain white shirt form his own clothing line. His body nicely fitted his small sexy physique.

He made his beautiful millionaire smile that flaunted his perfect white teeth. His handsome dimples made girls swoon everywhere, his natural light ocean-blue eyes held the entire cafeteria at a standstill. With a simple move of his wrist, the cafeteria fell completely silent.

_No one_ spoke a word...

"Let the game Begin..."

**...**

Josh, the forgotten victim stood whimpering as he became face-to-face with Chad, whose beautiful golden blonde hair would make any man jealous, and would capture the attention of any women. Josh lowered his face to look at the expensive polished floor. The other F4 members stood quietly a little more behind chad witnessing everything.

"Can't look at me? Well At least you know your place..." Chad placed a feather light touch on Josh's shoulder. Josh shocked looked up and wiped away free-falling tears that was blending together with his blood. Chad only smiled innocently to the horrid bloody mess of a face. There was a moment of silence once more, until Chad landed a powerful punch onto Josh's stomach, sending the latter to fall to the ground.

"You know because of some clumsy idiot, My perfectly brand new shoes-which I needed to wear for the launch of Condor Fashion Line-were ruined. How are you going to make that up?" Chad cracked both hands' getting an immediate riled response from the audience.

The poor man, Sonny remembered that day clearly. Josh was joking around with his companion, and was walking to trashcan to throw out the remainder of the untouched food. Josh accidentally bumped onto Chad causing the tray holding ketchup to fall out and land all over the pair of white shoes' that were owned by Chad. Luckily Josh was also holding onto a larger tray with all the remainder of food, and his beverage as well; it could have landed on him, and dressed Chad head to toe in a complete cuisine mess.

"Here is his friend who was also there at the time!" a faceless pushed along his companion.

"Bart..." Josh called out breathlessly.

Before Bart could even respond Chad's fist this time collided with the his right cheek. Blood was oozing out of the broken lip, his cheek was already beginning to swell and pulsate. Everyone paid attention to the ruthless Chad, who through out the whole time was laughing while he released his anger out on the two. It was this time-this perfect timing that Hayden sighed and left the cafeteria. Sonny who was holding back her tears' at the gruesome scene looked up when she heard footsteps coming closer.

Sonny looked up to lock eyes with Hayden who didn't miss the utter disgust and sadness portrayed on her face.

"This is it. This is what a Red Notice is..."

**...**

**...**

Sonny ran straight to her favorite spot in the entire school, and that was the fire escape stairs. There was no windows, the balcony had no wall to prevent the sight of the evergreen forest surrounding the school, designed to look like a veranda. Specifically for that reason Sonny loved it, this fire escape was the only one with the best view. Sonny marched straight down to the lean against the balcony ledge, and let out a ground-breaking scream. To emerged into relieving her stress with her powerful scream, she failed to notice someone jump at the uproar. Hayden laid down on the bottom of the second flight of the stairs.

"Damn this school! Damn this school and those stupid F4!"

"Just wait! He'll get the punishment he rightfully deserves!"

Sonny was now breathing madly, the lack of oxygen gave her a small headache, yet the screaming made her shoulders feel much more lighter. Throwing a fist into the air, with her breathing returning back to normal. Sonny gave a determined nod and marched out the way she way in.

Hayden walked up the stairs to the balcony, and glanced up to the door that now was closed. He couldn't help but look after this mysterious, and most likely crazy girl left his area. That was another thing, why was she here? Had she not been informed that this was his territory, and much like a dog he would be possessive.

"Crazy girl."

Yet, ironically, in reality was the only sane one.

**...**

**...**

"So there was another Red Notice?" female brunette asked picking up the box from the glass counter heading down the aisle and opening the box to pull out even smaller boxes. stacking each box perfectly on top of each other to complete a pyramid given at any angle could see the brand name. Condor Lenses.

"Yep. This one was pretty bloody. Stupid bastard, Who does this Chad Dylan Cooper think he is?" Sonny replied with disgust.

"You know what is pretty ironic, Sonny? That you hate Condor's son, and ironically he owns the place you work at." another voice echoed, ignoring her question and soon a blonde bubbled boy came from the storage area.

"Common Grady, you know that Sonny hates this job as it is." the brunette interrupted already knowing Sonny was aggravated and was going to roll her eyes-Sonny who was now sitting on the counter sighed, and as the female predicted rolled her eyes.

"Lucy, even you have to admit it's funny!" Grady erupted in laughter breaking the silence in the store scaring some of the customers. Lucy chuckled silently turning away from Sonny, to avoid her getting any more mad-even through she was already at her limit.

"You know what surprises me? That you haven't done anything yet." Lucy ignored Grady's previous comment. "You usually stood up against bullies, especially those that used to bully me or Grady..."

"Trust me I would, it's just-just leaving hell-"

"Enough!" a more elderly voice interrupted in a more hushed tone. The woman's heels clicked against the marble floor and lightly pinched Sonny's right check. "I will not have you bad mouth the president's son, especially in front of the customers." she whispered the last sentence, Sonny slid of the counter and stood up tall.

"Of course, Ms. Bitterman. My apologies.."

"Sonny, you better watch your tongue. It could lead you to deep trouble." Bitterman wagged her index finger in front of her face.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase this..." a shy customer approached and placed the camera kit onto the check-out counter. Sonny quickly smiled and went behind to settle the customer.

"Thank you for your purchase, Please come again."

Condor Film supply...

**...**

**...**

"I'm home." the first thing that escaped her lips once opening the door. Sonny dropped the keys at the near by desk behind the door, hurried footsteps could be heard as another pair of footsteps followed along.

"Welcome, Sonny" the two voices responded in unison, both seeming to be way to hyper-especially at nine o'clock in the evening. Yes, that is the time i get out of work, so my life is filled with Condor, everywhere I go.

"Mom, Zora." Sonny walked pass both of them and stopped suddenly. Turning around to face the still smiling duo, Sonny smiled awkwardly. "Did you guys paint my room a different color again?"

"No."

"Am I Grounded?"

"No, but why would you?"

"Then, what?"

"Congratulations, Sonny!" both wrapped their arms around Sonny who was in complete shock. "You are in the Condor High Honor Roll. That's simply amazing, I'm proud of you!" my mom continued on and on about the growing list of my accomplishments. Zora-my little sister, was supportive in a more darker way, I think.

"Yeah Sonny, who would of thought that a clumsy dork like yourself would make it so high." Zora wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"I did!"

"Yes, good job Sonny!" my mom once agian being more emotional out of the three started tearing. "You know, I'm so proud of you these past couple of days.

_"Connie, I hear you eldest daughter, Allison-got accepted onto one of the most prestigious schools out there. Congratulations. Better yet, how about a promotion?"_

Connie was in her world by now, smiling ear to ear.

_"Hey Zora, is it true your sister got into Condor high? The Condor High?"_

Fame and popularity followed the two, ironically. While they fantasize about the luxury-they failed to realize the torture that lurks behind the gold crusted walls, the haunting stomps of the lovely blue-ish marble floor, and the horrid of money.

**...**

**...**

"Today, will be my First day." Sonny gave herself one quick last look at the mirror before taking off. The walk to the school was pretty simple, nothing too far that a car is needed, and not too far to walk home or to work to. People here over exaggerate the need of money.

"Hey! Portlyn"

"Sonny! Good Mourning!"

Just like that Sonny made her first friend, was that why she was so happy to leave for school? It felt like the first day of school all over again, the butterflies of excitement fluttering her whole body to look forward to what was to come. The butterflies were now infecting all of Sonny's body.

**...**

**...**

"What is that?" Portlyn asked bewildered with the strange object in Sonny's hands. The chatter of other conversations barely filled the room, the remainder was filled with beautiful classical pieces that were being played by a small orchestra. The pieces that are played vary day to day, along with the instruments being played. Today everyone was blessed with the lovely melodic tone of the violin quartet.

"A Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich, Want a some?" Sonny replied with an innocent smile and shoving her sandwich closer to Portlyn's face to get a better inspection of the food.

"So, it's edible-right?"

"Of course, Trust me it's good!"

Portlyn took a baby bite of the sandwich mostly taking the soft wheat bread and mostly the thick peanut butter and hardly any of the jelly. Portlyn chewed for awhile with her right hand covering her mouth elegantly.

"It's good, Leaves your mouth kid of dry, but very filling" Portlyn announced as soon as the food went down her throat. Portlyn gave Sonny a look, and Sonny understand fully.

"Here, I eat everyday. I bet you never had this before." sonny kindly enough offered her sandwich with true meaning of friendship, and no remorse knowing that she wouldn't have anything else to eat.

The lunch period went by very quickly today, Sonny was actually enjoying herself. Joking around lightly with Portlyn,(it seems like she can't take jokes that easily,...)laughing for the first time in school.

Well that was before the incident that would change everyone student in Condor High.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to throw my food out." Portlyn announced out of the blue. She elegantly picked herself out of the table with such speed and polished form, Sonny was left with her jaw wide open.

Portlyn turned around too quickly, too sharply, too dangerously, to notice that someone was behind her. Portlyn's all natural strawberry smoothie landed all over someones white Condor button-up collar shirt.

Portlyn looked directly straight at the stain on the man's chest, the red-ish/pink liquid was slowly sliding off, leaving a light pink stain in it's wake. Portlyn look up slowly to met with an angered gorgeous blonde with ocean blue eyes. Chad stood silently and grimly, while his fellow members who were trialing behind were holding a chuckle behind the closed mouths.

The cafeteria went silent.

"I-I'm Sorry, P-Please. I can take care of the cleaning bill..." Portlyn's soft voice seemed to quiet down the whole cafeteria. Sonny still now with her mouth wide open couldn't believe what was happening. The person she hated all her life, was standing right in front of her, silently glaring at his problem.

"The cleaning bill-Do you know how much it will cost to make this Crystal white, pure satin, diamond crusted button jewels- look brand new!" Chad finally erupted along with it bringing low snickering around the cafeteria.

"Calm Down chad, you wouldn't hurt such a pretty face." Nico Stepped out from behind him and walked over to Portlyn strutting his model like physique. giving her small winks, and suggestive smiles and lightly caressing her soft clear skin.

"You are beautiful." Devon appeared out of no where and took the em pty side to her left. Lightly letting his fingertips graze through the just-right blonde hair. "Do you have an older Sister by any chance?"

The happy flirtatious duo went silent and grim when a white stained shirt was roughly thrown at Portlyn. The attention was back at Chad who was left with a light grey wife beater revealing the nice chiseled upper arms. Although his chest was covered only imagination could tell how nice and perfect his abs could be. With all this, girls in Cafeteria were swooning all around.

Hayden only sighed and and rubbed his aching temples, yet again Chad would be getting worked up about something so invaluable-well to Hayden's eyes.

"Man...It's quite cold." Chad whimpered lightly but his voice carried through the walls everywhere. "What are you going to do if I get sick and die!"

Chad slowly walked over to the floor-rooted Portlyn who was in between the two F4 flirts. Chad was about to bluntly insult her and destroy anything that would be left of her image.

"S-she already said she was sorry!"

That seemed to be enough to stop him. Chad did stop and turn to follow the melodic voice to find a petite brunette glaring at him. Strangely enough she was not swooning at his body, like everyone else. Instead she was here glaring at him, with what is that called again? Disgust.

"What?" chad smiled and changed his target. Sonny stood up slowly taking a deep breathe and faced him head on.

"She said, she was Sorry so back off." This time Sonny found her backbone and and seemed unfazed as he continued to walk over to her. Everyone else was silently awaiting the punishment to escape Chad's lips. Nothing came. Chad circled the table she was standing behind of, Sonny stood still not sure if moving would be wise. No reaction came from this girl, she was not scared, love-sicken, or screaming.

With one last glare he seemed to be content and walked out of the cafeteria. The fellow F4 tagging along and following the trail. Sonny sighed and sunk back down to the chair. Hayden who was the last of the trail, stopped to look at Sonny calmly. He gave her a small smile before continuing with his members.

Sonny was left starstruck at this, did he just smile at _me?_

_Did one of the F4 members' just smile at me?  
_

What was this heart racing sensation creeping out of her stomach and making her already sunken knees shake?

**...**

**...**

Should I be scarred? I mean there is nothing hard about opening a locker. See that was not the tricky thing. It has already been one full day since she has stood up for Portlyn and people still continue to glare and whisper everything she passed by.

Sonny slowly put in her combination, and held onto the fringe that opened her locker. Taking one deep breathe of air she slowly pulled the locker open. To not only reveal that all of its contents were gone, except of bright red piece of paper, that had a cross-bone and skull, was taped nicely on the coat rack hook.

"From F4" it read.

"Everyone! Sophomore Allison Munroe from class D208 has just gotten a red notice!" the same voice returned to the intercom, just like the previous victim. It would only be a matter of minutes before the whole student body would come marching to her exact location.

She has just received a formal declaration of war from F4.

...

Well on that day, I-Sonny Munroe created a new tip.

**Tip #4**

**Do NOT at any occasion, ever cross paths with Chad.**

* * *

How was the first chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I did intent on updating sooner, but things at home are beginning to get chaotic. It's hard to find time on the computer.

Warning: it might take some time for the next chapter! D:

**Next Chapter: Declaration**

Well leave your thoughts!

Thank you!


	3. Decleration

Hi everyone!

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I'm very happy with how things are going, and trust me that will keep me very motivated to write up the next chapter!

Once again, I thank you all!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Declaration**

"Everyone! Sophomore Allison Munroe from class D208 has just gotten a red notice!"

That voice that irritated me to no end at this moment. Had that nameless student nothing better to do and wait around for a small red piece of paper to show up on someone's locker. Still, with me pushing my anger towards the innocent student would not change a thing.

My fate was already determined.

…

…

Since Sonny never actually was acquainted with anyone-except for Portlyn- she never bothered to find out what actually happens to the poor victims of F4. Rumors fly out saying they always drop out of school, but rumors are just rumors.

As of yet, nothing totally tortuous has occurred to her, in fact it felt like a normal school day for her.

Well that was before she stepped into her classroom…

The classroom was quite, everyone stared at her as if she was some sort of distorted monster. All the attention was being thrown at her, and not the good kind. Was this going to knock her down? No! She dealt with their vicious stares before and she could certainly do it again.

However this time it was different.

"What?"

Sonny looked at her usual spot where her desk would always be located, but it was gone. A small hole was all that was left in the almost complete row of nicely polished real wood tables.

"You clearly don't belong here!"

"Are that stupid to not see it!"

"What does it take to make you leave?"

Every possible insult was flowing throw Sonny's mind but the only thing that really mattered was where her desk is right now. A random hand from the crowd pointed to the open window that was a couple of feet away from where her desk was at.

"You wouldn't." Sonny's eyes went wild at the thought, as she slowly approached the window. There it was, in perfect condition lying with all the garbage most likely from the cafeteria. Sonny gave the group one last look before dashing out of the room. It only made sense that people would start to bully her, she was stupid to believe that it wouldn't happen. The run down to the first floor was surprisingly quick with just the single thought of escaping the classroom kept her going without stopping.

Her desk was still in one piece with small scratches and a couple of profanities here and there, but nothing different from her other schools, she could deal with this. Was this all Chad had in store for her? A couple of markings' on her desk, really? Well, the whole running down here was something she wouldn't want to repeat. Where are the teachers, you might ask? They usually leave when a Red Notice has been handed out; they steer clear of anything relating to F4.

A small smile formed on Sonny's face, well this wasn't too bad.

_Splash!_

Her smile slowly deteriorated into an infinite scowl. She was dripping wet with ice cold water, clothes (perfect day to wear jeans!) and everything including her backpack. The roar of laughter erupted throughout almost every single open window, so it was all planned…

_**Humiliation.**_

What the average teenager tries so desperately to avoid.

Before Sonny's thought could recollect she felt something fall onto her hair. Then before she knew it more and more came down, the stench made it clear it was garbage. She moved out of the way and looked up to see a familiar face of one of her classmates holding a trash can. The laughter didn't stop, they apparently found this very hysterical. Sonny ran back inside quickly just as the garbage can almost came crashing down to the ground.

Sonny still soaking wet speed walked down the halls avoiding anyone's gaze and insults. Portlyn, her first friend at the school just stood there, watching the scene before her. Not once did she ever over her help, in fact she avoided coming any contact with Sonny. For now she is the school target.

The whole school is targeting her.

And any friends would be targeted as well…

…

…

"This is unbelievable!"

Her scream echoed throughout the entire area, yet at the same time no one could hear her-well at least that's what Sonny thinks. Her favorite spot where it was always quite and peaceful blessed with a beautiful view of the forest. Sonny continued to release more screams, and it wasn't until the last one where she finally noticed that her clothes began to stick uncomfortably to close to her body.

"Stupid people…" Sonny grunted as she pulled her wet clothes of her moistening skin only to have it scurry back to place.

"Are you always this loud?"

Sonny gasped at the sound of another voice. She turned around through the door she came in from and no one was there. The sound of someone standing up turned her attention to her left, and noticed a man who was lying down on the staircase in middle of standing up.

There he was standing in perfect shade of blue jeans, with a nice light grey unbuttoned short-sleeve collared shirt, with a white wifebeater underneath-all of course from Calvin Klein. Enough of appearance, it was the one and only Hayden, from F4. The quite, mysterious one of them all-was right here talking to her. He only gave her mere split-second glance before walking up and looking at the forest.

"You heard me…last time?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

"Oh…I'm Sorry-"

"Listen, I like this spot. It's my territory where I can finally be at peace, so can you leave now?" Hayden interrupted not really wanting to hear her apologize. Only because she technically did him no fault. "I don't want to listen to you complaining and dumping all your problems here, so find a new spot."

Not once did he ever look at her again. His voice was a bit low and well somewhat scary sounding. Sonny began to walk without any retort what so ever, at least he asked right? So far he is the most polite person in this school.

Hayden heard the sound of her resonating footsteps, and despite not wanting to, he looked back at her struggling to get up the stairs (due to her soaking wet clothes). He sighed and instantly felt sympathy for the poor petite girl.

"You know what? You need this place more than I do…" Was all he said before he left quickly up the stairs and out of the door. Sonny was left mid-step frozen as she starred at the door, thinking it was all some sort of ruse and have everyone ambush her or something. Yet minutes past and no one opened the door.

Within minutes' she really felt better.

…

…

The sleek black car was driving suspiciously sow, but did she notice? Nope.

"Keep your distance." The blonde haired teen ordered the driver, who only nodded in return. There she was almost skipping across the street with a big goofy smile on her face. Totally unfazed by today's event.

"Do you wish for me to follow her all the way home, Master Cooper?"

"No, I have other business far more important than following her around." Chad replied with an angry frown forming, and mischievous ideas once again brewing in his mind.

…

"Forgive us Chad!" The two males spoke in sync; both were down on their knees heads looking at the ground.

"Now Trevor… James. What is it that I asked of you?" Chad snarled as he turned his sight away from the two kneeling boys. He then turned to his pool where a thought approached his mind he awaited for their answer.

"To h-humiliate the target…" James the braver of the two spoke out.

"And was she!"

"W-Well I don't know-"

"No she wasn't! She was totally unfazed!" Chad snapped once again pushing one of the two (Trevor) into the water. Leaving James, the more favorable one in Chad's standards.

"Forgive us-"

"Do it again!" Chad turned to James who was still in shock of seeing Chad blow out like that. Seeing the long silence, Chad took advantage and also pushed him in as well.

"Use extreme measures, if necessary…don't disappoint me, or else your F4 fan privileges." That was the last thing he said before he walked back into the building. The two, Trevor and James were left awestruck to even move.

Using Extreme measures were never done before.

Certainly enough, it would be interesting to see.

That was when the two boys looked at each other already knowing what 'extreme measure' to take.

…

…

Another morning, another day in hell, but another day closer to graduation.

That magical phrase that would get Sonny up every morning had lost its charm. She still managed to pick herself up with every last ounce of her energy to try to look happy in front of her family. Her single mother tried very hard to get her enrolled into this school. She wasn't going to let all the money her mother worked very hard to go down the toilet.

With this burning inspiration, she was able to smile and at least try to have a good day. But would that be possible with the whole school still possibly targeting her? Ever since she enrolled, the bullying only lasted for one day, but the victim was never again.

…

How she managed to make it to fourth period, well she couldn't say. It helped that everyone seemed to ignore her presence, just like day one all over again. But she would prefer to be ignored than to be bullied by the entire school.

Right now, Sonny just got out of gym. Yes, even rich schools like this have to take PE. However; if you have the money you can easily apply for a PE waver, which was the one of the reasons Sonny got a job in the first place. However; a wonderful benefit in going to this school is how much time there is in between classes. Ten full minutes to change out of her sweaty PE uniform, which is a tad too bit revealing. A Grey Tee, with yellow-rimmed line around the collar and the bottom of the shirt, and was accompanied with White shorts that stop about mid-thigh.

Of course, High School boys, will remain boys.

Today, for Sonny at least- she had one of those sudden creeper alerts. You know, those sudden vibes you get when you feel like something bad is going to happen. And who would know that event would take place as soon as she walked out of the girls' locker room. Opening the big wooden double doors with a more than necessary effort and that's when it hit her.

Literally.

A sudden hand came quickly and bound itself to her mouth, leaving a small echo of the slap of skin meeting together. Before she could even try to intervene or block the sudden attack, a pair of arms winded themselves perfectly against her frame holding down her arms. Sonny could barely turn around, but that didn't mean she couldn't see them. They weren't even trying to hide their identities; it was the devoted F4 male followers: James and Trevor.

"All Clear!" James spoke in a whispered tone to his partner-in-crime and they both effortlessly picked Sonny up. Please, don't think she would give up without a fight, the whole time she was squirming and kicking with all energy she had possible. The struggle seemed to prove to be working she felt their grip slipping only to have to respond with a deadly grin from Trevor and James as they spotted an empty nearby classroom.

"The old Chemistry room!" Trevor announces and opened the door with his free hand (keep in mind the other is on sonny's mouth.) Just the right time when all three are in the room, James quickly let go of Sonny to spin around to lock the door. The room already was pretty dim, the only light streaming through the windows that were up at the corners of the room.

"What the hell-"

A sudden push had Sonny down to the floor. And it hurt let me tell you, ever had a guy that is on the Baseball team push you down to the floor with full force. Not something you would want to experience, with them and their excellent arm muscle.

Before she could even sit up to fight back, a classroom chair was placed right on top of her head and shoulders, and before she knew it a pair of legs dropped down from it. Sonny could tell it was James that was sitting on the chair. James suddenly and roughly grabbed onto her wrists picking them up slightly.

"Let's begin."

It was there when Sonny's heart skipped a beat. Sonny practically was hyperventilating and squirmed illogically. Her mind just didn't seem to have a single logical thought besides the thought of survival. And survival instincts rely on force, which she lacked at this moment. Sonny's legs when up kicking only the air. With Trevor only smirking as he waited for the right moment.

"Let go! Let go!"

"Keep screaming, no one comes in here anymore!" Was Trevor's quick response with an added tough of twisted laughter.

"No! Please don't!"

"Don't it won't hurt that much…." This time James cooed silently leaning down to see her frightened face. That was the perfect distraction that Trevor was waiting for, the moment Sonny's legs swung down slowly, he quickly buckled himself right between her legs, above her pelvic area.

"No! God NO!"

Buttons on her shirt were beginning to become undone.

"Stop squirming!"

"Why don't you stop?"

A sudden fourth voice made itself known to the three. There he was lying on top of one of the counters hidden nicely tucked at one of the dark corners of the room. The figure's steps resonated in the quite room, step after step he could be seen more clearly.

It was Hayden with a hazed look on his face, most likely was taking a nap in the room and woke up with Sonny's screaming.

"Hayden… "

"T-This was a direct order from Chad-"

"And I'm giving you an order to stop, did I not?"

"But he'll-"

"Just shut up and leave!" That was all it took for silence to overcome the room. James was the first to react of the two, and quickly ushered Trevor to leave the room. Hayden waited for the door to swing back and close before walking up to Sonny. By the time he reached her, she was a complete shaking mess. Her sudden intake of breathe gave a little assurance to Hayden that she was living.

Sonny did not move an inch from her spot.

She was almost….

The sudden thought of what could have happened if Hayden did not intervene came and hit Sonny full blow in the stomach to cause more tears to spill from her eyes.

Seeing that she remained immobile she stepped closer to remove the chair from her face, and saw that she was crying. He sighed and only moved the chair back to its original spot.

"T-Than-Thank you…"

Sonny quickly with shaking fingers buttoned back her shirt and straightened her appearance a bit more. Just as she sat up, she could feel the pain on her wrists, lower body, and back from the impact of the push.

"Don't get me wrong." Hayden suddenly spoke out looking at her for a split second and turning his back to her. "I just hate the methods they use."

From his peripheral view he could make out a nod from her, still seeing her standing there gave him a sudden feeling of guilt. Maybe he was a bit too cold? I mean she almost did just get raped.

"The staircase… it's being cleaned right now."

"Oh…"

…

…

"He what?" the blonde asked innocently as if he misheard. The fact that he was smiling, may look like he was playing nice. However he was an actor and acting was his forte.

"Hayden suddenly showed up and well demanded that we stop" Trevor spoke out looking at anything but Chad. Right now they were in the F4 special 'Game Room' were the members usually lounged around at seldom times.

"That fucking…" Chad began to muffle under his breath. He subconsciously stopped himself from continuing from spilling profanities at one of his good friends. He turned to the two of them and out of anger threw a glass ornament at a nearby table and it clashed harshly against the wall. The thousands of pieces shattering and filling the room with noise as each piece hit the floor.

"I have to do it myself then!"

…

…

"Here take it."

"But mom…." Sonny gave her mom the 'puppy-eyed' look in hopes to win against her. Her mother was as stubborn as she was, and it skipped no generations, Sonny and her little sister Zora seemed to proudly carry this trait.

"No 'buts' come on, I worked hard to do this Sonny. Don't crash the moment." Her mom slipped in the green thin papers into Sonny's hand, it was several of 50 dollar bills, surely not that much for lunch? But remember it was a high elite School.

"Go on and eat a wonderful meal. Don't worry about it, Okay?"

"Thank you, I love you!"

…

Sonny decided she could never tell her mom of the incident that happened yesterday. One thing her mom was a worrywart, and would blow things to extreme. Besides her mother basically announced to all her friends and family how proud she was of Sonny. How could she possibly say that the school, she held at such a high position, was in fact the worst school. Not to mention the full scholarship she earned….

To basically sum up, this school was a one in a million for someone like her. And she wasn't going to let that bastard enjoy the fact that she couldn't handle it. She was going to school still and going to prove everyone wrong.

Especially, Chad Dylan Cooper.

…

"Wow. It smells heavenly." Sonny sniffed her still steaming meal. Heck this beats peanut butter and jelly sandwiches any day! Her meal was a full course cooked steak, with a side of green beans mashed potatoes, and with bottled water. I bet it tasted better than it smelled!

The small bites she had sent her to a dreamy like state, this beats Red Lobster.

"Well, look what we have here…" Chad came up and stood in front of her dazzling her with his famous brilliant smile. "The commoner, trying to fit in."

He earned laughs from the nearby people and a few joined in with side comments to degrade Sonny even more. Sonny instead decided to aim for the ego, and ignored him like the air she breathed in. She continued to take bites of her food. This technique seemed to work wonders, instantly Chad's smile seemed to be pulled away like tidal waves.

"Don't you dare try to ignore me!" Was all he spoke before grabbing Sonny's plate and whipping it down to the floor shattering another glass item. Sonny stared at him wide-eyed and stood up to look at the once tasty food. Seeing the look of sadness about to kick into her facial expressions, Chad automatically smirked.

"You should know your place. Commoner."

Chad swiftly turned back to walk away, with the loud applause leading him to the exit. Sonny continued to stare at the food that was $150. Her mother's hard work, going down to the floor? No, never! She worked hard, staying out late to get overtime, and coming home with back aches. No this time this jerk was taking it too far, who would throw money like that away?

"You asshole."

The whole cafeteria went quite, whispers started floating around the room and giving Sonny a hateful stares. The circulating whisper finally hit Chad, who turned around ever so slowly and dramatically. He kicked an eyebrow, and with his eyes challenged Sonny who seemed unfazed.

"I'm Sorry. I'm a what?"

"An Asshole! I apologize I wasn't informed that you had poor hearing!" Sonny literally was yelling across the cafeteria, even through Chad was standing a good ten feet away. Sonny wanted to make sure every single student heard her words. After what seemed to be a couple of minutes of deadly silencing the cafeteria, Chad became aware of the words and only nodded. His footsteps were the only source of sound in the cafeteria; his footsteps were again slow and dramatic as he approached Sonny.

"An Asshole-"

"Not just that a self-centered, never-once-earned-money-for-himself Jackass! A jackass that must rely on his parents' money in order to make something out of himself."

"You ignorant idiot!" Before Chad could even respond anything to her insults that were defacing in front of whole student body and ferocious punch grazed his lower lip making full contact and causing him to bleed a little. Maybe it was the impact of the punch, or simply because someone dared to defy him that sent him to the ground.

Now that blew the wind out of him.

A self-centered what? Well that is beside the point, did she just rebel against the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper? Did she not know who he was? And worse, what he could possibly do to her? Did she really mean all that? The fiery look in her eyes that not yet to be extinguished proved him right. Whipping out his pulsing and bleeding lip with the back of his hand showed him enough evidence of how strong this girl was.

Somehow he couldn't help but get a wave of nostalgia. Someone else had said that exact same thing to him before.

"_Chad, Don't be such an ignorant idiot!" _

"Bring it on. I'll accept this little war of yours, and you know what I do not plan on giving up that easy."

Sonny smiled and looked down at him, the look of his shocked face was what made her feel even better. About time someone put him in his place. And heck if that person had to be her, she might as well to a good damn job at it. Even if it meant landing a couple of blows on him, not that she was complaining.

Right off as she was marching off (not before getting her stuff at the table.) she caught the stare of the silent Hayden who simply smiled warmly and encouraging. If eyes could speak at that moment, his eyes could clearly be read as "nicely done."

Was it her imagination?

Swallowing the big lump down her throat as she tried to calm the beating in her chest, Sonny calmly nodded and continued to walk off.

…

…

Yawning and stretching first thing in the morning always felt really good. Don't you love it when you wake up feeling completely refreshed? And not that kind of over rested either, like the hours of sleep did your body some much needed relaxing.

Well that was Sonny's first thought in the morning. And yet again must continue her daily routine of going to school and work and come back home to do homework. Just the simple thought of school made her frown.

"Oh well, what's done is done!"

Will she regret punching him in the face? Probably, but right now it was something to gloat about.

…

Just as she was exiting the apartment building and waking up the sidewalk, and preparing to make the usual right turn to get to school a sudden black car quickly stopped in front of her. It stopped right in front of her blocking some of the side walk.

Sonny jumped back a couple of feet in fear and surprise. A couple of seconds passed and nothing, but Sonny could tell the car was still on. The tinted windows hindered her from seeing the responsible driver to the almost-accident.

"What-"

Before she could even respond four built men came out of almost all doors of the car and quickly surrounded her. What is all this? The FBI? The SWAT team? She had not committed a national threat by punching some rich boy in the face. The mean stepped closer, and one from behind charged behind her holding her still. While another one focused on grabbing her upper body still, and mouth shut. The third man took something out of his pocket, a dampened cloth. The man only smiled wickedly as the cloth approached her face. The cloth smelled horrible, sickening in fact, with on quick small whiff it made her head get dizzy.

Sonny tried holding her breathe, but the man kept it on her until the goal was accomplished and that would be knocking her out cold. Her head was getting fuzzier and she was resisting less and less, and her muffled voice was being lost slowly. Slowly one of the tinted windows in the black car in the back seat was being pulled down. The face of someone she knew all too well to know this isn't going to be good.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

He smiled in victory as she started to waver and losing consciousness. This, my friends' would be considered cheating.

'_C-Cheater.' _

_

* * *

_

Well, how was it?

Please do pardon any grammar or spelling error you may find in this chapter I tried to quickly tie it all up (esp. at the end.)

So something you should all know, that my updates are going to be slow i could only use the computer twice a week(sometimes...), nothing for me could be done in that small amount of time and with school work added on to my schedule, i apologize in advance.

My computer at home is currently broken. And well its much easier for me to use computers at the library rather than spending money buying a new one or what not.

So anyways leave your opinions!

Much appreciated! :D

**Next Chapter: Doll**


	4. Doll

Hello everyone!

I'm back once again, and like stated before I'm sorry for the late updates. Trust me I wish I could just type out every chapter every day; however home circumstances do not allow that to happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nicely said!**

Thanks for reading! I truly love reading the comments everyone leaves behind, all of them make my day!

Oh by the way, I'll be introducing some characters in the next few upcoming chapters! (heads up!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 Doll.**

"Man! Did you see the punch that girl nailed on Chad?"

"We were there Nico, we saw perfectly fine."

"I know, but Devon...you have to admit it surprised the hell out of you!"

It was very typical to see the comic duo of F4 together mostly energetically chatting about everywhere they go. F4 to explain is paired up into little groups the 'comic duo' consists of Nico and Devon. How they earned that name? Not quite sure how it, but started but all the student body see them as the more friendly out of the whole group. What about Hayden and Chad? They actually don't really have a nickname. _"They are to popular to even try to put into a subgroup." _In words of the fellow F4 Fan Group.

There was only two presidents of this group. They were the highly devoted seniors Chloe and Penelope the latter is the main club president.

_"To protect and preserve the Flowers of Condor High Private School!"_ Is what there banners all around the school say.

"Well I have to admit, it was surprising. I mean it is Chad we are talking about." Devon responded looking around the crowd of students that were in a respectable feet way from the duo. They were lightly eavesdropping yet some were in astonishment to see them up close. Who could blame them? Every member of F4 was internationally well known they are top wanted actors, and models for all kinds of magazines.

"Knowing Chad, he won't let this go. Not At all!" Nico yelled enthusiastically. Not that he liked to see a girl tortured but in the other end of the stick, it's fun to see Chad overreact and actually look lost for once in his life. This has become all of the members favorite passing time lately. All Chad ever talks about is how to get even with this stupid girl. How much he has gotten obsessed over this girl? Very much to answer that, it's all he ever breathes and thinks about. Stalker? Almost... he's almost there.

"But hey Nico! Doesn't she kind of remind you of _her_?" Devon didn't even need to finish his sentence to see the little glint in Nico's eyes sparked genuinely with excitement.

"That was my first thoughts about it too!" Nico practically jumped into the air in fascination. "Almost like Chad's sister. Isn't it scary?"

"Not gonna lie, but yeah… They're both very similar, they have that same fiery-like attitude." Devon explained carefully. Chad's sister is someone all of the rest of the members are very well acquainted with. Heck! She felt like a sister to all of the members.

"God, I miss her."

"Yeah, Tawni is one of kind…"

**….**

**…**

"Can't blame her, can you? After all she is poor."

There was a small crowd gathering around a certain someones desk, who to be absent today due to certain unexpected circumstances.

"Cowering around like a little Slut!" Words that were spoken by the president of the fan group. Penelope continued her highly ridicule of Sonny that was all being done in front of the class. It was out of control taking turns on writing on her desk, cursing her name in the worst ways possible.

"After all this, trust me that little piece of shit won't be coming back here!"

"Yeah! She never belonged with people like us!"

The class went onto a total uproar the teacher was horrified in the corner not being able to control the students, of course you think he or she would control the class. But like the contract states anything in relation to F4 is out of the teacher's business, and Sonny is exactly a direct F4 relation.

Portlyn was behind the crows listening to every dark comment one after another. Only standing there listening to one of her friends being trashed in front of the whole class. She didn't even bother to speak up or whisper anything in her defense. Why, well why would some one throw themselves with fire? She isn't going to get burned, not now.

**…**

**…**

"Oh my! Do you see her complexion?"

"Yes! It's so clear, and light! Truly something very unique, and look she's not even wearing that much makeup!"

"She looks like a lovely doll!"

"Hard to believe is so beautiful naturally, it's something quite hard to acquire…"

_Voices? Who are they? They are not my friends, or any family relative_. They sounded mature as if they knew what they were talking about.

"No doubt she is not plastic."

_Plastic? Are they talking about me?_My head hurts, man why does my body feel all tingly? geez feels like a horrible dizzy dream. The smell of sweet vanilla started to leak through the room not strongly enough that it would hurt the senses, but at the perfect relaxing state.

"Well, Let's begin…."

_Begin? Holy shit! What they hell are they gonna do to me? No…_

_No._

_No!_

My eyes fluttered open slightly to find a bright light hanging above me. _Where did the people go? Did I die?_

"Look she woke up, we're gonna need more of that doze!"

"Alright!" a familiar voice in the distance responded to the woman. _What's going on? Why can't I feel my body, and my head still very hazy._ I feel like taking a nap again.

"Wait, she's out again!"

That was the last thing I heard before fully going back to sleep.

…

Is there a piano playing now?

What's going on…..

There was a warm feeling hitting her face, and body. Almost like the ray of sun hitting her skin softly, but there was no breeze. So she is someone indoors. It's as if the clouds in mind slowly started to disperse and the storm in her body was over. Sonny opened her eyes to come face first with her own reflection. It took a couple of second to register what was actually in front of her.

Is that really her?

Sonny stood up taking small steps to the mirror looking in astonishment in the projecting reflection. There she was in a black dress that stopped a good three or four inches above the knees. The upper portion complimented her figure nicely by hugging her curves in all the right places. The lower portion was hanging loosely to exploit her delicate figure. The dress was plainly black with it having asymmetrical wave-like cloth looping around her left shoulder. There was a simple silver jeweled necklace she was currently wearing.

There was a flower at the center, the chain was made to look like delicate leaves of the flower intertwining to bloom the flower that was hanging at the appropriate length. That was when she noticed the earrings, and ring also complimented the necklace that mostly likely was sold as a unit.

Her hair, was nicely straightened that dropped naturally. This couldn't be done with her $30 hot iron, at least not this good enough. There always was that hint of frizz and the smell of burning hair. Her hair felt so soft and her skin felt so smooth it was amazing it never felt like this before. She had to look closely to the mirror to notice the makeup that was now on her face.

She could tell there was a light tint of a light pink blush on her cheeks, she had a neutral color of eye shadow now that brought out her eyes nicely. The mascara and eyeliner was nicely applied that her eyes didn't look too dark, and her eyelashes looked so defined. This cannot be done by your normal cosmetic lines that could be brought at any typical store.

It's almost like she has become a different person.

There was a small think chuckle that resonated through the room. Sonny become more alert now, and saw something move behind her through the mirror. Sonny took a couple of steps to her left to see that there in the reflection was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

He was seated in a one-person luxurious black leathered coach that still looked brand new. Who did he think he was looking so smug? Like he owned the world beneath his feet, which he some cases technically did.

"You did this?"

"Well, this is my home. So, who else would it be." Chad smirked as he stood up casually studded around the black long piece sofa in the middle of the room. The room was decorated with this milky shades of dark chocolate browns, and black. The warm red rug that covered almost the whole room was a nice touch to decorate a splash of color. By the looks of the room it would be called a study room, there was a bunch of bookcases, a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a grand stereo that was playing nice classical music that had surround sound.

"What do you want, Chad?" the sound of his name escaping her lips was full of strong detest, and anger. There is nothing typical of this girl Sonny, no sort of adoration of him at all, no sense of personal liking to him(his looks.) All the other girls somehow fall down for him, yet there is a stubborn domino that refuses to fall down, he at the moment was tempted to physical push her down to the floor just to calm his ego.

"Well, I think it's quite simple what I want." Chad smirked once again his sparkling light clear blue eyes were shining trying to enter into this locked heart that his girl had sealed tight. He walked around her to test her confidence, maybe it was all faked only acting in front of him. However sonny responded my folding her arms over chest and paired with an annoyed look.

Nothing ever works on her. If only he could see what would make her tick and falling for him like the rest.

"Withdraw."

"What, Withdraw? From what?"

"From the war you have challenged me on. Do you not remember?" Chad stood perfectly in front of her with a respectable distance that is no where near each others bubble. Sonny gave him a blasphemous stare as her response.

"Now, Why would I do that?" Sonny's eyes locked with Chad's in a fiery competition for dominance, this was something that will never be settled in a simple withdraw

"Well unless you want to pay the 10 million I wasted on you then I suggest that you withdraw." Chad smirk can only get so big. He swung his arms up to have them folded at his chest as his eyes now gave off the upper hand.

"I don't owe you-"

"Oh, but you see that is where you are wrong…"

Chad took a small tour again around her and stopped to the right-hand side of the mirror. He of course, couldn't help but check out his own reflection and glanced at sonny who still was giving the harsh look just like before.

"Your hair…"

Chad pointed to her hair in the reflection.

"The dress…"

"The make-up, and jewelry…and not to mention I had to have top of the line professionals here…" Chad only gave his reflection one last look before turning around to the fuming red Sonny.

"I never asked for this. I don't need or want-"

"Now Sonny…" Chad pushed an index finger onto her lips to silence her for the brief moment. "You know better than to lie."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sonny pushed his hand back and took a couple of steps back in cause of precaution due to the close proximity between the two. Chad only stayed in the same spot understanding her body language.

"Oh, but you see I do…" Chad smirked. "I saw the look of fascination on your face, you can't hide it. I know very well that you like all of this!" Chad pointed to her and the whole room.

"The hearts of the poor can be swayed by luxury and glamour, and you proved that point. You are no different from any other commoner who only wants what they don't currently have. So you should smile, I mean I just granted on of your craziest dream right-"

"Look you don't even know anything about me! I don't like this kind of thing! To me this is one of the biggest insult, so I could I ever smile at such a situation?" Sonny didn't even let him finish. Did he think she was going to stand there and let him belittle her? No way! There is no way she will succumb to what he may think of her.

"You truly don't understand anything! What it means to earn something, and having nothing to rely not even money to save yourself." Sonny began to soften her tone. "I'll leave this note with you, I am not like any other 'normal commoner' or any typical girl that will follow you. I am nothing like them."

With that Sonny left the room, proudly marching off and never once bothered to look back and the shock-rotted Chad. Not only did she manage to punch him in the face, but she was also managed to insult him and stand up herself all in one time. She truly was nothing he has ever face before.

**…**

**…**

Now that put him in his place! Really, did he aspect me to let him walk all over me, I could tell you right now I, Sonny Munroe will never allow such a thing to happen. That jerk face and his fancy room, fancy hallways, fancy doors and windows, and ornaments. And now I, Sonny Munroe am lost in this huge house.

Walking off to the first room to my right I entered only to take a few steps back, it was a a long table at the center with a good 50 chairs on each side to seat a good 100 people in one room. Is this the dinning room? No way he couldn't have such a huge family… maybe it's for the servants and maids that work here.

Maybe the next door will lead me…

To another small room? This room was different than the one before it was elegant and had much more colorful colors jumping out at you. Warm fall cool colors that automatically envelopes you to take steps into this beautiful room. There was a small chandelier hanging off the center of the ceiling however the room was nicely lighted at a comfortable state.

"Wow…"

Maybe it was the automatic warmth that was radiating from this room that had me exploring the table in front of me. There was a bunch of pictures of the same person, maybe it was her room. She was beautiful and looked so warm-hearted. Her beautiful smile that radiated with a sense of maturity and elegance. Her light familiar blonde haired falling in nice wavy locks that compliment her face shape. It fell so perfectly nicely past her shoulders, now that is professional hair care. Her Eye color was a strange one indeed however, it was of course a color that she was rarely seen it was a adequate color that could pass to be either a light green or a lighter shade of emerald.

"She is gorgeous…"

What a dreamy state I felt I was put into just by looking at her, imagine if I actually met her?

"snap out of it, Sonny! I need to find my normal clothes so I can leave this place."

Walking around, opening countless numbers of doors, and passing hallways that all appeared to look too familiar for me to be comfortable with. There was no staff around to help me or to at least me kind enough to tell me where the exist is.

_What is that? Stairs? That must mean I am close to the entrance of this place! Lucky day sonny all you have to do is go done the stairs and you'll be fine._

The doors suddenly opened to reveal a similar group of black guards._ Oh no! did he send them again? Why won't he let me leave alone?_ Acting out of pure fear I hid behind a sofa while the guards all passed and let a man who was on the phone make his way through the doors. Crawling to one end of the sofa I was able to see the doors slowly closing and I was able to see outside world once more!

"Yes!"

_Nice move Sonny... Nice._

Oh well might as well stand up since I have made myself known.

"Hi, I-m Sonny I wondering if you have seen my ordinary clothes-"

"One of his friends Mr. Condor." one of the men responded to a man that was at the full center circle of the black-dressed men. This man didn't even seem to pay attention to what the guard was saying, he only waved his hand while he continued to talk on the phone.

'_What? A friend of who? Chad? There is no way he and I could ever be friends.'_

Before I knew it there were two men surrounding me and positioned in action mode with their true black sunglasses that don't allow any permission to see the eyes. One of the men held onto his right ear and had a passive expression on his face. I could tell he was listening to someone else on the other line due to him nodding his head to frequently.

"Your clothes have been located."

**…**

**…**

Well that was how Sonny Munroe got out of her enemy's house that day. How fun! The guard was however became more pushy once Sonny had retrieved her clothes and was fully dressed. He literally then threw her out the front door.

While Sonny was walking out the house following the outrageous long pathway that cuts the front yard. Their front yard let me tell you at this point, was as big as football field maybe even bigger! How big is the house in comparison you ask?

Too grand for words…

This house was like a 21st century castle everything was of course was modern. There was an uncountable amount of windows, and the house looked to be a good three stories high. It is like a different whole new world she had never seen, and to be truthful it only got Sonny more mad that she was in daze of the house. Or maybe it was because a certain young man was watching her movements from one of the windows on the top floor.

Why does Chad seem so persistent?

…

"Mr. Condor-"

The guard was cut off and the one and only Mr. Condor stopped him with the wave of the hand. He looked across the hallway and there stood his foster son looking to intently at the window. Was he ignoring Mr. Condor's presence? That did not settle for the mid-aged man with light brown-blonde hair. He truly doesn't look his age, he actually just turned 38 years old last month, he however doesn't look a day over 25. Mr. Condor let out a small cough that echoed through the small red and crème halls.

Chad turned around half-knowing who it was already disturbing him, and wanting to be acknowledged. He was being a fool if he believed it was someone else, he already knew from early morning that his 'father' would be coming back today from his Asian tour. As he expected just with a small moments of Chad acknowledging him was enough for him that Mr. Copper continued on walking and this time ignoring Chad.

Not quite the heart-warming family reunion everyone was expecting, right?

Well sad to say it has always been this way. Chad could still bitterly remember how envious he always was of Hayden out of the other F4 members. In pre-school Hayden parents' would always come to pick him up personally, but what did little Chad get? Five or six bodyguards and Will, his most trusted butler. His 'foster parents' never really got along, and in fact it was when Chad was started Pre-school that they both got a divorced.

His foster mom always gave him a look of disgust. Of course, when Chad was younger he didn't understand why, until he found out for himself when he was a teenager and found out his father's DNA test results. Chad was a lovechild between Mr. Condor and some lady that used to work here as a maid, he couldn't even remember her name. How sad. So Mr. Condor was his true father? Chad couldn't believe it, not now or ever.

He would never call that man his father, it only made Chad feel better if he were to call him a 'foster Parent.' And before he knew it, everyone at school seemed to believe him.

"_10 million for the boy…."_

"_What? Are you actually trying to buy my son off me?"_

His real mother was kind and a love-able character of all sorts. However when that man took him away from his mother, everything changed. How betrayed he felt, that even his own mother would trade him in for money.

That could not easily be forgotten…

_"Please, remember this name: Chad Dylan Cooper"_

That was the exact reason he kept his true name when he turned 17, to remind him of all that he used to have. However it seems like a lost cause, the power of money has corrupted him, and even Chad now has lost himself and all that he used to be.

**…**

**…**

"I told you she dropped out!"

"True! She could never handle Chad at his full extent!"

The class began to whisper to one another spreading rumors of Sonny who seemed to absent, well until now.

"I'm still here!"

Sonny broke through the massive crowd that surrounding her desk. All her classmates looked genuinely surprised to her here and well actually looking alive.

"You guys are really pathetic, you life must be so boring that you must follow mine, right?" Sonny spoke aloud but didn't miss the new graffiti on her desk. On the top right corner there was a little engrave that read _'property of F4._' Great! Now she couldn't even switch her desk without any of the staff running away.

Well it did manage to make Sonny twitch in disgust, but was that all they had? Trust me, by now Sonny has gone through so much torture that this couldn't even compare.

…

"Hey did you hear…."

A group of boys began whispering and suddenly when the caught Sonny staring at them began to whisper even more lowly so she couldn't hear them. Don't you hate it when hate it when that happens?

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe she…."

Everyone coming from the cafeteria was looking at her oddly and then erupted into a pile of laughing idiots. That was exactly where Sonny was heading to right now, the cafeteria. The way there was rather short, maybe because Sonny was speed walking her way to the there. Once she entered how she wished she never stepped in.

In the biggest wall, which happens to be the back wall where all the F4 bulletins and such are located there was spray-painted message all over the wall.

"_Sonny Munroe! The local school slut!_

_Call her for the best night of..._

_Your LIFE!"_

"My oh, My. Look at the message that everyone can see." Penelope came from behind Sonny taking a her wonderful time before letting her presence known to Sonny. She was having fun seeing the look of shock and pure horror sticking across Sonny's features.

"How shocking! But I think everyone here will believe it." Chloe was following behind Penelope as the both (as if it were practiced.) crossed their arms over their chest in perfect unison.

"So true!" the two of them spoke in unison this time paired of with their horrendous laugh.

Sonny didn't even want to listen to the rest of their ranting, or continue to feel the gaze of everyone looking at her. Especially those of guys whose stares that were becoming more and more perverted with each passing second.

What Sonny needed now, was her haven. To her ever isolated staircase.

…

Sonny marched down the stairs and looked to her peaceful surroundings once more. How much she envied everyone that didn't go to this school, they life their lives so blissfully without a care in the world.

"God damn it! I'm still a virgin!"

Now at least maybe someone out there knows the truth. Wait. Who was that someone? She turned around to look at the lower steps and he wasn't there. Sonny let out a sigh in relief.

"So, you're still a virgin, huh?" A voice came from behind her yet above at the same time. There he was sitting safely in a corner behind the door, so there was no way when Sonny entered the staircase she could have ever seen him. Hayden stood up, and walked down to the walking intersection of the upper case and lower case of the stairs. Hayden then quietly drops a small laugh that was very sincere and innocent. Sonny stared at him in complete wonder, she had never seen this side of him before.

"D-Don't laugh at me…" Sonny began to blush a light pink shade that was clearly visible in the daylight. Her expression was priceless that Hayden couldn't help but laugh a little more harder.

"Hey, Do you know the time difference between here and France?"

"What?" Sonny asked not sure where this question came out of. Out of the top of her head or like the legit time? Because she has never gone to France, or anywhere in Europe. You would think he would know more than Sonny since he could afford to go.

"Do you know the time difference between here and France?" This time he repeated the same question much more slowly thinking Sonny didn't understand one word he had said. He saw her give a negative shake of the head and she tilted her head aside waiting for him to continue. Which Hayden did not do, he simply took out the magazine that was in his pocket and began to read a random page.

"Do you know someone there? Or are you going on a trip there?"

Hayden only smiled blissfully smiling cheerfully at the magazine, as if he were in trance. Such a kind expression, such an innocent smile, and playful eyes that seemed to speak readable words of a foreign language. All of this seemed to interest Sonny as she continued to view his profile image, the sun complimenting his fair skin and the gentle breeze to give Sonny a quick whiff of his cologne.

The unbelievable sheer bliss Sonny felt.

**…**

**…**

"Sonny your break is almost over!" Lucy announced from the front counter as she finished checking out a customer. Lucy sighed as she once again heard no response from her dear friend who was sitting at the back eating and reading over break. Lucy could still remember how sonny looked when she first came in to work, with a good armful of books and her lunch nicely stacked on top.

"mmogay…" Sonny replied with a mouthful of chips are already in her mouth. She knew Lucy for a long time, she's kind of those girls that expects an answer right after she asks question.

"Why are you so hung up about France all of a sudden?" Lucy asked as she walked to the back only to find the back table that could sit her, Lucy, Grady, and Ms. Bitterman. However all spaced was occupied by the books that were scattered all over the place. "And guess Sonny, at least eat a proper lunch. Don't just eat barbecue chips!"

"Can't help….it…" Sonny spoke as she looked through the books running around flipping pages in all the books. "He needed help. So I'm…ah…gonna help him." Sonny spoke again as she stuffed another handful of chips down her mouth.

"All this for a guy? Who is it? Do I know him-probably not if he goes to that school.." Lucy trailed off to her sole reason to lecture Sonny. "Well anyway, tell me…"

"Hayden. He's one of the members of F4-"

"The same guys you hate to the ends of this world and all that we know?"

"Yep. But there is one of them who is different…" Sonny replied flatly as she continued to read some of the books that were around her.

"How Different?"

"Like the way he talks, stands for, personality, character, and even looks."

"Oh, I see the situation now…."

"What Situation?" Sonny perked up and the certain tone Lucy had made her last statement. That tone Sonny could tell before she even turned around, that there Lucy would be standing with her all knowing grin.

"Sonny Munroe, you like him!"

* * *

Well how was it?

I hope it was good, I spent a good actual day in front of the computer typing a good 13~14 pages… my fingers hurt! XD Oh! i might as well add that i changed Chad's character a little bit (the role in the drama.) so it will fit better for future chapters, so if you can pick up the differences, please be rest assured that they are intentional. I also wanted to give a small insight on Chad's life so the readers(you! :) ) can understand him alittle more. More Channy will action will be coming up soon!

P.S

I got my computer fixed! So hopefully my updates will be more frequent! But I cant promise anything….

Well I dropped a couple hints for Tawni's character! Let just tell me she will be a vital character to Chad&Sonny!

**BTW:**this is a sonny and chad fanfic! Not a Hayden and sonny… I personally hate when stories kind of jump everywhere and you cant read (or feel) the progress of the relationship. Which is what I'm trying to do. I hope you can understand! XP

**Next chapter: All is Fair**


	5. All is Fair

Hello everyone!

My goal is to have a second quick update after this one, which I think can happen…

Well anyways, I read all the reviews, and trust me when I say I explode into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They really make my day.

Anyways I think I'm almost getting to the scene shocker! (O.O) hehehe can't wait!

Anyways thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..

* * *

**Chapter 4 All is fair**

"Judging by the blush on your face, I'll take that as a yes." Lucy smiled happily while poking her index finger lightly onto Sonny's arm in a cute, teasing, yet friendly manner. Sonny only smiled even wider and shuffled on her feet in obvious signs of her being shy.

"What a beautiful thing it is to be in love." Lucy sighed and starred off into the a wonderful abyss that was only seen through her eyes. Sonny snapped out of her selfish thoughts to register what Lucy had just said.

"Wait, Lucy are you dating someone?" Sonny asked placing a hand on her shoulder to bring her back into reality. Lucy didn't even have to answer the question, the answer was bluntly obvious by the huge smile she was carrying.

"Sonny, I have done it…"

"What?" it was no one other than Grady and Ms. Bitterman who right at that exact moment when they entered the room. They were coming out of the back room of the store to organize upcoming shipments and materials that were brought in this mourning. Both of them were sporting the same exact face, not to mention that Sonny as well seemed to check out the same expression too. Sonny stared in disbelief at her friend who only seemed frozen and confused at everyone's bewildered looks.

"Oh. Not that!" Lucy waved her hands in front of her face to hide the blush that was forming on her rosy checks. "I meant to say, I have actually kissed.. Someone."

"Lucy! You have a boyfriend? Since when?" Sonny shared the same blissful smile with Lucy, Sonny was genuinely happy for her friend finding love. She always wondered why, recently Lucy seemed so 'busy.'

"It was a false alarm." Grady sighed. He even though it may not show to often, he grew attached to the two girls Lucy and Sonny. Even though they are all around respectively the same age, the bond of siblings grew between the three of them. Even Ms. Bitterman couldn't help but smile at the innocence they all kept, and it could have been that she is also very over-protective that Ms. Bitterman felt that the innocence of Lucy could have been at stake of being taken away.

"A boyfriend! You must be careful!" Ms. Bitterman practically yelled through the quiet store, which practically made all three of them jump. "Your innocence could still be lost!"

"What? Ms. Bitterman I'm not going to give-"

"Take a lesson from me girls, here is some good love advice…" Ms. Bitterman inched them to come closer, excluding Grady who just watched from the sidelines as Lucy and Sonny cautiously went to her side. "It's wise to kiss a man who hasn't been kissed…"

"Why-"

"Because, innocence will then grow together. Both of you will grow together, and thus fall in love together."

Ms. Bitterman coughed and then slowly looked at both of the girls making sure to make a good impact on her point, then nodded to conclude everything. Ms. Bitterman walked away to the back of the store in her little office where she spends most of her time. As to what she does inside? Well, Sonny claims she is looking at her old ex-boyfriend photos', Grady thinks she's watching TV and eating, and Lucy thinks she's just counting money over and over again.

"Hey Sonny…" Lucy was the first out of the two to start talking after Ms. Bitterman had left. They were both actually deeply taking note of what Ms. Bitterman had said. She has claimed before that she has even dated an uncountable amount of boyfriends all which carry a different story each time. Could she be lying? Or she just simply hiding the pain of losing someone precious?

"Do you know that person standing outside?" Lucy pointed to a girl with long blonde hair that was hiding obviously behind a small bush at the right corner of the store, and since the doors were glass it was pretty obvious to see her standing outside.

"Yeah, I do…"

**…**

**…**

"How did you know I worked here?"

"Oh, that was easy… I just went into the office and asked to see your records." Portlyn responded cheerfully as both she and Sonny walked slowly down the street. Sonny luckily got permission from Ms. Bitterman to leave early and thanks to Grady he luckily filled in for her.

"I didn't think you could do something like that…" Sonny mumbled in fear. I mean if someone like Portlyn can get to her files, does that mean Chad could do the same? Wait! Is that how he kidnapped her in the first place, he must of looked up her files to find out where she lives, well Holy crap that is _scary._

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, nothing…"

It was awkward for a couple of minutes after that. This was technically the first time in a good week or more that they actually spoken to each other. Somehow during the whole F4 note occurring they didn't have time to actually socialize.

"Sonny, I want to apologize…"

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong.." Sonny smiled friendly as always as they both continued to walk the somewhat silent streets as the sun was slowly going down, bring forth the night chill that would occasionally come in the October nights.

"I haven't been there as a friend for you…and you see I was scared." Portlyn looked down at the floor at this moment, her expression could not be seen by Sonny. "They are so cruel yet I was only being selfish…"

"Look, Portlyn It's okay." Sonny gently patted Portlyn giving her a reassuring smile that could truly portray what Sonny was feeling. Was Sonny mad at Portlyn? Honestly… she wasn't. Sonny truly cared for Portlyn she was after all her first friend at this miserable school who she can somewhat relate to. She could clearly understand her fear, and well not wanting to socialize with the school target during school hours.

"How about this. During School we can just pretend to not know each other, but during times like this we can hang out. How about it?" Sonny extended her right hand. Portlyn looked confused at the hand for a couple seconds then smiled and happily joined her hand.

"Agreed, and we can even call each other! How Fun!"

Portlyn laughed innocently and genuinely as Sonny soon joined into the chorus and laughed together as they both continued to walk together as the sun was now completely gone now. The street lights were now turned on as the store lights began to shine more brightly. It was like this that the two of them continued talking and reconnecting with each other.

"Oh no! It's Hayden of F4!" Portlyn whispered and pointed to a man that was a good feet away where they could not be heard or seen by him. Hayden was at the small resting spot of the city where there would be benches and a coffee shop in a little portable cart-thing.

"Don't worry! He's different…" Sonny smiled and she cheerfully walked towards him.

"Sonny, where are you going?"

"I have something to settle with him…" Sonny replied and she didn't even bother to look back at Portlyn, who just looked puzzled as ever. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Portlyn continued to watch and made sure to see if Sonny would make contact with Hayden, cause after all he is a member of F4.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Sonny feigned a surprised looks as she came casually walking towards Hayden. Hayden turned around to see who it was that disturbed him from his thoughts. Once he saw it was Sonny, he only gave a small nod as acknowledgment and continued to stare off in front of him. "I found out the time difference, it's eight hours…" Sonny followed to where his distant eyes were looking at, and it was something that surprised her.

There before them was a giant poster of her Idol, Selena Gomez.

How could she not notice this big poster o f her idol? She was not fit to be called a fan…

"Eight hours, huh?"

"It's Selena Gomez. Wow she looks lovely in this photo, right?" Sonny trailed off with a smile as she too was start struck by the giant poster board promoting her latest album.

"You know her?"

"Yes! Um.. Well not personally, of course. But you see she is my idol, I find her so amazing that words do no justice to her kindness." Sonny sighed dreamily as she continued. "This may sound silly, but the whole reason I went to that stupid prestigious school was because she is an alumnae there. And I remember I got to met her in person at my freshmen orientation… She looks more lovely in real life."

"Why is it that you idolize her?" Hayden asked as he now noticed Sonny was in a far off land where it was exclusive to only Sonny herself. She didn't even notice that Hayden became more vigilant as he starred at her face with such an intense burn while she continued to talk.

"Her morals, and everything she believes in. I remember reading in an article that her family wanted her to continue the family business. However she chose to do what she wanted, and that was to be a singer. She wanted to connect with people and…" It was there Sonny noticed his figure standing too close for comfort. Hayden was nearly inches away from her face. Sonny was to busy thinking of her idolization to not notice Hayden stepping closer and closer to her. Hayden was much taller than her, and had to slouch down in order to come face to face with Sonny.

"You have something on your face…" Hayden noticed the orange dust on the corner of her lips. Without any hesitation he used his thump to clean off the orange dust-like powder. "It's orange…" Hayden gave a some-what disgusted and confused face.

"It must be from the barbeque chips.." Sonny whispered as her checks began to turn pink in embarrassment.

"Barbeque chips?" Hayden tilted his head with even more confusion. Well he is from a rich family and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have cheap, and fattening junk foods such as chips. So should Sonny be more embarrassed with the fact he doesn't know what barbeque chips are, or with the fact that she had some reminders on the corner of her lip which he just brushed off of her.

Well, she's sticking with the latter of the two.

"uh… Well look at the time, I got to go. Bye see you at school!"

"How strange she is…" Hayden smiled as he watches her scurrying figure slowly disappear with the help of crowd slowly making her figure become more distant.

**…**

**…**

"Look's like Chad here can't handle the 'little' problem." Nico Laughed hysterically on the sofa kicking his long, skinny legs up into the air. "Remember that you said she would come beginning after 10 minutes! Oh, how wrong you were!"

"Oh, Shut it! I can so handle her!" Chad snickered as he turned his head to the other side so he couldn't see laughing face that made him want to punch him in the face. "…I Think…" Chad mumbled softly as he began to even doubt himself, won't everyone else? His reputation down the drain just because of some feisty little girl.

"Oh man! Chad don't you find it ironic that you can't control her, just like your sister!" Nico explained in a more serious note. "Devon and I can see the similarities so clearly. Tawni and her are so alike-"

"Nico, don't even compare her to Tawni!" Chad pouted silently. "They don't even look alike…"

"Come to think of it Chad, Don't you think all of this odd…or surprising…" Devon began to speak who out of three had barely spoke anything the whole evening. They currently in the 'F4 Room' in the school were they could basically hang-out or whenever they don't feel like going to classes they simply go here. "This is the first time someone is actually fighting back. Not to mention that...it's a girl!" Devon broke his serious tone and burst out laughing.

"You too! You are no different than Nico!" Chad stood up and walked to the coat rack that was right beside the door entrance to the room.

"Aw, Chad there is no need for you to get cranky!" Nico slightly teased him a little more. This was very typical of Chad, after all they all knew each other since they were in first grade. All of their parents were strangely connected through some sort of business contracts, and strangely when all their mothers gave birth to four sons in the same year… well, it all seemed to connect, as if by fate.

"Yeah Chad, Where are you going now?" Devon asked seeing that Chad was now actually putting on his jacket and preparing to leave. Chad only scoffed puffing his checks a bit in anger.

"To find more silent and understanding company…" Chad stated and walked out the door. The door then suddenly the door opened up slightly and Chad poked only his head while the rest of his body was outside the room. "And, I am not cranky!" Chad said and this time closed the door and his footsteps could be heard as this time he truly was leaving.

"He was obviously mad…"

"Now Hayden has to put with his temper…" Devon answered his own previous question.

"Well you have to admit it, out of the three of us… Hayden can put up with all of it the best…" Nico nodded silently afterwards. It might sound a bit saddening to hear out loud. However Chad was the most attached to Hayden since they all first met.

"It's also in Hayden's personality to listen to what people have to say."

…

"Who does she think she is?" the blonde man in a shiny black car was nicely yet casually parked across the street, engine off appearing to look empty or parked. However there was someone inside, in the back seat of this car with his window slightly rolled down to see the scene before him.

He was too much at a great distance to make out anything of the conversation. However it didn't help that he approached her at such close proximity.

Hayden and that girl.

"Mr. Copper…" the voice of his driver was blocked of by the sudden strange rage that was beginning to build up inside him. What was there to be angry about?

What was left for him to infer? All he could see was Hayden slouching down to do what appeared to him, touch her lips. What do you think the conclusion for him was?

Why was he so angry? He had to ask himself that plenty of times. However the more the question was repeating in his head the more anger seemed to run through him as he watched Hayden smile at the girl's disappearing figure.

"Chad…" That was what calmed him down to sheer reality that he was still sitting inside his car, with Will on the front of the driver seat.

"Oh, yes… let's just go back home…"

"Alright, Mr. Copper." Will spoke again more formally this time around. He had to admit he had raised Chad since he was first brought into the Copper estate, he raised him like Chad was his own son. However, never had he seen such an expression painted like that on Chad's face. His eyebrows furrowed down in such a despising way, the way his mouth curled inwards as he began to bit his lower lip. A rare sight indeed. Will took a quick glance at Hayden the young boy that he too, knew very well and all Will could digest from his situation was that it had to do something with this girl that looked to be the source of all of it.

The cause that has been painting new expressions on Chad's face on the pass couple of days. That will on his entirety of serving him has never once seen before.

**…**

**…**

Today was going to be the day Sonny and Portlyn were to officially 'ignore' each other during the school day. Sonny arrived at the same time to school as usual and like everyday ignores all the stares and whispers of people in the hallways. Sonny happened to pass the hallway that was leading to her locker where she bumped into Portlyn going to her locker going down the hall.

Sonny simply gave a small smile and continued on walking without making much eye contact to look too casual in others eyes. Portlyn returned the smile and did nothing more and continued walking by herself to her locker. Sonny put in her combination and like everyday ever since she has gotten the red note prays that what is inside her locker is just her stuff not any red not crap. Honestly she didn't get that much sleep yesterday to deal with F4 bullshit. (oh pardon my French.)

"N-No!" Portlyn lead out a small screech that was silent and frightening. The rest of her sentence was caught inside her throat for her to continue.

"Everyone! Sophomore Portlyn from class D208 has gotten a red notice!"

"Portlyn?" Sonny looked down the hall to see if Portlyn was there, but no one was there anymore. She must have run away before the school body could get to her. "Oh God, What the hell is he planning now?" Sonny yelled as she began to run downstairs to the cafeteria were these 'sacred' traditions are always kept at.

How right Sonny was, by the time she got to the stairway quickest to the cafeteria there was already a crowd there keeping Portlyn and Sonny apart by the wall of students with their backs to Sonny. Sonny had to elbow her way in order to wedge herself though the crowd of people who were all anticipating the upcoming event. It was like being at a rock concert were everyone's body was totally smashed up against your own, and the only way to get to the front was to fight your way in.

By the time Sonny got to the sidelines, or the front of the crowd one of F4 Followers, Trevor had dumped a bucket of cold water onto Portlyn soaking her completely. Portlyn's silent whimpers were lost as the crowd began to laugh at her tears and her violent shivering. Did it just get colder in here? Looks like the cracked the AC couple of degrees higher for this situation.

"Portlyn!" Sonny ran to her friend kept her pale-turning completion steady. This was just sickening to watch, yet everyone was enjoying this laughing 'till tears run out of their eyes. Sonny looked straight forward to come to contact with F4 who are sitting right at the front center. 'The best seats.'

Everyone of the members was present, of course except for Hayden. Sonny automatically noted of his missing presence, and Chad could tell by her longing gaze at the surrounding area of F4, that she was trying to find him.

"Leave her out of this!" Sonny yelled at Chad as she gently guided her shaking friend to the floor. Portlyn lost all energy trying to defend herself as best she could from the mob of students that surrounded her, but her petite figure could not help her against the entire student body that easily swooped her up.

"She has nothing to do with this-"

"All is fair in war." Chad cut her off with a flick of his wrist the students at the front line of the crowd got more riled up and at this point began to throw small packets of white flower, and some were throwing eggs at them. Sonny used her entire body to shield Portlyn who anyone with a mind could tell was already getting sick. The students didn't seem to ever stop, one bag or egg after another. Sonny was already covered with the yolk and egg whites, and not to mention the flower that seemed to prepare her more to be eaten alive than being humiliated. However this was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up.

Chad watched silently while biting his lower lip as watched Sonny without any hesitation throw herself in and protect Portlyn. He could tell all the eggs being thrown at her were hurting her. He could tell that the flower that was now covering her whole body has mostly gotten into her eyes, clothing and god knows where else.

_Why is she so determined?_

_Why was she so ready to throw herself in the mist of the line of fire?_

_Does is hurt getting burned?_

Is it that hard to admit defeat? Chad already knows the answer to that question, he himself knows the answer very well. He could never admit to defeat nor was he planning to. He needed to let this girl know that she could never outmatch him.

Sonny's countless screams to beg the students to stop feel on deaf hears. No one paid any attention to her pleas.

_Why is it that everyone enjoys watching someone else suffer?_

Could someone's love go that deep for someone else? Was Sonny's love for her friend so strong, that she was willing to throw herself in the middle of this battle field knowing her well all the attacks were going to be redirected to her?

_That love…_

Was it that very same love that made Chad feel anxiety, at his own seat? This feeling couldn't keep him from sitting still, it just felt so odd. What a surge of emotions that is trying to compel him to get up his feet and do something.

It was the very same love that he was starved from since he was a child. The very same he has never once ever gotten the chance to taste.

He felt angry and envious at the same time. He watched silently, yet still jumpy at the scene before him. Sonny's screams that was now becoming more and more hoarser, still continuing to protect Portlyn. Her body looked like it was beginning to get pruned with all the liquids of the eggs staying on her skin. She didn't even to clean herself, not that she would because she was going to get dirty again. The reason could be told by a mile away, she didn't care what happened to her as long as Portlyn was okay.

That was were something inside finally snapped.

"Stop!"

Everyone immediately ceased and stood still. Chad stood up silently and took a couple of steps forward and looked around the cafeteria to the students who all couldn't wait to hear what was going to happen next. Sonny took this time to slowly relax and clean off all the excess goo from the eggs off her face.

"All of this could stop if you withdraw-"

"People who use such conniving tricks to win, can never truly win!" Sonny cut him off. She was pissed. Far beyond that at this point. With such anger flowing inside her whole body how could she ever give in to him.

Chad just observed her panting figure. She was out of breathe after all the screaming and fighting she could barely have any energy to keep her own two feet down on the ground. Sonny still in her weakened state didn't give up nor was she planning on it.

Well there was something they both at that moment realized.

How stubborn and hard-headed these two are…

"Just apologize already!" a nameless student from the crowd throw a small bottle of ketchup at Sonny, who luckily still managed to catch it despite her drained energy. There was a strange and long eerie silence that followed. Everyone could then suddenly feel the fire that Sonny was admitting.

Everyone at that moment was truly afraid of what she could possible be capable of.

"I have had enough!" Sonny threw the bottle straight to the floor in front her. The bottle's lose cap popped right off once it made the brute contact with the hardwood marbled floor. Sonny's scream echoed through all the walls and seemed to bounce out everywhere and jump straight forward to Chad. Or should I say the ketchup did. The ketchup from the bottle flied around the contacted area. There was small blotch that leaped forward and landed directly on top of Chad's left shoe.

Chad looked down to his show and saw the red ketchup making a permanent resident on his still nice and clean grey shoes, that were of course from his own brand. Chad looked back at Sonny who looked surprised, she didn't even for it to get him dirty. She was just simply angry and threw the stupid bottle onto the floor.

Oh someone curse this unmerciful world that she lives in.

"Now look at what you have done!" The students continued in their parade of throwing countless objects as Sonny who still kept doing the same thing as before. Sonny who was still determined on protected Portlyn's shaking figure that was helpless mess on the floor.

"Enough!" Chad's voice was enough to silence the Cafeteria and cease all movement. Chad silently strode over to Sonny never once wavering as he locked eyes with her, and Sonny did the same. Chad stopped a good few feet in front of her and cocked his left foot forward.

"This will finish it all.." Chad spoke in a determined voice as he looked down at Sonny's fatigued figure. "Lick it off…"

"What?"

"I said, Lick it off and I will call the war over…"

Sonny silently gasped at this motive of his, she wasn't exactly expecting this at all. Sonny stared foolishly into his eyes in hopes to find that there was another option to take instead of going down on her knees to wipe off ketchup off his shoe. Judging by Chad's steady raise of one of his eyes brows showed her otherwise that he was patiently waiting for her to make her move.

With this is would all be put to an end.

All of her troubles would go away….

Sonny looked down at Portlyn who completely froze when Chad was standing right in front of them, not that she wasn't frozen before. This time Sony could tell by the look in her eyes that it was of fear.

"Lick it off…."

"Lick it off!"

It became a chant that was spreading through out the whole cafeteria. Mouths and hands were animatedly going on an endless cycles of noises to 'angst' this even more up, making it all seem more dramatic that it what it appeared to be.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Chad could see the look of hesitation in her eyes. Maybe the love that she had wasn't as strong as Chad previously believed it to be. Sonny tuned out all the voices that morphed into one in the cafeteria.

Sonny's legs moved to take a couple of steps in front of Portlyn and stood in front of Chad as well. Her legs unwillingly dropped down to the ground as her knees absorbed the shock and pain from the hit. Chad's eye's suddenly grew a bit wide from shock(not that he was going to express it clearly), he looked down to his feet Sonny's face was hidden by her hair so her expression was a mystery to him.

What was the emotion that held Chad up in wonder, to see if this girl was actually going to comply with his demands? Was it because, this had never happened before? No one ever dared to fight against him. So now when someone that could be just as strong as him, Chad had this feeling of showing his superiority over this school. The feeling of having to guess his opponents' next move was intriguing and not to say the least made it all the more better to continue.

However, the feeling was not as sweet as Chad had hoped for it to be. Of course the _bigger_ part of him was enjoying the sight before him. Yet, what was the sour after taste that stung him harshly when Sonny went down to her knees?

Her next move was vital.

In order to end all of this…

This was all Sonny had to do in order to end the war.

* * *

Well how was it? I personally felt like this chapter is one of those where you emotions are running to high for anything to function! (hehe..)

Just to fill everyone in, Chad gave the F4 note to Portlyn because he was angry. It wouldn't call it jealousy really, but its hard to explain… and well the reason why he stopped all the people from throwing stuff at Sonny was more of a test for him to see how strong her bonds are to people. Was that understandable?

( Spoiler: trust me the jealousy scene won't come in until later! ^.^ )

Anyway I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the story and honestly it made me kind of laugh every one thought this was a Hayden and Sonny story? Wow. Well not what I was expecting, and I don't want to give anything away so I wont say anything more…

Please feel free to leave any of your opinions!

Thank you for Reading and reviewing! Your reviews like always are fun to read and encourage me to write the next chapter! ;)

_**P.S. **_I also want to know for future references, what is better for you the readers.. Long chapters with more detail and events, or short chapters?

Cause I personally love fanfics with long chapters but… I don't know. Or are the lengths of the chapters just right?

**Next Chapter: Arrivals**


	6. Arrivals

Hello everyone!

Ah! So glad for all the lovely reviews and I can understand your impatience to just see the channy scenes already, but trust they will be coming up soon! I am basically setting up the board here, cause trust me all this stuff sort of helps…. At some point….

In this chapter 'she' will formally be making her debut!

And only one person caught my embarrassing repeating typo last chapter ;P

Thank you, CHANNY LOVER.

Anyway much love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..

* * *

**Chapter 5 Arrivals**

"Lick it off!"

The chant was endless, and time only seemed to ticking forward without any care who it was leaving behind. Sonny could only hear the voices around her and all she could see is Chad's feet in front of her, and his left red-stained white shoe. It was that stain that Sonny must erase from his sight using her tongue. _Gross_. This was crossing the line of power, this was just not right at any level.

Yet, Sonny placed her two hands down to the floor to guide her upper body slowly anchoring herself closer and closer to the floor. Sonny subconsciously came to a halt half-way still in great hesitation. It was at this moment the crowd went silent.

Was she really going to do it?

"You were wrong!"

A voice echoed through the cafeteria as the loud creaking of the cafeteria doors slowly opened and closed again to welcome the faceless visitor. The crowd gasped and sudden movement to their left and right cutting a straight path down the middle to the doors of the cafeteria. Sonny picked herself up as she noticed that air in the cafeteria had turned thick with whispers.

Sonny looked up to find Chad's face distorted with anger of some sort and had his vision focused straight ahead. Sonny followed his gaze to find that the missing member of F4 was standing right in front of the big cafeteria double doors.

"You were wrong…." Hayden spoke again with a smug, typical boyish smile as he walked closer to the center of the circle where Sonny, Chad, and a nameless shaking girl where at the center.

"You were actually an hour off, it's actually a nine-hour difference…." Hayden arrived to stand a good two or three feet from Sonny's right side. Hayden already knowing Chad's temperament, didn't even bother to acknowledge his burning gaze, yet. Hayden kept staring down at Sonny, who by the time Hayden came close to her was staring at the floor in embarrassment. Who wouldn't? She was close to licking ketchup off a guy's shoe….

Chad peered down to Sonny's face that was now more clearly visible to him, however not to Hayden. What was that creeping to Sonny's checks?

Is she blushing?

"I-I'm Sorry…" Sonny croaked out as she continued to avoid eye contact with Hayden who was still piercing down at her. How embarrassing could she possibly look? She was covered in egg and flower and not to mention belittled in front of the whole school. Such a fool Sonny felt like at that movement.

Chad looked at Sonny careful as she spoke with a more red flush attacking her clear, and pale porcelain skin. Chad quickly took a look to his left to see Hayden smiling down at the girl as she still avoided contact. What was happening? Is there a spark between the two?

Chad looked at Hayden who he expected would have left by now, was still standing there as if showing retaliation. Hayden at this moment looked up to give Chad his casual acknowledgement, but starring kindly to him with a small smile. Hayden wasn't budging at all…

All because of this girl? Was she that special?

Is this rage? It was building inside of Chad as he continued to look between the two, Sonny who was a red-faced mess and Hayden who looked no different than any other typical day. The rage was now building behind his eyes, as electricity and fire was clearly displayed in his light blue eyes.

Why was he angry? Was it because Hayden was protecting his target… Well that was Chad was convincing himself at the moment. It displeased him greatly to look down at Sonny who could still not compose herself just by the mere presence of Hayden. As if Hayden's presence made a difference, as if Hayden was better than Chad.

Being a spoiled child he was, Chad wouldn't accept it. Chad couldn't stand it anymore to just stand here to see her lose composure just for some guy who lacked in many things. Chad however was perfect, and the fact that Hayden was still there and wouldn't leave got Chad more angry.

Oh, a headache was slowly spreading through out his whole brain…

How much it hurts…

Chad's breathing quickened a bit in anger with an attempt to control himself. He was not going to give Hayden or any of the F4 members and better yet the school of him losing his composure. He was still going to win, and the only way to win at this point is by doing the unpredictable.

"It's over…" Chad mumbled so only Hayden and Sonny could hear. With that Chad stormed out of the cafeteria by slamming the doors wide open and have the noise echo in the dead silence.

"What just happened?" Nico asked Trevor, who out of the two can usually pick up things faster. Trevor took a minute to respond by observing the cafeteria mainly at Hayden and Sonny who were still in the same spot.

"Alright, it's over!" Trevor spoke out as he shoed out the audience as he too followed Chad by walking out the cafeteria. Nico only followed suit by shoeing off the audience as well, as he too left the cafeteria. The audience also followed suit as whispers soon became carried out in the hallways.

Sonny could still feel the pressure of someone standing there. Of course, it was still Hayden who was waiting for something. Sonny looked up shyly up to him with a confused stare and her image being a mess at the moment made her feel embarrass to look at him who was in comparison to her was, nice and clean. Hayden didn't seem one bit bothered by the fact the fact she was dripping with egg yolk or that the flower made her look even more pale.

Hayden only responded with a smile and that was all he wanted. Hayden followed suit and left the cafeteria to leave the two girls by themselves.

**…**

**…**

Sonny laid down onto her welcoming bed as she used the towel around her neck to dry off her hair. A good hour shower she took once she got back home, and luckily her mother was still at work. She had no idea how she was going to explain why she was so dirty. Of course Sonny, before leaving school stayed in the bathroom for quite a while cleaning all that she could with just water and the paper that was dispensed in the bathroom. She almost used up a whole new role of paper, gosh who knows how many trees were cut down to be used to clean yolk and flower off of her.

Of course, she had to explain to Zora who was awestruck when Sonny arrived home. Sonny only pushed it off as a small joke saying that there was a food fight in lunch, who surprising bought it. Zora and her_ ideas _of fun.

Sonny couldn't help but smile as she recalled the events of today. Of course getting sticky and itchy from the flower and egg wasn't exactly the best part. However having Hayden come to her rescue and be there was just like a prince in shining armor. Her prince charming.

How childish…

Sonny only giggled as she continued to dry off her hair in a more hyperactive manner than before. Here she was a full grown teenager talking about princes and shining armor.

**…**

**…**

"Shall we go for another round?" A tired voice asked once again to the person in the backseat who would solemnly say anything.

"Yeah…and Will?"

"Yes, master Cooper?"

"I-I never mind…."

"Alright….."

The man didn't hover any more on the subject. He continued to drive forward by starring cautiously and obeying all rules of the road. Will knew something was in fact bothering Chad, ever since he was a young boy he would randomly ask for car rides around the city, it was a sort of stress-reliever for Chad and for years he still asked Will do it for him. Will knowing very well, that Chad received his driving license in the beginning of the year, but still sought him out and asked him. However this request was odd, because he simply asked to be droved around in a specific area.

The same area were they were previously the night before. Where Will caught Chad staring at Master Hayden and an unknown girl.

How many times have the circled the area by now? A good five times, the block was big enough that it would take a good 10 minutes to complete a full cycle around the block. Yet, every single time there was a precise moment that by now Will had caught on to. There was a specific time when Chad would briefly scan the place and then ignore everything else.

It was the same location of last night.

It was as if, Chad was trying to find someone….

**…**

**…**

To be truthful, Sonny wasn't expecting any of it.

Her morning today, was very normal just like any other day. She looked behind her the whole time she heard the leaves or grass shuffle. How paranoid she felt, by the time she got to school though it was just anticipating what was going to happen. She opened the doors carefully in fear of there being a bucket or some sort of device that would spring out of no where and cover her completely with an unthinkable object.

Her walk to her first period class was some sort of surprise. People she didn't know were actually greeting her, and calling her by her name. What was going on? All the more greetings that came and cheerful smiles that were thrown at her made her more suspicious and sick to her stomach.

Don't even get me started during her first period class. Everyone actually helped her catch up in class, not that she needed it but she has been so stressed lately that fitting homework and test just make it worse. However there was a line of people offering their notes to her. Not that she didn't mind this kind of, what would you call it? Does it even have a name for this kind of situation… well anyway the point is, despite their futile nice attempts Sonny could still exactly call all of them friends…

…

"Look, there she is!"

"Son-Bon!"

It was no one else than the two fierce leaders of the F4 Fan group, Chloe and Penelope. They both rushed over as soon as the doors swung open and Sonny entered the cafeteria. They both came a little to close to comfort, and were both sporting the 'adorable' smiles of theirs that anyone could tell was used on people they liked.

"How is your day?" Chloe asked as she perkily gave Sonny a friendly shake of the shoulder to kind of wake up Sonny from the zombied-look she was having.

"Yeah. Son-Bon… Were friends right?" Penelope asked in a much higher and feminine tone that was sugar-coated of course.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Of course we are, silly!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Son-Bon…" Penelope continued to test Sonny's patience with this annoying new nickname. "Do you know how worried we were for you, constantly being teased and harassed…"

"But you guys didn't look like it-"

"Well how can we-two simple girls- defy Chad? That is like, superhuman for anyone here to do…"

"Yeah, Sonny You understand, right?" Chloe spoke again holding Sonny's hand with her own and feigning of look of hurt. "We were just scared, and not sure what to do…"

"Okay…." Sonny replied awkwardly as she took her hand back without any hesitation. Not only was she creped out by their behavior but by how close they were pretending to be with her.

"And look, to show you our great devotion to you…" Chloe covered Sonny's eyes, as Penelope gently guided Sonny to the center of the cafeteria. Chloe slowly uncovered her eyes and gently turned her around to let Sonny look at the wall in front of her.

"Look!" Penelope pointed to the F4 Bulletin wall, that was once had graffiti written all over it shunning Sonny out as a slut of the school had now disappeared. _Completely_. "We had hired professional people to come in here and clean it super early, like before anyone got here…."

Penelope out of the two, Sonny could tell wasn't the brightest, but heck all this really did make her happy and feel relieved that Chad was actually keeping to his word. It was all over.

**…**

**…**

"No way, really?"

"I'm telling you Lucy… It's like all of it never happened." Sonny stated again as she carefully tagged all the items on the shelf on the newest discounted sales, and the newest hot items.

"So everyone, turned a new page?" Grady asked who was manning the register and was comfortably seated in the cushioned seat in front of the register and computer.

"Yeah, Grady that's good way of putting it…" Sonny smiled as she continued to label all the items on the shelf. However Lucy was simply following Sonny around for her to continue as if she knew there was much more to be spilled.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Anything new from the 'prince?'" Lucy asked who also caught onto the nickname Sonny had secretly given to Hayden. Sonny smiled scrunching up her nose, and shook her head with a definite no.

"I didn't come across him today…" Sonny sighed and only smiled again.

"But, Hey Lucy…" Sonny spoke out cheering up a little. "Do you think I should go to a high-expensed party?"

"Did he invite you?"

"No, it was the two girls of the fan group I told you about earlier…"

"Oh, the fake 'sugar coated friends'?"

"Yeah, them…" Sonny nodded with a bit of chuckle as the instinct display of disgust written all over Lucy's face. "They invited me over to go to a party for some sort of greeting for someone that they refused to tell who, was coming…"

"Well…" Grady said interrupting Lucy. "The logical thing to me, at this point would be-"

"To go!"

"What?" Sonny and Grady turned to look at Lucy as if she had gone crazy, who knows after hearing the cruel stories of the rich reality, who wouldn't go crazy?

"I mean everyone is treating you nicely, so why decline?"

"But I don't think I'll fit in…"

"Well, what's the dress code?" Lucy asked finalizing the theory in her mind.

"They said to go 'casual'"

"Then, you'll find right in!" Lucy gave Sonny a pat in the back. "Just wear your casual clothing and there!"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go, right?"

"Yeah, and besides… 'you-know-who' could be there!" Lucy squealed in delight of Sonny being Cinderella at the moment to pay any logical sense to what could possibly happen. Grady just watched as the two girls continued their chatter of clothing, make-up and hair.

"I don't know, but Sonny… I'm getting the feelin' that you shouldn't go-"

"Don't be silly Grady!"

"Okay…" Grady was immediately silenced, but still continued to feel strange about Sonny going to this party.

**…**

**…**

"Oh no!" Connie cried out. Sonny and Zora slightly jumped at the higher note their mother hit. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I just spent money going grocery shopping! I could given you some money to buy a dress and everything!"

"Mom. It's okay, besides we need that…" Sonny reached for the living room table to pat her mother's hand that was laying flat on the table. "Besides, I'm sure I can find something I can wear….It's only for one day."

"Yeah, mom… no need to cut back on food." Zora spoke with a mouthful of spaghetti that was the main course for dinner for them today.

"You sure, sweetie?"

"Of course, Mom."

"If you say so…"

**…**

**…**

"The next flight arriving is from Paris, France…"

An automated voice resonated loudly enough to surpass all the load ruckus going around the area. Airports are usually loud and filled with a lot of either happy or cranky people who are reunited with people they lover or either missing their flights. And don't forget to add the happy or sad kids. It is all scattered energy floating around that was creating quite the tension.

Or, it could be because two certain boys were refusing to make-up…

There was Hayden seated on the front row on the first seat on the left and Chad was also there sitting on the same row, but all the way to the far right. The tension between the two was hard to believe, for friends that have been together for so long refuse to see eye to eye. And I mean that in a literal sense.

"Can you believe them?" Nico whispered to Trevor, who was too busy whispering unheard words to a flight attendant that just clocked in several minutes ago. She was at first trying to deny his charms but needless to say like many previous woman before her, she feel very hard. Trevor had this woman like melting ice-cream on the cone. Within a couple of minutes the flight attendant said her goodbyes to Trevor who promised to give her a call next time.

We all know that was never going to happen…

"Are you guys still fighting?" Trevor asked as he took a seat in between the two of them. The ice was enough to rendered him speechless for the remainder of the time period, Nico also tried to follow suit by trying to crack jokes to lighten the mood, but all jokes feel on deaf ears. Every now and then he would get a response from Hayden, but Chad wouldn't budge.

Nico and Trevor sighed. They knew Hayden's temperament will cool off when you give him space, however Chad it always was unpredictable. Despite him carrying the role of the leader of the four of them, he was actually the most sensitive one of the most. Only the F4 members knew that The Great Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid of bugs. Or that he has a big sister-complex. They all know Chad very well, to the point that everything can be a blur and turn unpredictable.

"The more you think you know, the less you actually know." Trevor sighed as he looked between the two and placed his head in between his hands.

"Selena!" Hayden jumped from his seat at the sight of a perfect petite woman walking with a crowd of people looking star struck at her beauty. Amazing, how Hayden can every time tell her apart first out of the four of them. Her figure somehow glowed amongst all the rest, and her face was like a ray of sun that made her unique.

"Hayden!" Her sweet voice chirped through the loud chaos that always occurs in airports. She too quickened her pace at the first sight of the four familiar men waiting for her, just like the always had every time she would come back to visit. She practically lived in France, so she had a permanent residence there. However she did miss the moments she spent with all of the four boys.

Hayden didn't waste anytime to run up first and go and envelope her in a tight hug. Selena was very much used to this kind of welcoming with all the boys, she loved them all like brothers and were all very dear to her. Selena responded to the hug by wrapping her arms around Hayden's neck and patting him in the back.

"Welcome back, Selena!" Hayden's smile was hidden from her as he buried his face deep into her neck as his chin rested firmly on her shoulder showing all signs of endearment.

If only time could stop at that very stop...

"It's nice to see you, Hayden…" Selena smiled as she two enjoyed the hug while it lasted. She made sure that the hug didn't last too long, before she broke the hug and smiled her beautiful and cute smile of hers. She then rushed over to Nico, and Trevor who were the next to stand up and casually walk over to the duo.

"Hey Selena, how are you?" Nico hugged her briefly.

"Just fine, thank you."

"Selena."

"Trevor."

The seriousness broke between the two, and the just smiled like children as they just spontaneous burst into a hug and laughter. What a heartwarming sight.

Hayden still stood in the same spot were he was. He watched Selena make her way hugging the rest of the members, and slowly make her dramatic slow walk to Chad who was still sitting down in the same spot. Hayden could only sighed as he watched her treat him no different than any other member. They were all childhood friends it would be hard for there to be something more than just friends, right?

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

"Selena. Gomez."

"Come here, don't be such an ice cube!" Selena smiled that irresistible smile of hers that no one in the group could ever turn down. Chad only managed to smile at her open arms that are waiting for him to comply. He stood up and smiled and gave her the hug she so desperately wanted.

"You haven't changed at all. You dork…" Chad mumbled as he lightly patted her smooth brunette hair. His height only provided that view of, the top of her head.

"Speak for yourself! I bet your still Mr. crabby-pants who still cries for his sister!" Selena put enough distance so she could come face to face with Chad, and lightly poke his nose with her finger. Chad was left appalled as he noticed people were beginning to stare.

"Stop it, there are people starting to stare."

"Crabby…"

"Hey Selena, I heard your recent album went high up on the charts?" Nico asked as he watched the two of them bicker lightly back at each other. Something's just never changed. Oh, how much they love to go at it with each other. "Congrats…"

"Oh, yeah it did. Thanks Nico."

"Let's not talk about your business…" Hayden interrupted as he stepped forward and walked towards Selena. "You should be relaxing, I hear of your busy schedules all the time in magazine articles. You should take care of yourself better-"

"Oh, Hayden you know all that stuff is usually over exaggerated.."

"Yeah, sure. But now that your standing here, I can see you lost weight-"

"That's Hayden for you…" Trevor spoke as he patted Hayden in the back. Hayden only pouted and stayed silent. "Why bother trying Hayden. Selena's head is just as thick as Chad's…" Trevor added by reaching over and patting the back of Chad's head who only responded by brushing his hand away. Chad automatically resettled his position of his hair, and stood unfazed by his witty comments.

It was nice to be reunited again. Hayden, Nico, Selena, Trevor, and Chad.

"I really do appreciate your concern, I know you mean well…" Selena smiled at him as she glanced around all of the four men around her. "Well let's go! I'm sick and tired of being at the airport…"

**…**

**…**

"Wow…"

Sonny entered the gates of this amazing house. It was like stepping into that magical world again. The front yard wasn't as big as Chad's, but it still beat her front yard any day. Right as she walked here there were bodyguards and big gates that stopped anyone without an invitation from going inside. Once she spoke her name, and he checked the list he then opened the gate door for her and well that where Sonny is still standing right now. _Literally._

A lovely crème-white house with a wonderful fountains that you expect to find in those strange moments in Hollywood movies. It was like out of a movie, it was so grand, carved by expensive stone. The fountain, seeped down like a waterfall, that followed down the steps. Splitting the wide staircase in half, without actually getting the steps wet at all.

This place was beyond words. Just by the abstract fountain-staircase thing, Sonny could tell this person had artistic taste for abstract things. Can't wait to go inside.

How was Sonny dressed? Well, Sonny took Penelope and Chloe's word and came in her best pair of jeans that were black skinny jeans, and paired it off nicely with a fancy shirt that had a deep shade of purple. The shirt was a bit old so it didn't exactly hug her body as tight as it was supposed to, but it did the job nicely so that she didn't look all rags.

Her first High school Party! How exciting.

Sonny walked up the enchanted steps and ignored the sign that was right beside the door, that was in some way hidden behind the beautiful blooming bush.

If only she had read what it said, well then maybe she would save herself from sure embarrassment.

Sonny opened the heavy doors, and everything was almost exactly how she imagined it to be. A center staircase curved in odds angle that was made to look unsafe to the eyes, but you never know until you climb them. The stairs then lead to upstairs to where the balcony formed and doors upstairs could be seen. The floors were polished, and even the furniture was abstract. How beautifully dressed everyone was-

Wait.

Wait.

What?

* * *

Yay! Another chapter Down! :D

Okay, I know there wasn't any Channy in this chapter, but your waiting will be over in the next chapter. (Just by reading the title, people will squeal!)

So, let's clarify for anyone that might be lost. (Skip if you got all this... XD)

Chad let the "war" between the go, why? He was getting aggravated that Hayden was there, and well this was the second time he was interfered with his plans. So, he knew he couldn't prolong it even farther, and he didn't want to exactly want to use force on his friend.

Hayden saved Sonny.

And yes, Chad was subconsciously trying to see if he could spot Sonny somewhere when he was in the car. (Stalker XP) As to why, he wanted to see if Hayden and Sonny met often or if it was just coincidence. Basically he was just reassuring himself of Sonny and Hayden's relationship.

Yes, everyone is treating Sonny nicely now. Why? Her status has become the rebel and the cool kid because of her raising popularity of actually able to defeat F4.

Hurray! Selena was finally made her appearance! She is basically the girl of the group, like the 5th member-sort of…. You know what I mean right? She is like a sister to all, and great friend at the same time. She's like one of the guys, that's the image I want everyone to understand.

As for the party, you can just guess what trick Penelope and Chloe played on Sonny right? XP

Alright! All understood now? I hope. Thank you for all the reviews, and I really meant it! I having a lot of fun writing this story, and it's a thrill to read all the reviews!

Don't forget to drop you opinions!

**P.S. **Some of you guys are really good at predicting what is going to happen next, your opinions some of guys leave are stuff what I already have planned out! XD So either a lot of you guys watched the drama, or are really good at predicting things…

Still doesn't hurt to leave any opinions, I would love to incorporate some ideas onto the story!

**Next Chapter: Kiss**


	7. Kiss

Hello everyone! Another update!

This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, and let me tell you from this point on…. The story really begins.

Channy!

^.^

Thanks to all the reviews! You guys left some funny comments ^.^ and get really excited about a shout out… (reading that made my day ;D )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..

* * *

**Chapter 6 Kiss**

Look at that pale shade of pinks, the elegant faded out yellow close to gold, sweet crème, and shy green colors. The dresses came in all lovely elegant candy colors that strode down to the floor. The dresses almost all looked alike despite the color difference.

Dresses?

Sonny looked down at herself and back at the crowd only this time to find majority of them staring back at her. The look of humor never once ever left their faces as they continued to stare at her. Wasn't everything supposed to be casual? Is wearing banquet-like dresses what they call casual? Or did they mean to say formal?

"Look, who has arrived?" It was no one other than Chloe than came first to disturb Sonny's view of the beautiful room. Chloe like every girl in the room was wearing the same plain strapless dress that hugged her upper body with a nice shade of that shy green that as much as Sonny would hate to admit complimented her skin tone. Even her blonde hair-now nicely curled- added the finished touch to overall shape her princess image.

"Son-Bon, What are you wearing?" Penelope literally came out of no where wearing a feigned shocked and horrified expression as she looked Sonny up and down. Penelope too, looked like a princess wearing a pale pink that contrasted nicely with her sun tan glow.

"Casual. Like you told me to…"

"Oh my, we were just joking!" Chloe spoke with that 'adorable' smile of hers that never seemed to stop shinning with her perfect, pearly white teeth. Chloe trying to simmer down Sonny gave her a nice friendly pat on her upper arm to break the awkward tension.

"No need to be so literal Son-Bon." Penelope spoke in that high pitch voice of hers that would nicely equal to the smile of Chloe's. "Is that how you people, dress?" Penelope asked with all innocence intact with a slight amount of venom in her voice. Penelope and Chloe laughed as Sonny was rendered speechless.

"Well, you're here now. Try enjoy the party without any embarrassment."

Sonny sighed as the two girls finally left her alone still standing at the front door. Maybe this whole party will hopefully end quickly. Or maybe, someone will fall or get their dress dirty.

Oh, karma has it's way of biting people.

"Oh My God! F4 has just arrived!" following this line was a tidal waves of screams as everyone went to the back door. It was quite strange to enter through the backdoor, however it was at first started to avoid all the ruckus, but no matter what entrance they took, everyone always seemed to know when and where they made their entrance.

The crowd split apart at the middle giving all of F4 a runaway to walk straight down the aisle without anyone getting in the way. It was only Chad, Nico, and Trevor who came through the doors. Sonny looked bitterly as they all came down to the living room.

It all happened so slowly…

Chad helplessly took a quick scan around the room to look in disgust at all the screaming girls that were all became to typical or bland for his tastes. It wasn't until Chad lingered at a sullen girl standing still with a look of impatience. There she was, standing out of the crowd again, in her nice tight black skinny jeans, and a lovely completing shade of purple that brought out that pale skin.

Sonny just like Chad stared directly into his eyes with sense of challenge for dominance even for that split second. All of F4 continued walking taking along all the noise from the crowd with them to the next room.

…

How Sonny endured the hateful stares, and snickers as she walked outside the to the patio and with a small plate of food filled with various bits of a wide variety of salads. What's the point of leaving a party without tasting the food? Well, to be truthful Sonny had to admit she liked this house, it beautiful and gorgeous. It would be a shame to leave early, so why not stay and try to remember everything to memory. 'Cause there is no way all this is going to happen again.

The patio was just as lovely as the inside of the house, There was a perfect square pond in the middle with floating water lilies giving the patio a pure natural smell to it. The patio had a thick glass runaway cutting in half to provide access to the other side that lead to another part of the house, that Sonny didn't honestly feel like adventuring to the other side. She was perfectly fine where she was.

"Hello. My, your adorable." a nameless man came to Sonny with alluring confidence that wasn't overbearing. His smile showed his sincerity and that adorable wink that followed couldn't help but make Sonny giggle childish. "Are you one of Selena's friend-"

"Sir, you have strange taste." Chloe came out whipping her perfectly curled hair over her should as she came down the steps with Penelope trialing along. The look in their faces was etched with disgust and that crooked smile Sonny could tell meant no good. They both came holding their clear glass wine cups filled with a rich dark red liquid. Is it alcohol? Most likely.

"Yeah, she's quite the catch at our school!" Penelope gave the guy a harmless wink with that matching flirtatious smile of hers. "You know, rumors have it she has gotten pregnant so many times…. God! Knows how many abortions she has had…." Penelope continued as she stared directly at Sonny, kicking up an eyebrow as if she were challenging Sonny.

The man instantly left without even saying a goodbye.

"So it was you? You were the ones who wrote that on the wall?" Sonny exploded as she stood up and walked closer to them not one bit happy. "What the hell have I even done to you?"

"Oh, don't pretend Munroe!" Chloe spat out, literally. I think a couple of droplets of saliva even came out of her mouth. (Sonny, if this weren't a serious situation would have laughed.) "You have been plaguing around in Chad's mind! I bet that all apart of your plan to get attention!"

"And not to mention, you have been getting friendly with Hayden!" Penelope added with the same tone as Chloe's.

They weren't called the president and vice president of the Fan Group for nothing.

"Just who do you think you are? Playing the innocent one to get poor Hayden's attention?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We can all see it, stalking him. Talking to him like as if you been best friends!"

"That was all by pure accident! What do you guys know?"

"We know more about F4 than you!" Chloe yelling was now beginning to catch the attention of people around them. "I bet you don't know that your lovely Hayden is taken…" Chloe added with a twisted smile.

It was at that exact time where Hayden entered the scene in a nice grey-white suit, hand in hand with Selena wearing bold yellow dress that slim down to floor. Her hair was nicely up with a sense of casual yet elegance to it, and with the affects of the dress made her look like an ancient goddess.

She looked gorgeous.

They looked gorgeous… _Together._

It was as if they were made for each other. They were both complimenting puzzle shapes to form a picture.

"Do you see it now?" Penelope roughly shoved Sonny's shoulder to bring her back to focus. Sonny continued to stare at the couple as they were now walking across the glass runaway on top of the pond. The smiles on their faces filled Sonny enough about their emotions for each other.

"Give it up at whatever your planning! Hayden only has eyes for Selena!" Chloe laughed as she watched the painful heartbreak through Sonny's eyes.

_Just how many more insults is she going to take?_

That what was ravaging inside a certain blonde-haired man's head at the sight before him. Yes, it was Chad he was perfectly seated in front of the scene before him, at a safe distance yet at eavesdropping distance. He was angry, not at Sonny-well a little-he was mad at the two girls that were throwing insults at Sonny one after another. Yet, why wasn't she defending herself. That was what Chad was waiting for, and the reason why he wasn't interfering. And the exact reason why he was getting angry.

He was more frustrated with the fact that Sonny wouldn't do anything but stare off at the couple who were still making their big entrance.

"Learn your role, filthy commoner…" Chloe raised her glass above Sonny's head and let the contents slowly pour down Sonny's hair to her shirt. Sonny stood with her mouth wide open and before she could even spat out a word, Penelope followed suit and did the same thing. The people watching went hysterical at the sight.

For Chad he couldn't watch it anymore.

What exactly was bothering him? He didn't know himself, but before he knew it he was walking towards the dripping girl with the full intention of yelling at the two other girls. In a flash just four steps away, a flash a grey came in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked as stepped into the scene looking at only Sonny and ignored the two girls who were awaiting acknowledgment.

Sonny only nodded shyly. Just how many times does he have to see her at the worst?

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Hayden asked as his hand was already at his Brest pocket that carried a white handkerchief. He didn't wait for her response to give it to her by patting her face gently riding the red liquid off of her face.

"Oh, my She's too poor to afford one-" before Penelope could even finish that sentence Hayden cut her off by giving her that stoic stare that made her stand frozen. Chad looked at Hayden who literally stole his thunder. Why was he so determined to help his own prey?

Chad brushing it off casually as if never mattered walked back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Nico asked Chad once he was seated on the chair again.

"Shut it."

…

"You guys look so adorable!" Selena walked up to Chloe and Penelope as she gave them air kisses on the checks. Of course the girls turned that twisted smirk, into that sugar coated smile at the sight of Selena. Selena had one hand behind her back carrying her secret weapon that she had whispered to someone moments ago to retrieve for her.

"Let me welcome you to my party…."

Selena retrieved the item from behind her back, to reveal a champagne bottle. Selena gave it a good shake, before popping the lid open. Just as the liquid came squirting out, Selena pointed at the two girls who screamed in terror as their dresses and makeup became soaking wet in Champagne.

The girls walked back to avoid getting further wet, however they completely walked back into the pond and fell onto the water. Well don't they look lovely now?

Sonny stared in disbelief as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. Selena turned back to smile at Sonny and gave her probably the most welcoming smile all day.

Selena Gomez, her idol. Just defended her.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

**…**

**…**

Sonny now sat on the most gorgeous and probably the biggest bed she has ever seen in her lie. Her butt really welcomed the soft cushion. Selena's room was decorated in shades of Rich red, deep Crème, and tints of brown to give the room a sense of elegancy. She had an upper level to her room alone, where her gigantic bathroom and closet were at.

She even got to take a bath in there!

God, her room was bigger than her apartment.

"Here you go!" Selena spoke cheerfully as she stepped out of her walk-in closet with a white dress and a box in the other hand. Selena laid the dress carefully onto the bed beside Sonny placed the box beside the dress. Selena crawled behind Sonny carefully brushing her hair almost-dry hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonny asked carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was offend her idol, who was brushing her hair! What a dream!

"Well…" Sonny could just imagine the pondering face Selena had. "Maybe it's because, Hayden spoke of an interesting girl he meet recently, and when I saw him talking to you. I knew it had to be you." Selena added a giggle at a memory to her mind.

"Thank you, I owe you."

"Nah, its okay. We're friends' now." Selena smiled gorgeously as she now finished brushing her hair. She carefully placed everyone strand to perfection, Selena grabbed a hand mirror near the nightstand. Just as soon as Sonny could see both of their reflection, Selena unexpectedly made a goofy face to lighten up the tension. They both laughed as if they known each other for ages.

"Okay, I got your shoes, and dress done. All that's left is the makeup and hair!" Selena jumped out of the bed carefully without doing any damage on her dress. Selena opened the box to reveal a stunning silver pair of 2-inch heels that had a small white ribbon to attach the shoes and keep them in place.

"Wow! Those look super expensive. I don't think I can wear them!" Sonny waved her hands up to decline the offer. These shoes of whatever brand they are looked expensive, and they also looked like brand new.

"Of course you will! Shoes are just important as the dress, make-up, and hair. Don't think just because you can't seem them doesn't mean it doesn't matter." Selena's tone turned quite serious, it was paired with that smile of hers that was dazzling. Sonny was left quiet and could tell that Selena was going to continue. "Do you want to hear a quote I heard at France?" Sonny nodded eagerly.

"Shoes can take you places, and can make memories. That is why they're important. So are you going to wear them?" Selena asked kicking an eyebrow up with a playful spark in her eyes that showed Sonny she was enjoying herself.

"Yeah, and Selena, Thank You. For everything."

"You're thanking me to early, I still haven't finished with your hair or makeup…"

**…**

**…**

Speechless.

Breathless.

It-or she- was simply that.

Selena came down the stairs first, and had to stop to realize that Sonny was still at the doorframe. With a simple smile to the crowd watching her, Selena gave Sonny a hand gesture that demanded she come down. Yes, there was actually a crowd awaiting to see what was going to happen so everyone crowded around the staircase and the living room with their excited whispers and rumors flying around.

That's when Sonny came out of the room, and now was full view to everyone. The reaction is hard to describe, somehow it was Sonny's own presence that silenced the room from the whispers and rumors. Everyone stood still quiet and mouth dropping as the two beauties coming down the steps.

Speechless. Check!

All of F4 occupied the four reclining sofas' that could only fit one person. They were all engaged in their own conversation of the party, yet they too were all left speechless. Chad was left with his mouth slightly parted as he watched the two of them slowly now reaching the bottom and last step. Even though there was two of them, he was left focusing on only one of them, on the right hand side looking innocent in white.

Sonny looked completely transformed. She looked beautiful and gorgeous. Her hair had the lovely innocent curls that reminded everyone of sleeping beauty. Her makeup was light, almost natural. A light pink lip gloss, and silver eye shadow that made her big brown eyes jump out even more.

To Chad this wasn't his first time seeing Sonny so completely transformed or elegant, or whatever word would fit in. Yet, there was a difference from the then and now.

Chad felt like an idiot for buying a black dress last time, of course a white dress would somehow fit her better. The look of innocence and beauty wrapped up in one single package. He was somehow caught in a trance, and was left in shock. For just how long has he been staring at her?

Breathless. Check!

Selena led Sonny down to where all of F4 was patiently seated at. It was right at the center where the two of them stopped. Why had Selena dragged her here of all places? Well, the reason had something to do with Hayden, as Sonny stood shyly at the center Selena gave Hayden a look that showed that she expected something from him.

Hayden smiled and stood up first. "You look… beautiful."

Sonny turned around a complete 180 to come to full view of Hayden who was unfortunately sitting beside Chad but Sonny easily managed to ignore his existence. Sonny smiled brightly with her now rosy cheeks, the same shade Chad had seen before he could recognize it now. Sonny was blushing again, why must it be him?

_"The hearts of the poor can be swayed by luxury and glamour, and you proved that point. You are no different from any other commoner who only wants what they don't currently have. So you should smile, I mean I just granted on of your craziest dream right-"_

_"Look you don't even know anything about me! I don't like this kind of thing! To me this is one of the biggest insult, so I could I ever smile at such a situation?" _

Why was he so mad? Could it be because Sonny smiled at Hayden, when he once had demanded her to do so? Is it because Hayden did something, that the great Chad couldn't do?

Before he knew it Chad was standing up so briefly so quickly that everyone turned to look at him.

"Hayden, why are you associating with this girl? She is the who received a red notice!" Chad asked as his voice though loud as it was somehow became silenced with a wave of whispers from the crowd. Sonny was left with a surprised yet awkward position, why must he start something now?

Chad was angry.

Beyond that point.

And what was worst is that he didn't know why, and Chad being Chad would of course get more angry.

Selena could see from his eyes that this was no joke, like in 6th grade when both Hayden and Chad pretended to be angry at each other to see what young Selena would do. Chad with all intent was serious, and the fact that his gaze never once wavered, he stayed in a dead-lock stare with Hayden. Hayden who only sighed and turned to look at Chad fully, maybe it's her mother-like instincts but she could literally sense the annoyance in Hayden. Without even looking at his face to be able to tell, it was all in his body language. Maybe that was the ring of the bell that clarified to Selena that this situation had to be controlled.

"Calm down Chad, even you have to admit that she looks beautiful." Selena took a couple of steps forward to see Chad's face. His gaze turned to Selena, and then stole a quick glance at Sonny who was just as lost as everyone else. The mysterious thing, was that Chad took a couple of seconds of thought before answering.

"Listen Selena, this has nothing to do with you." it wasn't just the voice that caught Selena off-guard but also the expression of his light blue eyes that set a spark of his words. "I won't forgive you if you continue to be a bother."

He really meant it.

"Then. I won't forgive you for talking to Selena like that." Hayden spoke out after the period of silence. Was it that, that had set everything off?

Chad walked to Hayden with steps that expressed his every ounce of anger within him. There was a small period of silence that no one knew what to do, and no one could ever guess what was to come. Chad and Hayden stayed like that for a long time declaring dominance through their eyes.

Nico and Trevor this time had to hold Selena back just in case it was going to get messy. They both knew better than to interfere when it came between the two of them. Something about when the two of them, who are always smiling and goofing around with each other getting into an argument, well its frightening to see.

It gave the feeling that nothing was ever predictable.

It was exactly that when Chad suddenly punched Hayden square flat in the face, on his left cheek close to the corner of his lips. The impact of Chad's fist colliding with Hayden's face pushed Hayden back a couple of steps. Hayden just there for a while, somewhat shocked from the punch he received. If this is how is was going, well then he to was going to fight back as well. Hayden wiped the small amount of blood that was dripping from the inside of his mouth. The sight of his won blood proved that Chad was serious, and now Hayden too.

Nico and Trevor had a tight grip on the struggling Selena who was now in a panic state. However there was no lying that they too were shocked and were hooked onto the sense of suspense like in a horror movie.

It was there, when Chad and Hayden looked at each other there was going to be punches thrown.

Chad and Hayden were walking towards each other in exact unison, where a fight was going to happen.

Sonny was left speechless by the punch, of course knowing Chad's behavior she was more surprised because of _who_ he was punching. The punch itself for Sonny's case felt very predictable, somehow. Sonny looked at the both of them their body language read deadly.

How is it that she was able to read this man so easily?

There must be away to stop all of this to stop both of them from hurting each other.

Hayden was too far from Sonny, and Chad at the moment was walking right pass her to get to Hayden. It was this moment that was the golden time, somehow Sonny could feel it, all of this could be stopped right here and now. All she had to do was act.

Act, is what she did. The results were promising, and lets just say, were also very surprising.

Let's play this frame by frame.

Sonny as quickly as she could possibly walk in her heels walked, more like jogged to Chad.

**Frame one…**

It was that final step she took towards Chad, were her right ankle cramped up because of the heels she was wearing that ended up causing her heel as she was taking the step forward got caught onto the dress.

**Frame two…**

Sonny felt off-balanced, and felt herself continue leaning forwards, she was going to fall down. Logically she closed her eyes and grabbed onto the nearest thing, or person close to her(who was just as surprised.). She was getting prepare for the hard impact on the floor.

**Frame three…**

The rest can you predict? Sonny fell onto the floor hard with her back first absorbing the impact. Before Sonny could complain about the aching pain, that something she grabbed earlier with hopes to balance her, fell down as well sharply on top of her silencing her. It was perfect contact that was unexplainable, that was just like a scene from a movie.

Chad fell perfectly on top of Sonny, lips colliding with each other. Sonny and Chad at the fell of the immediate contact were only left surprised and frozen stiff.

"No way…" Nico and Trevor spoke at the same time as the both looked at the position of the two.

**Final frame.**

**

* * *

**

HI! So how was the chapter? I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short, but I really just wanted to update as fast as I could. But I promise you, this will be the only and last short chapter! The upcoming chapters, will be longer and better! I knew everyone from the start wanted long chapters, but I had to re-organize my schedule of chapters in order to fit in this order.

(I really wanted to end the chapter with them kissing XD )

So I hope its out and in the clear, that Hayden in no has feelings for Sonny. The person he likes is Selena, that is why I never said anything about it I didn't want to give anything away.. . The feelings for Hayden are purely one-sided. As to how Selena feels about him? That will be revealed later on.

I can finally announce that the Channy moments from here on will be rolling in more and more! So look forward to it! (^.^)

Is there more things that I need to clarify? If so, please feel free to ask

Oh! I hope you guys remember the quoted excerpts are from Chapter 3(2) Doll, there will be times even in future chapters where I will do that again. So in other words keep everything that happens in memory.

Thank you guys for reading, and reviewing!

**P.S**. Because of my school schedule this week, I probably won't be able to update until the weekend so I hope you guys can wait until then. And I do apologize before hand.

Like always, leave any suggestions you might have.

Your reviews are always loved!

**Next Chapter: Big Sister.**

(Guess who'll finally make her diva appearance! The only person who has yet to show up…)


	8. Big Sister

Hello everyone!

I am back, I'm sorry for leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger but I'm glad everyone liked it.

Thank you to all the those that reviewed! BTW, I was checking the story trafficking for this story, and I was quite surprised at how many favored, or alerted my story. Do you know how deeply touched I was by that?

Thank you guys!

Oh, just to add, the chapter starts off the next day after the party and the kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Big Sister **

"So, you kissed him?"

"For the last time Lucy, I tripped and he fell on top of me..." Sonny tried to clarify to her best friend who was on her tail. Where was Grady when you need him? Sadly, because Grady without any hesitation filled in her shift, when Portlyn unexpectedly came to the shop, Sonny had the duty to fulfill the same thing for him. It was the least thing she could.

Now she had to bear Lucy's constant questions.

"Oh, still it sounds pretty romantic!" Lucy jumped and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Man, I know I should've gone with you. I was getting that feeling that something interesting was gonna happen! But man if I had known I would've of snuck in!" Lucy continued to complain.

"But wait Sonny- wasn't the guy you like there too?"

Sonny only sighed as she sadly nodded her head. "Yeah, Hayden was there... and saw everything."

...

"You are almost close to becoming a man, Chad!" Trevor announced as he wrapped an arm around Chad's shoulder bringing him close and childish messing up his hair. Chad automatically refused and struggled against the manly hug.

"What are you talking about, I am a man!"

"Don't try to hide it Chad, we all know it was your first kiss!" Nico put the magazine he was reading down on the glass table. They were all, except for one member present at Chad's house. The typical meeting spot for the four of them, correction three of them. Chad's room was about the size of two maybe even three large master bedrooms put together. It was even nicely separated nicely by un-doored walls. He had his own miniature living room, walk-in closet, game room, and of course his actual bedroom and bathroom; however it was all in reality in one huge room. That was the reason why everyone loved to hang out at Chad's house, even though you can get lost in his house, in every room there was like a survival kit, or food around to keep you alive. How would they know? Well they were adventurous boys when they were younger, you can imagine the rest from there.

Ah, good old memories.

"How do you know?" Chad asked freezing in the spot.

"So it is true?"

"No, I mean- I already had my first kiss!" Chad yelled back at the two who were still persistent on him being innocent. Chad couldn't admit to himself, or any of the other members. How embarrassing would it be if the whole school found out, that the great F4 leader has never been kissed before, well until yesterday.

"Oh, really Chad, Really?" Trevor asked as he sat down on the coach beside Nico, very well knowing what Trevor was up to. Cornering Chad into the corner. "Enlighten us, dear friend. When was your first kiss then?" Nico along with Trevor awaited patiently as they saw an awkward Chad standing still in his large room looking everywhere but the other F4 members.

"Yesterday..." Chad mumbled as he kicked his feet on the hardwood floor in his room. Nico and Trevor let out a unison scream and gave each other a high-five.

...

"So what are you going to do, Sonny?" Lucy finally calmed down, and watched as Sonny remained fixed at cleaning the Camera lens on her hands than pay any attention to Lucy.

"I don't know. I feel lost, I kissed the guy I hated in front of the guy I like! That must be the worst kind of irony out there!" Sonny whined as she calmly placed the Camera back inside the glass cabinet.

"Well, I think you should still continue your feelings for Hayden." Lucy was lightly tapping her fingertips onto the glass cabinet. "I mean, it's not like you like this Chad guy-right?"

"Of course not, I would never like someone as mean as him."

Oh, if only Sonny knew how wrong she was...

**...**

**...**

"So, remind me again why we are cruising around the same block, Chad?" Nico asked as he was now playing a chess game with Trevor who was deeply contemplating on his next move. Why were they playing Chess? Well maybe its because they have been driving around the area for a good 15 minutes now and for some reason there was a chess board game, brand new on the back seat of the car.

The sun was going down on creating a nice deep shade of orange to all the reflections of the glass windows of the shops. The air was beginning to get more cold now.

Chad only ignored all of Nico desperate hand waves calling to his attention. Why was he doing here? It was the same area again, where he saw him and her hugging. The same area he would constantly and becoming more frequent to just take a glance at someone. Why it had to that certain someone, he didn't know.

"Come to think of it, where is Hayden?" Trevor asked as he finally made a move to move the horse piece. The sound of the wooden piece hitting the wooden board echoed for a moment in the car. Chad's ears perked at the sound of the man's name being echoed in the now silent car. "Aha, Checkmate!"

"What? Your a filthy cheater!" Nico being a sore loser kept on screaming out at Trevor, who only replied with the same scoffing response. Chad only rolled his eyes, as his two best friends continued arguing. Totally ruining his train of thought. Will, the driver was making the same right turn that would lead them to the shopping center with small shops on both the right and left side. The glow of the street lights provided enough elimination to see down to the smallest detail of the area.

In fact, Chad had almost this whole area memorized. How at the corner there was a small unheard of Coffee shop, or that there was a small Condor Films right at the corner where his target worked at. It was just at that thought were he saw her. She was walking up the street with her bright blue sweater, and her hands shoved into sweater pockets.

"Hey, isn't that the girl?" Nico literally pointed to her. Will, slowed down a bit as if expecting Chad to at any moment to command him to stop the car. However, nothing came out of his mouth. Nico's finger moved along with her, as she continued to go up the street while they were going down the street.

"Why don't give her a ride home. Chad?" Trevor asked with a smile on his face.

"Master, the car is running low on gas." Will spoke up as if on cue to save Chad his face.

"Alright, let's go back then."

**...**

**...**

"Just how long are you two going to keep fighting?" Selena asked as she took a sip of her tea. Selena re-adjusted herself by crossing her slim legs underneath the table. Her skin tight dark blue jeans complimented lovely with the grey shirt, and her yellow scarf. Everywhere she went she looked like a model.

"I don't know..." Hayden mumbled back as he looked at the small pond beside him, avoiding all eye contact. "Chad, just crossed the line."

"What did he do exactly?" Selena asked as she placed the tea cup back into the complimentary little plate.

"Isn't obvious.. he wasn't um-respecting you." Hayden mumbled as he still looked at the pond that he now noted had live school of fish swimming in it. They were currently lightly dinning outside at a fancy tea cafe, this meeting was called to by Selena when she earlier asked Trevor how Hayden and Chad were acting. Of course, when she learned that they were still upset she had to get take this to her own hands to figure what happened.

"What? Are you sure you weren't jealous?" Selena giggled lightly at the idea as she watched as he flung his head back to finally look at her. His stare was foreign to her, and to be completely truthful it knocked the air out of her.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked almost as if something in his hands was about to break and shatter into a million pieces. Selena hesitated to answer but swallowed the lump on her throat and continued.

"You know of Chad and Sonny." Selena played it off with a smile trying to erase that burning stare Hayden was giving her.

"You got to me kidding me, right?" Hayden sighed. "You know how I feel about you, Don't you?" Hayden added as his light brown eyes burned into Selena's deepest core that made her whole body shiver. Was it because of Hayden or because of the sudden change in temperature?

"How long are you going to ignore it?" Hayden asked as if he was literally picking up his crushed heart from the ground. "I'm leaving." Hayden said as he picked up his coat that was left on his seat.

"Wait, Hayden!" Selena finally moved and picked up her coat as well leaving a random amount of money on the table and ran after Hayden.

Rain drops.

**...**

**...**

"I love when work isn't such a heavy load." Sonny smiled as she walking home. The streets were filled with lively people, and the lights of the stores were brightly lighting her way, and that somehow further brought up her mood. Suddenly Sonny felt raindrops hitting her sweater lightly. Sonny stopped to observe the raindrops fall from the night sky. "Crap, I forgot my umbrella!"

The raindrops were becoming more intense and falling at a faster rate.

"Well, there goes my good day." Sonny sighed as she paused to think were she could take shelter for the moment. Just perfectly a few small stores away was a store with a windows that had an attached umbrella that would provide her shelter from the rain. Sonny quickly ran under the umbrella and brushed off any little droplets about to absorbed into her clothing.

Sonny turned to the window and observed the little shop's items that were on display window. Sonny smiled as she noticed it was a small pastry shop with such beautiful deserts with strange names that she could never be able to pronounce.

"Hayden, Dammit I said wait!" a familiar female voice echoed loud enough. The sound of quickened footsteps and raindrops were mixing together and coming closer to Sonny. "I can't leave like this!" the same voice added, and that caused the footsteps to stop.

Sonny turned her head lightly to her left to observe the scene, and once she saw two familiar figures she snapped her head back to its original spot. It was Hayden and Selena. Sonny then turned around, so her back was now facing them. Sonny wanted to leave the scene before she could be recognized, but her legs just kept her stiff there.

"What, leaving?" Hayden asked as he turned around.

"I have to leave for Paris soon. And, I don't want to leave with you being angry at me." Selena's delicate voice somehow was carried loudly even with the noise of the rain hitting the floor.

Sonny remained frozen as the two kept silent for awhile. The sound of footsteps almost made her jump, did they notice her? Sonny lightly turned her head around, and the scene before her made her mouth drop. Hayden pulled Selena in for a hug.

Sonny snapped her head back, and felt the immediate tug in her chest.

**...**

**...**

"Oh my Sonny, your soaking wet!" it was no one other than her ever worrisome mother that somehow automatically opened the door just as Sonny was arriving. "You forgot your umbrella." She added as she gave a stern shake of the head.

"Yeah I know...I'm going to go bed." Sonny announced just as soon as she kicked off her soaking wet shoes by the entrance.

"What about Dinner?"

"Not hungry." following that was the silent shut of Sonny's room door.

"Well, what's up with her?" Connie asked deciding whether or not she was daring enough to follow her daughter into her room to pry into what was wrong with her.

"Mom, let's eat." Zora said in a small voice that brought Connie back to reality and brought her to the dinning room table.

"Zora, what do you think is wrong with Sonny?" Connie asked before actually taking a bit of the salad Zora had prepared moments ago. "You know, ever since that party she went to I noticed she's been a bit down."

"I don't know, maybe she's like one of those stupid girls who falls in love with a rich guy." Zora answered in a monotone voice obviously more interested in her food.

"You might actually be right on that..."

**...**

**...**

Sonny meanwhile after she changed into her pajamas threw herself into her bed, stared at the object on her right hand. It was the handkerchief Hayden had given her the day of the party. What to do with it?

It looked to expensive to throw out.

Yet it felt strange to keep hold of it.

Well first thing first, she should try cleaning all the red stains on it before even deciding to try to give it back to Hayden.

**...**

**...**

Hayden wasn't at school today, thus adding to Sonny's headache. She took the time last night to stay up and clean his stupid handkerchief to it's formal clean glory, which took a good hour and $20 she won't be getting back. Well, that wasn't going to stop the day from continuing .

...

It wasn't even five minutes after that Sonny opened her lunchbox and took a seat sighing heavily once her butt was planted onto the chair, how relaxing. that Penelope and Chloe decided to make their attack. Aw, so early in the morning yet here they were trying to make it all bad right off the bat.

"So I'm pretty sure you heard of your little friend?" Chloe asked as her hands were planted on the table to add to the drama to the scene.

"Yeah, what's her face." Penelope added.

Sonny remained quiet as the headache began to come alive.

"Rumor has it, that she's dropping out of school! It's all because of you." Chloe being the brains of the duo of course did most of the talking, while Penelope nodded through the small conversation.

"Your lying."

"Why do think she wasn't here today in class?" Penelope asked as she tapped on Sonny's head as if questioning whether or not she had a brain. Oh, the irony of the situation, however Sonny had no time to point that out right now.

"Portlyn." was the last word that escaped Sonny's lips before running out the school cafeteria and out of the school in a cheating amount of time.

**...**

**...**

"So you're okay?" Sonny asked to the cuddly looking Portlyn who was sitting in bed with her light pink pajamas that made her look all the more innocent. Yes, Sonny was technically cutting periods to visit her friend, but the school was an open campus and actually acted more like a college than a high school. The only time they actually took attendance was during first period. Yet, if you chose not to show up for your other classes well that's up to you. Either way the school is taking your money.

It was a good thing, Portlyn and Sonny remained in contact with each other often through the phone lines. Portlyn one day gave Sonny her address and told her to stop by anytime.

"I'm fine Sonny, I just caught a small cold." Portlyn smiled as she directed Sonny to take a seat next to her bed. Portlyn's room was a something Sonny wasn't expecting it very childish to say the least. Two walls were a light crème and two were a light pink that gave an essence of young little girl with still dreams of princes, and princesses. "You shouldn't believe everything they say Sonny."

Minutes went by as Sonny remained a little longer than planned when Portlyn's maid offered a foreign tea that smelled of honey and flowers. Sonny being polite didn't refuse. So the two girls continued talking.

"Hey, Sonny..."

Sonny sprung her head back to Portlyn who was fiddling with her fingers. "Is it true that, you know you and Chad... you know?"

"Oh, I guess you heard about it too?" Sonny only asked, Portlyn eagerly nodded and remained silent to wait for Sonny's answer. "Well technically yes, but it was all an accident. Trust me that would never ever happen willingly!" Sonny started awkwardly laughing as if that would reassure Portlyn. Why did it feel like Portlyn was throwing Daggers with eyes?

"Oh, well that's a relief."

Sonny continued to laugh and just stare off to some corner of the room. To be truthful she had been trying to forget about all of it, it made it easier that so far she hasn't seen him. Sonny's eyes stayed glued to a thin black book shoved underneath Portlyn's bed.

"Hey it looks like you dropped something." Sonny bent down to pick it up and casually opened the book to some random page. Portlyn gave a loud gasp and yell before snatching the book away from Sonny's hands.

"Don't. You. Dare. Look. At. it." Portlyn's voice became venomous as she closed the book tightly. That deadly icy stare Portlyn had even if it was for that instant felt like a snake staring down at a poor mouse.

"I'm Sorry Portlyn. I didn't mean to offend you an any way." Sonny picked her hands up to almost physical defend herself from what was about to come. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

Sonny carefully walked out the room almost afraid to touch anything in the room that could also be precious to Portlyn.

**...**

**...**

"Well that was awkward." Sonny sighed as she now was walking back to the school. The streets were busy and echoing with honks from angry drivers and the sidewalks were at some parts crowded. Sonny stayed at Portlyn's house for a little over an hour, her whole lunch period.

Well at least, it's a bright clear sunny day. Sonny felt the warm rays of sun with the accompanying winds feel so blissful. When Portlyn comes back she'll fully apologize properly.

It was at that train of thought when a black sleek car had stopped in front of her purposely cutting off he way to cross the street. Sonny almost yelled and began cursing at the driver who was a middle-aged man who paid no attention to her.

"I wouldn't have you painted to be a rebel." It was a voice that she so desperately hoped was a figment of her imagination. Sonny slowly turned around to look where the voice came from, and it was from the back seat. There he was with that famous smirk of his.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, hypocrite!" Sonny spat out as she observed him roll down the window down more.

"I'm one my way to school."

"Well, so am I!"

"Look Munroe, I was trying to be a gentleman and offer you a lift back to-"

"A gentleman? Please, don't make me laugh!" Sonny pretending to grab her side and burst into a small fit of laughter. "Besides, you can't park your car here it's in the way. So move!"

Chad sighed as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. "You don't have to play hard to get. I get it, you have fallen for my good looks. Not that I can't blame you."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny decided to play stupid and pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"T-The kiss. I know you did that on purpose." Chad's confident smile almost faltered a bit but he was able to play it off with a scoff. "So, listen I'll give you a lift."

"How does that relate?" Sonny asked giving him a look of doubt. "Oh no! Are you going to kidnap me again!" Sonny already planted the latter thought into her mind and before Chad could even response Sonny was already running off.

"What? I wasn't-goddammit!" Chad found it pointless to even continue that sentence as Sonny was now getting further and further away. Chad stood for a minute on whether he should chase her in car or foot.

"Master-"

"I'll meet you at home!"

And, before he knew it his legs began to move.

Why is he going chase after a girl? Well wait a minute, that was first. He, Chad Dylan Cooper was doing the chasing, instead of the girl. Just the fact made him laugh a bit as he continued to run after Sonny. Speaking of Sonny she was a couple feet in front of Chad screaming the whole time catching the attention of pedestrians who probably misunderstood the situation as Chad being either a kidnapper or a rapist.

Some people even tried to go up to him, he merely flew by them ignoring all possible comments or questions they were going to make.

Sonny developed an idea, instead of running straight ahead, well why not take turns to lose him?

That was is exactly what Sonny did. Sonny made a sudden quick sudden turn to her left to a rather large alley. Sonny could hear the sound of hastened footsteps coming closer and closer. Maybe he'll zoom right past her. Without any further thought, a sound of car behind Sonny literally accelerated and stopped in front of Sonny. It was a beautiful silver convertible with a familiar-looking blonde woman smiling behind the wheel.

Before Sonny could utter a word, the woman stepped out of the car with a large pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes nicely, and only smiled at Sonny. The woman continued walking with her gorgeous yet tall heels, and she stopped exactly at the corner of the building remaining hidden from other people. Is she hiding?

Sonny then suddenly caught the sound of Chad's voice muttering words that were not understandable to her. He was literally just around the corner, and just about as he was about to turn the left corner as he spotted Sonny standing in the middle of the alley. Before he could make another move, a fist landed to his face.

"Cocky bastard! I see you haven't changed!" It was the same woman who was hiding at the corner, was she hiding from Chad? Chad stumbled back and fell straight to the floor. Doesn't that sound familiar?

"What the hell Tawni! What kind of sister are you?"

"Sister?" Sonny choked out as she turned to face the woman. Tawni, removed her sunglasses and walked perfectly like a model towards Sonny. Tawni was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her high-heeled black boots worn over them. She had a female black overcoat that stopped right mid-thigh, and all topped with a light pink frilly scarf. Her blonde hair, looked perfectly it was in the perfectly wavy.

"Tawni Condor. Nice to meet you!" Tawni extended her hand and was expecting a reply from Sonny. Sonny however; was more star struck than anything to even respond. This woman was gorgeous her eyes were a lovely shade of light green with a small tint of blue at the edges. Sonny at that moment took the time to scan for any similarities between the siblings.

Sonny could see from Tawni's shoulder that Chad was now standing up brushing off the dirt of his clothes, and had his head focused towards his sister and Sonny. How come they don't look alike? Or have the same last name?

"I-"

"Oh, How about I give you a ride to school?" Tawni even jumped at the idea and without waiting for Sonny's answer took her hand and walked her to the passenger side of car and opened her door. Tawni walked over to her side of the car, accompanied with a cute giggle.

"You go to the same school as Chad, right?" Tawni asked as she used her head to point to Chad who was still standing looking confused as ever when Sonny hopped into his sister's car. Sonny nodded politely and Tawni once again giggled at Sonny's shy attitude.

How strange she was, nothing like her brother. She had that vibrant aura to her that resembled the sun that you couldn't help but feel sort of at ease.

"Buckle up, I tend to speed." Tawni announced as she buckled up and started the ignition. The sound of the horsepower of the car sounded incredible, and Sonny didn't even know of cars.

"Wait, Tawni-"

"I'll talk you at home!" was all Tawni said as she brushed Chad away with her hand before she shifted the car in reverse, and went back the alley from where Tawni had entered from.

**...**

**...**

"Oh Sonny you are too cute!" Tawni laughed at Sonny's stories of Chad's antics that of course would get the same reactions she wasn't expecting. Tawni was actually mad at her 'little brother' for being so spoilt and stubborn, and well for Sonny she was surprised at that fact. Maybe she just assumed that just because she too belonged to the same family she would have shared views just like Chad. Tawni had a good laugh when Sonny talked about punching Chad, and well whole the incident that happened before.

Tawni then stopped at the school gates, and spoke her name to have the gate guards open the gates. Tawni drove all the way to the main entrance to drop Sonny off. It was so instant, people from behind the glass doors of the main entrance ran outside as she noticed the blonde woman who dropped Sonny off.

"Isn't that Chad's older sister! Tawni Hart!" One of the males screamed loudly and stood just a like a fan girl, oh excuse me a fan boy. Sonny noticed the expression Tawni had faltered a little as if something was wrong.

"Anyways Sonny. Here is my phone number, call me anytime you need help." Tawni wrote down her number on a piece of paper then passed it to Sonny before she got out of the car.

"Tawni, why are you doing this?" Sonny asked as she now was off the car and closed the door. Tawni only smiled and put her glasses on.

"That's because you remind me of myself. That's probably why he might have an interest in you..." Tawni mumbled the last part as if talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sonny asked with a kicked eyebrow.

"Sonny your too adorable! I'll see you soon!" Tawni gave a small wave then accelerated off most likely getting annoyed by the crowd of kids gathering around her car and all screaming how much they miss or love her.

**...**

**...**

"Mr. Condor, the plane Mrs. Hart was boarded on has arrived." one of the personal security guard of Mr. Condor had announced to the man as he was getting off the car and walking off to go one of the Condor Co. meetings.

"What's your name again?" Mr. Condor asked pretending to be interested.

"Arnold, sir."

"Okay, Arnold. You're Fired. Joseph, I need a new replacement. Make sure they get the memo that to never discuss of family issues out in public."

"Yes sir! Right away." One of the other guards responded as he took off to escort the shocked man that had just lost his job.

**...**

**...**

"So, I take it your fond of this girl?" Tawni popped her head through the door, and like she expected she saw her brother was seating on the sofa that was placed at the center of the bedroom. Everything was still exactly as she remembered it to be.

"Tawni!" Chad stood up with a smile as she entered the room looking around the room with a wide smile and her cute dimples were showing.

"Aw, you have everything exactly how I left it." Tawni ran up to Chad to pinch his soft cheeks. Tawni had once tried taking an interest in interior designing and decided to test it out on Chad's room first. She did a wonderful job of matching his bed set with the curtains and rugs in the room. Chad's room was in cool shades of blue, grey, and a manly dark purple. all his furniture was a sleek white. Chad only pouted and waited for her to finish pinching his cheeks, at least she didn't pinch too hard.

"So I'm a right?" Tawni asked again, as she took a seat on the white sofa and patted the area next to her to invite Chad back to take a seat. Chad sighed and sat back down obediently. "What was her name again, Sonny right? I like her."

"I don't know-"

Chad was cut off when Tawni suddenly punched him on the his upper arm. Chad turned around and gave her a questioning look as he started to rub the spot where she punched.

"That's what you get for being an ass!"

"What did I do?"

"You were being a jackass at school! Sonny filled me in on all your antics you have done! Chad Dylan Cooper just who do you think you are?" Tawni poked his side that caused him to jump a little. Who would have guessed it, that he would be ticklish?

Chad was reduced to sinking further down the sofa to get away from Tawni's revengeful hands that knew all his weaknesses.

"Okay. Tawni, I'm sorry!" Chad pleaded as he was now running out of breathe with all the continuous tickling. Tawni, was the only who could get away with this of course. Chad had never picked a fight with her, or ever been angry at her, well once. Only once had he been angry at her, but it was indirectly. Tawni seeing the tears coming out of his eyes decided to cut it off and laughed at his discomposed image.

"Hey, Tawni?" Chad asked as his face became serious and fixed himself. He suddenly remembered what he needed to ask her. "Are you mad at him?"

"Who, Matthew? Not really."

"I hate him. Why don't you just divorce that bastard."

"Hey! That's not nice of you to talk to your own brother-in-law."

"That bas- that guy..." Chad corrected himself as he saw that Tawni's face was serious. "He's not the guy who can make you happy. Tawni-"

"Chad, I talked to you about it remember? I am happy. I truly am." Tawni said as she looked off to the floor. "I told you, he's a nice guy and gives me all the love I could possibly ever need. I do admit that I miss Jeff, but Matthew is a good friend."

"I noticed when you introduced yourself to Sonny with your old last name, instead of Hart."

"Well, I just need a break, you know?" Tawni shrugged as she looked at the expensive ring on her left ring finger. The thin ring was enchanted with small diamonds that made it sparkle with such power. Tawni, was Chad only sister by four years. Tawni had just turned 22 last month, and well honestly things back at home were just kind getting stuffy.

Tawni honestly missed her little brother who she hadn't seen for a whole year since she had gotten married at the age of 21. Tawni sadly, had an arranged marriage with a son of the networking business. The marriage started out as a plain and simple business marriage, Condor gained the ability to network TV shows, and set up star agencies to employ the newest teen star. That was exactly how Chad was able to get his fame.

Tawni's marriage was getting more complicated as feelings were now becoming more and more involved maybe it was selfish of her to leave at this point. However the feelings were just getting complicated and she just didn't know where else to go to.

"Jeff, he was one of kind." Chad spoke out as his sister remained silent.

"Yeah, he was." Tawni nodded along. Jeff, was Tawni's first and only true love that to this day she wondered how the man was doing today. He wasn't exactly rich or poor, so that lead to her father's disapproval. He spilled his heart out for her, but never passed that clingy line. He was a helpless romantic. Tawni was close to running away with the man she had been dating for three years, however right at the last minute Tawni backed out.

Her father's haunting words psyched her out into believing she would end up dieing a young woman because the man wouldn't be able to provide for all her necessities. Maybe she would have if she ran away with him, but at least she would have been happy. Now she is left regretting.

"I still don't know if what I felt for him was love, or not."

"Tawni, you were at your happiest with that guy. Not with Matthew." Chad placed a hand on knee to provide her emotional support. That was one of the main reasons why he idolized his older sister so much, she was so strong. 'Till this day, she had never once(at least in front of him) cried about it. The other reason is because she was the first person he depended on when he first moved into this house. The bond growing up between the two was strong that Chad honestly hated it when she got married not only because she didn't love the man, but because she moved out the house leaving him all alone.

"Chad, it's very important for you to decide. If you do like Sonny, then you must give all your strength into making it work." Tawni placed a hand on his shoulder and she looked straight into his eyes that always complimented her lovely green eyes.

"When you love you wish to do things for. You wish to sacrifice for. You wish to serve."(*) Tawni smiled thinking Chad would get the message. Chad however; judging by the look on the face was lost.

"What?"

"God Chad! Pick up a book once and a while!" Tawni laughed as she turned around to face the other wall. "Way to ruin the sibling moment..."

"But, I don't get it."

"It's a quote from famous novel, Farewell to Arms by Hemingway." Tawni slapped his forehead lightly. "When it comes to any relationship or love questions, just come to me." Chad took moment to think about the quote, while Tawni busied herself by reading magazines that were left on Chad's glass table in front of the white sofa where the two of them were sitting.

Questions, well it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Hey Tawni-"

"Oh my god, Is that little Selena, on the cover?" Tawni asked Chad as she showed him the cover of a magazine he had bought just to support his friend. Selena was smiling childishly, like always wearing an over expensive outfit. It was totally beyond the casual clothing she loves to wear.

"Yeah, but-"

"Gosh, she has grown so much. Look at her, she's only 19 right? My, look how time flies by." Chad could tell that Tawni was way absorbed into the magazine reading about one of her best friend to even notice the eager look on his face.

He really wanted to ask her something.

* * *

Hi you guys!

I'm sorry for the late update, but trust me I had it done and typed and ready to go on Sunday... but as luck would have it my house is being repaired, and well the computer was going to be in the way so it had to be disconnected as well as the internet. :(

I tried making time to go to the library but school has me so tied up! D:

_Okay, let's clarify any questions.._.

Chad and Sonny's feelings for the kiss, are purposely still left unknown (I know I'm so bad.) Those feelings won't be tackled until maybe the next chapter, or the one after the next one. Not quite sure yet.

Chad, was once again circling the same market area were he was Hayden and Sonny hugging. I'm pretty sure you can tell by the context clues how often he goes there to try to see her right?

Now, Hayden's feelings about Selena are reveled! Yet, Selena's feelings won't be revealed until later on. And for those who don't understand why Hayden got mad, well they have been friends for a long time. And somewhere along in time, Hayden had confessed his feelings towards her, yet she didn't reject completely, but she was still to give him answer. So in other words, she is trying to dodge that topic but again that will also be revealed later on. . Yes, Selena will be going away soon D:

What is Portlyn hiding? You will have to find out later on! .

Yes, Chad was chasing Sonny around. why? I'm pretty sure by the end of this chapter you guys can see how childish Chad still is, and well not sure of how to handle the situation after kissing her well that was the only he knew how to.

I wanted to reveal how cruel Mr. Condor is, by firing some random employee, you can just imagine how many people he fires a day, can't you? More of his evilness will be displayed more and more, so this is your warning(and foreshadow!)

I took the time to type out the whole Tawni and Chad moment there, just to show a cute side to him. I want everyone to understand Tawni's story and how vital is it to the upcoming events. Tawni loved a poor-ish man named Jeff, however her father obviously disapproved, and well was making plans to break them up. Tawni of course had told Jeff, this and wanted to run away with Tawni. (Romeo and Juliet here.) Well her father never knew of what they were planning, but talked to Tawni about it. And well just like it says he psyched her out of the relationship by having her doubt what love is. Which, is how she is still today. Mr. Condor has affected and scarred his children, yet he still does not see it. (Yet! .) Well anyway, he had arranged Tawni to get married to some rich guy named Matthew who Chad just dislikes, not hates.

He's just jealous! (AW!) On the serious note he was more scared of losing Tawni, and well they are very close and keep in contact with each other so he knows of what Tawni has to go through.

As to why Tawni left him, not that she divorced him or anything- she took a 'much-needed-break' to go see her brother. She left him because there were feelings that were beginning to arise, and well honestly that scared Tawni because she has only been in love once, but at the same time is still unsure. Do you guys understand? it's hard to explain really... I just hope you guys understand.

(*) Quote from Farewell to Arms by Earnest Hemingway a famous old English writer.

Before I forget there might some questions of age well here there are.

F4 are all 18(they're seniors remember!)

Sonny, Lucy, and Grady 17 (juniors)

Selena is 19 (she graduated!)

Tawni is 22

Thank you all for you patience, and for your lovely reviews!

**Next Chapter: All the Confusion**


	9. All the Confusion

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for my long absence the main reason I have to admit was because homework was literally up to my neck (now its down to my knees! :D) and well for some odd reason I couldn't exactly nail what I wanted to put in this chapter. So in other words it was like a mini-writers block.

But compensate for your patient waiting I decided to make this chapter longer than its original.

A/N: I had a review saying that I shouldn't rush with the relationship between the two of them and will apologize if it was (IloveMEandonlyME0721) rushed and to everyone else. I have to admit I did feel a bit pressured to write a quick channy scene, but rest assured I will slow down the pace a bit to accommodate everyone. (in the Japanese drama everything is so rushed that its not even funny!)

Btw, if anyone is interested in watching the drama I have the link below.

* * *

**Chapter 8 All the Confusion**

It was the loneliness.

Pity.

Or, it could have been that it was the feelings of love that created a stir when she saw him. The he was walking, his silhouette seemed to give off this aura that was just unexplainable and she couldn't help but worry for him. Was he okay?

Sonny continued to view the man's back as he continued to talk down the hallway with his shoes echoing through the quiet halls. It was no one other than Hayden who she caught walking around the halls on a small break to go to the bathroom. As luck would have it, she came across Hayden walking so melancholy. She was just about to greet him, when he literally walked passed her without any second thought. His head was lowered down to the floor thinking, and honestly not really caring if he bumped into anyone.

Sonny could tell that the straight pathway he was heading for was the one and only staircase that Hayden and Sonny always go to. It was their haven to all the misery going about the school. Yet, it was quite odd honestly to see him heading there he didn't show up all of last week. It's not like Sonny and Hayden were close enough to you know, hang out but they would have small talks here and there while they were in the staircase. Typically Hayden would leave first, and Sonny would be the one left in there wondering about the man.

Sonny was still frozen in place not sure if it would be a wise thing to follow the man, yet maybe it was his appearance that caused her to feel sympathy for the man. Could it be that he had no one to lean on during his hardships? All the questions Sonny kept on thinking made her even more worried for the man with each passing thought. It's not like Hayden going to jump off and end his life, but just he fact that he looked so soulless is what worried her.

Sonny decided to follow the man out of pure genuine concern. At least, that what she told her mind to believe as she ran down the hallway to approach the staircase door.

"What was that?" A voice down by the end of the hall asked himself just out of the corner of his eyes through his peripheral view he vaguely saw a girl running down the hall. Call him a freak but it was just by her silhouette that had him captured in a familiar web that he was to afraid to ever admit. Could it be...

No... But it never hurts to double-check.

Chad quietly followed the woman down the hall as if with just the sheer possibility of who could be at the other side had his heart beat quickened. Just as he reached the end of the hall and faced with the door he took in a sharp breathe of air before slightly pulling the door open just a small smidge to pear down to the staircase. At first he didn't see anything, but as he turned his head to the left he noticed the walkway in-between the two flights of stair, there she was. (All he could manage to see was her head, but he could see her face. Her profile view.)

It was who she was with that caught him by surprise. Yet, should it really be a surprise? It was no one other than Hayden who had his back to Chad looking to the scene in front of him. Chad, feeling like a small boy caught eavesdropping went into spy mode by keeping the door slightly open to hear their conversation, but kept his body hidden.

...

"H-Hayden?"

"Hm?"

Well he was obviously in no mood to socialize. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't followed him, but it was all to late for that now. Hayden seemed lost in thought and daze as he continued to watch the evergreen view of the nearby forest that provided a wonderful scenery.

"Here. I've been meaning to give it back to you. And to formally say Thank you." Sonny dug into her pocket to retrieve the item that was despite it being in her pocket kept a somewhat presentable shape. It was the handkerchief he had given her. Sonny kept on coming back to this very spot in hopes of giving it back to him, and today was going to be the day.

"You're still holding on to it?" Hayden couldn't help but laugh at the idea of returning such a simple thing as a handkerchief back. He gladly accepted the cleaned handkerchief that honestly didn't look so bad. "I'm guessing it took you hours to remove the stains, right?"

"Yeah, and you have no idea how much of my paycheck I lost too!" Sonny exclaimed getting energetic and full of smiles that were always contagious. Hayden found himself smiling along with her, just like a child. "I could tell by the smooth material that it wasn't anything typical."

"Still, it wasn't something you had to work so hard on." Hayden couldn't help but chuckle at her fallen expression. It was strangely loving and simple, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. "However, I do appreciate it." Hayden added hoping it would strike back that smile of hers.

"You look less scary when you smile."

"What?"

"You look-"

"No, I mean I heard you, but what are you talking about?"

"Well I saw you in the hallway a couple of minutes ago, and honestly you didn't look so good." Sonny explained as she pointed at the door to signal where she saw him. (Chad at the moment snuck his head back in to avoid being caught.) Sonny looked at the slightly parted door with suspicion but didn't think anything more of it.

"Oh." It was that melancholy tone of his that caught Sonny's attention back at him. Hayden looked back down to the floor and sighed deeply before continuing.

"Selena is leaving. To Paris again." Sonny never seen him look so glum before as if all essence of life and happiness was leaving him. Honestly it was frightening to look at a human being look so depressed, Sonny of course understand that he loves her.

_...Pang..._

She understood that very well that all her feelings where one-sided.

_...Pang..._

Yet knowing all that didn't help the pain in her chest at all. The beating of her heart feel so loud yet so painful with each pound it would give it was like spreading venom throughout her whole body that had her paralyzed with such indescribable pain.

"Do you want to see her?" Hayden asked as he turned to look at her with such a distant and strange look on her face. All the confusion thoughts swirling in her mind where drained by that mere question. The fact that she hesitated had Hayden worried whether or not she was ill.

"Me? Really?"

"Well, yes of course you. You guys are friends now, aren't you?"

"Well- I don't know... I would love to be, but how is that she sees me? Oh, I wonder if I left a good impression-I mean you know? It's not like were thought close to you know call friends or anything..." Sonny's rambling continued more than this, and as it continued her voice was getting more and more softer.

Hayden couldn't help but kick a puzzling eyebrow up and laugh at her child-like appearance. It was honestly adorable seeing her fiddle with her fingers, shuffling her feet, and blush lightly.

"What are you talking about? Selena loves you. In fact she has been bugging me about seeing you again. If anything you should be worried about is her shipping you off as well to Paris."

Even though he was smiling, and sonny smiled and laughed along with him, Sonny could see the sadness echoing inside he clear hazel-like eyes that showed her otherwise that he was in pain.

"Really? I would love to see her again then!" Sonny couldn't help but smile and jump up for joy at the idea of reuniting with Selena once again.

It was exactly at that picture moment that he left it at that. Chad has had just about enough of it. Enough of the silliness and laughter. The concerned eyes and smiles. All that which weren't directed at him but at his best friend. The sight almost sickened his stomach to the point of nausea. Yet, it was going to that last moment that he saw that was going to be etched into his mind for the rest of the day.

Sonny laughing so carefree and Hayden smiling in response.

**...**

**...**

"You know, Selena's house really amazes me. It's so abstract and it's like one of those houses you expect to see on TV or in Magazines." Sonny spoke out as they both got of the black sports car. Sonny smiled at the wonderful home that didn't leave pleasant memories but it wasn't Selena's fault for any of it. It was her who helped turn her day around.

"Well, it has been on TV and Magazines. In fact this place is highly wanted by many directs just so they can produce movies, music videos, and commercials here. So it's no surprise that Selena would leave here." Hayden bluntly answered as if the impact of the words were small and normal. Sonny's mouth dropped at the fact that she literally partied at one of the most top-wanted celebrity homes.

"Yet, it's quite amazing _you_ didn't make that connection..." Hayden mumbled as he tried to think about that for a second how someone as smart as herself was able to enter into their school with an incredible score, yet could be this slow when it came to such situations.

"hm, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

...

"Selena!" Hayden yelled, and that actually surprised Sonny at how loud he could really be. Hayden repeated her name twice and got a small reply that echoed through the halls as heels clicked the upper level of the building.

"Hayden you're here!" Selena came down the steps wearing black skin-tight jeans with a lovely ruffled white shirt that matched the white inch heeled boots that she wore. "you brought Sonny with you!" Selena came down the stairs even faster at the sight of Sonny and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sonny! missed you so much!" Selena with her heels made her a couple on centimeters taller than sonny at the moment and gave her the advantage to trap Sonny in between her arms.

"Hi S-Selena!" Sonny literally had to choke that out in order for Selena to understand her and release her.

"Hayden get us some drinks, Sonny let's go to my room!"

Selena was already dragging along Sonny behind her when she turned back to see Hayden look lost as ever.

"What are you waiting for? You know where the kitchen's at."

...

"Selena your room is simply amazing!" Sonny exclaimed as she stepped into the familiar room that she had the exclusive pleasure of being in on her last visit. Selena laughed at Sonny's amazed expression.

"After coming over like ten times it'll begin to bore ya."

"Really, that can't be true-" Sonny paused when she noticed on the other side of the fabulous bed were a bunch of boxes taped up and ready to be shipped off. Selena noticed what she was starring at and couldn't help but clear her throat to get Sonny's attention.

"So, Sonny! How are things now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, No need to be shy at all. You know what I mean..."

"No, I don't think I do."

"About you and _mister..._" Selena purposely didn't say his name. She was waiting for Sonny to say it.

"What? And who?"

"You and Chad Dylan Cooper! Who else!" Selena finally exploded her patience could only go so far.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened afterwards..."

"Oh Really? Nothing... are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not like we have feelings for each other..." Sonny paused for a moment recalling yesterdays events. "I think..."

"Oh, Something must have sparked in you!"

"You know that was really out of character what he did... I don't understand him." Sonny mumbled obviously to herself while Selena was desperately holding onto to what she was saying trying to make connections.

"What?"

"Anyways, Selena there is a reason why I came here." This time is was Sonny's turn to clear her throat as she turned to face Selena. "I know I might have no right to say this, or to be even thinking of this. But I'm going to speak my mind."

"Okay... Well go ahead..."

Before Selena knew it, Sonny threw herself onto the floor and got down on her knees her face buried into the floor.

"Please don't leave!" Sonny pleaded. "I know you're a superstar and have a thousand of fans all over the world, but it's not my selfish request. It's for him, who cares for you so much, who is too kind and considerate enough to think of your feelings. Never of his own!"

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Please, don't leave! You have no idea how much pain _he's_ in right now! I know this is out of my place but please just don't go! For _his sake_, and..._ his happiness_!" Sonny's voice began to crack a clear obvious sign that she was crying and hiding her face.

"Sonny, Sonny calm down." Selena got down to take a hold of Sonny's shaking shoulders. Selena tried to pick her up to get a good view of her face, Sonny however; being stubborn didn't give in so easily. Sonny would quickly curl back to her bowing position.

"Sonny." Selena's voice became firm yet was gentle enough to sound delightful to the ears. "Are you talking about Hayden?"

Sonny looked at Selena with a tear-stricken face as she nodded quickly. Selena couldn't help but smile and sigh, as she used her hands to cup Sonny's wet face. Selena gently used her thumbs to slowly wipe away the tears on her eyes.

"Sonny, please try to understand me. This is my dream I'm going for, this is something I know I can do. And sure I might have to leave things behind, but that doesn't mean I'll forget them either."

"This dream I have I feel, is barely beginning. I'm not going to stop not while there are people all over the world wishing for me to be there. Not when_ I_ can make difference in this world. It's hard for even me to leave my home, yet it's something I have to do. Because I love it. The feeling of connecting with people, sharing the same thoughts, and being together and getting closer because of a song."

"Do you understand?" Selena asked wiping away one single tear that had escaped from her eye. "Please, Let me accomplish this one thing. This one thing that I know I can do by myself. Without Hayden, or my parents' money. I can walk on my own two feet just fine."

Sonny nodded and smiled. Selena picked herself and Sonny up and guided her to sit on the bed.

"I must look like such a fool Selena, I'm sorry."

"No you didn't you spoke like a true concerned friend would. I'm glad that he'll have someone by his side like you to be there for him." Selena smiled tenderly as she petted Sonny's hair maternally.

...

"That... idiot." Hayden whispered. In his hands are two cups of water with a couple of ice cubes inside, he had it all ready five minutes ago yet the conversation they were having was so intimate and honestly painful to hear to even intrude. Hayden heard every single detail that escaped Sonny's mouth and Selena's moving speech.

Anger was bottling up inside him.

Because all that she said was true and nothing could change that. He selfishly wanted her to himself, greedily shielding her from the world's harsh critics. What hurt the most is that he wasn't the one to say how he felt.

_How could he..._

With all the confusion..

Just how could he speak his mind, knowing it would hurt her.

**...**

**...**

"Thank you Sonny for coming over, it was really nice to see you."

"Thanks for having me over. Oh, Selena?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be there."

"Thank you that means a lot..."

Sonny bid her final goodbyes of the night and turned around to walk out the elegant home. The beautiful front yard was still amazing as ever, and in fact the night scene gave it a more incredible magical feeling to it.

Right as Sonny reached the front gate and was about to turn around to leave, there was someone outside waiting. The figure was hidden to the darkness of the night all Sonny could see was his silhouette.

"Hayden?" Sonny guessed and judging by the movement of the head she was right. "Where have you been? You never came back-"

"Why?"

"huh?"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"What are you talkin-"

"I heard you. I heard all of it."

"Hayden, look-"

"Who the hell told you to do that?" Hayden snapped once again his eyes gleaming as if he were holding back tears in his eyes. The look of hatred was immense at that moment.

"I'm sick and tired of looking at you. Leave."

"Hayden let me explain."

"Leave! Now!"

Sonny could tell that Hayden wasn't going to budge at all. This is the first time she had ever seen such side to him. In the span of one day, who knew you could learn the many sides someone could have.

Sonny slowly turned around and began to walk away, biting her lip t quiet down her sobs and to control the tears streaming down her face.

...

She had made a wrong move today. For the first in her life that she could of considered a friend actually hated her. Begging Selena to stay she knew was a bad idea from the beginning however it was just the thought that she would make a difference for Hayden happiness well it was a risk wroth taking. It was all out of good intentions that Hayden twisted around as if they were wrong.

Sonny continued to walk in a slow pace back home, her house was a good hour away by walking yet she wasn't complaining at the distance she was given time to clear her mind off of what just happened. The sound of cars passing by, peoples laughter or conversations here and there provided for a nighttime feel of a Friday night.

Tears where beginning to swell up in her eyes as the dilemma was becoming fresh in her mind again. You know, you would think he would be happy that someone went to the trouble to worry for him, and actually try to achieve his happiness because it was bluntly obvious he wasn't going to try. However Sonny wouldn't remain mad at him, because in all reality she was the source of the dilemma.

"Who do you think _you are_?"

Sonny turned around to her right and noticed that there was a couple of guys crowding around a blonde man. Man if only she had worn her glasses, or contacts. Sonny could tell from the commotion that nothing good would come to her if she stayed and witness what would happen.

Sonny continued walking and avoided the commotion as much as possible.

...

"You think you're some rich little prince, huh?" a nameless thug grabbed onto the blonde man's collar trying to get his threat through to scare the man. The black sunglasses he wore had his bored eyes covered and honestly he was grateful he didn't have to directly look at the man's ugly face.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Apologize!"

The man stayed quiet.

"You cocky bastard!" The thug shock the blonde man harshly that caused his sunglasses to fall off. The man paused for second to look at the face of the blonde man. It looked so familiar. The blonde man closed his eyes quickly and turned to look at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Holy shit!" The thug smirked attached with a string of laughter. "Hey guys I think we have just hit jackpot. We right here, have the one and only Chad Dy-"

The thug crumbled down to his knees releasing Chad of his grip. Chad saw the perfect moment to strike the idiot when he left his guard down. Quickly the thugs underlings all came to surround Chad in their battle stances waiting for him to make his first move. And an idiot knows, you never strike first.

"You know what, I'm in a _horrible mood_. I could use _this_ to cheer me up."

The thugs didn't move on bit. That is until one brave fool of the pack decided to strike first with his fist high up by the man's shoulder flinging it back and bringing it forward to release the impact on Chad's face. Chad of course, remained clam and easily dodged the attack and elbowed the man on his back showing him no mercy.

The group all decided to attack now, but it was all fruitless. Chad was able to block or dodge every single kick or punch thrown at him. Before he knew it, all the group was on the ground gushing out blood from their mouths and groaning.

"Well that was _no fun_."

Chad sighed as he fixed his hair back to it's normalcy. He walked up to the leader of the gang, who was the first man that annoyed the crap out of him. He picked the man up onto his feet easily and searched inside his pockets. finding the mans wallet he let the man fall down to the floor.

"What? That's all you have. Doesn't matter you owe me for scratching my sunglasses."

Chad just continued walking off leaving the group there on the floor taking off with the man's money not wallet. Why was he outside at this time of night? Well ironically it wasn't to start trouble or follow someone. However he just really needed to relax and being in his stuffy house well it didn't provide any comfort.

He even wore his new sunglasses to hide his identity. Well it actually worked nicely well until the most likely drunken idiots bumped into Chad. Or did he bump into them? Well that didn't matter, the fact is that, that thug-idiot made a big deal out of nothing. I guess the impact of the collision caused the thug's cigarette to fall on the floor and that's how it all happened.

Honestly it didn't matter how it started, all that matters is **who insinuates **the problem.

**...**

**...**

Two days have passed since that incident.

It was now a Friday clear morning where a whole group was gathered at the airport.

_"The next flight to Paris is boarding now."_

"It was really nice of all you guys to come see me off." Selena smiled at the group of students from Condor High Private School. Most of the students who came to see Selena off where couple of her fans, and of course F4 was there.

Selena looked around for the two people she had high expectations of seeing today, at least one more time.

"Hayden, that idiot. He's probably sleeping..." Nico laughed as he sensed the tension on Selena's shoulders. Selena only smiled and was grateful for her close friends for coming and at least cheering her up a bit.

"Not to worry, I'm sure Hayden was just a little shy to come..." Devon spoke seriously and he placed a hand on Selena's shoulder. Selena nodded and smiled. Selena turned to look at Chad who hardly spoke to her.

"What?"

"I was waiting to hear touching words from you."

"I'm sorry for how I acted last time, at your party..."

"Well that's better than nothing." Selena smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Wait! Selena!"

It was Sonny who came running up her panting like she ran a marathon. The airport was really big and there is always a big crowd of people. However it wasn't to hard to find her terminal. Chad was somewhat taken by surprise by Sonny entrance. Why was she here? Chad kept his eye on the two of them.

"Sonny you made it!" Selena rushed over to give Sonny a bear hug. Sonny this time was already expecting it and had her arms open to hug Selena back.

"I told you, I would be here."

"Oh, Sonny! Thank you!" Selena smiled childishly still holding on tight to Sonny. "Oh, That's right I have to give you something."

Selena broke away to go towards a small box she had left on one of the near by benches. The box was simple show box that wasn't beautiful wrapped or anything. It was simple. Sonny picked up a confused eyebrow.

"It's for you Sonny. Please, take them" Selena slowly removed the upper lid of the box to reveal a pair of familiar shoes. It was the same stunning pair of silver 2-inch heeled dress shoes that she wore the night of Selena's party. With the same white ribbon and everything.

Sonny was speechless.

"Selena but why?" Sonny could already feel her eyes beginning to swell up lightly.

"Remember. Shoes are important, they take us to wonder places, So please allow me to give you this." Selena smiled and pushed the box lightly to Sonny who gladly accepted it. "I'm glad I can count on you for being there."

_"Last call to all boarding passengers for the scheduled flight to Paris, France..."_

"Well, that's my call."

The bidding goodbye didn't hurt as much as Sonny expected. Sure it was sad to think Selena was leaving; however she had the opportunity to get close to her and even become friends with her.

All of the students, F4, and Sonny stood smiling and waving goodbye to her as she gave the group one last look with hopes to seeing Hayden appear out of nowhere. She knew all to well that only happened in cheesy movies. It was with a smile that she left.

"So she really left?"

Everyone turned back to find the last person they would expect standing with a smile, dressed in grey pants, and a white collar shirt. Hayden stood smiling as if nothing happened. Selena even though she didn't show it was depressed that he didn't show up, yet there he is standing like a child. Hayden took slow steps towards the group in the utmost casual manner.

_**How dare he.**_

"What the hell?" Sonny let out as she ran to him with no intentions of apologize but with an attempt to lecture the man. "Just what are you doing?"

"Hayden, how long have you been here?" Nico asked with a small smile not really liking the fact that Hayden just showed up.

"Oh, I think about three hours by now." The crowd simultaneously starred at him with confusion.

"What? That means, you could have said bye to Selena.." Trevor tried to place every thing together.

"Oh don't worry I saw her leave-"

"you were here, the whole time.. Yet you didn't see her off properly?" Sonny asked her anger getting the best of her. "Well, aren't you ashamed to be a man? Huh, You should be the man and go after her!"

"Go and tell her how you feel... Don't be such a pathetic child waiting. Go and be a man and win her heart!" Sonny yelled all at once in one gasp for air. Hayden just stood there smiling and nodding.

"I know." Hayden smiled, "That's why I'm going too."

Everyone stood there shocked and unable to digest what he said.

"What?"

"I said, I'm leaving for France as well.." Hayden repeated himself more clearly. "Sonny, it's all thanks to you. I-It was wrong of me to yell at you that night, but because of what you did I was able to think real hard and long about what I want."

"Sonny, Thank you." Hayden gave her a sincere smile that even in his eyes happiness was reflected. Hayden unexpectedly patted her head lightly and brushed her bangs lightly out of the way to clear her forehead. Suddenly without a warning Hayden gave a quick peck on her forehead.

Someone in the crowd cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hayden, are you joking?" Nico and Devon asked still confused about the whole ordeal.

"Are you really leaving-"

"Hayden!" It was no one other than Chad who spoke out with tears beginning to gleam in his eyes. Chad walked over to Hayden and swiftly grabbed his collar and after a few seconds of silence Chad Spoke up. Nico and Devon looked at each other and quickly left to go get something that they both knew would be vital for the both of them.

"Do you really h-have to go?" Chad asked looking for clarification on all of this. Hayden look at the blonde man with the gorgeous light blue eyes that were watering and tears were threatening to fall down. Sonny who stepped away when Chad approached Hayden could only look at the emotional tension between the two slowly becoming more and more intense.

"Yes, Chad."

"So this isn't some kind of twisted joke?" The look on Chad's face was unexplainable in words. in fact Sonny took a lot of the time looking at his profile view to admire the new sides of him she never would have thought existed.

"No, Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Listen to me Hayden." Chad's grip on his collar loosened up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "If any dumbass gives you trouble, call us right away. I will personally fly over right away and personally kick his ass!" Chad spoke with trouble his voice was close to cracking and crumbling away. Hayden knowing how emotional his friend was getting couldn't help but not feel tears brimming in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Hayden nodded and pushed any tears back with a quick sniff. Chad could only smile and try to do the same thing. Sonny honestly at this point was confused, and felt like an outsider listening into a private conversation. However the scene was so emotionally compelling for her to leave it was like watching a soap opera. Sonny at that point was amazed at the bond between the two.

Hayden began to walk away towards the same terminal that Selena had once walk through.

"Chad, Catch!" Chad turned around to find both Devon and Nico panting for air yet they managed to throw an apple from their distance for Chad to catch. Chad only smiled as he look at the red object in his hands.

"Hayden!" Chad called out for the last time. Hayden turned around confused, and right away he was greeted with a flying red object coming down towards him. Hayden quickly and awkwardly caught the item on his hands. It was a simple red apple. "Give it your best!"

Hayden smiled and nodded holding up the apple.

Sonny was only left looking more like an outsider. All this Confusion was getting to her, badly.

"Hey, you!" Chad called out to one of the near by attendants walking by. "I want to watch this plane take off, from of course from a same distance, would you please take us?" Chad asked the female attendant, who at first was quite puzzled by his request. It wasn't until Devon asked basically rephrasing Chad's sentence but with a little wink. And it was then that the female attendant understood. The three of them plus the attendant began to walk away. It was Chad who stopped and looked back.

"Are you coming?"

Sonny was taken by surprise by the question, and only nodded. Sonny quickly followed them.

...

F4 plus Sonny were taken to a private air dock were usually only workers would relax after loading suitcases and such on the planes. The dock was a good safe distance from the planes yet the sound of it taking off was loud. The same plane that everyone was waiting for began to run its away the lane preparing to take off. The plane stopped and paused obviously waiting for the sing to take off. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the plane started off as a slow pace but it slowly came to a running fast pace. It was only a matter of seconds before it would slowly tilt back and launch for the air.

"Hayden!" Chad screamed loudly and was waving his hands in the air. Nico and Devon laughed sweetly at Chad's childish antics.

"Chad, he won't see you." Nico tried to tell him but Chad didn't hear a word of it. Chad continued to yell and wave his hands on the air with clear hopes that somehow his friend would be looking out his window and see him.

Sonny didn't even realize that she was smiling and admiring the man with such clear emotions like a child. He really wasn't as bad as he appeared to be. He was really someone who anyone could tell valued friendship so dearly, and was a man of many sides. He really is just like a child.

An adorable child.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at him, and to the other two F4 members (Nico and Devon) her staring at the F4 leader with such a beautiful smile. The two couldn't help but nudge each other with smiles on their face.

"Good luck, Hayden!"

* * *

I'm very sorry for having you guys wait longer than I had originally expected. Yet I want to thank you all for your patience that never seems to get tired. And if it does, well that's my fault. ^.^

I hope the chapter was good, I tried to really show the emotional ties with Hayden and Selena as well as Hayden and Chad.

Should I should I clarify things? [skip this if you understand...]

So Sonny finally returned the handkerchief to Hayden! They both share an awkward emotional moment right there. Sonny basically how could I say it, she knows how Hayden feels about Selena, but right here she accepts that she's not going to be with him. The 'pang' is the feeling of the tug of her heart.

Sonny goes with Hayden to Selena's house and well Sonny basically begged Selena to stay but as a superstar that wouldn't be possible. This is an emotional part one, where you see that Selena has to choose between Hayden or her dream. It's not like that her dream is more important than Hayden that's not what she values the most. It was hard for her to pick just one, and honestly she doesn't want to leave. The line... "No you didn't you spoke like a true concerned friend would. I'm glad that he'll have someone by his side like you to be there for him."

were Selena realizes that she will probably have to give up on him, in order for him to be happy. [foreshadow!] the line Sonny says, "I'll be there." will be very important for the future. and Selena's response to it, "I'm glad I can count on you for being there."

And well Hayden was obviously listening and got mad at Sonny only because that was all the truth and well it's something he should have said, but didn't. the fact that she had to hear it from someone else angered him.

And yes, Sonny basically saw Chad when she was walking home, but didn't know it was him, and Chad honestly didn't know where she was. And Chad out of anger because of what he saw (Hayden and Sonny) he beat those thugs up! :D he wasn't really going to try because he knew it wasn't worth his time.

So yes, Hayden and Selena left to France. This is where emotional part two takes in. The bond as said before in previous Chapters, is really deep between the two. Hayden is Chad's first friend that he ever was able to count on. (I will probably add how they meet and what happened to them later.) Do not worry Hayden will come back, eventually...

Oh, and before I forget the details on why it was an apple will also be coming up.. I don't know exactly if its going to be in the next chapter or the following one. But stay tune!

The climax is only getting more and more closer!

I think everything else is kind of obvious, but feel free to leave any questions that you guys might have, I will gladly answer them. You know unless they give away a lot of the plot then I probably won't unless your dying to know what I plan to do in the upcoming chapters... But I rather not spoil it.

Well, thank you for all your patience, and reviews!

During the time I was writing this chapter, I found little things that I want to add things to the Japanese plotline that are from the Korean version... just to let some of you guys know that have watched the Japanese drama.

Oh yes there are a couple of people wondering where to watch the drama, well i have the site to where to watch them! (and lot more of them as well!) **note** that these are **live-action**! You could also watch the anime version, I however have yet to see it so I don't know what its like. Out of the two version i prefer the Korean version, but I'm following the Japanese version because the Korean version is alot more complex to put in words.

I tried putting the link in here but it refuses to show up, so I'm not sure what to do. If you really want to watch it PM me and I'll give you the link directly because it's just being stubborn right now to appear.

Feel free to leave opinions that you might have, I love adding this to the plotline it makes it all the more fun!

**P.S** please forgive me, if there is any typos and such I wrote this late at night and early morning.

Thank you for reading!

**Next Chapter: Rainy Days**


	10. Rainy Days

Hello everyone! Yay~ time for another update I have to say that for this chapter I'm not quite sure why but it just gives me the giggles. Well anyways, I want to thank all of those who review and give me that awesome support and motivation I need to update! :D

Special thanks to: MirandaKP! Who was the only one who noticed a dramatic error occurring thought the whole chapter! ;)

ChannyFanInTheBlob (and to anyone else interested...), I will leave links at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Rainy Days**

"Wow, who would of thought that the mean Chad Dylan Cooper would have a soft spot." Lucy added as soon as Sonny finished her story of how her day went. It was a simple question which typically receives a short reply, however Sonny's days' are never typical. Or anything near it.

"It took me by surprise too, I was so used to seeing that cold, angry face of his that seeing him look depressed well, was depressing."

"Or creepy..." Grady inserted as he finished dusting of the shelves near the counter. Lately listening to Sonny's stories they weren't getting boring but they were becoming some sort of a daily habit. Even for Lucy and Grady they were very much used to hearing how horrible or how wonderful her day was. However it was only ever those two choices.

"You know, what they say. Men have the tendencies to hide their pain or problems. They give off that cold rocky exterior yet it is those same men that are full with warmth..."

"Hi, Ms. Bitterman..." Sonny greeted awkwardly as the woman literally seemed to come out of no where. Here she goes on one of her amazing stories of her quest for finding true love.

"I loved a man once named John Beck. He was just like a typical guy, he was fierce, cold, and most of all spoiled. Yet somehow as time went by I really got to know him, he despite his exterior, had a big sister complex. He loved her to death, and knows how to cherish his friends."

"You after hearing so many of her stories, I can't help but wonder if they are real or not." Grady whispered to Lucy who only nodded in return as they half-listened to Ms. Bitterman's story. The only one who seemed affected by the story was Sonny, the naive one of the three.

Yet somehow, her story just sounded to real.

Real only to Sonny, just because she knew someone just like that to that perfect description. She would be lying if she said Chad didn't cross her mind at that moment.

**...**

**...**

"Dear Hayden..."

Chad was always one of those students since a very young age would always say exactly what he was writing. Chad was sitting at one of the corners of his room that resembled a study room. There was the paper, and a pen, and well Chad had the perfect to write a letter to Hayden.

It might sound stupid that he's writing a letter to Hayden who just left for France just yesterday. However in Chad's mind, if he were to mail this in today he'll probably receive very soon after arriving. Receiving this letter would give a welcoming feeling even though Chad was far way . Sure, he could give him a call, but that just sounded pointless.

Besides, Hayden would appreciate something like this even more!

"How are you? And how is Paris so far? I hope your having a lot of fun..."

Chad had to stop and think for a moment what else there was to say to his best friend. It was somehow in the deep back of his mind that the memory sprang out again. It was that small kiss Hayden planted on Sonny's forehead. It was just that small action that caused him to be curious.

"Hey! There is something I have been meaning to ask you, Hayden do you like-"

"Oh what this!" Tawni sprang out behind Chad quickly poking his sides that caused Chad to yelp and throw his hands up in the air in a fit of laughter and surprise. " A love letter perhaps?" Before Chad could even reply Tawni had swiped the piece of paper so swiftly and a flash.

"Tawni!"

"What? Who's Haiden?" Chad's handwriting was of course legible and perfect in every curve of each letter. However, writing and spelling were two different things.

"What can't you read? It says Hay-den!" Chad just as quickly as Tawni swiped the paper back, carefully of course not wanting her to get a paper cut. "Geesh, and your such a bookworm too..." Chad only chuckled at his older sister's stupidity, or as he thought.

Tawni only sighed understanding what exactly was going through Chad's mind. It's better and easier for everyone if he were just to have it his way.

"Oh, anyway why is it that you are writing a letter to Hayden?"

"You see, that idiot Hayden decided to follow Selena back to Paris." Chad only shock his head with scrunched up lips as if he were still deciding if what he did was a good choice.

"Ah, that's so amazing!" Tawni couldn't help but smile at the idea. Tawni helped herself to a seat on the sofa that was near the table Chad was sitting.

"Are you joking? It's idiotic!"

"Why? Because he's following his heart?" Tawni asked dropping the smile on her face. "when you love you wish to do things for. You wish to sacrifice for. You wish to serve."(*)

"Ah, its that one quote you said before..."

"Hemingway!"

"Hayden was exactly following that, and it's quite impressive really. There are few people who will and it's those few people that other people are attracted to." Tawni spoke sincerely. Chad listened intently making mental note of what she was saying. "You have to understand Chad, that the only way to receive love, is for you to give it. It's not something you can buy or win."

Chad suddenly stood up with a flash that Tawni couldn't help but flinch at the sudden movement.

"Thank you, Tawni! I understand now!" Chad announced with a smile on his face that with all sincerity didn't show like he understood it. Chad literally jumped onto the sofa to sit next to Tawni.

"What the-"

"Seriously thanks Tawni!" Chad gave Tawni a light and friendly pat on the arm with all excitement Chad didn't realize that, the friendly 'pat' left a small stinging sensation on Tawni's arm. "Oh, your going back tomorrow, right? Be careful and take care of yourself." Chad smiled as he jumped out of the sofa going back to the table.

"Alright, now let's plan everything..."

"I don't think he got it..." Tawni sighed but she wasn't going to bring the rain on his parade. That smile of his was refreshing to see, it's been so long since he looked this blissful. Tawni couldn't help but smile as well, the happiness Chad was feeling was enough to swell up her own heart and feel happy for him. Even if he did get the idea wrong, love isn't something that could be taught on one day, or understood so easily; however what mattered is that he learns from his own mistakes.

That was just how love works...

**...**

**...**

It's now been three days since Hayden left, and everything was now returning back to normal. Well almost normal. Sonny did have to admit she did kind of miss him, having someone to talk to in the stairwell. however, even if she did she felt more happy knowing that he was probably living the happiest days of his life right now.

Four classes had gone by now, and it was almost as if it was the first day of school for Sonny. Portlyn was still sick, so she really had no one to talk to lately. Since all the cliques have been formed since these kids were born there was no way Sonny could ever try to 'mingle' with them. Not that she wanted to, but just to ease the solicitude.

"Oh my! Do you see what I see?"

"What? A poor, loner? If so, then I do!"

It was no one other than Chloe and Penelope who whenever they have nothing better to do come and poke fun at Sonny. Sonny just barely sat down and about to dig into the healthy meal her mother packed for her this morning.

"Are you lonely cause your two only friends aren't here?" Chloe asked feigning a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, it's sad really that everyone you know, has now left you. No, it's actually quite hysterical..." Penelope being the more blunt one of the two, and had one of those mouths that has a knack for saying the most annoying things ever.

"God Dammit!" Sonny slapped her hands onto the table being angry for two reasons. One, she was really hungry she didn't eat breakfast this morning, and two, she has just about enough of all this. "I am trying to eat my food, what exactly have I done to you? Nothing. So leave me alone."

"Listen Munroe-"

Before Penelope could even reply there a firm and tight grip on her shoulder. Penelope turned around with furrowed eyebrows about to yell at the person behind her. It was when she turned around that she saw a man's chest, she couldn't believe who it was. Without any acknowledgment the man send her to the floor without even caring of the result it could cause.

"Oh my, did you see that? Chad just touched my shoulder!" Penelope smiled caressing her shoulder that once had the pleasure to feel Chad's hand.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked for concerned with the fact that she hit the floor pretty hard. Penelope nodded ignoring the throbbing pain on her butt it was all worth it.

Sonny was left perplexed at the situation one moment she was talking to Chloe and Penelope but now she was face to face with Chad. Chad only starred at her with a concentrated and stern expression. Sonny could tell he was going to say something so she waited for him to speak first.

Chad took a big gulp and was about to speak but couldn't. Chad slapped his hands, (earning a small gasp from Sonny), on the table leaning closer towards Sonny as if inspecting her.

"W-What?"

"Okay.. Be patient." Chad mumbled to himself out loud which only caused to be more confused than before. Chad took a quick stroll around the table and stopped exactly at the same spot as before.

"This Sunday. At one o'clock. Center of the shopping center of the town-square." It was all he said and just as quick as he said it, he was gone leaving the cafeteria.

"What the hell?" Sonny mumbled to herself not understand the message he gave. It was directed at her, she understood that. It was going to take place on Sunday at one o'clock and by the shopping center close to where she works.

"What?" It was Penelope's loud screech that interrupted Sonny's train of thought. "Please tell me it was all a lie, someone please tell me that he did not just ask her out on a date!"

"what?" Sonny's eyes widened as soon as Penelope said that. The cafeteria erupted in cheers for Sonny congratulating her for dating the hottest guy at school. What? when did she agree with it?

Sonny ran off using the same exit Chad had previously used. she had all intention to speak to the man and demand what the hell was going on. Is it some sort of trap? Sonny kept running along the halls somehow taking those 'coincidental' right turns to somehow lead her to him.

"Wait!"

Chad stopped to turn around with an annoyed face to look at the person behind him, but once he saw it was Sonny following him like a small chick to a mother hen he quickly fixed his facial expression.

Chad quickly fixed his posture and coughed awkwardly to help lessen the tension between the two of them.

"What is it?" Chad was trying his best at being patient for once. It wasn't as easy as he had predicted when he was sitting down and talking to Tawni.

"What was that about? I'm confused..." Sonny asked never once failing to look him straight in the eyes. However Chad was finding rather difficult to just look at her. Honestly, Sonny could feel the tension between the two of them ever since Hayden left for France three days ago. Every time they passed by each other in the halls it was like something between them formed. Like a bond of acquaintances, the feeling of being responsible for greeting the other person.

Yet, they never did. They both just brushed it off with small concern and tried to think nothing of it. Now that they are here face to face and alone somehow that tension became visible.

"What? Are you-" Chad stopped himself in time. Sonny's beckoning stare that was threatened him to continue that sentence if he dared, and see what she'll do.

"It's simple... it's Hemingyay!" Chad literally blurted it out and continued off walking off in a face paced knowing that Sonny wouldn't be following him. Sonny was just left awestruck at his answer.

"Did he mean, Hemingway?" Sonny laughed to herself. "Oh god, he's stupid..." Sonny couldn't help but say it out loud to some what relieve the small headache beginning to form.

**...**

**...**

"Hey, Sonny!" Lucy called out from all the way in front of the store. Lucy was busy rearranging the product on the front glass while, Sonny was busy checking out a customer. The customers you could say are quite used to the happy environment of the store, well some do. Some find it a bit annoying when they yell across the small store for each other; however those customers rarely ever show up.

"What?"

"What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Nothing, why?" Sonny cringed a couple of seconds right after that, subconsciously forgetting what happened earlier during school.

"Cool, Can you come with me to run some errands my mom send me on?"

Sonny paused for a second still thinking, she already said no. Sonny had a small flashback of Chad's concentrated and stern face back into her mind. What are the possibilities he was serious about the whole thing?

"Sure..." Sonny croaked out getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach but just ignored it.

"Hey Sonny. do you need to cough drops? Your voice kind of died out there..."

"No, I'm fine..." Sonny coughed and smiled as if nothing ever happened.

He _won't_ be there.

He _won't_ be there.

_He won't be there._

There was just no way he would.

Why would he show up? It's not like they like each other, in fact last time Sonny checked they still hated each other. It's just the feelings for each other have become hazy that's all.

Chad was probably trying to prank her into embarrassing herself, or worse the whole school could be there waiting to target her.

Sonny's imagination was getting the best of her by now.

It was all trap, or something like that.

There is no way Chad Dylan Cooper just asked someone like _Alison Munroe _out on a date.

It's Chad, the same guy who put Sonny through hell everyday at school. He was the whole reason for the headaches. He was the reason why...

He wasn't going to show up.

Oh, how wrong Sonny was...

**...**

**...**

It was in a blink of an eye that Sunday came by, the week went by so slow Sonny couldn't believe it. Had she been spacing off for so long? The whole week she had been telling herself nothing was going to happen, that nothing will happen. The fact that Chad was hardly ever at school only made it worse for Sonny to try to personally decline whatever offer he was offering. Or, if he was at school, anytime Sonny was anywhere the premises it's as if he plotted people to stand between them.

So that plan failed.

"Sonny! Lucy said to be ready in fifteen!" It was the voice of my mom on the other side of the door. After that short message there was pause and two knocks that followed. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, Thanks!"

"Alright, I'll be going to work soon, so take care of the house and Zora!"

"Alright mom, Love you!"

"Love you too!" her voice sounded more distant than before, and Sonny could hear the sounds of her footsteps echoing through the floor. It was currently going to be ten, Lucy was always one of those punctual people. Time was her companion that she never failed to agree with.

Knowing Zora she was probably still sleeping, and not that she wanted to leave her alone but she was at the age where she could handle it. All that would be left is to write her a note just in case she gets worried.

Sonny was always an early riser; however she found herself nicely cleaned and dressed by nine in the morning yet she found herself lazing around in the privacy of her own room. Liking the fact that within the walls all she had was herself. This whole week at school she had been alone for quite a while, though maybe that is what's eating her up lately. Not that she didn't contact Portlyn who she found out recently she had contracted a bad case of the flu, yet it just didn't feel the same.

Sonny marched off to the kitchen seeing her mother packaging her lunch on the small kitchen counter where it was crowded with pills of bills, school notifications and such. The fridge was right next to the dishwater, and then it was the stove. Her kitchen was one of those hectic kitchen's with hardly no room to walk, it was already crowded with only one single person in it. Sonny quickly jotted down the memo leaving it on the fridge with the help of the cute magnets Zora collects.

"You're not staying out late, right?"

"No it won't take that long." Sonny answered as she turned to face her mother.

"Alright, good. Don't stay out too long. You know how I feel about leaving Zora alone too long." her mother lightly complained. It was something both of them understood. Who would like to be stuck in their own house with nothing to do and not to mention alone. Zora too, understood that her older sister is busy with school and job and that their mother worked 'til late hours. Zora always said it was okay, that she always manages to have fun.

Zora does participate in a few after school activities like: Soccer, Science, and debate to keep her busy, yet Sundays were days when she had no club activities.

"Be careful Sonny, have fun! Don't stay out too late!" Her mother was a knack for being a broken record. She could repeat herself to many times, yet of course it was only because she was more concerned for her children's welfare.

"Alright, mom! I'll be back soon, buh-bye!"

**...**

**...**

Shopping with Lucy was always entertaining. She was one of those bright, caring people in your life that need, that fresh air you need to feel refreshed. Sonny and Lucy have been friends for so long, since kindergarten. It all started when Lucy came to the nurse's office with a bad stomach. Sonny was waiting for her mom to pick her up, after also complaining about a stomach ache.

_"Was it something in the food?"_

_"I don't know, but keep a look out for more students..."_

_"Hi, my name is Lucy. What's yours?"_

_"Sonny."_

_"Let's be friends, 'kay?"_

_"Okay!"_

It was just like that the two girls became friends. And it was in first grade where they Grady. Lucy, was the outspoken one, Sonny, the protective and tough one, and there was Grady, who was the sweet and shy one.

It was somehow that these three all somehow complimented each other needs for friendship. Sonny was the toughest girl in the class she never thought twice about defending her friends. There was even a point were Sonny was closed to being expelled in sixth grade, however once the students informed the teacher that the kid was actually emotionally and close to physically tormenting both Grady and Lucy, well Sonny only took charge. Sonny was the only brave one in class to tell the kid off, yet he refused to listen.

It was that incident that helped the three of them grow even more and learned how deep their bond was.

What they had to do was simple, turn in a couple publications (since Lucy's mother works in a publishing company.) and drop off a package that needed to be delivered to her father's company. Lucy's family economical state was much more stable than Sonny's home. Her father was a manager of a company, and her mother worked in a local publishing company. (Which were both owned by the Condor Corp.)

They were quick and simple errand to attend to and they both finished with a couple of minutes after noon. Lucy noticing the sudden chill in the wind, and the fog in the clouds could tell it was going to rain soon. It was in a matter of minutes that raindrops could be felt.

Both turned to a small dollar store that was the closest store to provide them from the rain.

"I didn't bring an umbrella, did you?"

"Nope, let's buy one here there only a dollar."

They both waster time looking around the store reading the latest gossip and news on the magazine stands, looking at possible items they would both possibly purchase. Lucy being a bit childish got her attention grabbed from the prize-grabber machine. Lucy spent a good five dollars stubborn on wanting a small teddy bear, but instead got a masked wrestler action figure that was right next to it by mistake.

"Darn, so close! Well at least I got a prize out of it!" Lucy smiled and waved it around in Sonny's face who was determined that Lucy wasn't going to get anything at all.

"I think you Mr. blue-wrestler and I an apology."

"Well, you wanted the bear. So technically it doesn't count."

Two peas in a pot.

"I wonder how his face looks like underneath the mask, I bet it's ugly that why he's wearing mask." Lucy became curious and took of the plastic removable mask to see the face behind it. It was a face they both weren't expecting. Cute curly blonde hair, with a bright and clear blue eyes. "Never judge a book by it's cover, huh?"

"It's kind of like what Ms. Bitterman was saying the other day, you know?" Lucy said absent-mindedly admiring the toys handsome features. "How a man kind pretends to be touch on the outside, yet have a soft side to them. Remember?"

"Yeah that's true. He has a mask on to look tough, yet is a big softy..." Sonny's thoughts trailed off.

"If any dumbass gives you trouble, call us right away. I will personally fly over right away and personally kick his ass!"

"Are you coming?"

"Hayden!"

"Good luck, Hayden!"

"Quick Lucy, What time is it now?" Sonny asked bragging onto Lucy arm with alerted eyes.

"It's about to be two o'clock, Wow, we've been in here for so long? Who knew-" Lucy stared in disbelief at her phone. Before she could continue she noticed Sonny taking off to the entrance of the store. "Sonny, where are you going? It's still pouring!"

"I need to check something!" Was all Sonny said as she ran out of the store, pre-opening her umbrella before taking off into the rain.

It's been an hour, he wouldn't possibly wait in the rain for so long, but I just need to make sure he's not there. That's all...

Just check.

...

Sonny arrived at the center of the shopping center finding it almost deserted besides the couple of people walking with their umbrellas or the occasional person running without an umbrella trying to get to their destination. Yet there was that someone, a foolish someone, sitting on the bench fists bawled up shivering, with clothes clinging to his skin, and hair wet.

Sonny could feel her heart jump at the sight, he waited for her. He waited for her in the rain. Sonny could hardly move when she saw him, he wasn't paying any attention he was looking at the ground probably imagining himself in a better place. You would think he would wait in the car when it started to rain, or call someone to buy him an umbrella. Yet no, he did nothing of the sort, he stayed devoted on the spot.

Was it this foolish action that was causing feelings of sympathy for the man?

Sonny's be as cruel as to leave him waiting there any longer. Sonny silently approached the man that refused to take his eyes of the floor, thinking it was another woman trying to flirt with him.

"Umm..."

Quickly recognizing the voice, he snapped his head straight up to see an awkward Sonny standing in front of him with a pink umbrella. Chad stood up abruptly as if the rain had no affect on him, and before Sonny knew it he brought her in for a small hug. It was right as his head had snuggled on her should that he let out a sigh of what sound to be relief.

"I-It's cold..." Was all he said as the two stayed in that in that position. Sonny was of course left shocked not knowing what was really happening, this is the first time she was being hugged so tightly before. The first time being in such a predicament, yet the feel of her clothes absorbing the water from his soaking wet clothes brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked pulling him right off her. "What are you some idiot! It's cold and its raining yet here you are! Why didn't you just leave, or wait in the car? Have someone bring you an umbrella-"

"Why would I do that?" Chad asked as if being insulted. "I wouldn't leave, and I would never wait in the car with the stupid security guards, cause this was arranged for it to be only the two of us!"

"Well, I never said I was coming!"

"But you're here now, aren't you? That's what matters!" Chad didn't hold back on back on what he was feeling. On lookers that were passing by mistook the situation as a "Couple fight", that caused a sort of tense and awkward feeling for the those two who clearly heard the message.

"Why were you late?"

"Huh?"

"I think I deserve some explanation as to why you were late, I'll swear I'll kill you if you don't have a valid reason!"

"Um...well..." Sonny couldn't find words to tell him, she honestly wanted to tell him that she wasn't originally planning on coming. However seeing him soaked to the bone made it hard for her to speak truthfully.

"Oh, could it be that you have fallen for my good charms? Were you nervous to meet me?"

"What? You must have lost your senses while bathing underneath the rain!" Sonny marched off not wanting to have to bear any more of the headaches he was going to cause.

"Wait! I-" Chad was interrupted by a sudden attack of sneezes, that caused the good side of Sonny, the bigger side of Sonny to stop right on her tracks. She turned around to he the man hunched over hugging himself trying to warm himself up. "Dammit, I ruined it."

Sonny once again feeling only sympathy toward the man, she couldn't just leave him there. Sonny took advantage of the time to walk up to him and use her umbrella to cover him. The noise of the raindrops hitting the plastic material caught Chad's attention.

"Here, I'll treat you to some warm coffee to make it up to you."

"Well good, as you should!"

"What the hell?"

"Well, let's go I'm freezing!" Chad was already walking off heading towards the only coffee shop that he knew around the area.

"Wait!" Sonny looked inside her pockets only to find a six crumbled up dollars with the side of spare change. "There's a good coffee shop around here!"

"Well, lead the way."

...

"Where is it?"

"Were almost there! At least it's not raining anymore be happy about that!" Sonny snapped back with just the same amount of attitude Chad had. Well if he was going to be crabby about it, well two can play at that.

"That's what you-" Chad turned around to look back at Sonny who stopped a couple steps behind him due to the fact a business had approached her with his clipboard trying to sell off some items.

"No Than-"

"Look honey, these offers won't last long. Take them -"

Before the some what flirtatious businessmen could continue there was a hand on his should that pulled the man back, and had him collide onto a tight formed fist.

"Chad!" Sonny pulled him apart after he nailed the first punch. "You can't go around hitting random people!"

"That bastard deserved it!" Chad yelled continuing the previous path they were both taking. "Serves him right for trying to interrupt." Chad mumbled the last bit to himself as he assured himself with the sounds of Sonny's footsteps that she was trailing behind him.

"Here it is!"

...

"This is it?" Chad tried to hold back from making any judgments while they were standing outside of the building but once they were in the condition inside the building wasn't any better.

"Look I know this place isn't the best, but I don't have a lot of money on me. So this is all I can afford." Sonny explained as she read the sign that labeled each floor.

_1st floor- Ice-cream_

_2nd floor - Coffee Shop_

_3rd floor- restaurant_

"Look let's take the elevator!" Sonny pointed towards the elevator that was located at the back of ice-cream shop. Chad only grumbled lightly walking there, being a bit grateful that it was warmer, but not as warm as he expected. Typically entering inside stores, you could always feel that temperature change than outside. Either it was too cold or too hot inside the building. Yet Chad, felt no difference. He merely brushed it off thinking that the building could barely afford any heating.

Sonny pushed the up bottom was about to wait for the elevator doors to open yet automatically the doors opened up to greet them. Once inside Sonny pushed the number two button to ascend upward, the doors responded like normally closing, yet failed to do something else. The elevator stayed in place didn't move at all, Sonny constantly pushed the same button and harder the previous attempts to get the elevator to work.

"It's not working!"

"What! Well stop pushing buttons you're probably making it worse!"

Chad pushed her out the way and gently yet firmly pushed the 'open door' button and waited for it to respond.

"Great, you broke the elevator!"

"What? No I didn't! I think..."

Sonny and Chad banged on the walls hoping it would jump start it to work, yet it only failed to respond. Chad pulled out his ceelphone quickly and flipped it open only to shut it close again.

"No signal."

Sonny now began to hear sirens going off in the back of her head, were they going to stuck in here forever? Well it might sound like an exageration but the fact that there wasn't anyone outside in the first floor wasn't a comforting thought.

_What if it closed already shutting off the energy and everything, but someone forgot to lock the door?_

"The call button!"

Sonny eagerly pushed the bottom but only got static.

"Let's not panic, we're going to be alright..." Sonny slid onto the floor trying to sound optimistic. However to Chad it looked like she was about to have a panic attack, which only caused him to feel a bit scarred.

"Look, Don't worry well get out of here somehow!" Chad said trying to reassure Sonny who only nodded in response yet she didn't actually believe a word he was saying. Chad looked at the buttons for any further help, finding it all pointless he tried looking around the elevator for some sort of clue on what to do. "Up there!"

Sonny looked up to see the small lever that opened an emergency outlet on the top of the elevator.

"How are we going to reach that? We're not tall enough!" Sonny's mood was getting any better.

"It'll work if we combine our heights!" Chad smiled at the idea and had given her a hand motion for her to come closer. "Get on my shoulders, and open it."

"What? No way, what if I fall?

"Don't worry i got you, besides what's there to be shy about?"

"Who says I'm being shy?"

"Well good then, do it!"

"But I-"

Chad didn't want to hear anything more of it, he firmly pushed Sonny to the center and placed his head in between her legs and pushed up automatically taking hold of her calves to support her.

"Oh God Chad Put me down!" Sonny held on tightly to his face and neck to balance herself.

"Open the window!"

"But what I fall-"

"Goddammit! Open the stupid thing! I told you before I won't let you fall!" Chad yelled back in frustration. Not that Sonny was heavy or anything, but he couldn't keep holding her up like this all day. It was when Chad heard the screech of the lever and felt the a cold draft of air that he new it was open. "Can you reach?"

"Nope!" Sonny gasped trying to hold on to the ledge trying to pull herself up, yet arms were still too short to help.

"Okay, get ready!"

"What-"

It was that quickly Chad jumped up to give Sonny more of an extra boost, Sonny almost lost all balance, yet with her quick reflexes she was able to grab onto the ledge and slowly pull herself up. Once Sonny reached up, it was exactly how an elevator shaft would like, dark, a bit cold, and not to mention scary.

"Hey, give me hand!" Chad yelled from the elevator, Sonny immediately focused to the task at hand. Chad made going up the emergency exit look a bit more easy than when Sonny did it. He simply used the railing inside the elevator to give himself a helpful boost and took a hold of the ledge. Sonny held onto his free hand to help him pull himself up.

"Why are we up here?"

"You looked like you were going to die in there, so I thought it would be better up here..."

Sonny didn't know what to say after that, should she be saying thank you, he was thinking about her. It was then there was a strange eerie and awkward silence between the two, what was there to say?

"Ah! I can't hold it in anymore!" Chad released out a scream in frustration, causing Sonny to jump in the air with the abrupt noise. Chad turned around giving Sonny his back and turned around walked to the wall. Sonny followed him with her eyes, Chad looked back to see if she was looking and turned out she was. "Don't look!"

"Oh gross!" Sonny's face scrunched up when she got the idea of what he was doing. "How can you do that? Oh, this is so gross!" Sonny whined as she quickly turned around whining closing her eyes, and covering her ears not wanting to hear or see anything. Yet, it was that sudden turn that Sonny did (so that their backs are facing each other) that she stumbled and lost all balance. "Ah!"

It was that quick it happened in a matter of seconds...

Sonny feel down from the top of the elevator however was able to react quickly enough to hold onto the ledge of the elevator preventing her to fall down to the pit black darkness underneath her.

"Oh god! I'm going to die!"

"What the hell?" Chad was interrupted while he was doing when he heard Sonny's screaming, at first he thought she was still comapling. When he heard the last sentence he realized something was off. When he turned his head around he realized she couldn't be seen anywhere. Chad quickly finished up, zipping up his pants and qipping off his hands on his pants, and ran over to where Sonny was just standing.

"Crap! Here take my hand!"

"Ew! No! Not after what you just did!"

"Just take it!"

"But I don't want to touch it!"

"Why are you being so difficult? Expecially in times like this!" Chad didn't bother waiting for her to respond again, with his right hand he took a hold of her right hand that was holding to the ledge to dear life. "Give me your left hand!"

Sonny this time didn't argue seeing it's better to live than die falling down an elevator, what a horrible death. Sonny tightened the grip on her right hand whole extending her left hand for Chad to grab. Chad inreturn. grabbed her forearm to pull her up. Sonny noticed that she was beginning to move upwards, and used her right hand to push herself up even faster. Chad with one final pull that used up almost all of his energy was finally able to bring her whole body up, yet with the unexpected force Sonny placed on her right hand to pull herself up had caused Sonny to be propelled even higher than expected.

Sonny forehead collided onto Chad's sending Chad to fall backwards his butt hitting the ground(or in this case the ceiling of the elevator.) , Chad still holding onto sonny's left arm dragged her along fore wards to her knees infront of him. Sonny blinked as she finally was able to feel something beneath her to secure her. Sonny let out a sigh out of relief, but it was then when she realized how close Chad's presence was.

_Bum._

_Bum._

From's Sonny point of vision, all she could see was Chad's collarbones, and shoulders; while Chad could only see the top of her head and her forehead. Shouldn't one of them move by now? It was as if making a move would only bring them closer, so no one dared to move.

Sonny gulped and slowly moved her head to somehow satisfy the curiosity in her, just how close was he? Chad twiched as he noticed her head moving, not knowing what to do he just tilted his head back to give more room between the two.

_Blink._

_Blink._

Big brown eyes was the first thing Chad noticed as she looked up to see him. She looked lost, confused, and not to mention a bit scarred.

_Such beautiful brown eyes..._

_

* * *

_

Hello! how was it? I have to admit, this chapter was more comedy than anything else. I had alot of fun writing it, i couldn't help but break out in laughter every now and then. I'm not sure of this chapter, but maybe its because it seems really quick, though i did cut few scenes, but maybe it's different for you guys as the readers.

Thank you for reading!

Any questions: (skip if you want...)

I also included a bit of a flashback when Sonny and Lcuy first meet, just in case you guys were curious, which was something I had inserted myself just for the fun of it really.

The beginning of the chapter takes place a day after the last chapter Ms. Bitterman's coincidentally is supposed to relate to Sonny and Chad, which was basically another foreshadow. Chad is writting a letter to Hayden (my fav. scene to write btw,) with Tawni interrupting him! And Yes, in the orginal series, the main character or Chad in this case, is _really, really_stupid. So I thought it would be funny to add it in the fanfic as well! She didn't know of him leaving, however she did know about Selena leaving, remember they're friends so they(Tawni-Selena) keep in touch.

Tawni used the same quote as the previous chapter, and was basically giving Chad more helpful love advice, which was what he wanted to ask her before, that's why he got super excited! I really tried focusing more of Chad's upbeat side in this chapter, so it might feel out of character, I know... but he's not a total that cold...

Yes! Chad asked Sonny out in the most awkwarest way ever, but remember he's used to girls falling over him. So, actually asking a girl out his completely new to him, so in other words he didn't know how to form the words to ask properly.

(Keep in mind about the time here. ) Sonny goes out with Lucy thinking that Chad wouldn't show up, still believing it was going to be a trap. However it was when Lucy saw the action figure,a nd recalled Ms. Bitterman's words that caused Sonny to feel guilty. So she went to only check-up if he was there.

So, just pointing it out here. Sonny only appraoched Chad out of sympathy. That's it. How she feels about everything is going to be explained later. So they walk to a cheap building that has three different shops in each floor, and they obviously got stuck due to Sonny's continous jabbing of the bottons! (keep in mind that there was no one when they entered!) So what time do you think it is now? (Foreshadow: Sonny's going to get in trouble with her mom!)

Yes, Chad had to go to the bathroom, so just imagine how long he has been holding in? He has been waiting for Sonny, so he didn't move from the spot where he was sitting. Chad has security guards, or butlers (Will) who typically follow him, except for school, but Chad didn't want them to interfer. keep this fact in mind, it will show up in a future chapter! And the reason why he punched the bussinessman was for hta treason, he didn't want anyone interferring.

So Sonny falls down the elevator, but was quick enough to react to hold on the ledge, and Chad helped pull her up (with his diry hands! lol) The reason why they feel over was because the force of Chad pulling up, And Sonny force on her right hand that is pushing her up(at an angle that is facing Chad). That caused Sonny not to literally go flying, but to be pulled up at a much faster way that took mostly Chad by surprise. It cuased Chad to lose his balance as Sonny was pulled up and both of them went crashing down to the floor.

The italized words aply to Chad, not Sonny. So that 'bum' noise was from Chad's heart, just incase you din't know cause I'm not good with describing noises. So at the end of the chapter they are just starring into each other's eyes. (However do notice the difference on how they look at each other! Chad is more nerveous, while Sonny just purely feels awkward.)

Again, Sonny's feelings of this will be revealed later! So I hope that clarified any questions, if not feel free to ask me.

Thank you for be such awesome reviewers! Much love!

**Links:**

www. mysoju. com

korean version will be under the name Boys Before flowers

Japanese version will be under Hana Yori Dango

www. dramafever. com

this site mostly has korean dramas, so you can watch only the korean version here, but it's in very good quality however if you are not a premium member you have to sit through the commercials!

www. dramacrazy .net

you are going to have to search for the drams here, by using the alphabet on the top, go onto **'B'** and on the** fourth page**, you will see **Boys Before Flowers **(Korean)

You can also find the japanese version here, under '**H**' right on the** first page**, scroll down to **Hana yori dango**, but please check the year before you click on anything! Make sure it says **year completed: 2005** and the second season as well! (Year completed: 2007 with the same)

I hope this helps, last time they didn't show up but hopefully this time it will! :D

Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know!

Thank you for reading and Reviewing!

**Next Chapter: Rumor**


	11. Rumor

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, I honestly procrastinated on this chapter. So all the delays are my fault, but on the lighter note, Thank you to all of those who reviewed last chapter! Thank you so much, you have no idea what it means to me. You guys are sweethearts~

I also greatly appreaciate all of those who favorited the story, and alerted it too! ^.^

Well, enjoy your reading...

**

* * *

Chapter 10 Rumor**

Ouch.

The pain instantly ripped through Chad's back with the sharp and sudden impact of the fall. Fall? Yes, sadly right as Chad was lifting Sonny back up to safety to the ceiling of the elevator there was something he wasn't calculating. One, Sonny's weight pushing him backwards. And two, Sonny also applying force to lift herself up that added to the affect of number one. Chad was pushed down inside the elevator back again due to the emergency window located on the ceiling of the elevator was never closed.

_Moments before..._

Sonny landed on her knees clashing with the harsh metal of the elevator causing a burning sensation to her knees and slowly rising to her thighs. Sonny's head almost made contact with something that was also radiating warmth that made it tempting to lean closer to. Sonny noticed the swift movements of the clavicles in front of her, they moved so swiftly and bit quickly than normal. Was he tired? Why was he breathing so hard?

Sonny felt the pang of guilt hit her, deciding to look up at Chad worried that he somehow was overexerted that he was badly out of breathe. Chad had to gulp down all the saliva in his move as he noticed Sonny moving her head. Why hasn't she moved? Her left hand was on the right side of his waist, while her right hand was in front of her knees but also too close for comfort. She was practically in-between his legs yet, she didn't seem to be aware of that.

What was going in her mind for her not to move?

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked innocently as she looked up at Chad's distorted face. Sonny noticed him flinch as she came closer, his face was now beating read. Was he sick? Chad gasped as he noticed that she was about to start to move again. Chad however wasn't stopping Sonny from her movements not being aware of their awkward position that wasn't one bit compromising. Was it the fact of teenage hormones kicking in that moment that had made him frozen stiff? Maybe.

_Bum Bum._

_Bum Bum._

Was that his heart? Beating so truly loud that it wouldn't surprise him if Sonny heard it. Chad's body was beginning to burn up with every sudden movement she was making, there was a sharp high pitched noise echoing in his ears, his body was starting to tremble. Was that normal?

Shivers were working his body. His body was building up all these strange foreign feeling swelling up inside his body. His mind became acute to all this feelings around him, it was also a distracting thought. So distracting enough that, he failed to predict Sonny's next move.

Sonny shifted her weight onto her left hand that cause sonny upper body to lean an inch closer to Chad to place her right hand onto his forehead. "You don't look so good-"

Before Sonny could continue Chad's body instinctively backed away from the painful cold hand that touched his forehead. It was that reflex that threw Chad's body back, leaning back even more than before. It was that same feeling of falling asleep on your desk during school. So tired that your head is falling down slowly but surely, and you don't realize it until that small reflex kicks in that stops you right before you ever hit your head. That little reflex kicked in, and literally in the wrong way. Chad's feet flew into the air with hopes of something catching him just like a child falling down. That natural reflex of yearning for something to help or stop him, his right foot kicked off Sonny's left hand that was her supporting anchor.

Thus resulting in her falling foreword along with him. The pain was unbearable for Chad out of the two. Not only was his back hurting, but shortly after coming contact with the elevator floor (now they have fallen inside; back to the beginning.), his chest better yet, his whole body was greeted upon by another one. Sonny fell right on top of Chad, Sonny suffering with minimal amount of pain.

"Oh my gosh, Chad are you okay?" Sonny automatically pulled herself away from him, and crawled over to his head. "You felt a bit feverish, are you okay?" Chad only moaned in response. His body was aching, and now after Sonny pointing it out, his head was in splitting pain.

That was why she approached him earlier, she was merely concerned.

_Why else? No need to fill your head with wrong ideas..._

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny repeated the question this time more worried than before when he wasn't responding. He was still conscious of course, but what was worrying Sonny is that absent-minded stare he had on his face. Sonny used her left hand to her forehead, and placed her right hand onto Chad's to compare temperature. It was worse when she compared them.

"Hold on, let me get my bag I think I have medicine for a fever..." Sonny mumbled as she crawled to the corner of the elevator where her bag was carelessly left behind. (I forgot to mention it earlier, I'm sorry.) Chad was only able to let out a soft groan in pain which Sonny thought was Chad trying to quicken her pace. Chad didn't even bother to turn his head as he heard the rummaging of her bag of paper and such that she had.

"I found Tylenol!" Sonny smiled as she shook the small red portable tube that sounded like it still had enough. "I think I also have a water bottle in here..." Chad only sighed at the unbelievable amounts of objects she was carrying.

"Why? Do you carry such things?"

"Well, you never know when you need 'em. Like today." Sonny smiled like a happy prepared trouper. Well she was a wilderness girl scout, maybe it was because of that group that has caused her to build habit to have such emergency items on her person.

Sonny returned to Chad's side with a bottled water in one hand and the small tube of Tylenol in the other. Sonny placed the items down, and noticed that Chad still wasn't moving.

"Does your body hurt?" Sonny asked hesitating a little. Sonny only watched as Chad slowly brought his body up in a robotic awkwardly slow pace to a sitting up position. Chad had his back leaning against the cold metal wall of the elevator, as he sharply turned to look at Sonny with a now groggy gaze. To Sonny, it looked like Chad was trying to balance the whole world around him by just focusing on something, judging by the way Chad's head was bobbing back and forth she was correct.

"Sonny...?" Chad said in more of a questioning manner as if he wondering if she was still here with him right now. The fever must really doing some damage to the small piece of a mind he has. Chad leaned closer to Sonny, which only had Sonny lean back in response. Chad looked confused and thus leaned forward even more, this time horribly too close to Sonny's face for comfort.

Sonny only had time to simply widen her eyes in horror as the man came closer than the first time. Before Sonny could even respond, Chad had lost balance and fell forward tumbling down onto poor Sonny.

"Get off!" Sonny literally yelled as she gave his body one hard push off, little too easily. The push had caused Chad's back to collided with the elevator wall and the noise echoed in the small room. Sonny noticed than pushing him off of her was easier than expected, tha's when she realized that Chad was only trying to get off as well. Knwoing that, she couldn't help but feel more sympathetic for the man.

_Was his body that weak?_

Sonny's gaze softened as he curled into a shivering ball and groaned in pain once again. Sonny couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic, it wasn't the man's fault that he got sick because he waited in the pouting rain for hours for her. It wasn't his fault that he lost his balance and accidentally happen to land on Sonny. The more Sonny thought about it, the more guilty she felt. The great man before him, was now a helpless little child. Sonny sighed as she totally gave in, and crawled over to the poor man.

Sonny brought along with her the water bottle and the small tube of Tylenol. Sonny sat down next to him, and placed the objects on her hands beside her, as she gently uncoiled Chad's body and placed his head gently on her lap. Chad's eyes sprang open almost instantly, as if knowing the punishment, Sonny felt him flinch away from her touch.

"H-Here take some medicine..." Sonny offered as soon as his head was balanced on her lap as she quickly turned around to open the tube to retrieve two small tablets and opening the water bottle.

"But that wasn't prescribed to me-"

"Just take it!"

That was all he had to hear, as he weakly sat up to retrieve the pills and bottle by himself but was surprised when Sonny literally gently tossed them inside his mouth, and brought the water bottle to his lips. Chad was a bit surprised by this, but kept in mind to concentrate on the water soothingly going down his throat.

Chad gently laid back down onto the floor and waited for the medicine to kick in and relieve him of this pain. Sonny then took off her sweater and placed it on top of Chad, who was wearing his soaked black sweater ontop of him but he was still cold, comfortingly to keep him warm.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, being poor and cold sometimes go hand in hand." Sonny responded with a small smile. A smile that was equally comforting as the warm sweater on top of him. It was a smile that he hasn't seen in years. It was a smile of that of a concerned mother. It was that small smile that caused Chad to lose himself in his thoughts with disturbing memories.

"Just like mom."

"What did you say?"

"W-Why are you doing this?"

Sonny tilted her head almost swearing that was not what she heard before, but she merely pushed the thought away.

"Well I guess I should apologize while am it. Look, I'm sorry you waited out there in the rain for so long, and getting sick in the end. So I'm doing this, because of course I feel bad since it was my fault."

"You bet it is, but..."

Sonny remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, for giving you the red note. I will withdrawal. " Chad for a small instant looked at Sonny's eyes but as if he were afraid of being caught into them stared off into some corner of the room.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper I don't know if I can forgive you easily." Sonny announced in a playful tone that even caused Chad to let out a small chuckle at her response. Of course she would say that. Chad only smiled in amazement at this girl, she never once is turned on by his charms. She was truly unlike any other girl he has ever met, well except his sister. That was Tawni, and knowing Tawni will always be _Tawni_.

"I bet your a real momma's boy..." Sonny laughed at the thought, and had hoped for typical Chad response to come, but it never came. Sonny noticed how tensed he got after her remark.

"I wish..." Chad's gaze became distant and foreign to Sonny. Sonny could tell there was a battle of emotions behind those clear light blue eyes of his. "I haven't seen my mother in so long.."

"How come?"

"She gave me away..." Chad started off in a weak voice yet that still firm not yielding to his emotions. Sonny automatically let out a small gasp as she continued to peer down to him with even more powerful eyes of concerned. That so deeply reminded him of his mother. "She gave me...way to that monster..."

That was the last thing Chad said before he closed his eyelids. He had fallen into a deep peaceful slumber, not knowing the impact of his words to Sonny. Sonny only remained in shock as she was caught a small glimpse of his childhood. The fact that he puts on brave face to everyone, yet is actually hurting more than anyone. Sonny couldn't help but feel some sort of respect for Chad slowly build up inside her heart.

For he was just like that toy, a gentle person behind a fierce mask.

Behind that mask hid a poor child still fighting these emotions.

**...**

**...**

Somehow down the line, Sonny became tired of watching over Chad, that sleepiness had taken over her body. It was the fact that the emergency exit was left open that had greeted the two unconscious bodies with a chill. The chill had caused Sonny to curl up into a ball. Subconsciously thinking she was laying on her bad, she tried to reach out for her warm comforter.

Her body subconsciously turned around to face the warm object behind her. The chill still continued to shower her shaking body, and she shivered still deep in sleep. She curled towards the object next to her that subconsciously responded to her touch.

It was like that they two unconscious figures remained like that, holding each other closer to keep warm. Both still in deep sleep to even know anything of their surroundings.

Time still continued to pass, as they both slept so peacefully...

That nightfall had long past forgotten them.

**...**

**...**

"What the hell?"

_Who is that?_

The sound of something creaking open caused to stir in her sleep and caused Sonny to move closer to the seductive fragrance that wanted to pull her down to continue her sleeping.

"Hey! Just what the hell are you two doing?" The same voice asked in a terrifying loud voice so purposely wake them up. It was only Sonny that was awakened by the voice, and the first thing she saw was not what she was expecting. She was curled onto none other than Chad's Chest, with both hands gripping onto his sweater. One of his hands was located on the curve of her waist pulling her closer to him.

Sonny automatically peeled herself harshly away from him causing him to be woken up from the commotion.

"If you kids want to have fun, go do it at a hotel or something." the smartass man said wearing a yellow construction hat, and thick dusty blue jeans. It now, that Sonny being wide awake that she noticed two men behind the yelling man. All in the same attire. "Not in a building that's under construction."

"Kids these days, will do it just about anywhere..."

...

Apparently it was currently four o'clock of the morning, now of course Monday morning according to one of the friendly workers who informed Sonny. It seemed to be the truth as both her and Chad stepped outside to be greeted by blue-ish clouds blending into a red-purple-ish color. Chad wordlessly wrapped Sonny's sweater onto her shoulders to provide for warmth from the cold morning breeze.

What was she going to say to her mother...

Sonny only sighed at the headache coming.

"So, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I feel much better." Chad said in a groggy morning voice as he stretched his limbs, only to be reminded how sore and worn out his body was.

"Listen Sonny-"

"I'm sorry!" Sonny cut him off quickly. "I honestly didn't know the shop was under construction. I'm sorry I know all of this could have been avoided but because of me we ended up getting stuck in there..."

Chad only sighed as left side of his lips curled upwards to a smirk.

"Once again, you messed up." Chad cocked up a challenging eyebrow as he enjoyed the feeling of having Sonny upper handed for a change.

"I know I did! But at least I know I did something wrong!" Sonny fought back not liking the fact he was enjoying this whole ordeal.

"Well then, should I forgive you?"

"Yes, you should!"

"Well under one condition..." Chad fought hard to hide his mischievious smirk.

"What is that-"

Chad cut Sonny off by slouching down to her eye level and dangerously close to her face. And I do mean dangerously close. Sonny could even feel Chad's breathe hitting her face as she stood there caught off-guard not knowing what he was going to do next.

_**Snap.**_

**...**

**...**

"Sounds like quite the ordeal..." Portlyn voiced in an absentminded tone, that sounded like she wasn't really listening. Sonny sighed as she nodded sadly along with her not liking the terms of how things went down.

"But wait, did you guys, you know... Kiss?"

"Oh what? No, never! In the end Chad suggested that the only way I could be forgiven, was if I forgave him as well..." Sonny answered bluntly with her typical laughter as she patted her hand onto Portlyn's mattress, not hearing Portlyn sigh in relief.

"You guys sound like your patching up rather nicely..." Portlyn said in a bittersweet voice that was cleverly hidden.

"Oh, but how did it go with your family?"

"Oh, that was horrible..." The smile on Sonny's face melted away as she remembered what happened not long ago.

"_Alison Munroe! Just where were you last night. huh?"_

"I'm grounded, of course I can understand her reasoning to it." Sonny smiled sadly as she remembered the red-stricken eyes she encountered once she entered the door. Her mother that had been worried sick when Zora informed her that Sonny had yet to return home.

"I only told her I lost track of time, and I was just "out there" the whole time..." Sonny sighed as she remembered vaguely answering her mothers questions. Just imagine her face, if she told her the truth, would she believe her anyway?

_Accidentally_ getting stuck with on the _richest _teenage _boy_. Just imagine the fit she would throw if she knew she was out with a boy.

"Sounds like Chad is quite taken with you, huh?" Portlyn's question was the last thing spoken, as it remained in thin air for a couple of seconds before Sonny responded.

"I doubt it."

Sonny lowered her gaze knowing her mother wasn't ever going to let this go. Sonny was brought astray from thoughts as she noticed underneath Portlyn bed was that book. That little thin black book that she was never to peer inside.

_What was inside?_

Sonny like any other curious was tempted to peer inside, but she knew better. She knew hat whatever was inside this book was strong enough to most likely end their friendship.

**...**

**...**

"Congratulations!"

_What the hell?_

"Congratulations Sonny!"

_For what?_

The same words were said to her as she continued to walk down the hallway, Sonny was currently walking into the Cafeteria after visiting Portlyn for a while at her house. Judging from the cheers and stares she was getting from everyone, well something must have happened.

And apparently something that has ended in her favor, Sonny couldn't help but smile at that idea. She continued to receive wonderful things from everyone that passed her, who know magically knew her name.

As Sonny entered the Cafeteria in high spirits for once. That was instantly crushed as she entered the cafeteria and noticed what was posted onto the bulletin for everyone to see. Sonny couldn't help but gasp, and feel feeling of annoyance built within her. She instantly thought it was Chad who had set everything up, but thinking about it more logically she was with him the entire time yesterday and he never had time to sneak in a photographer.

_"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper sharing a morning kiss! _

_After staying out all night together~" _

The caption underneath the posted picture, taken in a misleading angle. The picture was taken from behind Sonny at an angle to show her profile along with Chad's, when he came too close to Sonny's face. In the picture it could misleading look to everyone else that he had just planted a kiss.

And it was _far_ from it.

"Wow, Chad is that true?" Devon was the first of the group missing one member who still in France. The trio walked close to the bulletin, as the stopped right next to Sonny. Devon gave her a suggestive nudge and wink as he finished reading the article.

"No-"

"Technically." Chad's confident answer overridden Sonny's small blunt answer before the other two members or anyone around could hear her. Chad proudly wore his million dollar smirk.

"Chad my friend, you have finally become a man!" Nico announced as he and Chad shared a "manly" hug. Chad couldn't help but release a small laugh at Nico's response, clearly everyone misunderstood the meaning of the article.

"Chad-"

"Let's go get a bite to eat, see you around." Chad pointed to their private dinning section, as he gave Sonny a wink with a smile. Sonny couldn't believe him, as she stood there exasperated. Sonny although annoyed, couldn't help but smile in return as she noticed that smile of his was friendly one, a smile that he would only shared with friends.

_"I'm sorry, for giving you the red note. I will withdrawal. " _

**...**

**...**

"So, Chad... What's up with you and Sonny?" Nico asked as soon as they all stepped inside of Chad's ever luxurious room. "Ha, did Tawni redecorate?" Nico couldn't help as he noticed the white, navy blue, and dark purple hues surrounding his room.

"Yeah, she got bored again." Chad sat down on his white leather sofa and he immediately focused on the object laying on the table in a horrible clutter.

"Yeah, Chad. Are you two really dating?" Devon asked as he walked over to Chad who was completely entranced with the task at hand. Nico couldn't help but bring up a questioning brow up and turn to Devon who looked lost like he did.

"Chad why are you-"

"Tawni gave this to me, she says it'll help in becoming a bit more patient." Chad automatically replied without even sparing a glance at the confused duo.

"Chad you can't be this serious, are you?" Devon asked alarmed, as if he could literally hear a siren going off somewhere. "Chad, you just like anyone of use here know that are parents have arranged marriages set for us. Typically we have no say in who we choose to marry."

Chad didn't bother to respond.

"Chad, listen to us." Nico spoke holding down his temper along with Devon's, who out of the two was more quick to let out. "If you wish to purse her, then fine. We, as your friends will support you."

"Nico-" Devon looked deeply shocked at the other, but Nico quickly put a slim finger up into the air, swiftly enough to silence him. They both eyed Chad who was till focusing on his jigsaw puzzle of a 1000 pieces. Judging by the box, it was supposed to come out to be a beautiful romantic nighttime view of a waterfall.

"But, she in the end will be the one to suffer all the pain."

Chad stopped.

"I won't let her get hurt by anything..." Chad spoke as he looked deeply onto the small jigsaw piece on his hand and silently placed it to the corresponding spot. "I won't hurt her again."

The awestruck duo couldn't help but let their jaws drop at Chad's open confession. Who would have expected such a thing to happen? Nico couldn't help but sigh, and he finally sat down next to Chad and purposely ruffled his perfectly blonde placed hair into a chaotic mess.

"Hey! what are you doing?" couldn't help but ask in a more playful manner expecting a smiling Nico beside him.

"Chad." Nico called out to him with a serious face, which was a rare occasion of itself. "Don't you think you're falling a little _too_ deep, and _too_ fast?" Nico couldn't help but ask wondering of his answer. Nico turned around somewhat alarmed when he felt a pat on his shoulder, it was Devon obviously more calmed down.

"Every man needs to experience this." Devon smiled honestly feeling a bit more proud of Chad. Chad on the other hand felt that blissful feeling just like when they all first met swirling around in his stomach. "Especially a man who still has a lot to learn..." Devon joked lightly trying to make the mood less serious.

"Well that is true."

Chad gasped at his two allegedly called friends, as they lightly mocking him in a teasing manner that Chad of course knew as well. Chad couldn't help but smile at the support coming from the other two.

**...**

**...**

"Mr. Condor." A nameless business man knocked on the perfect wooden door as he awaited for a response to come into the office. Once he heard the middle-aged man's response to come in he, he proceeded to come face to face with his boss. "I had someone confiscate this from a reporter..."

"They were taken while the young master was apparently out, without any guards of any sort."

The business man handed Mr. Condor a folder containing pictures that were going to be published everywhere on the paper. The folders contained several pictures of Chad of course, and unknown brunette. All beginning from Chad waiting in the rain, to what looked like him and the mysterious brunette kissing.

The look on Mr. Condor's face was anything but pleasant.

"Book a flight straight back to California as soon as possible."

"Request understood, I will get to it right away."

"And while you're doing that, I want information of this girl..." Mr. condor spoke venomously while looking at the pictures once more. Luckily enough his workers were able to prevent a scandal from forming. That was exactly the kind of publicity he wanted Chad to avoid, yet the boy continues to find ways to displease him.

**...**

**...**

"Hey come to think of it, you never really did say if what was on the paper was true?" Devon asked not letting the matter slip his mind by the display of sentimental affection between the three of them.

"Oh that, well technically?" Chad responded equally confused.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we did go out together, yes...but it wasn't a date. We went into a run-down cafe place she suggested turned out it was under construction but we didn't know that at the time-"

"Just get to the point Chad."

"We got stuck in an elevator until early morning, but nothing ever happened."

"So it was just a casual planned meeting?"

"Technically, yes."

"Alright, then." Devon smiled once mentally confirming everything in his head. "Nothing to worry about then."

"Chad isn't like you!" Nico understood what was going though Devon's mind just by that little glint in his eye. "Devon, even I have to admit I have never done thing as to have sex with women on the first date."

"Oh, please don't play so innocent."

"What? It's true. If I ever do-which I hardly-then it's after I get to know them-"

"Yes, but whenever they throw themselves onto you claiming, that they left everything; including their families' for you. Then that's when you refuse them."

"You would do the same." Nico defended himself as he pointed an accusing finger to Devon leaning against the door frame never losing that aura of a super model. Chad was literally sitting back and enjoying the show as he watched these two go back and forth. Devon after taking some time to think about it, shrugged as if acknowledging his point.

"True but you see unlike you, I warn them what they are getting into. Not my fault, they stupidly still come to me." Devon plastered his typical Casanova smile that has driven women crazy. "Besides, one-night stands have that name for a reason." Devon's face showed a flash of annoyance at the memories of the list of girls trailing behind him increases every year.

"That doesn't sound responsible at all. What if one of them gets pregnant-"

Chad frantically rose to his two feet as if been triggered by a remote control. Both Nico and Devon almost flinched at how swiftly he moved.

"That's it."

"Chad-"

"Responsibility." Chad mumbled underneath his breathe as he stroke his chin, clearly deep in thought. Both the two didn't bother to say a thing, knowing how much Chad hated losing his train of thought. "That's all I have to do. Take responsibility."

Chad lightly sprinted to the coat rack by the door and quickly threw on a sweater. He had to check his appearance with the full body mirror right beside the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, probably not anytime soon! Make sure you close my room door when you leave!" That was all Chad said before dashing out his room, completely forgetting his two lost friends behind.

"Dude, I think he just dumped us." Nico spoke in awe as he looked at the door left wide open. "He's got it bad..."

"We'll just have to see how long it lasts..." Devon replied equally as astonished as Nico was.

**...**

**...**

"So does that mean, you guys are dating?" Lucy asked still unsure of the whole situation. And honestly that was the only question she really needed to know after hearing Sonny's plight on Sunday.

"No, of course not." Sonny's voice slightly cracked, as if she was also getting sick. "Man, I'm going home, taking some medicine, and then I'll get the sleep I so desperately need." Sonny was already beginning to fantasize throwing herself onto her welcoming warm bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes Lucy, We didn't do anything."

"_We_?"

"Wait-"

"You said "We", you know that's typically the first sign of attachment. Hey Sonny! we should Double-date next time!" Lucy taunted Sonny as she stuck out her tongue and, quickly moved away from Sony's quick hand that was prepared to hit her.

"He's not my...type." Lucy noticed the quick change in expressions on Sonny's face.

"Can't forget your 'prince?'"

"No, I guess not..." Sonny sighed as yet the painful remembrance that Hayden has been gone by now just shy of two weeks.

"Don't worry about that Honey!" Ms. Bitterman came out of no where literally once more scaring both Lucy and Sonny out of their wits. Ms. Bitterman patted Sonny sympathetically on the shoulder as if understanding her troubles.

"You know, I was once in love..."

"Here we go again..." Lucy whispered to Sonny not going unnoticed by Ms. Bitterman.

"Lucy." Sonny whispered back throwing back the 'shut-up' attitude.

"My first love, Jake... I loved him dearly. He was truly unique by all standards. He knew of things I did not, and had an amazing outlook of the world." Ms. Bitterman sighed. "Yet, then Nick came to the picture, imagine my surprise to know that they're childhood friends. Well, anyways... The feelings were purely one-sided on my side, but it was with the help of Nick, I forgot of my love for Jake."

Sonny and Lucy were left dumbstruck, not because of the story being complicated. It was because she never failed to bring up a new man's name in everyone of her stories. They were both wondering whether these stories were really true, but the fact that they had some sort of meaning behind them made it more enjoyable in a strange sense. Maybe it's because they both been working here for almost a whole year, that it's just grew into a custom for them.

"What I'm saying girls..." Ms. Bitterman mistook the look on their faces as them being confused, when it was truly something else. "It takes one man to forget the other, or any scar left behind."

**...**

**...**

With the sudden knock on the door the older woman who sat on the khaki sofa running a hand through her dark brunette hair. Of course she was still angry, she let Sonny off lightly this morning only because she had school this morning. And as a punishment she still made the girl go to school with little sleep. She did feel more reasonable now, but she couldn't let this slid so easily.

Being a single mother of two, of course she worked hard to put money on the table. And she had to admit Sonny never gave her any trouble, nor did Zora. She actually felt more lucky to have two reasonable daughters that never ask for more than what they have. It was those thoughts that were swaying inside her head.

The second round of knocking echoed in the silent house, Connie immediately snapped out of it thinking it was Sonny who most likely forgot her keys to the house.

"You forgot your keys, didn't you-"

Connie was left star struck as she looked at the person at her doorstep. Someone must be pulling on her leg. For she did not believe who was standing on her doorway of her crappy place she called home of an apartment. This wasn't a luxurious apartment, nor was it a hotel for celebrities. His looks were beyond the ordinary, his presence radiated with that of star, but then again he is. His tall physique and branded clothes, blonde hair, and light clear blue eyes spoke for that theory itself. So why was he here?

"I assume you are Ms. Munroe?" It was that million dollar smile of pearly whites, and the flick of that perfect blonde hair that set everything into play. Connie remained there with her mouth wide open and nodded not able to speak a word.

"Let me introduce myself, if you don't already know."

"O-Oh, I know you very well... I just can't believe your standing here, in front of me." Connie smiled awkwardly, the man smiled recognizing that smile of hers.

"Please, come in..." Connie stepped out the young man's way as he entered her home with the same smile she found him with, when he was standing outside her door.

* * *

How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad... I felt like this chapter is pretty blah, a bit self-explanatory really. This chapter is much shorter than the one before I know, but I really wanted to end it right there. I want to add to please pardon any grammatical errors again in this chapter, I kind rushed into this chapter in like two days, when it typically takes me a good four days to write one chapter. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little messy.

Well anyways, just in case some people are lost...

The chapter opens up where it left off last time. Chad is literally over-exerting himself pulling Sonny up to save her, which thus causes him to trigger a fever to occur. And Well basically the still landed on the ceiling of the elevator surface, but Sonny noticed how ill he looked and went closer to him.

Bad move? Yes.

Chad leaned back (not that he doesn't like it :P) but remember he has never fallen for a girl, so he is completely flustered. Chad leans back more and more that causes him to fall backwards to back inside the elevator and that's when Sonny lands onto pf him. XD just imagine how much that hurts~

So, the two of them spend the night together. But not in that way, and while they are in there Chad kind opens up a little (this is where I modified it, at the many request to have Sonny know about Chad's past.) of his past. Of course very vaguely for a reason. Sonny will find out more about it later on~

the 'Snap' during the scene when Chad and Sonny finally get out the cafe is a someone taking a picture obviously. It was obviously from the paparazzi that was stalking Chad, as you found out when Mr. Condor sees all the pictures of Chad waiting in the rain.

There was a small scene of Sonny visiting Portlyn, and I know everyone is dying to know what's inside the book... but that's actually coming up in maybe the next three chapters, maybe. But its close! And many things are going to unravel!

Now, here's the question for you all to think, if Mr. Condor was able to stop the paparazzi from publishing it, how is it that its posted at the school? The answer won't come in at first, just wait for future chapters and you'll find out how. Mr. Condor is mad, though for one, that Chad ditched his guards. And two, he thought it was Chad being stupid for attention trying to destroy his name(Because Chad hates him).

I wanted to reveal more of Nico and Devon in this chapter so purposely stretched that part a little bit more. Keep in mind the conversation that goes down between the three of them, and the reason why Chad is actually changing has been revealed. It was with the help of Tawni who been trying to curve that bad temper of his, and its actually working~

Just a heads up, Devon is going to grow to into a bigger role soon~ And along with that there will be another couple forming, though I'm not sure if everyone's going to like them, but oh well! You guys already know the characters too, but they have yet to meet! (that's just a hint! :D)

Can you guys tell who was the one at Sonny's house? I'm pretty sure we all know who that is~

So please feel free to leave your opinions of this chapter.

I thank you guys all so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Much love!

**Next Chapter: Headstrong**


	12. Headstrong

I bet there are a lot of people angry with me. XD I didn't think school would make me busy and I'm actually trying to find a job...but its so hard~ .

BTW, I kind of feel like the channy hype kind of died down... maybe its because the second season ended, but Disney totally slaughtered the couple in the second season. That's my opinion of course, I absolutely adore Channy in the first season, there were a couple of good episodes in the second season...but that was it.

Oh well~ just ignore my ranting...

Thank you again to everyone for their lovely support!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Headstrong**

"What are you doing here?" Sonny was greeted with an oh-so-lovely sight right as soon as she entered her apartment. Right in the living room and dinning room area (remember her house is really small, so its kind of cramped.) there was her mother and someone she would never expect to ever be at her house. Ever.

"Chad? What the he-" The reminder of her mother being in the room prevented her from continuing as her mom turned to look at Sonny with a smile. A smile? They were actually getting along? They were both chatting sitting on opposites of the table drinking cups of water.

"Hey Sonny." Was Chad's curtly answer as he took a sip of water from the cup in front of him.

"Sonny your back, how was work?" Her mother smiled as if forgetting everything that happened earlier. Sonny had to admit that she even wanted to ask her mother if she was still grounded, just to double-check, but the situation didn't call for that.

"Fine. Do you mind me asking why he's here?" Sonny asked. Sonny used her head to point to Chad who was more awkward with Sonny's presence added to the room.

"Well, he came to tell me, the truth." Sonny froze on the spot as she turned to looked at Chad with fire in her eyes.

"That everything was all a big misunderstanding, that his company kept you working overtime. He came to personally apologize and guaranteed that, it will never happen again." Hearing that Sonny could breathe once again. Sonny couldn't help but sigh at the cover-up he had used. Chad only smiled when he noticed the visible tension on Sonny's shoulders drop.

"Chad! I found a baby picture of Sonny!" It was no one other than Zora yelling from Sonny's room. Chad automatically clapped his hands in victory and laughed as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Zora!" Sonny yelled back hoping that her yelling would cause her little sister to stop in her tracks or retreat. Yet the footsteps only continued to get faster from this point. Zora stopped at the end of the hallways and took a glance at Sonny who was at the other side of the table, and Chad on luckily the other side where she could easily run to and back without crossing Sonny. And that was exactly what she did.

Chad smiled a big toothy smile as he saw the picture of Sonny a couple months old playing on a toy keyboard with a cute yellow dress, on the same floor of the same apartment he was in. Her confused look was priceless, along with her messy small pigtails. Before Chad could even comment on the photo, it was gone and he turned to the person next to him responsible for that. Sonny with a red face shoved the picture into her pocket glaring at Zora who stuck her tongue out at her.

"There are more photos, you know?" Zora threatened enjoying how flustered Sonny was. Zora was a nice, smart and sweet girl-that never hesitates to push Sonny's buttons-every now and then.

"Really?" Chad asked with big eyes, almost sounding like a child receiving candy.

"Mom, Chad and I still have things to discuss privately...We'll be back." Sonny stated with a triumphant smile, and she practically dragged Chad out the apartment to save her face from anymore embarrassing photos. She was a _bit_ thankful that Zora didn't bring him the one of her being butt-naked in the bathtub.

...

"Alright, so let's chat." Chad smiled as he sat down on the table.

"Why are we here?" Sonny couldn't help but ask, seeing as how the restaurant was empty made her feel like she needed to speak in her 'indoor voice.' "Why are we the only people here?" They were both seated at a booth by a window of the small family diner that was less than a couple of minutes away from Sonny's apartment.

"You said that you had something to discuss, and privately so, I bought the diner restaurant, that and made them close the restaurant early." Chad said simply and looked at the menu in front of him. "And I was feeling kind of hungry."

"This isn't what I had in mind when I meant privately." Sonny tried to break some sense intro the man, but only came face the red menu card instead. Sonny sighed as she picked up her menu and took a look at what there was to eat. Sonny sighed knowing very well she will get another headache if she actually tried to understand the man. He was far too complex for her to simply understand.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Chad was the first person to talk right after the waitress left to take their orders to the chef behind the counter. Chad stayed perfectly still and waited for her to answer him.

"Well, Chad I want to tell you not to stop by my house anymore."

"Is it because of the photo? Because honestly Zora was the one who completely brought the whole thing up." Chad placed his hands in the air with a straight face, as a gesture to prove his innocence.

"No, of course not! And I can believe that." Sonny nodded off with a smile knowing her little sister very well. Sonny couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed by how close Chad must have gotten with her family, during his short time there. "Anyway, it just because...my family has different values than you do."

"What do you mean?" Chad couldn't help but fidget in his seat as he waited for her to continue. The moment intensified as the waitress came with the drinks that they had both ordered.

"Chad, my family is poor. You saw how my mother acted, it was embarrassing. She acted like a ditzy star struck idiot. Don't you dare come to house just to get your sick twisted kicks with my family-"

"Sonny calm down." Chad said as he noticed her tone becoming more darker and more dominating that he could recognize it very well easily. "That was not my intention at all. I sincerely came to your house to get your mothers respect, and to cover up for you."

"My mothers respect? Why would you do that?"

"I want to sincerely tell you that, I will drop the red notice. I wanted to somehow make it up to you. I know this falls a bit short, but I wanted to try doing something." Chad spoke with pure sincerity and his gaze never faltered.

Chad's cocky smile came back into his face as if unaffected by his own words. Sonny was left with her mouth wide open at the sudden confession. Chad looked down at the table, and noticed what she was staring at before, the napkins of the diner that he even recognized as well. It was heartbreakingly familiar, he knew automatically who came to her mind.

"Do you like Hayden?" Chad couldn't stop himself from asking. It may sound rude to ask suddenly but he just had to hear her answer. Sonny was just about to take a sip of her water but halted when she heard his question.

"Why are you asking?" Sonny tried to quickly change the topic and glanced behind Chad as if to checking if the waitress was coming with their food.

"Because, Hayden is my friend."

"I don't think that quite justifies why your butting in your nose into my business..." Sonny stated just as quickly as his response.

"I need to make it up to him." Chad stated while trying to look more sympathetic. "You see I took something away from him, something Hayden loved the most."

"Really? What did you do?" Sonny was instantly curious as to what happened to Hayden.

"You see Hayden from a young age loved to eat grated apples, even through his late teenage years. He never once tried to bite onto the apple ever, so one day I tried to make him take a bite out of it. When that failed, well I just lied to him." Chad nodded as if that was the end of the story.

"What did you tell him?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, not really following the meaning of the story that well.

"I told him that eating apples will lead to early balding."

"Your stupid." Was Sonny's curtly reply that caused Chad to trigger a challenging gaze that Sonny was all ready and up for.

"That's why, I need to know."

"Ah! That's why you threw an apple at him in the airport!" Sonny's eyes widened at the late realization. Sonny along with Chad smiled at the last recent memory of him catching the apple that took Hayden off-guard.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he likes Selena." Sonny said out loud sighing as she suddenly met with a familiar pain in her chest just by picturing the couple together. Chad a couple of seconds to observe her distraught facial features before saying anything. "So I'm giving up."

"He will fall for you. I know it." Chad's expression became serious, just like before. Sonny looked up to met his eyes with hopes he will continue to explain. "You're different from any other girl I've met. And Hayden, as well." Chad added quickly the last part, as he turned away from Sonny when the waitress left their orders on the table, and just as quickly left them to continue their conversation.

...

"I told you they were dating!" Connie nudged Zora's side lightly as they both continued to look at the lonely couple in the restaurant. "I mean, look at they way they are looking at each other!" She couldn't help but smile even more at the boyfriend her daughter caught.

"Who would think she would date a rich boy?" Zora snickered along with her mother as the two continued their conversation, but didn't have any day of what they were talking about.

**...**

**...**

"Where is Chad?" The voice of Mr. Condor filled the silent dinning room. It was no one other than Will, who was expected to answer that question.

"He said, he had to step out for a moment. Something that he needed to personally take care off." Will answered as he bowed lightly to pay his respects Mr. Condor.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Not that long, sir. He was here with his friends a while ago." Will answered with confidence to obviously cover for the late young man. Mr. Condor nodded as a gesture that suggested that was all the information he needed.

Just as Will was going to dismiss himself, Mr. Condor stopped him before he could close the door.

"You better not be lying, Will." Mr. Condor said with a voice Will knew from years of experience from working at this place for a long time. It was the same voice he used when he fired anyone that kept anything from him.

**...**

**...**

"So Sonny, is there anything I need to know about you and that man?" Connie fought hard to fight a smile coming onto her face, when Sonny first got home. Sonny didn't know where to begin, or where to end it all.

"Mom, it's not what your thinking. We are not dating."

"Sonny, It's okay you don't have to hide anything."

"Mom, it's not anything serious."

"Sonny, you might not see it as serious, but Chad sure did." Her mother sighed as she busied herself folding the dry, clean clothes in a basket near by.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny you had to be here to see it. When he came in here telling me about what happened he looked genuinely concerned for you. He kept assuring me that this will never happen again, and he would do anything in his power to ever prevent it as well." Her mother went off on a daze, as she clearly remembered the expression he wore.

_"I give you my word, I will see to it that Sonny is healthy. I will not permit anything to come to as close to your daughter with the intention of harming her."_

"Sonny that boy, is a definition of a young man right there." Sonny smiled with a thumps up and a wink, as if already approving him.

"Mom-"

"I know, I know...You're not dating him." Her mother smiled as she finished folding the clothes. "But he is really handsome..."

"Mom..."

**...**

**...**

"Come on! You said that you would join us!" The other voice on the other side of the phone literally yelled.

"I'm sorry Kim, I know I did. But I'm grounded so I can't join you guys..."

"Sonny~ You _have_ to come-"

"There's nothing I can do."

"Sonny." It was her mother who patted Sonny's shoulder as she overheard the conversation in the kitchen. Sonny then placed the phone onto her chest to have Kim, a classmate from hearing what her mother had to say. "You should go out with your friends-"

"No mom, it's okay." Sonny said honestly still feeling guilty about Chad actually helping her by covering for her. It was sweet, but now she had to live with the guilt of lying to her mother. Out of all people, lying isn't easy for Sonny.

Before Sonny could reassure her mother once again, her mother quickly snatched the phone, and began talking to the other person.

"Hi this is Sonny's mom!" She purposely ran to the kitchen to avoid Sonny who was hot on her heels figuratively speaking to get the phone back. "I have a sudden change of heart, I think it would be better if she went after all!"

As soon as those words were out, Kim-the other person on the line-yelled enthusiastically rambling on about what they were going to do. Her mother kept retreating back further into the kitchen into the hallway that lead to the small rooms. Sonny was slowly approaching her mother carefully aware that her mother can either sprint to the left or right.

"A Sleepover?" Connie turned to look at her daughter with a smile. "Sonny said she would love to go!" That was the last she could say before she passed the phone back to her shocked daughter.

"Sonny your coming then, right?"

"Yeah, of course..." Sonny squeaked unable to deny this person either. Why did she have to agree to hang out with people she barely met? Or in fact barely even know? All she knew was their names and the fact that they were in her class. But either than that, she knew nothing of how they had fun, or what they do.

Sonny hanged up, immdieately afterwards sending daggers to her mother who returned by blowing an air kiss in her direction. Sonny then marched off to her room to collect clothes necessary for a sleepover, and what not. She's been few in the past, and its not any different from any of the other ones she's gone to. It's the fact that she was going to hang out with spoiled, rich teens that worried her. How was she going to fit in?

She merely shrugged that fact off, not really caring. If anything she could sneak out and sleep over at Lucy's house.

However, Sonny couldn't shake the feeling that it would be better if she didn't agree to going, if she convinced her mother to let her stay home, then maybe...

Maybe then,_ it _wouldn't occur.

**...**

**...**

"You came dressed like _that_?" Was the first thing she was greeted with, as she stepped inside the lovely sleek black limo, with an interesting leather seated pattern, and red carpet. Sonny looked back down to her wardrobe, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, converse shows that matched her leather jacket, and white lose t-shirt.

Sonny looked at the person, Kim who just spoke that was looking at her feet. sonny took this time to scan the car to see if there was anyone she could pick out from the other three girls accompanying her. Soon Sonny felt everyone looking down at her feet as well, with disgust.

"What about my shoes?"

"Well, Sonny we're going to club, your outfit is okay, but those shoes are a big Hell. No!" Kim said as she expressed the last two words to emphasize the meaning. She retrieved something from behind her, and pushing it to Sonny gently. "Here, it's a good thing I thought of brining you heels, you can wear them right?"

"Yeah, of course." Sonny couldn't help but smile at her kindness that reminded her of Selena. Sonny smiled as she continued replacing her shoes, not noticing the smirks on everyone's faces.

**...**

**...**

"Is this the place?" Devon asked Nico as he looked at the store in front. The Store was moderately big, nothing too grand nor too small.

**_Condor Film Supply._**

"Yeah, according to my research, this is where Sonny works at." Nico nodded and returned the same confused look as Devon.

Why would she work here?

"Calm on, we won't get our answer by standing out here." Nico was getting impatient and dragged Devon to enter the store with him.

"Hi Welcome, to Condor Film Supply." It was no one other than Lucy who greeted the confused two men that entered the building. She looked at a loss of words as she could perfectly tell these two weren't customers, judging by solely on appearance these two men could buy out the whole store.

"Well hi there, My name is Nico." Nico reciprocated the smile, and nudged to Devon who looked more annoyed than anything else. "This is my buddy, Devon."

"Hi?" Lucy stated in a more which sounded like a question than a greeting. The two walked over to the counter where she was to get more up close and personal.

"Lucy." Nico read her nametag and smiled. Devon tried to busy himself with the products behind the counter and such not really giving this Lucy any attention.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The familiarity of her tone was like venom to the two of them that was very familiar, to another brunette they knew very well.

"Yeah, does Sonny Munroe work here?" Nico asked still looking around the small store looking at the quality of the items and the store display.

"Yes she does, but she requested the night off today. If you wish to speak with her about something-"

"May I ask what your relationship is with Sonny?" Devon asked sensing something odd about the woman, she was automatically defensive about Sonny. That precise defensive that was more than a bond for a coworker.

"Sonny is my best friend." Lucy turned to with Devon a scowl, as he smirked at his accurate predictions. "I won't rat her out if you guys are planning on hurting her!"

"Hey! We're a couple of Sonny's classmates and friends sort of..." Nico tried to explain but the Lucy still wouldn't remove the stern expression on her face.

"What's all the noise?" It was no one other than Ms. Bitterman who entered into the store coming from the back. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, No problem, miss." Nico automatically smiled s he noticed it was an older woman who came into the scene.

"Miss?" Ms. Bitterman blushed lightly at the obvious compliment. "Lucy, you should treat these handsome customers better..." Ms. Bitterman warned in a firm yet feminine voice, as she giggled her way back.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to ask you something, if you would be as to be as kind to answer them." Nico stated bluntly and nodded along as he carefully stated his words, some what un sure of the woman due to the fact that she already had similarities to Sonny.

"Why would I do that?" Lucy back fired not really liking their pompous attitudes, especially the silent one who looked like he was too good for anything.

"Because..." Devon spoke out getting annoyed with her. "It involves your friend Sonny." He added and watched her delicate facial features falter and look questioningly at the two before actually nodding her head.

"You could be a little more friendly, geesh.." Nico said feeling the tension.

"You want me to be friendly?" Devon asked with a familiar set tone already kicking up a challenging eyebrow.

"Come now, Lucy...Let's finish this chat at my house." Devon asked with his typical air of confidence and his great Casanova skills that any woman would die for. Devon took her by the hand and walked out the store leaving Nico astonished at how fast the man can turn on his charm when ever he wanted. Nonetheless, he followed the duo only to find Lucy not enjoying the hand holding, like he thought she would.

In fact, she was struggling to get _away_.

Nico couldn't help but laugh loudly getting Devon's attention. They should have known that this girl being, Sonny's best friend would be just as headstrong as her.

**...**

**...**

The music was loud. Honestly this was Sonny's first time ever coming to a club, and the fact that they were all 17 and underage made her feel nervous of getting caught. Even though the bouncer did all let them in, according to Kim, the tall blonde by the name of Michelle, her father actually owned this building. Michelle has been able to come in and out of the club as she wished, and could bring anyone along with her.

"Would you calm down Sonny. You look like your about to tackle someone." Kim giggled as she noticed the tension on her shoulders. "Do you want to dance again?" Kim asked loudly enough to be heard over the booming music. Sonny refused, her legs were actually killing her at the moment.

It's not that she's not used to wearing heels, she's just not used to wearing heels _and_ dancing in them. Kim smiled and pushed back her dark black straight back behind her shoulders, and wiped sweat off her forehead. Sonny was more than grateful that Kim tagged along with her for a short break, while the other three girls continued to dance.

"I could go for some water." Michelle slid into the chair next Kim as she waved her hand in front of her air to provide for some air. "You two should have danced more!"

"Right! The songs are only getting better!" Claire a petite red head slid to the next open chair to Sonny and gave her a warm hearted smile and pat on the back.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I danced..." Sonny replied knowing that the group was waiting for a reason. Sort of feeling self-concious being surronded by such beautiful girls hat had looks even stars would be envious of.

"Nah! its okay Sonny! I can barely keep up with these three girls." Kim laughed loudly as the third and final group member Stacie another slim beautiful brunette took the last chair to Kim side of the table.

"I ordered water for everyone here." Stacie said and she placed the receipt on the table.

"You make us sound like party animals!"

It was in this atmosphere that the group continued to have fun and lightly joke around, and during the slow songs the group once again took a another much needed break.

"Do you see that guy looking over here..." Michelle whispered to everyone at the table and used her eyes to direct everyone to a guy leaning over the gold railing of the small steps that lead to the bar of the restaurant. "I wonder who he is looking at." All the girls except Sonny turned to look at him.

"He's not starring at you Michelle that's for sure!" Kim joked as she too noticed the man's attention. "Oh My God! He looks like Hayden!"

That caught Sonny's attention to the man who right on cue gave a wink in return. The man's tall messy Light brown hair did rival close to Hayden hair style except that his hair color was much darker.

"Sonny, did he just wink at you?"

"I don't think so..."

"Shut up! he's coming..." Michelle whispered to everyone who continued to giggle as the man with his tall nicely proportioned body strudded his way over, as if he were walking on a catwalk.

"My, this has to be a the most beautiful group of girls I have seen all night." The man smirked as he gently placed his hands on the table and took a good look at all five girls. He intentionally made his stare at Sonny the longest.

"My name is Kevin." Kevin spoke as the confidently with a smile that honestly reflected the lights off from the ceiling. The man had an average complexion nothing too light like Chad, but he wasn't tan either. He was moderate to Sonny's taste, if she were to judge the man on his physicality alone.

Yet she never once did like anyone for the way they looked like, she knew better than to judge anyone.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The man spoke again, in hopes of garnering Sonny's attention. It wasn't until Stacie nudged her, and when she felt someone gently grab a lock of her hair. If that was supposed to romantic, it honestly startled Sonny half to death.

Sonny gave the man a warning look that he automatically knew meant to retrieve his hand back. Sonny honestly didn't know what to say, she didn't want to give the man her name, but she didn't want to seem rude either.

"Her name is Sonny." Kim spoke for her thinking that she was just being shy.

"That's a beautiful name..." The man once again tried to use his voice to lure Sonny into his charms, but Sonny remained unaffected.

"I'm going to the bathroom." After a long sigh Sonny got up and walked away feeling more annoyed than anything else. The mood at the table automatically darkened as Sonny disappeared.

"I warned you it wasn't going to be easy." Kim told the man with a smirk, as she noticed his frustrated face. "How does it feel to be rejected?"

"Shut it. All that matters is that I'm being paid for this, right?" Kevin asked as he walked behind Kim seat and slid his hands down the perfect model-like curves of her body sensually.

"Your not going to be paid, until you do the job." Kim casually slapped his hands off before they could go near her butt.

"Right, right. You brought the everything right?" Kim's smile widened as she gave him Sonny's cup and dropped something in there quickly enough just in case anyone else was watching. The other girls giggled as they watched the object in the water completely dissolve as if it never was there.

"Now we just wait until she drinks it."

**...**

**...**

"That's why you brought me here?" Lucy asked feeling anger boil within her. She didn't find it exactly necessary to me brought to some strange old-themed roomed just to be interrogated on a subject she barely knew any knowledge of herself. Here she was in an amazing dinning area that was filled with beautiful antiques that were actually real. The lovely baby blue walls, and the wooden floors made her feel like she was sent into the past.

"What? don't get your hopes up..." Devon smirked knowing very well what she was thinking, or at least what he could assume. "Your not my type, and your not much to look at either..."

"How about you stop being so cocky? Why do you keep thinking that I have a crush on you?" Lucy defended herself standing up on her feet just about ready to dash out of the room.

"Oh god, this isn't getting us anywhere..." Nico complained. For the past half-hour Lucy and Devon had been battling it out straying away from the main subject. Nico being in the sidelines at certain times couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him. There was a sort of clicking noise in his mind when he put Devon and Lucy together. There was something there...

"Your right." Devon sighed feeling a headache finally coming in.

"I told you, I really don't know much of their relationship that well." Lucy calmed down, breathing in deeply. "I know that Sonny's perspective on the guy changed after they went out on that date-"

"Bingo!" Nico yelled.

"Wait." Devon stopped him early from his victory dance that he was about to do. "What have her feelings developed into?"

"I can't say for sure...but I don't think it's at a romantic level, yet."

"See, told you-"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well, you see Lucy. We are just concerned about Chad, and of Sonny of course since she is involved. Chad hasn't been in a serious relationship before and we are just looking out for him, like a brother worried that he might get seriously emotionally damaged. Sonny of course is also on the same line." Devon explained taking a sip of the tea that has now gone cold.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucy's voice automatically softened up at the thought of Sonny being hurt. She owed Sonny so much since she was a child, and if this was her time to make up for all that Sonny's done for her, well she was going to take it.

"Talk to her, of course." Nico said. "Set her straight."

"Can you do that, Lucy?" Devon asked getting serious not trying to pick up a fight again. "We will also talk to Chad, so don't worry."

"You see, from our point of view it looks like Chad is the serious one. Not that Sonny is using him or anything, but.. Well you can understand right?"

Lucy nodded after thinking about it after a couple of minutes passed by. It felt odd sort of like, as if she was trying to stop the relationship between the two. But the two F4 members assured her that they were only trying to see if the two were serious, if not stop it before any damage gets done. But if they were why should they stop them? With that Lucy left without saying anything else...

"Well you two hit off good."

"Shut it, I hate those kind of girls..." Devon responded obviously knowing where Nico was hinting at. "She's to stubborn, and worst of all a good girl..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't date good girls..."

"Well you did once." Nico stated the obvious yet spoke carefully knowing that this was a fragile matter to the man.

"That was in the past..."

"But you can't let it go can you?" Nico asked walking to Devon as he tugged on his left sleeve to reveal an old bracelet with one single charm of a small puzzle piece. "You can't forget Victoria can you?"

"Nico." Devon's firm was strong, and Nico automatically retreated from the man knowing that was going to be his only warning call. "Leave her out of this."

"Okay, okay..." Nico brought his hand to his mouth and figuratively zipped it up, meaning his mouth would remain shut.

Devon sighed regaining his cool, and sighed trying to push back memories before they resurfaced. The beautiful long brunette hair, green-eyed beauty that was a like a special flower he took care of, until that flower was ripped up from the ground and planted into someone's garden. How betrayed he felt, that he could never see any woman as being loyal and he would return the favor.

It was her fault that he has become like this, according to Nico. Yet he never once wanted to blame a delicate being like her, as much as he hated her...there was still something there.

**...**

**...**

"Hey there." Kevin waited for her outside the entrance of the bathroom with two cups in hands. "So, did I start off on the wrong foot?" He added still refusing to believe that she was unaffected by his superior charms that would have any woman falling over him now.

"Not really, but you see I'm not out looking for a relationship." Sonny answered him bluntly.

"I'm not either..." He spoke making sure to Sonny the correct cup. "I'm out here trying to have fun, because my friends practically dragged me out of the house." He sighed obviously lying to get Sonny's sympathy knowing very well that is how she was here.

"I feel your pain man." Sonny patted him on the shoulder, and took the cup he offered, sniffing it before drinking out of it. "It's not alcohol right?"

"No, its your cup of water from the table. I thought it would be a nice bonus for me to give it to you." Kevin spoke lightly enjoying the fact that she was beginning to get more talkative and friendly.

"I still have to stay, honestly you stood out of all those girls..." He smiled as he watched Sonny drink the water not noticing how it had been spiked with a drug.

"Listen, can you stop giving me those flirty eyes?" Sonny asked feeling uncomfortable once again. "As much as I appreciate that compliment, that doesn't mean I'm going to lie and compliment you too, 'cause honestly..."

"You..."

The room began to spin all of sudden, the sound of the booming was beginning to feel distant to her, and the floor started to sound reliable at this moment to keep her in place.

"Are...not...my." Sonny struggled to keep her voice in check with her own ears, and her balance straight as well. Kevin looked at amazement at how headstrong this girl was.

"My...kind of... guy." Sonny finally slurred before caving in to her body, and finally collapsing backwards onto the wall that provided small support as her unconscious body down to the floor. Kevin smiled at the girl now sleeping on the floor, still looking attractive as she did awake. He wasn't lying about his compliment earlier.

Her pure innocence is what radiated.

That mixed with her headstrong character of hers made her all the more tempting.

**...**

**...**

The sound of an alarm went off that caused someone in a messy bead to stir awake.

"What time is it?" Sonny's horsed voice echoed the unrecognizable room. There were two beds in the room, the other looked untouched as, the red wine covers still looked to be in perfect crisp clean condition. The crème walls and the brown furniture touched the room with a lovely eastern look to the room. The image in front of Sonny stopped her from looking at the room suddenly. In front of her was a drawer with an attached mirror that let her see her head down to her waist in the bed.

She was wearing a white sleeping gown, with tiny thin straps over her shoulders. Sonny automatically covered herself feeling utterly exposed at the idea, she looked down to her body and noticed she was still wearing her bra and underwear.

"Holy shit..."

Sonny noticed a red-inked message on the mirror, but couldn't see it at the distance she was at. She got up to read the message, and discovered a picture left on top of the drawer.

"Thanks for last night!"

Sonny looked around in fear only seeing her clothes scattered everywhere in the room, no trace of a man's presence in the room at all, except for the picture. In the picture, it was clearly Sonny in the same white night gown she was wearing eyes closed, and leaning against a naked upper half body of a man. The picture didn't show the man's face, that was a long blur for even Sonny to recall.

All she could see was the man's chest, and his hand caressing Sonny's arm. The picture if anyone saw it, would automatically assume the worst, and think they were cuddling in bed.

"Why can't I remember anything..." Sonny paced back and forth in the room hoping some physical movements will stimulate her brain to literally jog her memory back into place.

Sonny looked back at the clock reading a couple of minutes past seven in the morning. Sonny looked frantic, she was going to be late to school, if she continued this. What really bite her the most, is that she completely forgot everything she needed for school back at her house. Sonny was already mentally planning everything, knowing very well to get home she would have to waste money on getting a taxi since a bus would take to long.

**...**

**...**

"I might be a little late, but it's not that bad..." Sonny said to herself out loud as she sprinted outside her apartment and just finished making the left turn to go to school, when she came in contact with another body.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sonny!" The familiar voice caused her to look up and the man that called her name flinching at the idea of who she feared it to be.

"Chad! What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just walking by... yeah that's it!" Chad smiled as he snapped his fingers to it as if it sounded foolproof. "Why are you late? I've been waiting-"

"That's nice Chad! I got to go!" Sonny didn't wait for him to finish as she bolted off and ran straight ahead to school, ignoring Chad's calls to slow down. The pounding in her heart and her mind made it so hard to face the man anymore.

"I can give you a ride to school!" Chad said as he caught up with her, and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Sonny was practically too busy gasping for her air to air, and wordlessly agreed

**...**

**...**

"So where were you last night, Sonny?"

Sonny _almost_ spat out her water that she was drinking, luckily she was able to swallow it all before it all ejected from her mouth. Sonny looked around the circular table and felt pressured to answer. She was currently sitting with F4, in their exclusive balcony where only they ate, and maybe a small selected few. Chad practically dragged her by the hand- that caused some girls to send deadly daggers of envy to Sonny-to get her to sit with him.

She was surprised to find a gorgeous French lunch meal awaiting for her at the table, of course made by one of the top chefs in France. Sonny thanked the chef, before digging into the meal, not able to recall its foreign name.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nico and I went to your job last night. Lucy said you requested the night off." Devon asked also eating a dish that looked couldn't challenge Sonny's. Devon and Nico both anticipated her answer, the table went silent for a while. Chad looked at his friends strangely not liking how they were making Sonny feel awkward, that was not the purpose for inviting her to eat with him. Of course, he wanted his friends to get familiar with her, but not make her feel like an outcast.

"Let me guess you were out partying right?" Nico said playfully, not knowing he actually his a sore spot for Sonny, who jumped in her seat. Everyone noticed it, you would have to be blind to not see it. "Was I right?"

"What-"

"Stop asking her questions!" Chad interrupted Sonny before she could answer his silly question. "Can't you see your making her feel uncomfortable!"

"Sonny's not that kind of girl! She is nice, smart, beautiful, stubborn...but she's not one of those sleazy girl that goes out partying!" Chad said in a dominant tone, that caught the attention of some of the others eating their lunches. "Right?" Chad's frown literally jumped into a smile as he turned to face Sonny, who was shocked at his attitude change.

"O-Of course..." Sonny responded with a smile trying her best to not feel pressured by all the three of them obviously looking at her with some of anticipation.

"See!" Chad smirked taking a bite of course the same dish that Sonny was eating, "Oh you should try this its really good!" Chad used his spoon to scoop up the object from his dish and placing it onto Sonny's plate.

Devon and Nico couldn't help but flinch at the atmosphere shifting so the two now felt secluded from the meal. First Chad hired a Chef for only two plates of some French meal, that was reserved for the two of them. Nico and Devon had to eat what was provided for by the school. And now, they were being ignored.

However, what was painfully obvious to them was that the atmosphere was being created solely by Chad. To them, it looked like the feelings were purely one-sided, and Chad was sadly the fool. Sonny just smiled and nodded but, Devon know well of a females body language, she was just felt awkward and out of place.

They needed to have their with Chad, really soon.

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

**

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this long chapter will make up for it. I had a lot of fun in this chapter I added a bit of snippets here and there to sort of spice it up, but nothing drastically changed.

I also need to know something, right here and now. If this fanfic runs to be a long chaptered story will everyone continue to read it? If not, I'm not sure I'll do if not... XD

Alright lets clear some things**_...[skip if you'd like.]_**

So It's Chad from the previous Chapter that goes to see Sonny's mother, I didn't include much of the scene but yeah... Her family had a positive outlook for Chad. Chad was being nice and lied for her, that what he felt responsible for(from the last chapter). And the two have another serious talk, and there is a reason why Chad wants to know what Sonny's feelings for Hayden are. Pretty obvious too, since they are both best friends, Chad _would_ have stopped his feelings for Sonny. If she said _yes_ though, however Sonny did _not_, so what do you think is going to happen?

Pay close attention to the forewarning to Will, who just covered for Chad!

Sonny's mom let her go to the party because she felt bad that she got mad at Sonny, so yeah.. I'm pretty sure the clubbing scene should have been easy enough to follow.

Kim and the rest of the girls, tricked Sonny obviously everything that they were doing was planned, and sadly Sonny fell for everything, and the she even drank the water not knowing what they did to it. And she woke up in a hotel! What exactly happened between Sonny and the guy, will be revealed in the next chapter!

Yay! Lucy finally met some of the F4 members personally. And obviously She and Devon didn't hit it off so well, keep in mind that Devon is a Casanova, so he misinterpreted her body language. She was stiff around them because she was star struck, and a little annoyed... but he thought it was because she was being bashful and shy around the two. So basically the F4 scenes and Lucy scenes were filled with conversations and tension!

Nico and Devon are looking out for Chad, (as shown near the end) because it looks like he is the only in love. So they want to break them up, if Sonny isn't serious, that what they were concerned about. And Devon is more concerned because he could relate to being emotinally hurt,which would poosibly be explained later... anyways, but if Sonny does have feelings then they wouldn't. And Lucy of course agreed because she didn't want Sonny to get hurt, just in case.

I also revealed a little of Devon's past~ He wasn't always a Casanova, depending on you guys really I will continue to open up his story more and more as the chapters continue. But that's completely up to you guys!

So can you guys tell who will be the next couple now? ^.^

So from there on out, you guys can follow it right? Chad gave Sonny a ride to school and made her eat Lunch with him, but he only bought a meal for both of them. Its not that he forgot about the other two, but he wanted to have a sort of romantic feeling to their lunch.

So yay~ **_[stop skipping!]_**

If you have any questions feel free to ask! And along with any suggestions~

Please remember to state whether or not you would like more of Devon's past to be revealed! It all depends on you guys if you would like to know~

Thank you for all your support! I hope you guys liked it! Please pardon any spelling errors that i could have possibly made.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

**Next Chapter: Photos**


	13. Photos

I have amazing news to tell everyone! This story has just reached over 200 reviews! It's all thanks to everyone who reads it, I am always grateful for all the support! I hope everyone will continue to read this fic as it grows~

And the results are in! Devon's past will be REVEALED!

How exciting! And yes, the next couple is going to be Devon and Lucy! Their relationship is up to you to continue to monitor!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Photos**

"So, what's up?" Sonny asked as she sat down onto the cushioned chair and placed both her arms over the table taking a quick scan of the menu before meeting her gaze to the other person sitting with her. Better yet, the person who had called urgently to arrange their meeting. "Zora said, you had something you wanted to tell me..."

Sonny looked to her friend, Lucy confused as Lucy remained still and silent. Sonny could tell Lucy was contemplating something.

"Oh, gosh Sonny this is going to be awkward to start off..." The childish pout began to form on Lucy lips as she sighed, Sonny only laughed lightly as she saw her friends prominent childish actions that were quite typical. "Promise me, you will listen..."

"I promise-"

"And that you won't be angry..."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well I feel, like its none of my business... but it concerns you mostly..." Lucy started looking at the menu trying her best to feel comfortable, and Sonny followed her actions and thought the conversation wasn't going to be coming out easy.

After the two have ordered their orders and properly received them, that was when Lucy had begun to strike the conversation once again.

"What are your feelings for Chad?" Lucy asked after taking a sip of her drink and stared straight at Sonny observing her at her absolute best, if anyone could tell Sonny was lying, only Lucy would know. There was this small flicker of her eyes that showed Lucy that she lying and wavering.

"Why are you asking this so suddenly?" Judging by how fast Sonny turned to her drink and taking longer sips than necessary, Lucy knew Sonny exactly comfortable with this topic, or maybe she was coming on too strong. On that thought, Lucy's stoic expression softened up. Remembering that she was here as a friend, not some sort of investigator.

"Please, Sonny I'm really concerned about you..." Lucy stated trying to get Sonny's attention successfully. Sonny turned back to her at the familiar friendly tone that she recognized.

"I met up with two of the F4 members yesterday..." Lucy decided to take the longer approach to things, "Devon and Nico..."

"Did they want something? Did they do anything to you? I swear-"

"Calm down Sonny. You're creating a scene..." Lucy whispered as she noticed people turning to them with curious faces. Sonny automatically smiled and let the tension on her shoulders fall.

_"Well, Nico and I went to your job last night. Lucy said you requested the night off." _

Sonny suddenly remembered Devon's statement he had made earlier when she was eating lunch with the three F4 members. How did that not register in her head earlier? Was she spacing off that much? What had caused her to become so deaf to such important information? The fact that her friend's name came out of a widely-known philanderer should have caused the alarms in her head to go off.

"They didn't do anything..." Lucy noticed Sonny spacing out, most likely thinking of what they could have done to her. "We only talked about.. You and Chad."

"Talked? About us?"

"Yes Sonny, They seemed very concerned about Chad, and told me to discuss your relationship with him."

"Well I honestly don't see what they have to be worried about! It's not like we're dating!" Lucy noticed the flush of anger wash over Sonny, knowing Sonny very well anything she would say to Sonny would be brushed off. The first thing to do is to calm her down before saying anything else.

"Calm down-"

"What do they see me as some sort of mistress out to hurt him-"

"Sonny-"

"As if I would-"

"That's what they are worried about!" Lucy raised her voice not caring if people were looking at the two of them strangely. Sonny automatically shut up, she never heard Lucy yell at her before. Their friendship was always peaceful, and Sonny had always been the shield to protect Lucy, like a princess at school from bullies. Lucy was short-tempered but never the type to yell.

"What?"

"Sonny, you might no be in love but...he is." Lucy's voice softened as she felt the damage just by looking at Sonny's shocked face. "If you're not in love with him, or have any intentions of getting serious with him it's best that you stop."

"Don't get his hopes up." Lucy spoke again in the same gently voice as before, Sonny could only try to absorb the information that Lucy had revealed to her. Sonny felt her body go into a state of shock, and unsure what to do or say, to make this situation disappear.

Lucy looked up at Sonny with a straight serious face, that still had a tint of softness to it. Sonny nodded and took time to rethink of everything. As if on cue, the flashbacks started to reel in her mind, trying to pry in to seek an answer.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I caused you to be a bit flustered today."

"What? No if anything I should be apologizing..."

"Don't worry Lucy, If anything we are just friends." Sonny smiled taking the last sip of her drink. "Besides I really think everyone is blowing this all out of proportion...I mean how could he love me?"

"Sonny?" Lucy kicked an eyebrow in confusion not understanding where this was going.

"Isn't that too much, or better yet too fast? Think about it. It doesn't make sense..." Sonny was mentally assuring her of the facts, that Chad had never once really stated that before, or has expressed that.

"But they said that-"

"The only thing Chad is doing, is making up for all the misdeeds he has done to me, that's it. He has never said or done anything that say otherwise. Trust me, we're just friends."

Lucy stopped and looked into Sonny's now smiling face melting all insecurities Lucy had before.

"If you say so..."

...

...

Sonny got up bright and early the next morning taking delight in seeing how the warm sun looked. It was a cloudless day, and the breeze was still a bit chilly, but Sonny didn't care. It felt like was going to be a good day, as if nothing wrong could possibly happen to her.

Yet there was a small wave of deja vu that felt familiar. As if she had experienced this before, as if something was calling out to her. Sonny tried to recall and make sense of this feeling.

But once seeing nothing, she merrily brushed it off and prepared to get ready for school.

...

The first thing that greeted Sonny as she entered the grand doors of the rich-invested school was a bunch of snickers and cold shoulders. She had to admit she had grown used to the fake smiles, and greetings people were giving her when they all thought she was dating Chad. It amazed her how influential the man was to make everyone like her or dislike her. Maybe he set things straight? People probably figured out that it was all a lie, and now were going back to ignoring her.

Sonny sighed as she walked to her locker knowing having things like this was better. Besides everyone only gave her attention because they thought she was popular, it wasn't going to last long. Popularity never does.

Getting everything she needed out of locker she was suddenly interrupted with the door of the locker was forcibly shut closed, luckily Sonny had finished and didn't have her hands anywhere to be damaged by the impact. She followed the feminine hand that was glued to her locker, and the culprit to closing it shut.

"Opps, did I miss..." It was no one other than Penelope who spoke with a venomous smile, as she finally let go of Sonny's locker. Chloe her other half was standing behind her looking equally just as pissed off. "I had hoped to had done some damage."

"What the hell do you two want?" Sonny asked annoyed, but more angry than anything else. She couldn't believe that they had wanted to hurt her, was it because of the whole dating thing again?

"It's better if we show you instead!" Chloe spoke as she came gave Penelope a nod, and she only responded with a nod. Sonny was only confused.

"Show me what-"

Before Sonny could continue, Penelope's hand had clung itself to the back of her head, and clutching a handful of hair in her tight fist. Penelope have an experimental tug, and received a loud cry from Sonny, who felt the instant fire on her head from the sharp tug. Sonny could still feel the sting, and it resulted in her eyes to feel watery, yet she wasn't crying.

"Let go!" All the things Sonny had her in hands were dropped to the floor violently as she tried to pry the hand off of her. Instead the hand tugged on her hair bring Sonny forward and her face facing the ground, Sonny's body instantly froze as the pain continued to sneer through her whole body. Penelope smiled along with Chloe as they noticed how stiff Sonny was.

"Just like a dog..." Penelope tugged her hair upwards to get a good look of Sonny's distraught face, that was distorted with pain. Her eyes were watery, she still refused to let a single tear fall. "Now, Shut up!" Penelope smiled as Sonny's hands still continued to pry off her hand.

"Let's go now." Chloe said amused at the scene before her. Penelope only nodded as she pulled Sonny along with her by her hair. Almost like a leash to a dog, following its master. Sonny tried to keep up with their fast pace to decrease the burning pain on her scalp, all hopes of escaping shattered knowing that Penelope grip wasn't getting any weaker.

"After all, all girls have a weak point..." The two of them laughed.

...

...

Sonny couldn't help but feel more happy as the hand on her hair let her go, but was greeted with a harsh collision to the floor shortly after, done by Chloe. Sonny felt the marveled floors scrap her knees ripping her jeans to reveal the red knees underneath. Sonny rubbed her head trying her best to sooth the burning sensation on her head that made the pain on her knees feel like nothing.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Don't try to play innocent, you damn whore!"

It wasn't until then Sonny noticed the group of people around her, and behind her that all were giving her the same look.

"We all know what you did!" Penelope forcibly grabbed on Sonny's arm purposely digging her nails onto her skin, to make her stand up, and fling her to the table. Sonny's stomach area had come across the pain from the collision with the hard sturdy table. It was then Sonny realized why they were doing this.

"Photos?"

It was a photo of herself asleep in another mans arms grabbed around her securely, and could be misinterpreted. The white nightgown was slightly pulled down to imply the worst. There was multiple photos scrambled around the table, the pictures had gracefully kept her dignity of not showing anything much more horrid that all the pigs would love to see.

"You fucking whore!" Penelope grabbed her by her shirt only to shove her straight back down to the ground. Sonny felt her back ache, and her head pulsate at the hard collision to the ground.

Sonny didn't have any time to get back up before someone had kicked her back down. Sonny coughed as she felt the air rush out of her as her side was the one to take the impact. It was like a free-for-all. All the people did what they could to reach and try to hurt her.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" It was the firm voice everyone in this building responded to. And it wasn't everyone cleared out of the way to reveal the washed up victim, who was torn from all the violent tugs that had been made. Chad automatically came to face the two fan club presidents with anger in his eyes. "Who the fuck gave you permission to do this!" His voice resonated in the large cafeteria as no one dared to speak.

The two were a bit scarred of the violent reaction from Chad, it proved to them that he had no idea of the crime Sonny had committed. The wild rage behind the light blue eyes had never been seen before. He looked uncontrollable, a beast that needed to be caged up.

He needed to know.

"We are only giving her the proper punishment-"

"For what-"

"Take a good look for yourself," Chloe pointed to the table where all the evidence lay. The photos had done the damage everyone expected to see, Chad's shocked gasp, and how visibly stiff his body almost instantly. "It's true."

"No! Chad Let me explain!" Sonny picked herself up instantly not wanting him to be apart of the group that would misunderstand her. Not him, anyone would be fine, but it hurt her emotionally if he was going to be one of them. Sonny ignored the pain coursing though her whole body as she walked to him. "Please you have to listen to me!"

Chad still had his attention to the photos, as he felt something within drop. It burned and hurt, like as if he was on fire. What was this horrible feeling? Like a roller coaster, that made him feel sick to his stomach, and as painful as touching fire itself. He felt disgusted as he continued to stare at the pictures of the person he thought he knew, so well.

"It's all a misunderstanding, please believe me Chad." Sonny tried to grab his hand, but his hand swatted it away like a fly. Chad almost regretted it, when he saw the hurt displayed on Sonny's face. He looked anywhere else but her, knowing that the horrible feeling increased every time he looked at her. He was mad, disgusted, and most of all betrayed.

"Chad! Please you have to believe me!" Sonny hoped that he would turn to look at her, and would help her. Somewhere deep inside her she had hoped he would come to save her, and rescue her. This feeling made Sonny grow more nervous as he continued to walk away, never once looking back her. Her savior, was abandoning her, right when she needed him.

"Chad!" Was the last cry he heard from her as he continued to walk out of the cafeteria, using the same entrance to leave. He ignored all her cries as he continued to walk away. Not listening to her screams that filled all the hallways, he forced himself to grow deaf to each and everyone. He grew deaf to her sounds of agony and pain.

**...**

**...**

"Sonny? Are you alright?" It was a familiar voice that had caused Sonny to finally open her eyes. She didn't dare to move as she still felt as if her body was on fire. Who was calling her.

"Sonny?" The voice approached her this time, and came to kneel beside her. Sonny groaned as she turned to face the person, almost regretting it as the pain increased. "What have they done to you?"

"Portlyn...?" Sonny hoarse voice reflected her state of the time. Beaten to a pulp by everyone. "You're back..." Sonny's bloody smile must look horrid to her, as Portlyn flinched as she noticed how awful Sonny's condition was.

There was a cut wound above her right eyebrow that was a result of someone colliding her face to the floor. Her jeans were torn, and one of her knees was bleeding causing the fabric to stain red. Her arms her almost covered with bruises and scratch marks that were bright red compared to her pale completion, and some scratches were bleeding a little.

"Can you move?" Portlyn asked wanting to know if anything was broken. Sonny nodded by first moving all her fingers to check if any where broken. Sonny smiled when all ten were counted and functioning properly. Someone had stomped on her hands before, and she was worried that they were broken. Sonny sat up feeling like she was going to fall back down, she felt so weak. Not being able to defend herself from the countless number of assaults that came from every direction.

"Sonny?" Portlyn asked as she noticed a tear finally leaving Sonny's eyes, thought out the whole time, never once did she cry. She tried to fight them all off but that only lasted for a couple of seconds before some had pushed her down to the ground.

"He didn't believe me..." Sonny's voice cracked as she felt the most painful wound that had been inflicted on her. The thought of him, walking away showing his back to her scarred her and burned her sight. She shut her eyes during the whole time everyone was taking delight on inflicting pain on her. Her body after awhile became numb somewhere down the middle, as she still mentally pictured him. How hurt he looked, the look on his face was unexplainable. Chad looked disgusted at her, Sonny some where in the middle of the chaos hoped that the prince that was far away would save her from this nightmare.

He would have believed me.

Hayden would have believed me.

"Who didn't believe you? Sonny calm down..." Portlyn's gentle voice provided her with some comfort as she continued to cry. "Sonny you're shaking, you have to calm down." Sonny didn't even realize it, until she looked down to her shaking hand that wouldn't stay still.

"Chad... He doesn't believe me." Sonny answered, somehow saying it out loud hurt so much more. She felt like collapsing onto the ground and fall asleep, but she knew better than to do that. She had to set things straight him, the relationship that they were building up was going great, of course Sonny told Lucy yesterday that it wasn't anything special. And it wasn't. Or was it?

She felt so confused.

Sonny didn't want to think as the headache was slowly revealing itself.

"What are you going to do?" Portlyn helped Sonny slowly stand up, and gently brought her arm around her neck to provide for more support.

"I need to talk to him. Can you help me?" Sonny asked Portlyn already out of breathe from picking herself up.

"Of course, but first let's take you to the nurses' office."

**...**

**...**

"You know where he lives?" Portlyn couldn't help but ask as they were standing in front of his front door, the trip to the front door was more strenuous on Sonny but she still continued until they reached the front door, and took a bit of break.

"Yeah, I've been here before..." Sonny said not thinking much of the question nor the answer. Sonny was also unable to see the small amount of damage in Portlyn's face by that casual answer. "Why?"

"Oh, Just wondering..." Portlyn smiled, as she rung the doorbell. They were able to make this far, just by using Portlyn's identity hopefully they could see him. Sonny didn't want to risk saying her name in fear of being rejected right on the spot.

The door opened to reveal an old man wearing a typical butler uniform as he greeted the two female guests.

"May I ask the reason to your visit?"

"We-"

"We are here to speak with Chad." Portlyn had answer with confidence as she spoke to the butler, who was just about to dismiss himself most likely about to tell Chad about the visitors.

"If you don't mind, Mr. uh-"

"Will, Madam."

"Will, you see it's more of surprise.." Sonny let Portlyn due all the talking hoping to not strike anything suspicious, before making this unannounced visit to the Copper Mansion, Portlyn had gladly offered to give Sonny some of her clothes to replace the bloody old ones.

Will nodded, as he took a long time looking at the silent brunette companion. He knew of this female, she came here last time, and was also a big topic between Chad and Tawni when she was here. He tried not to stare at the big band-aid on the right side of her forehead that he could tell was bleeding before, as he noticed the small red mark of the blood leaking through the band-aid.

He knew Chad was not in a very good mood, since he returned rather quickly from school. Chad was only away for a good 20 minutes before returning back home, with his loyal friends arriving shortly afterwards to dash to his room. The man was contemplating on whether or not to let them go through, but he felt rather grateful for this brunette for changing Chad. He had turned out to be a much better man, he smiled more often, and appeared to be happy. Being almost like a father to Chad, and raising him every since he first stepped into that door, he felt proud of Chad.

The man gave a bow, and pointed to the stairs that would lead to Chad's room. Both of them gave him their thanks as they walked past him.

The house was beautiful, Sonny barely realized this now. Before she was in a horrible state of anger to ever noticed the beautiful elegance this house or mansion rather- carried. The beautiful imported vases from different parts of the world that had wide variety of patters, or diamonds embedded onto a vase. The lovely red carpet that was clean, and the polished hard wood floor reflected the cleanliness of the house. The amazing huge painting that hung that showed a birds eye view of the whole house.

"Well damn, I'm sorry bud." It was Nico's voice that could be heard as they both approached the door. Sonny and Portlyn looked at each other and decided that it would be best to enter now, before being caught up waiting for the conversation to be over. It wasn't until Portlyn slowly placed her hand on the doorknob that Sonny realized she was shaking. She was nervous, so much that it felt like nausea.

Everyone in the room turned to the sound of the door opening to reveal the two females, Sonny looked around the room and saw both Nico and Devon who were both shocked at most likely how bad she looked, rather than her being in the room. Sonny scanned the large room, until she spotted him starring out the window, leaning against the wall. (So she could see his profile view.) He most have seen her coming, is that why he didn't turn to look at her?

"Chad. Please let me explain..." Sonny with a small limb walked to Chad to come face to face with him. She was going to try to speak to this man one last time, she didn't have any plan after this if it failed. She didn't even think of that, and she suddenly felt like her throat go dry like the desert.

Chad managed to spare her a small glance, and noticed the horrible band-aid on her forehead first, before he noticed that she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as before, a shiver ran down his spine at the endless possibilities of damage the new clothes were hiding. His heart almost burned up at the sight. He focused back at the window, he wasn't going to let his feelings of sympathy to let her win.

"Let's hear it then." The first thing spoken to her the whole day. Sonny noticed the venom tone in his voice that she was still very well familiar with.

_"You should know your place. Commoner."_

_"Bring it on. I'll accept this little war of yours, and you know what I do not plan on giving up that easy."_

It was the same tone, he had at first spoken to her. It was when he still saw her as a target for his games. Sonny felt her spine shiver as the sudden change of demeanor. Where had the good, sweet boy from before go? The one that waited for her in the rain, helped her from falling down an elevator shaft, and that lied to her own mother to help her?

"Well?"

"Chad, it's hard to explain what happened that day." Sonny didn't know where to start off, she felt like she was walking on a field covered with landmines. Any wrong move and he would explode, and blow her away. "I can't honestly remember this happening, I swear I had not planned this to happen."

The urgency in her voice, gathered a bit of his attention. Sonny looked up to meet his ever light clear blue eyes, that never failed to amaze her. Somehow the look they shared it provided comfort for the two of them, it was almost they were communicating without words. The look of pure innocence made Chad think twice of his prior thoughts, and Sonny could read that he was slowly calming down.

But it didn't last for long, until someone interrupted the intimate moment.

"Chad, you must forgive Sonny, even _if _she did that." Portlyn spoke up not liking how the two shared such an intimate moment in front of her. Even though she didn't have a clear view of his face, she could tell her words have caused damaged. Both Nico, and Devon turned to look at her some what angry, they both had noticed the tension drop from Chad's shoulders when Sonny looked at him. There was something suspicious of this woman.

Sonny saw the tidal wave of anger slowly flood his eyes and he turned away. Chad almost cursed out loud for almost giving into her, she was not going to make a fool out of him.

"Get out."

"Chad! Wait-"

"Leave my sight," Chad spoke not once looking at her. "You are an eyesore, and a whore."

Sonny felt even more shocked as she heard the last word come out of his mouth, it had done more damage than she thought it would. He didn't believe her.

He wasn't going to.

Somehow this thoughts that were swirling inside of Sonny's head that were brought down with false hopes were shattered. Almost as if something snapped within her, she didn't need for him to believe her. She was better off with this man out of her life, for once and for all. She didn't even like him at all, this feelings were slowly escalating with hatred that was close to surfacing.

"Leave already!"

"What the hell is the big deal anyway!" Sonny asked out loud, somehow depressed where all this was going to, she needed someone to help her and he clearly isn't going to be the one. "I don't see why you are overreacting to this at all! I thought we were friends at least!"

"But no we aren't! I thought you would have helped me out back there like a friend would have done, and still now you don't believe me at all! You believe other people rather than me-"

"There is fucking proof Sonny!" Chad responded, how blind is this woman to not accept that. "So don't act all innocent! I can't believe how ignorant your being! How could you do that to me?"

"And I'm trying to tell you that there is something more to tell! You haven't even listened to my side of the story yet! But you're here already making your own decisions, you refuse to let anyone prove you wrong, once your mind is made up. And besides there was nothing to our relationship!"

That was the trigger.

Even Sonny noticed it, and somewhat regretted it once it left her mouth. The hurt was quickly displayed on Chad's face, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Then there shouldn't be a reason to explain yourself to me. Get out."

Sonny knew that was the final line, there was no going back from it or going forward from it. Sonny only nodded as she walked out the room with her head still head high, she wasn't going to let her pride be thrown away just by explaining to him. What was she thinking, coming here would accomplish nothing.

She knew Chad, she knew he would have acted this way.

At least she tried.

But Sonny would never admit it to herself or anyone that his opinion of her mattered, and to be called a whore by him, hurt. More when it came from someone you know better. She didn't understand this feeling completely but with every step she took, something within her dropped.

"Sonny, wait up!" Portlyn followed suit leaving the awkward room in a hurry.

"Chad do you want some time alone?" Devon know well to ask this question than anything else. If were to ask "are you okay?" he would have met a violent fist to his face.

"Yeah, please." Chad spoke as she continued to face the window, not wanting his own friends to see him in this state. Both of them nodded and once the sound of the door closed behind them, his mask fell. He noticed the two females exiting the house, never once did she turn back to look at him, as he expected her to. Just like she did when she first came to his house.

"It all meant nothing, huh?" Chad sighed as his mind repeated her words that felt sharper than knifes and cut him up from inside. Something was inside him cutting its way though to the surface, and for the first time in a long time, a tear fell from his eye.

**...**

**...**

"Do you believe her?"

"Yeah she thinks she could get anyone..."

it was horrible gossip of all the women in the club speaking out of envy of course. She had everything that they did not, so of course all the women would look at her with such envied eyes. Not that she cared one bit for it at all, their envy feed to her ego.

There she was a perfect blue-eyed woman with her perfect hair that was up in a bun wearing a grey an extra small tank top to show a bit of her perfect stomach and the cute belly button piercing, and a light pink feathery over-shirt that basically covered her shoulders and a little bit of her back, but didn't go past her breasts. All this and a small black leather mini-skirt, and perfect black stiletto heels that were customized to match this outfit.

She was checking her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom, as if to get attention from the other women in restroom.

"What a slut."

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's got whore written all over her."

The gossip continued, as she smiled all this envy feeding and treating her recently broken ego. And just like that she left the room, to go to the dance floor. She was trying to look for someone when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where your going!"

"Well don't stand there in middle, that's just asking to get bumped into!" The other person responded a nameless fake blonde sneered with the typical horrible fake tan, the other woman smiled seeing how hideous this woman was made her laugh.

"You are truly ugly." And before the other woman would even respond she was kicked on her shin causing her to lose balance in her own heels and fell down. "This place isn't for ugly people like yourself, belong."

And just like that she continued walking to met the person she promised to met.

"Hey Portlyn, over here!"

**...**

**...**

"Well it's not like I'm saying she did do it!"

"You don't even know the whole side of the story! So you better shut up!"

It was that same moment when Sonny walked into the store, today sadly she was scheduled to work to closing time. But the sight that greeted her was a nickering Lucy and Devon going back in forth not noticing Sonny entering the store. Grady and Nico looked equally lost from the sidelines.

"Sonny!"

It was Grady who noticed Sonny first and that broke all the tension in the room from before. Before Sonny would even respond she came across Lucy who dashed towards her, and examined her.

"Sonny are you okay?" Lucy asked observing the band-aid that was replaced with a new one, and Sonny sighed not sure how to respond to that.

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

"Liar!" Lucy looked as if she was going to cry as she looked at Sonny. Lucy gave Sonny a tight hug, and Sonny wasn't quite expecting. "Just sit down today, I'll take care of all your duties for today!"

"That hurts, please stop..." Sonny laughed lightly to shake away the pain, and Lucy instantly let go. "Thank you, Lucy." Sonny knew that she was genuinely concerned for her well-being. She turned to the three men who were just observing the feminine moment with confused faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonny couldn't help but feel defensive knowing that two of his friends were here.

"Well, we're here to hear the other side of the story." Nico explained with a smile. "But you see Devon and Lucy don't see eye-to-eye and everything got carried away from there."

"Really? You guys believe me?"

"Sure. The way you spoke to Chad really pulled us in, you know?" Nico explained the events that followed their own departure of Chad's house. The two apparently met at Devon's house and discussed it over that they truly wanted to get down to the bottom of all this.

"We are here to _help_." Devon stated stressing the word, and looking straight to Lucy who only gave him a smug look, not wanting to be proven wrong. Devon only smirked at her childish behavior that hasn't changed since the last time they had spoken. Devon finally opened the laptop that was on the counter as everyone gathered around and waited for it him to upload the picture.

"It's online?" Sonny's worst fear was about to come alive.

"No of course not, I had one the pictures from the cafeteria scanned and saved to this laptop." Devon laughed lightly when Sonny sighed in relief.

All four of them, well technically three listened to Sonny explain her side of the story, Lucy nodded along to the familiar tale that she already heard before. All the men only nodded along and tried to make sense of the story.

"Did these classmates call you or anything?" Devon tried to think of a motive finding the classmates all a bit suspicious.

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Well did you ever talk to them again?" Nico asked following Devon's suit as they both felt it had something to do with the classmates that took her to the club.

"Nope. I actually never seen them since that incident."

"They must be guilty!" Lucy pounded her fist on the counter gathering everyone's attention. She was angry still with those horrible back-stabbing people that would take advantage of Sonny's innocence and kindness.

"There was a third person in the room..." Grady spoke still staring at the picture trying to make sense of everything, plus the information Sonny gave her.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"Well he obviously didn't take the picture, or Sonny..."

"That's true!" Devon realized it now, that followed with a unison of 'ohs' to come from everyone else. "It must be the person who set it all up."

"Think, Sonny! Was there anything else in the hotel room that could help?"

"Not really..." Sonny looked back to the same day, "Wait! there was a message that was written, in red lip stick."

"Was it yours?"

"Nope."

"Than it must be a woman, doing all this."

"What's that?" Grady licked his finger and was trying to remove something from the screen.

"What are you doing?" Devon couldn't help but ask some what disgust with the man's actions.

"There is smudge on the screen." Grady removed his finger, "Or maybe not..."

"Devon, Zoom in!" Nico noticed what the man was cleaning. It was on the mans right hand that was on his Sonny arm, it was a strange ring. After Devon had zoomed in, the ring had become much more noticeable, It was a silver ring with a black outlined dragon, with the inside of it being filled in with a dark green.

"That looks like this," Nico pulled out the handkerchief, that he had found before. "I think they match." Nico showed everyone the handkerchief, and the resemblances were undeniable.

"Where did you find it?"

"As I was leaving Chad's house, Is it yours?" Nico explained, pointing to Sonny.

"No it's not."

"Could it be your friends?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Anyways, I think it's best if we try figuring this all out tomorrow." Devon stated, seeing how everything was all too much for Sonny to handle at the moment. "It's getting late as well."

"What about school?"

"Just leave that to us," Nico winked some what excited for tomorrow. "You in?"

"Of course!" Sonny smiled liking the idea of getting even with the person who had caused all of this.

"I'm coming as well!" Lucy invited herself as she knew this chance wasn't going to come around twice. "The more the merrier, right?" Lucy smiled.

"Or the more dreadful..." Devon purposely said that knowing very well that Lucy was going to get angry. And as he predicted, she did and went off on a rant that being Sonny's friend is all the invitation she needs to come along, and that she didn't care what he had to say about it.

"You don't mind, right?" Lucy turned to ask Nico.

"Not really..." Nico thought about it, and saw how funny and lively this girl could be and she could certainly make things more amusing.

**...**

**...**

"ugh... Hold on."

"Hello Sonny," The woman's voice noticeably changed to a much more higher tone, sounding like someone completely different from before.

"Portlyn I've been think about it, and I think I have been framed by someone." Sonny spoke from the other side of the phone. Portlyn rolled her eyes somewhat annoyed.

"Is that so?" Portlyn asked trying to pretend as if she was interested, she wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Yeah, after discussing it with a lot of my friends we've come to that conclusion-"

"That's good for you Sonny, but what do you plan to do with that truth?" Portlyn asked having a hard time keeping up with this fake girly tone that she used. "Are you planning on changing Chad's mind?"

"Well, I think I can if I have proof he will believe me-"

"Sonny, you heard him today, didn't you?" Portlyn spoke getting annoyed at how long this conversation was taking. "Just let it be, that guy is cruel to you remember. Just let that guy be and move on."

"I don't think I can forget this." Sonny sounded determined more than ever to go through with this.

"Well, do as you wish." Portlyn sighed. "But I will have things to do, so count me out. I'm sorry I can't be much of help."

"That's okay you've-"

Portlyn hung up then not wanting to hear the rest of what Sonny had to say.

"Who was it babe?"

"Some annoying girl from school." Portlyn replied turning to the man that was seating next to her in the club. "She just doesn't know when to take the hint."

"Now calm down, remember you said you would give me a treat?" The man spoke wanting Portlyn to forget the whole conversation that got her in a bad mood.

"Didn't the girl from before satisfy you enough, Kevin?"

"Who? Kim? That girl she was horrible!" Kevin spoke bitterly as he laughed the memory away. "You are much more skilled than she ever was." He spoke lustfully, as he used his ring hand to crawl up her smooth, creamy, and revealing thighs. Portlyn can feel the sting of the cold ring that was on his right ring finger of the green-black dragon.

"You're still wearing the ring I gave you?"

"Of course, it's pretty stylish."

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

**

AH! This feel really good right now~ I was very stuck on how to write the beginning of this chapter for some reason, but once I got through it I was on a roll! I am typing up the next chapter as you read this! So expect another update!

I think this chapter is very straight forward, but if you have any question fell free to PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Oh! and someone commented about the plot line of story, I am following the Japanese version more, but I will include some moments that I think are vital from the Korean version. For example, Devon's past is only revealed in the Korean version. And there will be time's when I change it up a bit, like in this chapter when Sonny and Lucy talk about Sonny and Chad's relationship in the beginning. Yeah that was all me there.

I know every wants to know of Devon's past, but that will be revealed more later on! So please wait for it~

So I really appreciate you guys being really, patient with me this time~

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Oh yeah ignore any spelling or grammar errors that you may have come across! I'm sorry~

**Next Chapter: Seeking Comfort**


	14. Seeking Comfort

Yay! I think things from here on out, I can guarantee are going to get really good! ^.^

Things are going to be revealed in the upcoming chapters! So I can say that all your patience is coming to an end!

Thank you for all the wonderful support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 Seeking Comfort**

"So did you guys have a plan set up?" Sonny couldn't help but ask after seeing the two F4 members arriving to the designated spot right on time. The designated spot was in front of Sonny and Lucy's work place where the two girls have arrived a couple of minutes prior to the boys arrival.

"Not really. We never do." Devon spoke honestly nodding to himself as if recalling all past childhood events that would ever fit into this situation. "Nope we just kind of go with the 'flow'"

Lucy only sighed as she can already feel the headache coming in so early in the morning. Yes, everyone got up bright and early, and currently it is 8:30 in the morning, and of course a school day. Somehow these two were going to have both of their absences excused from the record. With their amount of power it's no surprise.

"Well, we don't have much to go on..." Sonny couldn't help admit feeling a little depress at their small amount of evidence. Was all this foolish to do? Nico's firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing her thoughts.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Nico's contagious smile was enough to set a smile spread to Sonny's face.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Hey, Hey! Don't get too emotional already!" Devon quickly caught on the dangerous tone, that he knew all to well. It already felt awkward as it was, being with Sonny and her strange friend, adding tears to this situation would just add to it. "Thank us, after we catch that guy!"

"Yeah they're right Sonny!" Lucy patter her friend on the back, and all tears brimming in Sonny's eyes disappeared within an instant. Sonny smiled, determined more than ever to prove her innocence.

**...**

**...**

"Chad? Are you in here?" It was a feminine voice that echoed through the quiet room. the presence of the room still had the same feeling as before, the heavy atmosphere made it feel like there was no oxygen in the room, no room to move around.

"Who the hell are you?" Was the response she received, and being startled with the vicious response the female jumped and held back the scream itching to come out from her throat. She turned around to find the man sitting in his own miniature living room inside his own bedroom. She approached him, to find him blankly starring at a complete jigsaw puzzle.

"It's me Portlyn, Sonny's friend." As if on cue, Chad reacted to the name and turned to look at her. Portlyn could tell it took a couple of seconds for the man to recognize, and then he nodded and turned away from her.

"So? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here to help you."

Chad only chuckled as his rested his hands on his knees squeezing his hands together, frustrated and annoyed with the woman's appearance.

"Enlighten me, help me with what?"

"With your curiosity. I know you are dying to find out whether Sonny is speaking the truth or not. Chad, I will help you find that answer." Portlyn fought hard to keep her voice from sounding desperate. Her eyes however betrayed her, her steadied gaze on Chad was unfazed. She observed him continue to look at the puzzle piece, not sparring her a second glance, it irritated her.

As if some stupid jigsaw puzzle was more beautiful than her.

"Don't make me laugh..." Chad sarcastically remarked bringing Portlyn's attention. Chad's smile, instantly melted down to a frown, as he turned to look at Portlyn. Chad noticed the familiar gaze the woman was giving him, it was no different from any other girl at school that craved for his attention. "You make me sick, get out of here."

"But Chad-"

"Don't make me repeat myself..."

Portlyn knew that the man was serious as he stood up and gave her a bone-chilling look that showed his dominance. A shiver of electricity ran down her whole system infecting her heart as she observed the man's back as he walked to the window. How infectious that look was? It fried her whole system, leaving her a little shocked for a couple of seconds.

"Leave already!" Chad snapped back at her turning around yelling, getting more irritated that the woman wasn't listening to him at all. Portlyn noticed the look of disgust flash in his eyes quickly as he yelled at her, he hasn't changed at all.

Portlyn only nodded as left the room closing the door behind her. Portlyn stood still outside his room, leaning against the door to support herself.

...

A short knock echoed in the room, Chad only rolled his eyes in frustration knowing that the world was against him having a little privacy within his own thoughts. He barely had any time to sort anything without having some sort of interruption bother him. The sound of the firm clicks on the floor made from someone's shoes gave Chad the feeling it wasn't the person from before. The noise was not that of a woman's pair of shoes, but a man.

"Chad." The voice he knew all too well, Mr. Condor in the flesh looking professional as ever where ever he went. Chad nodded his latest form of greeting people these days. The maid that followed Mr. Condor closed the door leaving the two to talk in private.

"What's up?" Chad didn't know what to say to him. It's not like he could go up to him and hug him and say how much he missed him. In fact, it was the exact opposite he hated this man. How dark the whole house felt the instant the man ever sets one foot inside the house, all the smiles of the butlers and maids disappear.

"'What's up?' Really, Chad?" Mr. Condor's tone didn't sound to pleasant at all. Chad didn't even at all flinch when his voice became all the more dominant and vicious.

"What? Are you upset from the long plane-ride here?"

"Cut the crap Chad. I am sick and tired of you fooling around!" Mr. Condor's loud voice was heard through the closed door, and out the hallways scaring some of the passing by maids cleaning.

"What are you talking about?" Not losing his cool, if only the same thing could be said about the older man. Mr. Condor shook his head as he retrieved something from his suitcase. It was a large envelope that was close to being overfilled. Reading Chad's questioning expression, he opened the envelope and dumped all its contents on the floor. Chad this time walked closer to observed the pieces of paper that had fallen out.

There was photos, of himself and Sonny.

And some of the pictures of Sonny that were released at school yesterday.

"Do you know how hard I had to work to keep this from being leaked out to the press?" Mr. Condor questioned pointing to the scattered mess of photos on the floor. Stayed quiet as he observed that majority of the pictures were of Sonny.

"Are you seriously associating yourself with this kind of woman, Chad?" Mr. Condor's face was beginning to turn beet red from anger, out all his children Chad was the hardest one to manage. Tawni always did as she was told, and was by far more smarter than him. Chad had always been a troublemaker since he first got him.

Breaking vases, and expensive dishes. There was a time when Chad spoiled an important contract by drawing pictures all over every single page. The Chad in front of him however; is much older now yet hasn't yet matured. Chad has continuously expressed his wishes to bring this company down to the ground, rather than inheriting.

"Think of the company image!" Mr. Condor was fueled as he recalled all the past pranks Chad had done to him. "You little ungrateful fool! How can you inherit the company with this following behind you?"

"How many times have I told you? I won't ever inherit that thing."

"You know you will." Mr. Condor challenged the young man as he sat down on the sofa already showing the typical signs of being bored.

"Chad, I don't want you to associate yourself with these kind of women again? Am I understood?"

"'Kind of women?'" Chad mumbled out loud not liking how his father spoke of Sonny.

"Yes, A whore. A tramp, a hooker-"

"Shut up!" Mr. Condor was a bit surprised when Chad suddenly raised his voice. Yet he didn't show it for too long, as he turned to look at Chad to explain himself. "S-She's not..." Chad find it hard to defend her when he didn't know what to believe in.

_Was she a_- he couldn't even bring himself to say it again, saying to her face yesterday already hurt him enough as it is. He couldn't bring himself to label her that yet.

"Isn't she?" Mr. Condor asked pointing to the pictures that were still left on the floor untouched. "You can't prove me wrong. Don't ever associate with this hideous woman." Mr. Condor sighed as he noticed Chad's distant gaze not really listening and left the room more angry than when he first stepped in.

"Prove you wrong, huh?" Chad chuckled blinking back the familiar sting in his eyes to control his feelings. Chad knew him perfectly well, he must have done some sort of background check on Sonny. The only reason he was able to talk to bad about her, is because he knows of her social and economic status. As if those words set fire prove him wrong he was going to do.

Chad stood up, grabbing his sweater off the coat rack and marched out the room, and house easily enough. His father had retreated of to his room, where he would most likely stay and rest.

"Young master?" Will questioned, as he noticed the hurried man run down the stairs and selecting a key from the wide variety of keys on the case.

"No time to explain Will, I'll be back before dinner!" With that Chad left the house with keys in hand.

**...**

**...**

"So this is where the ring was bought?" Sonny asked, standing in front of the elegant building, that was all perfect with its catchy fashion advertisement, models, and clothes.

"Yep. My people looked it up awhile ago, let's go." Nico explained as he walked into the store without any hesitation. Sonny and Lucy instantly felt like going in there was asking one of the two of them to accidentally ruin something horribly expensive. Oh, just imagine the price?

"You heard him, let's go." Devon pushed the two girls to continue walking and forced them to enter the building. The strong aroma of the building infatuated Sonny's sense right away, it smelt nice but it felt too strong. Sonny and Lucy just stood by the entrance and observed the two in action.

"Where is the manager?" Nico asked one of the floor employees folding pair of shirts, to match the fold of the rest of the shirts.

"Let me go get him..." The employee replied sort of nervous as he quickly went behind the counter to open the door to where only employees where allowed to enter, and out came a different person. Someone obviously rich enough to be wearing brand name clothing head to toe.

"How may I be of service of you, Sir?" The man still carried his manners.

"I gotta question for you." Nico smiled as he placed his arm around the man's shoulder in a casual way, as he retrieved a picture of a dragon ring to present to the man. "Who has purchased this ring?"

"I'm sorry but that is strictly confidential."

"Oh boy. You know Nico, I fell like opening a store lately, wasn't there a vacant spot next to this place?" Devon smiled hoping to pressure the man, and judging by his shuffling feet the man knew the threat in Devon's comment. "I bet it can suck this place dry, no?"

"Let me go get the files." The man dashed off behind the counter, and called them over as he retrieved a big white binder filed neatly of all their products. The man took a couple of minutes before he found the product in question.

"That's strange..."

"What is?"

"It's registered in two different names." The man read the file carefully thinking that he misread something. "It was bought a young woman named Portlyn, but someone by the name of Kevin filed for insurance on that ring shortly after."

Nico and Devon turned to Sonny who had walked up to the counter shortly after they did, she heard the names the man had said.

"Portlyn?"

"Kevin, is that the name of the guy?" Devon asked, Sonny only responded shortly after still confused on the facts. Where did Portlyn fit in all this? Sonny's mind drifted off half-listening to Devon and Nico continue to ask the man questions. The next thing she knew Lucy was dragging her out, realizing that the business was all done.

"So, she bought the ring here, and according to the man he say's Kevin goes to a club near here. I think that's going to be the next spot to get information on him." Nico explained everyone nodded along with him, and he turned to Devon. "That's all you man, you can get information there much faster than I can."

"Leave it to me." Devon smirked a little delighted that his skills will come in handy for the situation.

"Don't jump to conclusions, yet Sonny. Your friend could have nothing to do with this." Nico spoke to Sonny knowing that Sonny was still confused with the information that was just given.

"Thank you guys so much. So, while Devon's at the club, what are we going to do?"

"That's the most vital part," Devon spoke looking down the sidewalk remembering where the club the man described. "You can't do anything until everything is solid."

"You hungry?" Devon asked everyone, the quick response from both Sonny and Lucy made him laugh. "Nico I'll need help carrying the stuff over here."

"Oh, right." Nico caught on to what Devon was implying and followed the man to a near by restaurant.

"You okay, Sonny?" Lucy asked once both men had left to give them privacy. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought of how kind, and thoughtful Devon really was. He was quick to read the mood, and understand when enough was enough. Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked that in a guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Sonny didn't continue as she caught sight of something very familiar to her. There was a couple walking on the opposite side of the road from where Sonny and Lucy where. The bright blonde hair that shined in the sun was so very familiar. Yet there was someone next to him, that made Sonny's throat squeeze tight.

"Sonny?" Lucy turned to look at what she was looking at, a couple that was now frozen stiff. Sonny stood up blinking thinking she was hallucinating, but she almost felt her knees give in under pressure. It was Chad, and Portlyn.

"Chad?" Sonny asked feeling something pound hard in her chest that made her lungs dry up, and her throat shrink.

_What was he doing here, with her?_

Chad's expression didn't change at all, he stood still faintly hearing her voice. His heart raced at the sound of her sounding so breathless. He could tell she was in shock seeing him together with this woman. Portlyn however pretended to not see Sonny as she placed a hand on his arm, some what linking arms together.

"What's wrong, Chad?"

Chad let the woman touch her, half-hoping it would cause something in Sonny to get mad. However she didn't react, she only dropped her jaw slightly at the sight.

"Nothing, let's go." Chad spoke purposely making eye contact with Sonny, and turned away as if it was nothing. He continued to walk down the street with the annoying woman triling behind him.

**...**

**...**

"This is the room." Portlyn stopped at the wooden door that had matched the same number on the card. "D310." Portlyn swiped the card on the advanced look that the hotel used that would only be used with an activated card. Chad was the first to step inside the room, and he took his time observing the room with indifference. There was nothing special of it. He didn't question how the woman knew of the room number or which hotel it was, she somehow knew.

He forced his legs to walk to down the small hallway that led down to the bed, in the red covers. Chad reached inside his pocket to retrieve the incriminating photo and looked down to the bed. It matched perfectly. Chad placed himself in the angle that the picture was most likely taken and everything matched it perfectly.

Chad visibly imagined everything in great detail.

The man touching Sonny's smooth skin, feeling her lips upon his own, and slowly coming to the bed to take her. It hurt too much to continue from there. Chad defeated of energy laid down on the bed, somehow providing himself with comfort that Sonny laid on this very same bed.

"Chad?" Portlyn asked wondering if the man was okay, seeing how he didn't respond she walked closer to find him starring at the ceiling. She quickly recognized the photo in his hand, and nodded. "It's hard to believe Sonny did that."

She sat down next to him, expecting him to answer but he said nothing. He kept to himself and didn't bother to show any reaction to what she said.

"I would have never imagined her to that way," Portlyn tried again to strike something within the man to respond, yet he hasn't even moved at all. "You know, it feels like she lied to me as well." Portlyn tried to earn some sympathy from Chad who was still keeping to himself, not really listening to what she was saying.

He was still absorbed in the fact that he was jealous of someone touching Sonny like that. If he could, how much he would enjoy to bring pain to that man.

"Chad?" Portlyn's voice was still something in the background to him. He could feel the bed moving, making way for her body as she was now lying down beside him. She called out his name two more times, yet he still didn't respond to her calls. This was a bit of encouragement for Portlyn.

_After all the man needs some comfort_, Portlyn smiled at the idea and knowing very well this was an opportunity. Portlyn used her left forearm to support herself as she slightly brought herself to hover above Chad's chest, and slowly making her way to his face. Chad noticed the face in front of him, mentally picturing that this was the situation that occurred last night. This was probably the position they were in last night.

"Get the fuck off me." Chad finally spoke just in time, before Portlyn could have kissed him. Chad didn't bother giving her any other warning before he violently pushed her off. He heard her gasp and yelp but he honestly couldn't care less. Being in here only infuriated him more, and he quickly left the room not wanting his mind to continue the horrible mental pictures.

Portlyn only gasped as Chad left the room without saying anything else. She sat up, angry. She noticed that on his rush out of the room, he had forgotten the picture on the spot where he was laying on. Portlyn looked at the picture more angry as she starred at Sonny, defenseless state. Without thinking Portlyn ripped the picture into the tiniest pieces, if only she could do something like this right now to her.

_Why was she so special?_

Her body was so much better than hers, even celebrities would die for her body. Her face was much better, her hair. Sonny was only filled with _flaws_ compared to her.

To shred her into tiny pieces, and make sure that there would be no trace of her left.

**...**

**...**

"That bastard." Lucy snickered speaking loudly as if he were standing right in front of her. Lucy turned to Sonny who sat down on the bench with a hand over her chest with an unreadable expression.

"I don't like it." Sonny mumbled to herself somewhat lost to the feeling attacking her system that left her wordless. What was this feeling that made her feel like some sort of territorial dog? Sonny swallowed it all down, hating to admit to herself but she felt _possessive_. The mental thought of Portlyn touching his arm sent fire to her heart. "I didn't like that at all."

"Sonny?"

"Lucy, I don't understand. Why?"

Lucy sighed letting go of the grudge she was holding out on Chad, and sit next to Sonny trying to make sense of the question she asked. Sonny's frozen stare on the same where the couple once stood made her feel sorry for Sonny, she could only imagine the pain she must feel. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine the pain if her boyfriend did something like that.

"What do you mean?"

"It hurts. It hurts to see him with someone like that." Sonny had to force the words out still not comfortable as the aching in her chest was still very much present and refused to leave. What was this? It hurts?

"Sonny..." Lucy started out not sure what to tell her best friend, she wanted to tell her that maybe she has fallen in love with that bastard. But at the moment she felt like saying something like that would only overwhelm Sonny more. If she pushed too hard, it felt like Sonny would crumble. Sonny awkward laugh made Lucy do a double-take to make sure it was really Sonny laughing.

"I should just stick to Hayden, right?" Sonny asked bitterly somehow trying to break the awkward atmosphere between the two of them. Lucy forced herself to smile along with Sonny's broken laughter that sounded all to fake.

"Well you know what I believe?" Lucy turned to look straight ahead, avoiding eye contact as she too felt a bit embarrassed to be talking like this. "Love begins when you least expect it to." After that Lucy turned to look at Sonny who smiled, at her friends wise words. Sonny was always amazed at how wise Lucy was concerning this subject, maybe perhaps it was because she already has a boyfriend. And had one prior to the one she was dating now, who Sonny vaguely him remembered at all.

_Was this really love? Is that you call it?_

She didn't want to admit this feelings to herself, why has it barely made itself known until now? It was like a virus inhabiting her whole body, she never noticed any of the symptoms at all. Until the virus decides to strike at the most unpredictable moment and you suddenly feel so strange, and make even the most logical things sound absurd.

_Was this love?_

Why does it sound so scary, all of sudden? Girls dream of falling in love all the time, yet she didn't feel any of the giddiness she was expecting to feel when she was a child. It felt so scary to open your heart like this, it honestly felt like leaving gold in the street. Someone was going to pick it up right? Either the person will cherish that money found, or waste it all away, and it will soon become a forgotten memory.

_Was love something that could bring joy?_

She didn't know much of Chad at all, she was able to spend time with him and somehow come to understand him better. But she was no where near knowing him at all, was that okay? Do you have to know everything of love? Or of the other person? Was that what is required to succeed in love?

_Isn't only fair to give it a shoot?_

She wasn't going to lie somehow hearing what Lucy said, has made the aching in her chest go away and leave her with a ticklish feeling of joy that made her smile. _Is that what this feeling was?_

Sonny smiled looking down at her knees feeling a bit pathetic at the idea of being in love and not really realizing it.

"Sonny you should do what you feel you must." Lucy said answering Sonny's previous question. "Don't force yourself to like someone. I think that your feelings for him are sincere enough, and those two over there have nothing to worry about." Lucy smiled as she nudged over to the two F4 members now walking closer with food and drinks in hand.

"Thank you, Lucy."

...

"Hello. This is the Munroe residence." Sonny spoke as she picked up the house phone quickly. Right as soon as she got back home the phone went off, and Sonny had to dash to get to it.

"Sonny is that you?"

"Portlyn?"

"Hi, Sonny." There was a brief silence following that, what should she say?

"H-Hi?" Sonny responded sounding more like a question.

"I know what you saw earlier, and it's hard to explain."

"Really? I'm listening." Sonny was still surprisingly calm, not _wanting_ to sound sarcastic, but it probably still did no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't control her own tone.

"Yes, and well that's why Chad wants to apologize to you." Portlyn stated rather slowly as a way of walking herself down.

"Really? Like night now?" Sonny couldn't fight the smile that spread and she was jumping in delight hoping to hear Chad's voice come onto the phone next.

"Yes, but you see he wants to do that in person." Portlyn tried to sound excited for her.

"Oh, well.. great!"

"So, he's here waiting for you at my house, so don't keep him waiting!"

"Alright I'll be right over there!"

"Kay! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sonny slammed the phone back to the receiver as she quickly got ready to leave making sure that her image was at least decent.

"I can't believe it." Sonny mumbled to herself, there was no avoiding it she was honestly happy and anxious and wish to be at Portlyn's house already.

"Zora! I'll be back!"

"Okay!"

With that Sonny closed the door as she left and sprinted to Portlyn's house that was more closer to the school than her actual house. The sun was already going down as she continued to dash through the side walk and being careful not to bump into anyone. With every step she took the closer she was getting to him.

...

"Now let the show begin." Portlyn mumbled to herself as she hung up and placed herself down on the table. Portlyn opened the black boom, and starred at the picture with anger. She noticed the shiny pair of scissors on the table, and without thinking twice she brought the scissors onto the page. Scratching the image out slowly, being happy as how the sharp edge of the scissors were destroying the picture.

A picture up until now she cherished.

"I better get changed." Portlyn put the scissors down, and rushed into her big walk-in closet getting everything she planned for ready, as the book was left carelessly open.

**...**

**...**

"Gosh he's so handsome!" A girl squeaked from the dance floor as the most unpredictable person walked thought the door. All the girls in the room went ecstatic, and all the men turn to look at the person with secret envy.

"It's Devon from F4." Someone whispered.

"The Devon, the heir to Baymore Ceramic Industry?"

"As I hear, yes. He has inherited his father's talent, and his mother's looks"

"Doesn't he have an older brother?" A girl said excited when Devon made eye contact with her.

"Yes, he does! But Devon is so much more good-looking than Jason!"

"Hey ladies, am I such a target of gossip?"

"Oh no! Please don't get the wrong impression."

"Of a beautiful lady such as yourself, never." Devon smiled and delivered a wink as he and walked to the bar and talked to the barkeep while the attention he was getting faded and everyone resumed doing what they were doing. Devon slid a good amount of money onto the table and slid it quickly to the barkeep who only raised an eyebrow and made sure no one was looking. The barkeep counted the money and smiled.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Kevin."

"Oh that guy!" the barkeep trifled and some what shocked. "Well he's back there in the right corner in the black jacket with the bunch of girls. He typically only hangs out with only one girl, but I guess she dumped him." The man nudged his chin to the corner which he spoke of, and surely enough there was the man sitting in a U-shaped sofa.

"Do you know her name?"

"Nope, sorry I'm afraid not." Devon nodded and smiled as he caught his prey, seeing how the girls around him were flirting with him, and how we would slyly react. It would be to bad to do anything right now under public eye, especially if he was friends lurking about. Devon was going to strategize all his coming moves studying how the man wasn't exactly muscular. He smiled this was going to be easy.

"All I have to do is wait for him to be alone."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"I know you get asked this a lot but is your father really, John Baymore?"

"Yep, that's my dad..." Devon spoke bitterly obviously not liking the conversation, yet the barkeep continued his rambling on how much he loved his and his fathers' pottery lines.

"It is true that Victoria and Jason got married? I saw their picture on a magazine a long time ago, gosh they looked so adorable together!" The barkeep acted like a star struck idiot that kept on rambling on. Devon feelings were being ignored as the barkeep continued his rambling. Devon couldn't take this anymore and stood up not wanting to her any more comments about their happiness.

"He doesn't even say thanks... what a jerk."

Devon kept his eye on Kevin as he relocated himself at a good distance away from the talkative barkeep but still had a good view. Getting more and more impatient by the minute, Devon thought of something else that might work.

"Hello." Devon casually greeted everyone, all the women went crazy when they saw who it was. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure go right a head!"

"Kevin you didn't say anything about being close friends with Devon!"

"Well... no one asked!" the man looked awkward but saw this situation as an advantage for him, and played along with a awkward laugh.

"Oh that reminds me Kevin," Devon smiled and turned to look at the lying man. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you in private if you would be so kind..."

"Oh yeah! Sure." Kevin played it off trying to be casual but failing in Devon's eyes.

"Oh, not here. Let's go outside."

...

"Who the hell put you up to his?" Devon asked having the man perfectly pinned to the wall and holding both arms behind his back. Every single time he struggled he would squeeze further back, or push him harder against the wall.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk man!" Kevin almost immediately gave up it wasn't even five minutes yet and the man looked scared as if he was about to cry. "Just loosen up bit, Kay?" he pleaded.

"I will, once you say the name."

"Okay! Portlyn!" Devon let go of the man instantly and he fell to the floor scarred, but not running away. "She put me up to all this, I swear!"

"Why is she doing this?"

"I don't understand it myself much, but she says she wanted to get back at the guy who called her ugly in elementary school." Kevin rubbed his sore arms.

"Which elementary school?" Devon couldn't help but feel like his story was familiar, so very familiar. "Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know who he is, or what school, but I do know that his initials are C.D.C." Kevin spoke unsure if this information was actually true.

"Alright, thank you very much!" Devon rushed off getting his phone from his pocket calling Nico before doing anything else.

**...**

**...**

"Hello?" Sonny peeked her head inside the door that she's used plenty of times when she visited Portlyn when she was sick. All the lights were on, yet no one was around to respond to her.

"Where is she?" Sonny asked walking to the bed thinking about waiting for someone to show up. The maid did say to go to Portlyn's room directly, did she make a mistake? Sonny turned to her right where the table was, and noticed something very familiar.

It was that book she was banned from touching.

"Would it be okay?" Sonny asked herself, making sure no one was in the room before getting off the bed and walking tot he table. "Well one look won't hurt." Sonny picked up the book, and observed the pictures.

"Oh, its a elementary year book." Sonny smiled as she saw unrecognizable faces and names of people, and something caught her attention. It was Chad name was listed, but the photo of him was destroyed. "What the heck?" Sonny asked touching the photo feeling the damage that was dealt to the picture. There was a bunch of little colorful hearts surrounding his picture, does that mean Portlyn has feelings for him?

"Did Portlyn do this?" Sonny asked as she continued to scroll down the names and faces, stopping when she saw the other F4 members names as well, and finally Portlyn. The picture was something Sonny didn't expect to see. "Is that really her? It looks nothing like her." The picture of a chubby child with different facial features than she was used to seeing now.

"Are you having fun?" Sonny turned around to find Portlyn dressed in a dark green one-piece dress, and matching heels the perfect image of a young girl ready to go to a club. "Are you judging me?" Portlyn asked in an unrecognizable voice Sonny never heard of before. Before Sonny could respond to the question two muscular people came through the door.

"Your late! Dumb asses, what are you waiting for restrain her." Portlyn ordered and the two men instantly grabbed onto Sonny's arms, and taped her both shut. Portlyn smiled as she saw the fear in Sonny's eyes, and laughed hard. "Chad won't be joining us yet, but he will now." Portlyn walked closer placing her hand underneath Sonny's chin to get a good look of her face.

"Your really ugly, you know that?" Portlyn asked throwing her chin away as if it were garbage that tainted her clean hands. "I honestly don't understand what he sees in you."

Sonny's mumbled words only added to Portlyn's amusement, and she walked to the dresser and in a small drawer, the got a pocket knife. The blade shined in the light painfully, Sonny could feel tears streaming down her face, is she going to die?

"Don't cry yet, idiot!" Portlyn shouted, and also tossed the men rope, and they used in accordingly and tied her hands together behind her back. "The fun has barely begun."

...

"What the hell is it?" Chad yelled as he picked up his phone without checking who it was. He has returned as promised and was in his room sulking still to even go down to dinner, the thought of being with his father alone and eating spoiled all his appetite.

"Hi Chad."

"You again! Why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone?"

"Oh, but you don't want that."

"Oh, I very well do! Hanging up now-" A sudden scream caught his attention, his ears perked at the familiar sound. It was Sonny screaming he knew that scream from anywhere it was just the same as when she was close to falling off the elevator.

"You bitch."

"Now, now Chad. I would watch your language, especially with such important package of yours I carry." Portlyn laughed as Sonny's chocked up sobs could be heard lightly. "You don't want it to be damaged do you?"

"Don't you fu-" Chad cut himself off listening to her previous warning. "Don't touch her."

"That a boy! Now if you really want to get her back, come met us at the school cafeteria. Bye."

She didn't even give enough room for Chad to respond to that. Chad's heart beat increased as he felt his system on fire and out of control. He felt scared honestly, and he didn't know what do. He thought of calling Nico and Devon but who knows of the consequences of bringing other people will be.

He couldn't risk it.

He couldn't risk _her_ getting hurt.

Chad dashed out the room without only a sweater he had on, and ran out of the house not bothering explaining himself to Will or anyone else. Will only nodded, as he saw Chad rush of the house with such an odd expression on his face. He had never seen it before, or rather he has never seen Chad look so scared and in such a hurried state. He could only imagine he was off to see that girl he was infatuated with.

Chad didn't think about getting his keys when he started running, but he figured it would be much more discreet this way, and continued running. It was already nightfall, but that wasn't gong to stop him. He continued running never stopping, not even on the busiest streets where he almost certainly cheated death. Sure people cursed him, but hell he didn't care at all.

_They_ didn't matter to him.

There was _someone_ out there, far more important they were and he needed to get to her right away.

Such feelings opened up to him, just barely know?

Wasn't he mad at her earlier? Chad didn't even try to remind himself why, he pushed that away knowing that all that wasn't important right now.

"Damn it!" Chad stopped when he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly answered it thinking it was going to be Portlyn and awaited for the other person to speak.

"Chad is that you?"

"What the hell do you guys want now?" Chad asked still walking taking advantage of the moment to catch his breathe.

"Listen to me Chad, do you remember the girl in our old pre-school class?" Devon asked as he flipped through the pages of his own year book at home. "She's out to get revenge on you-"

"Chad where are you?" Devon asked when he heard strange noises of cars and honking on the other line.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! Chad-"

"I got to this on my own." Chad spoke as he hung up the phone not wanting to be interrupted of what he had to do.

He had to safe her.

He was going to protect her with his own two hands.

**...**

**...**

"Let me know when he arrives." Portlyn advised the two men as they kept watch for anyone coming. Portlyn was walked over to Sonny and removed the tape from her mouth. The lights were kept at minimum, not wanting to attract attention from outside.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonny asked trying to find some sort of trace of the friend she used to know. The one she would have lunch with, or called frequently when on one bothered to get to know her in this whole school.

"I'm trying to even everything out." Portlyn laughed as such a typical question. "You saw that picture, can you imagine what if felt like to be embarrassed by the whole class because of how I looked?"

"_I like you, Chad"_

"_Ew, Who are you? You're ugly get away from me!"_

"_But I-"_

"_But nothing! Your ugly and there no going around that!"_

"Of course I can imagine that! Did you not see what I had to go through?" Sonny tried to communicate with her using her feelings, maybe striking some sort of chord of the same note will cause her to realize what she was doing was wrong. If they could just see eye to eye.

"Yes, but now you see why do think I did this to myself?" Portlyn asked pointed to herself, and playing with the pocket knife bringing it close to Sonny's face.

"Sonny!"

"Idiots I told you to let me know when he gets here!" Portlyn nudged to Chad, and the two men instantly went to either side of him, restraining his arms just inc case he would try something.

"Let me go." Chad tried to struggle against the two of them without any success. Portlyn just laughed at all his weak attempts. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your love. Your attention."

Chad wanted to back away from her as she left Sonny and approached him slowly, the knife was safely closed but still in her hand. Sonny could was too scared to do anything but witness what Portlyn had planned.

"Aren't I Pretty? Beautiful?" Portlyn asked as she showed off her dress and she smiled hoping to somehow capture his heart. His heart was all she really wanted, his love and attention to be solely focused on her.

"Sonny are you alright?" Chad ignored her and looked past her to see a shaken Sonny with red eyes, she was scared stiff. Oh, how we wished to be there next to her to comfort her. How close she was, but he couldn't do anything for her. Just thinking that made his heart feel like it he had just swallowed up fire. "Don't worry."

"You still don't notice me, do you?" Her voice cracked with envy as she turned to look at the startled Sonny. "I did this all for you Chad, I changed myself to become beautiful for you. Only you Chad." Portlyn confessed as she walked backwards to Sonny, and push her down to the floor.

"What is it about this filthy thing you like?" Portlyn lightly continued to apply pressure on pushing Sonny down, having her knees rub against the marvel floor. The result of this caused the wound on her knees to reopen and bleed lightly. Chad tried to break free, and it only hurt more when Sonny hissed in pain.

"Stop it! You're mad at me, aren't you?" Chad yelled finding it sickening to see Sonny in pain. "Take it out on me." Chad spoke with confidence as he stopped struggling, Portlyn nodded enjoying the terms.

"One wrong move, and she get it." She opened the sharp pocket knife and brought it along Sonny neck tauntingly, Sonny only whimpered in fear as she felt the cold blade come close to her neck. She was too scared to make any other voice in fear of it grazing her skin lightly. Chad made eye contact with Sonny, he tried to calm her down by not panicking himself. But he was still very scared.

"Deal! Just please..." Chad quickly agreed and relaxed when the bladewas lightly removed from Sonny's neck.

"Well then let's sit back and watch the show." Portlyn said talking to Sonny as Portlyn nudged the two and they nodded quickly and cracked their fist in unison. Sonny's eyes widen in fear now fully understanding what Portlyn commanded Chad to do.

"Leave Chad, just go! I'll be fine." Sonny whimpered, Portlyn only laughed.

"I'm not going to leave you." Chad's response if this had been any other situation her heart would have melted at his words, but in this state she couldn't help but feel terror shake her up.

"Enough, Get on with it!" Portlyn ordered, getting annoyed with their display of affection. It sickened her, and she wanted to get rid of it. If Chad were to give up then, all his feelings for Sonny would disperse and she would be free to claim and own his affection.

One of them started by punching him in the face, the impact caused him to take a couple of steps back. He wiped his lip, and noticed the blood on his fingers, and smiled.

"I barely felt that."

That infuriated the two men and didn't bother to show him any more mercy, they were throwing kick and punch at him with all their strength. Yet he would still continue to get back up again. Despite all that, he turned to look at Sonny who was crying and screaming in his place. He felt himself energize with that sole glance and prepared himself for the upcoming hits.

"Fight back Chad!" Sonny yelled but he still wouldn't fight back at all. He took every single hit they dealt to him. Portlyn however; was still watching with cautious eyes as she noticed that Chad wasn't putting a struggle. He was turning into a bleeding and limping mess. Sonny didn't want to look at such a horrible scene, yet she didn't remove her eyes from him. As scared as she was, she was more concerned with his well-being at the moment.

_Why did he continue to get back up again?_

_Why was he so determined?_

Portlyn finally caught on, Chad has been constantly keeping an eye on Sonny as she continued to cry and yell at him to fight, but never bothered to do so. _Was she his motivation to continue?_ As much as she loved him, and hated the idea of him being with someone else she found it admirable what he was doing.

_Was all this for her, really?_

His hair was tangled up and messy due to the times they would pick him up or drag him by his hair and throw him across the room. His legs felt too weak to support his upper body anymore, but he wasn't going to give up now. He looked at Sonny who still crying, never ending tears, he smiled for a second hoping she was crying because she was sincerely worried about him, not because of guilt or fear.

"Why isn't he fighting back yet?" Portlyn mumbled as she walked towards Chad caught in the middle of being a punching bag. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Portlyn yelled and the two men stopped and Chad had a bit of difficulty standing up on his own but still managed.

"I-I don't want Sonny to get hurt." Chad mumbled feeling dizzy from all the blood loss, and he was getting used to the taste of blood due to his bleeding lips. Chad turned to give Sonny one last look before facing Portlyn.

"Why? All for her?" Portlyn asked her voice now desperate. "I love you Chad."

"I'm sorry, but I only have feelings for Sonny." Chad answered his voice now betraying how he felt. His voice now felt weak and so fragile he must be reaching his limit. Sonny noticed Portlyn's movement to grab a chair, Sonny knew all too well what Portlyn was going to do. One of them men pushed Chad down to the floor, they too knew as well what was going to happen. Sonny without thinking twice ran to him, and used her back to shield him, as Portlyn swung the chair and it hitting Sonny on the back.

Chad tried to push Sonny out of the way, but it was all too late. The chair hit the floor now, as Portlyn cried as she stared at the couple. She was shocked to discover that Sonny had taken the blow for Chad. Her heart almost skipped a beat, it hurt to it but it hurt more now to destroy such emotion. Without saying anything more she left the room, disgusted with them but more at herself. She was in awe, and shocked by their display of affection, surely something like this proved to her something.

Their feelings for each other were mutual.

**...**

**..**

* * *

Yay! another chapter down~ wouldn't it be funny to end it right there with both of them dying? lol~ but I'm not that mean, you'll see of their condition in the next chapter! The next chapter will follow right after this one, so stay tuned! i hope you guys understnad Portlyn's crazed behaviour it's honestly hard to describe.

Explanation: [skip if needed]

The begining I think should be easy to follow, so basically its Sonny and the group trying to find the culprit, while Chad and Portlyn go out and try to find out the truth. (which only Portlyn knew at the time.) She was trying to get under his skin and get him to end his feelings for Sonny and to seduce him. Once she fails to do so, that's when she resorts to violent measures.

She tricks Sonny into thinking that Chad was there, and well she ends up using Sonny as bait to lure Chad there. The whole reason to Chad being beat up is because Portlyn wanted to test how sincere his feelings for Sonny were, and once she saw him actually taking it she was surprised. And it wasn't until she sees Sonny taking a hit for Chad that see's that she can't possibly stop them. Or rather their emotions for each other.

There was abit of Devon's past revealed by the way. I made up the last name Craig, because I thought it would go great with it~ ^.^ So don't mind it at all. So remember from the previous chapter, Victoria is his one true love but she instead got married to his brother, Jason! Oh~ what a twist! Anyways more of this will be revealed later~

And Lucy started to feel something for Devon once she saw him being more mature, and basically manly. ^.^ More of the progressing relationship in the upcoming chapters!

And The book has finally explained! So Chad rejected Portlyn once before when they were in elementary school, and embarrased her infront of the whole class~ And she bore a weird and sick grudge agaisnt him ever since then.

Done!

I appreciate all the kind reviews! I'm glad every liked it!

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

Leave your thoughts!

And any question you guys may have!

Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.

**Next Chapter: Hayden's Arrival**


	15. Hayden's Arrival

Hello! I'm glad everyone is loving the story so far! And I'm reading reviews of people watching the Korean version of this drama too ^.^ Aren't they fun to watch? lol~ Anyways thank you for all the support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 Hayden's Arrival

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you fight back?" Sonny had to ask a bit breathlessly as she carefully removed herself from Chad, hissing as her back wanted resisted such movement. Chad observed her silently for a second knowing very well she was in pain, and he sat up slowly along with Sonny.

"Idiot, it was the only way to protect you." Chad replied looking straight into Sonny's eyes who seemed fazed quickly by his words. "But you had to throw yourself in, and hurt yourself." The feeling swelling inside of Sonny evaporated instantly at his tone.

"Well, excuse me for protecting you!" Sonny mumbled back in a resistant tone, somewhat angry that Chad wasn't grateful at all for the protection she provided with him earlier. "Besides, why would you do a reckless thing like that?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Chad reported back as his voice matched Sonny's. They were both glaring at each other for a moment, until softened up and his eyes began to show sincerity. "B-Because I have fallen in love with you." Chad turned away at first not able to believe that he said something like that out loud.

He liked this ticklish feeling that was causing his stomach to do twists and make him smile in such a odd way. He turned to look at Sonny who was frozen stiff at his confession, Chad could only smile in return.

Sonny felt something paralyzed her on the spot, and that strange virus had caught off her oxygen supply leaving her breathless. She didn't know what to say, or how to exactly react to it all so suddenly. The pain in her back was forgotten as she tried to shift positions, so her injured knee wasn't rubbing on the floor.

"I'm glad you're okay." Chad finally spoke up again knowing that Sonny wasn't comfortable with this situation. She looked up to give him an unreadable expression that just infatuated his senses. Her big brown eyed just really called to him at the moment, he felt so odd, and daring all of sudden. Carefully moving his arms up and slowly reached out to placed them on Sonny's shoulder, and observed her confused reaction. Chad smiled, enjoying the ticklish feeling of the electricity running beneath his fingertips as it touched her shoulder lightly.

Chad slowly pulled himself forward along with Sonny as well to embrace securely and gently inside his arms. He was careful not to apply any sort of unwanted pressure on her back, and was satisfied with this. The beating of his heart was so loud, and fast he felt embarrassed by it, and tried to control it.

Sonny chin now rested on his shoulder as she could faintly hear a strange drumming noise. She felt baffled by his actions but more of the strange sensation riding up from her stomach to her face to cause her to smile lightly and bring tears to her eyes. She didn't understand why exactly but she felt happy. She slowly started to move her lifeless hands, and slowly move them up. She felt shy to do this, but she honestly felt like she wanted to, she slowly but surely was moving them. She fingertips just lightly grazed his fabric of his shirt, when she felt him move slightly from shock.

And before her hand could make full contact with his hand, a sharp and loud noise stopped her. It was his phone that must have fallen off his pocket and was vibrating loudly on the floor that disturbed Sonny thoughts, and quickly retreated from her previous actions.

Chad sighed obviously annoyed that the phone decided to go off at that exact moment, and he felt her small hands move away from him. Chad pulled away with an obvious pout forming on his face. Sonny had carefully yet swiftly got up to get the phone and bring it back to Chad.

"What?" Chad sounded angry when he talked to the person on the other line.

Sonny sat back down, the stinging on her back when she bend down to pick up the phone was finally making itself noticed. Sonny held back from hissing or nagging in pain, as she silently listened to his conversation.

"Yes, I'm fine...She might not be...Yes, she's alive! Idiot... Alright, hurry up then...I don't care if you come or not...I can always call someone else to come for me...I know, thanks man...Yeah we might need to stop by a hospital just in case...Alright see you then." Chad hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket.

"It was Nico, he and Devon are on their way here to pick us up." Chad spoke somewhat hoping for the atmosphere from earlier to slowly come back, but the stiff awkward atmosphere proved him wrong. "We'll stop by a hospital, to get you checked up, okay?" Chad smiled lightly, as Sonny nodded.

"W-what about you?" Sonny's voice cracked as if it weren't used in ages.

"I'm fine-"

"No your not! Your lip is bleeding, you have a cut on your eyebrow, you could also be suffering from sort of internal bleeding!"

"Sonny, it was only a couple of punches and kicks. It's a normal guy thing to withstand." Chad laughed at Sonny's worries. She was actually worried about him, he laughed to himself enjoying the fact that someone was concerned for his well-being. Just like a mother would.

"I don't care if it is! You should still get checked!"

"I said, I'm fine!" Chad couldn't believe how stubborn this girl was.

"If you don't get checked, I don't see why I should!" Sonny folded her arms over her chest and looked away childishly threatening him. Chad was left speechless and clenched his teeth not wanting her to win this little argument.

"Sonny-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No and that's final!"

"I said yes and that's final!" Both of them growled and starred at each other, both being too dominant and stubborn to back down from this. Chad clenched his teeth together, and instantly regretted it, as he brought his hand over to sooth the pain away. Sonny just as quickly brought her cold hand to his check that Chad welcomed instantly.

"Your hand is cold."

"I'm sorry..." Sonny was about to pull her hand away thinking that Chad didn't like it, until Chad placed his hand over hers to keep it there.

"No, leave it. It feels nice."

"I told you. You should get checked." Sonny mumbled as she looked away from his powerful glare.

"Fine, but you have to as well."

"Are we interrupting something?" Devon asked as he and Nico were left standing by the cafeteria entrance not taking one step closer to the couple.

"Speak for yourself, you are the one who interrupted them!" Nico said trying to save himself from Chad's possible wrath later on. Sonny instantly swiped her hand away from him, and bring it back innocently to her side, as she stood up carefully not wanting to feel the sting in her back again. Chad grumbled something under his breathe before standing up as well. Chad almost fell back down if it weren't for Sonny there who placed his arm around her neck to him balanced.

Nico and Devon walked quickly to help her, knowing very well that Chad's weight and height was enough to overpower hers. Chad didn't mind when they took him away from her, he didn't want to cause any pain on her back as well.

"You guys look like a horrible mess." Nico commented as he saw the blood stained knees and Chad's horrible appearance. "Look at this place too..." Nico turned back to look at the messy cafeteria room knowing that the janitors were going to have a handful cleaning all the blood stains on the floor, overnight.

**...**

**...**

"What? He was at the hospital?" Mr. Condor asked, it had only been three days since he left the house, to come to Washington when he first heard of a possible lawsuit brewing by a couple of workers at the Condor manufacturing Industry. Mr. Condor instantly felt the headache overpowering his senses. "Do I want to know why?"

"From what I heard from the workers at the house, it's nothing serious to worry about-"

"I don't care if it's serious! I want to know how he got injured." Mr. Condor sharply interrupted his secretary who was standing awkwardly in front of the man, knowing very well he could lose his job by making his mood horrible. "Was it because of his own stupidity?"

"The workers said something about a girl being involved as well, sir." The man replied knowing very well that the dark instant glare Mr. Condor sent him was a bad sign.

"A girl, you say?" Mr. condor thought out loud for a moment before laughing in surprise. "Well then, it was because of his own stupidity."

"Sir, do you want to take action?"

"Not yet, I have to clear this lawsuit first."

**...**

**...**

"Feed me!" Chad whined to his girlfriend, sitting beside him. He used to giggle to himself at first whenever the word would ever cross his mind, or whenever he heard it randomly. She only continued to eat the wonderful and delicious food on her plate, today's delicacy was some sort of Swedish meal. Sonny was currently eating again, with F4 and in their own private exclusive balcony area.

"Sonny! I'm still injured!" He opened his mouth and waited for the food to enter his mouth like she had done the previous days when they ate together. Nico and Devon were left speechless at Chad's childish behavior that was no where near recognizable of the old Chad.

"It's already been a whole week! The doctor said it wasn't broken or sprained!" Sonny pointed with her fork to the sling that had supported Chad's right hand. "My back doesn't even bother me anymore, so your injuries should be fine by now..."

"But it still hurts, feed me!" Chad whined again trying to get Sonny to feed him, already missing the days where she wouldn't fight back and just feed him. Oh, the blissful day of yesterday. Nico and Devon laughed and wave Sonny a high five as they were too enjoying the show, and Chad getting a little upset.

"We found her!"

All four of them stopped laughing, and looked down to see what was happening. It was Penelope and Chloe who dragged Portlyn by the arm and though her down to the floor. All the students were instantly interested on the scene before them, and crowded around the three girls.

"Look what I found when I was looking back to our old elementary year book..." Chloe taunted as she opened up the page to where Portlyn's darkest secret was kept. "You don't look like the thing on this picture."

The crowd laughed as Penelope had made copies of the image and had been passing it around to the students for them to see with their own eyes. Portlyn's knees gave in, and she crumbled down to the ground as everyone continued to laugh and point at her. Just like what had been done to her before as a child. The wound on her heart felt like it has re-opened and the familiar pain had come to life once again to leave her too shocked for words as her tears blurred the image of the people laughing at her and pointing at her like a freak show.

"I bet you used your parents money to make yourself beautiful!"

"Shut up!" Sonny marched down the stairs to get down and walk up to Chloe and Penelope, giving them both a violent push that had angered them, but didn't dare do anything to her. "You two are hypocrites!"

"I saw your old pictures as well! You did the same thing she did, and almost everyone in the room is guilty for!" Sonny yelled defending Portlyn, not because she considered her to be a friend, but only for the sake to stop the bullying. "You all have done something to yourselves, with money that doesn't even belong to you! You laugh at her, but you too are just scared of everyone finding out about that as well. What gives you the right to judge someone like that, when you have also committed the same thing!"

Everyone was silent, Sonny knew very well of the people of these people. They were always quick to judge and pick on any sort of flaw that stood out, but deep down inside that flaw was something they had once before had, or even acknowledge. Everyone just went with the crowd, no one every tried to do what Sonny ever did. Go against it, and think for yourself.

"S-Sonny... am sorry-"

"I can't say I forgive everything you have done to me, but I am not going to stoop to a low level, by not helping you out." Sonny spoke turning to look at Portlyn who was crying, and was in awe in the fact Sonny had helped her out. Her kindness was always genuine and sincere since the beginning, and now sitting here just made her feel dirty, Sonny must find her sickening now. Portlyn felt so disgusted with herself when she looked up to see Sonny smiling, which only furthered surprised her, it was then she realized how lucky she would be to have someone like her as a friend.

"That was amazing!" Chad cheered as he came up from behind her and wrap both of his arms around her shoulders, feeling instantly proud of how strong Sonny truly was. There was no other girl that was like her, and to have her like this so close, made him feel all the more special. "That's my Sonny, so unfazed and forever sincere!"

Sonny blushed as she realized that both his hands were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, not letting her go. The look of envy swept over from some of the girls, while some actually giggled and actually supported their relationship. sonny stopped suddenly coming to realize something.

"You little faker! You said your hand still hurt!" Sonny pulled away instantly pointed at him accusingly. Chad suddenly aware of his actions and placed the arm by into the sling, trying his best to look innocent. "You were lying! For how long?"

"I swear it started feeling better only now-"

"For about a good two or three days by now!" Devon had cut him off, as he yelled from the staircase on his way going down, he was well-aware of Chad faking it to get Sonny's attention. It happened when Devon had come to visit him, and stumbled upon him changing his shirt. Devon kept his little secret for a while, not wanting to ruin his little plan, and it only got worse when Devon had told him before that all her attention would dry up as soon he was fully healed.

"Really? for that long?" Nico asked, honestly thinking that he was still injured. Chad still wore a band-aid on the corner of his mouth, and his eyebrow fir show? Nico laughed at the idea.

Chad turned to glare at Devon but it wasn't long, until a finger jabbed him lightly on his side that him jolt in surprise. Chad turned to look back at Sonny who smirked evilly as she realized he was extremely ticklish on his sides. Chad understood the look she was giving him, as he tried to reason with her and try to compose himself in front of the crowd that were now slowly melting at the newest couple in school. It surprised him sometimes, how easily they connected sometimes. It had only been a week but now there were times when just with on look he could understand what she was thinking, just like now. Yet there were moments where she shined, and almost surprised him, just like before when defending Portlyn.

"What's all the noise about?" it was a certain familiar voice that stopped everyone, and the previous conversation was left forgotten as everyone turned to see a familiar brunette tall man standing by the entrance confused seeing the crowd He looked around, found Sonny and Chad in the middle squirming around playfully with smiles on both sides. That only further confused the man as he had no clear memory of the two being this close, and right behind the two he found his other two childhood friends to notice him.

"Hayden?" Nico and Devon asked taking a couple steps forward, not sure if their eyes were playing tricks with them. Chad and Sonny both snapped out of it, and turned to look and the man in question only for both of them to be left shocked and somehow strangely awkward with a forgotten member back into the scene.

"Yeah?" Hayden answered with a smile as he walked up to his friend, as girls were lightly swooning and screaming for joy at the return of the missing F4 member everyone missed dearly. "How long has it been? Wow, things feel totally different now." Hayden added as he stopped in front of Chad and Sonny, directing his last statement to the two of them. both of them knew it was well, and Sonny had to admit she had a hard time looking him in the eye.

Hayden smiled as he noticed that, he purposely kept looking at her. Sonny would look up and find him still starring at her, she would immediately look back down not sure what if the way her stomach dropped was a good thing. She felt happy to see him, but she was scarred of what it could possibly mean, she pushed that feeling away.

"How have you been doing, Sonny?" He bent his head down to try to get a good look of her face, but she would only push her head further down to avoid him. Hayden smiled at her childish behavior.

"I-I...Good." Sonny cursed herself for not knowing what to do or say, all felt so out of place, and she didn't like how her stomach was beginning to flutter at the sight of him being so close to her.

Chad with worried eyes observed the scene in front of him, and couldn't take it anymore. He had to distract him, maybe it was because he felt insecure about Hayden being there, but he just had to divert this man way from Sonny. Chad without thinking went in-between the two, and instantly felt speechless.

"Hayden! I-I have been good!" Chad blurted out, and Hayden turned to look at Chad a little surprised and laughed at his improper English.

"You mean, well?" Hayden lightly joked as he finally noticed two band-aid on Chad's eyebrow and lip, and unused sling for his arm. "What happened to you?" Hayden approached Chad, looking more closely and could see his lips were once bleeding, but were now healing. Chad laughed as he could see the concern reflect on Hayden's eyes and Hayden smiled shaking his head as well.

"The trail of love!" Chad announced happily smiling like an idiot, everyone in the room turned to look at him. Sonny wasn't sure what he was getting at, but couldn't help but somehow understand him.

"You mean trial, right?"

"No it's trail, idiot." Chad smiled as he poked Sonny in the forehead lightly, as she continued to look at him, knowing very well that she was right. But explaining to Chad that he was wrong, was like taking candy from a baby. He would just fuss about it, and get cranky, so she let him believe that he was correct. "Anyway, Hayden we're dating now!" Chad smiled as he wrapped his supposedly injured arm around Sonny's shoulder and bring her closer to him. Sonny mutely gasped as she turned to look at Chad surprised at how easily and unexpectedly he announced that.

Were they dating now? Sonny had to recall when such a moment were they both verbally agreed upon this, but she couldn't find an exact moment when that was put into words between the two of them.

"Really?" Hayden smiled as he looked at Chad and at Sonny who was confused more than anything else. Maybe it was because of the shock from Chad's sudden announcement that made her forget about why she was feeling shy around Hayden, and was finally able to look at him. "Congratulations you two! That's good to hear." Hayden patted Chad on the back and smiled as he clearly showed how happy he was for Chad.

Sonny smiled lightly when Chad turned to look at her with a delighted smile, most likely being more excited that his best friend has finally returned. As soon as he turned away, she instantly frowned, as her mind replayed Hayden's words. He congratulated them, didn't that mean, that all her feelings were truly one-sided? Did he ever have any feelings for her?

Did he?

Sonny stopped herself from continuing such dangerous thoughts out of her head. Who knows where such thoughts would lead to, but she didn't want to know. Of course such feelings were one-sided, how could she ever hope or even put into her mind that she had a chance.

"This call for a celebration, don't you think?" Hayden asked, and laughed when he was the familiar twinkle in his eyes. Chad screamed in joy as he nodded along, and only motioned for the other F4 members to come along. "It's been a long time, since the four us hung out."

"Just the good old times!" Nico yelled when he wrapped his arm around Hayden's shoulder pulling him in for a he playfully messed up his hair, Hayden playfully fought back sincerely missing his friends.

"Alright, let's go!" Devon smiled patting both Hayden and Chad on the back, somehow getting a bad feeling from the two of them being together after such a long time apart. Its not like they were going to fight or anything, but he couldn't help to think something bad was about to happen.

"F4 is complete again!" Chloe announced to the whole cafeteria, who cheered along forgetting about the whole ordeal before, as they continued to finally mind their own business.

"I'll guess I'll see you later." Chad turned to Sonny who only kicked her eyebrow in response, wanting him to further explain himself. "It's not a good thing to miss out on your classes. Besides I don't want you to get anymore stupid..." Chad patted her head playfully with a cheeky smile.

"Me? I think you should follow your own advice there, buddy!" Sonny playfully swatted his hand away as he watched Chad laugh at her response.

"Let's go!" Chad pointed to the door, as all he and all of his friends started to walk out the door, but stopped when he heard someone's voice.

"Oh look! You weren't invited, it's okay I don't think he wanted-"

"Get out of the way!" Chad shoved Penelope aside, who instantly took advantage of the abandoned Sonny. Chad retrieved something out of his pocket, and grabbed Sonny's hand to place the object on her hand. Sonny gasped when she looked down at the expensive phone on her palm.

**...**

**...**

"Wow, he's quick to act like a boyfriend already! And you nag about him more, it's funny!" Lucy commented as she listened to Sonny fill her in about her day at school. Lately they were turning more about stories about Chad, and that smile that would subconsciously go on Sonny's face that made it all the more precious to listen and watch. "But aren't you going to get a bit confused now?" Lucy added knowing how much an over thinker Sonny was, she would totally overanalyze everything.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked as she was wiping the counter with the a cleaning rag, it was almost closing time, and she and Lucy were closing tonight.

"Well, with that guy back, don't you think those old feelings will come out again?" Lucy asked knowing very well of how Sonny saw that man, and in a way he was sort of Sonny's first love, and for ever girl it hard to forget them. Sonny sighed not wanting to face that question yet, it felt too hard to answer.

"I honestly don't want to think about that." Sonny pouted a bit not feeling brave enough to even answer the question, she could feel a headache slowly leak into her head as she tried to not think about.

**...**

**...**

"Did I come into the wrong house?" Sonny mumbled as she entered her apartment room, she was surprised to find expensive furniture everywhere, new sofas, refrigerator, table, dishes, mattress. There was an absolute mess of furniture there wasn't even any room to walk around.

"Sonny! Look at all the presents Chad gave us!" It was her mother who was growing hysteric at all the brand name house appliances that were blowing her mind. "Ah! I found a dishwasher!" She screamed in delight as she noticed a boxed item by the kitchen.

"The mattress is so soft!" Zora crept up from behind Sonny to touch the fluffy and comforting mattress leaning against the wall. "Can you imagine all this for us!"

Sonny was lost at how quickly her family lost their sense over shiny new things that didn't fully belong to them, and carried a big responsibility to take care. Sonny frowned deepened with each passing second, not liking this at all. It made her feel dirty to accept all of this, she didn't want any of this in her house, when it came from her boyfriend's rich family. How bad would it look to accept all of this?

"No! it's not ours! We are going to return all of this!" yelled at the two of them feeling a lot like the mother at the moment.

"But Sonny!" both of them nagged simultaneously giving her the famous puppy-dog pout that only a cold-hearted person would ignore.

"No don't give that! I said we're going to return it and that's final-"

"It's Chad." Sonny mumbled as she heard a unfamiliar ring tone cut her off before she could further lecture the two of them. The two of them sprang up and ran to Sonny carefully avoiding the objects of furniture to get to her. Sonny knowing very well what they were going to do, picked up the new phone in her pocket and answered it quickly as she could backing away from the two.

"Hello-"

"Chad thanks for all the stuff!"

"Yeah, your the coolest, brother-in-law!"

"Zora! Mom!" Sonny was more shocked by Zora's very bold statement that could easily be misinterpreted, she pointed to the two of them to leave her alone, once they refused, she walked out of the apartment, and stayed outside in the hallway in front of the door leaning against it, just in case they tried to get out. "I'm sorry, are you still there?"

Chad laughed at the other line, clearly enjoying this, and wasn't going to forget it.

"Sonny, oh gosh.. that was..." Chad's laughter made it hard for her to understand what he was trying to say.

"Chad?"

"Anyway...come over right now!" Chad tried to sound dominant but he sincerely missed her and wanted her to come over. For the sake of his pride however; and for fun he decided to get her a little angry.

"What? Now? Are you crazy-"

"Sonny Munroe, I demand that you come over here right now!"

"Well Mr. Cooper, what if I resist?" She snapped back at him. Judging by the short silence she caught him off guard.

"You will! and that's final."

"But-"

"See you later, then!" Chad hung up just like that leaving Sonny no room to argue. Sonny sighed knowing it was best to deal with him in person, after of course getting permission of her ever-happy mother who quickly agreed she was on her way. A familiar car stopped by, with a familiar looking old man.

"My name is Will, Madam. Chad has instructed me to take you to where he is presently at." The old man bowed, and went around the car to open the car door for her. "Please step inside."

"Oh, well alright." Sonny didn't want to be rude seeing how nice the man was, and she was tired from work. And she didn't even know where he was, and the car ride was pleasant as she struck a conversation with the old man very quickly. The man was a talkative person, maybe it was he feared for her getting uncomfortable that he was all ears, and lively to responded to her comments.

"Well, here we are miss," Will parked the car, and went around quickly to open her door. "Have a wonderful time." He smiled as he also closed the door for her when she was out of the way.

"You didn't have to open my door you know." Sonny responded liking how kind the man was. "But thank you for the ride." Sonny smiled as she walked though the door, and was instantly greeted with soft music, and chatter of people. It was a club, or some sort that had a more sophisticated feel to it. She followed her gut, and followed a trail of laughter coming from a corridor by the entrance. As she was coming to the end, voice started to become familiar.

She heard Nico's loud yelling first, and then Devon's familiar laughter shortly after that. She was getting close, and soon Chad's voice could be heard.

"I said she's on her way here."

"But Chad, we want to have fun with you"." A nameless blonde with green eyes were a revealing outfit who sat n his right side spoke in a seducing voice.

"Please? I bet she's no fun-" The second female sitting to his left stopped when she heard Sonny finally approaching them, and was instantly disgusted. "That's her? the woman you were bragging about? She's not anything special to look at!" The fierce red-head pointed out, when she noticed Sonny's converse shoes, pants, and a casual T-shirt that was purposely bigger to show-off a petite she truly was.

Were they talking about her? Sonny looked down at herself, and to the two girls and it appeared that these girls came from a different world. They were wearing short mini skirts or dresses with a lot of sparkle to capture attention.

"Well, excuse me old hags!" Sonny marched closer, noticing wrinkles on the blonde's forehead, and wrinkles around the other girls eyes. "At least I look my age, heck maybe even younger! Compared to both of you who look way past their twenties!" Chad laughter and claps filled the room that went still and silent for a couple seconds.

"She's right about that! Now, get out of here." The two of them instantly left after that mumbling under their breathe that they were still much better looking, and did look young. Chad wiped a tear that was forming on his eye, from all the laughter. Chad patted the area next to him, gesturing her to sit down, she did so but not to close to him either. As she sat down she noticed the other three members.

Nico had two women under both arms, with wedding rings on their hands, as they both whispered into either side of his ears. Devon was in the same situation but with more women who were relatively around the same age as him. The next sight made her gasp in horror and surprise, she didn't want to believe at first, but there he was as well.

Hayden, the man she would least expect vulgar behavior from with two women as well. Two women with their provocative outfits and mischievous hands, and flirting stares proved very well the mood.

"Chad, I have to talk to you about something." Sonny tried to pry her vision out of secluded corner where he was with two beautiful women. Chad only sighed thinking something bad was coming up, as he stared down to his cup, mentally preparing himself. "It's not anything that bad!" Sonny directed her to Chad, when she saw Hayden leaning in to kiss one of the females.

"What is it then?" He smiled, as he looked up to see Sonny. The movement caught Sonny's attention and focused back at Chad quickly and didn't arouse any suspicion from him.

"Take all the stuff back."

"What? But your mother and sister loved it."

"I know, but that's why." Sonny's curiosity got the best of her, as she lightly looked back his shoulder to lightly look to Hayden to find him already kissing the other female instead. How disgusting it looked, and all sort of admirable feelings she had for him suddenly vanished. With much more confidence she returned all her attention to Chad fully, who wasn't caught in a some strangers lips, since the moment of her arrival. Sure, he was talking to girls, but not flirting. And the fact that he was bragging about her to the two other girls well, it made her secretly feel a little happy.

"I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain, but we don't deserve such things-"

"Yes, you do! You deserve all that and more!"

"No, honestly Chad. You remember what I said back in that little restaurant right? It's for that same reason." Sonny explained, as he observed him looking back, and he slowly nodded. "So you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Chad mumbled with a bit of a pout not liking how stupid he felt for not thinking about that earlier. Chad hide his face between his hands feeling like a complete useless boyfriend at the moment. "Ugh.. Sorry. I should have thought about that as well." Sonny felt a little bad for putting him in such an awkward position, but she knew it was better than having her family growing custom to such lavish things they normally couldn't afford.

"I really do appreciate the thought though Chad." Sonny said hoping to make him feel better, he smiled as he dug out his face from his hands. "Small things would do, from now on okay?"

"Small things, like what a dog?" Chad questioned prepared to take mental notes.

"No that's not little! Besides I can't have a dog I live in an apartment."

"Do you want me to change that? Cause I think I can-"

"No it's fine!" Sonny pulled back down when he was about to stand up. Sonny laughed as she knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. "No much smaller, something more from the heart!"

"You know what! Just forget I don't know what you mean by small things!" Chad was confused and was getting more annoyed with the fact he didn't know to get her to make her and her whole family appreciate. "I'll have someone go over there tomorrow and take care of it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Good!"

"Good!"

**...**

**...**

"Tawni! Tawni!" It was a maid that had rushed over to the blonde laying underneath a large umbrella to cover her from the Florida sun. She was laying down a reclining chair, and reading a magazine when the voice interrupted her. She sat up, and turned to look at her breathless maid, who ran from the house to the backyard. It must be a good half a mile out to where Tawni was, from the house.

She was currently going away with her husband who was still at work at the moment in Florida to finish some business of his own company. Tawni didn't reject his offer to tagalong, she would have regretted not coming along actually.

"What is it?"

"It's about Mr. Condor, he was at Washington but someone has informed me that he is going to book a flight to leave today." The maid informed her, it was her specialized maid who was more middle-aged but looked very young still. She was Tawni's nanny growing up, and not being able to part with her Tawni had her come along as well as a sort of thank you present for everything she has done.

Megan, or Mrs. Orwen had special connections with Mr. Condor secretary that followed him around. It was her ex-husband, the couple still kept in touch but they decided to split their own ways when work started to drive them further apart. The feelings were mutual, and they both agreed to still communicate.

"Oh really? Does it have something to do with Chad?"

"I'm afraid so, it might be because he is seeing someone-"

"Really? For how long?" Tawni jumped out of her seat and jumped around lightly in joy for her little brother.

"It seems to be for a week by now..."

"Aw that's so cute! I'm barely finding this out now?" Tawni smiled wanting to be there when it first happened when they turned into a couple. "They are so cute together!"

"You know of the girl?"

"Yes, of course! It is Sonny, right?" Tawni had to ask before getting anymore carried away,

"Yes, that's her name." Tawni sighed in relief, and soon she was smiling again.

"Well, can you please book me a flight, right now please?"

"Of course, but what about-"

"Don't worry about him, he's a big boy he can handle himself just fine!"

"But are you sure you want to head over there now?"

"Of course! I want to give them my support, and talk to that stubborn father of mine if I have to!" Tawni jumped as she went running back inside to get her luggage ready.

**...**

**...**

"I can't believe he would do something like that..." Sonny commented out loud as she was starring out to the open view of the trees surrounding the school. She was at the typical staircase where she first met Hayden and the place where she would vent all her frustrations.

"Who are you talking about? Chad?" It was the person she was actually referring to, she nodded automatically not wanting him to think she was talking about him. "If it's the whole girls at the club, Chad wasn't interested in them..." Hayden added thinking that she was worried about him being unfaithful.

"Oh... what a relief..." Sonny played along awkwardly somehow this was more embarrassing, it made her look like some sort of possessive and clingy girlfriend. Great, he probably thinks of her lowly now, Sonny literally slapped her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked as he walked to the railing, and looked out into the same scenery as Sonny was, but when she suddenly started to hit herself, it surprised him.

"Yeah, just peachy." Sonny stopped instantly and turned to him and smiled, as if that never happened.

"Sonny, your a strange one, you know that?" Hayden laughed as he sighed and the smile began to dissipater and his thoughts began to float away to something else. Sonny observed his profile view just like before, finding it to be more sad now, than when he left to France. She expected him to return with a big smile, like yesterday, but apparently that was all a hoax, to fool his friends so that they wouldn't worry about him.

"You seem different now, Hayden." Sonny started out not sure how to word it, "Are you okay?" Sonny added, knowing that maybe his behavior yesterday had to have some sort of connection to his current behavior.

"Did something happen while you were in France?"

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yes?" Sonny replied when he finally started talking.

"Go out with me."

**...**

**...**

"Would you move out the way already!"

"They won't move until you talk to me first." Mr. condor sighed, he was sitting on the sofa in Chad's room waiting for him to calm down then talk to him.

"Shit! I'm only going to school!"

"Funny, I don't remember you ever being in such a hurry to go study." Mr. Condor commented as he watched Chad try to push the two big body guards out of the way, from the door blocking the door way. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say now?"

"Fine..." Chad sighed as he turned around to face his father, and the guards visibly relaxed for the moment.

"So your dating that girl?" Being blunt as ever, Chad stiffened and gulped not sure if this was going to be good or not.

"Yes, I am-"

"Chad, I won't care for this matter if its just one of your flings, but you have to start thinking serious from now on." Mr. Condor loosened his tie and turned to look at Chad, who was growing more and more visibly angry. "You are going to inherit the huge corporation one day, and you have to have a good clean image, and knowledge of how-"

"Damn, how many times do I have to tell you I won't, will not inherit that thing!" Chad cut him off, not liking how with every passing day he was reminded of that. He never heard of this growing up when he was younger, and now he was going off about the responsibilities he has to take care. "I am serious about her! And it's quite to late for you to start acting like father now. I don't even see you as one, and I don't give a damn." With that Chad turned around sharply with a look that could kill the two guards didn't see it coming when he pushed them out of the way finally since they were off-guard it was much more easier.

"Move!" His voice could be heard from the room still as he marched his way down stairs yelling at anyone in his way.

"Sir..."

"Just let him be." Mr. Condor sighed as he got up, feeling the words he had said slowly unravel in his mind.

**...**

**...**

"What are you talking about?" Sonny's mouth instantly dropped down in shock at the straight-forward question that took her by surprise. Hayden laughed when he turned around to look at her, he grabbed onto his stomach as he burst into laughter.

"I was only joking Sonny, but you took it so seriously..."

"Well good, I'm already dating someone..." Sonny tried to defend herself.

"What are you implying?" He turned to her with an unreadable smirk. "You want to have a secret affair together?" Hayden asked putting on a serious face suddenly, as he bent down to her eye level. He looked straight into her eyes observing the beautiful color and waited for her answer. He wasn't going to move until she answered him. Sonny looked at his welcoming eyes, what was he trying to accomplish by asking such straight-forward and awkward questions?

"How about it, Sonny?" He had a playful smirk, and a strange look in his eye that was different from before. Sonny took a little longer to answer this question, he looked so serious, but did he mean it.

Was she honestly considering it?

Sonny laughed awkwardly.

"That was a joke, right?" Sonny laughed again, thinking it was all acting once again.

"Yep... you got me...Just a joke." Hayden mumbled as he lightly smiled turning back to look at the scenery once again. He was a bit relieved to hear her say that, it felt odd for him to act like that. He knew he had to though, he knew of Sonny's old feelings for him, and he had to prove it to himself that they weren't there anymore. He wouldn't know what to do or say if she actually answered the questions.

What would he do if she said, yes?

Would he actually consider it?

Would he be happy?

How would Chad react to that?

**...**

**...**

It was a nice day as Sonny smiled as she was now exiting the school grounds and was walking back home. The breeze was refreshing and welcoming, Sonny rolled her eyes as all the students were going home through car, they didn't even bothering to savor this wonderful weather.

"_Go out with me."_

Sonny mentally shook the words out of her mind, and tried to focus on something else. She looked down at the pavement and decided to count how many square blocks of cement from the sidewalk she would reach, before reaching the traffic light up a ahead.

"_You want to have a secret affair together?"_

"No, No. No!" Sonny was growing frustrated as her mind subconsciously began to drift off and recall of Hayden's odd idea of a joke. Some pedestrians were looking at her strangely but were quick to brush it off and ignore her.

The sudden familiar ring ton she heard before broke her train of thought quickly. She went to her pockets and retrieve the phone and answer it knowing very well who was calling her. Heck! It was he was the only person who knew the person, and there was no other contacts on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny."

"Hi." The phone call went a little awkward, they both didn't know what to say next.

"Well... I called you to let you know that all the furniture was been removed from your house."

"Really? Thanks Chad. Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Sonny, don't be silly. I hired a couple of those moving people to take care of it." Chad's laughter filled the line for a couple of seconds. Sonny was somewhat tempted to ask why he wasn't present at school today, but she pushed her curiosity away.

"Oh, Sonny."

"Yes?"

"If anything strange, like anything out of the norm or anything suspicious... call me, okay?"

"Umm... Okay, but why?"

"It's nothing. What time are you going to work?"

"In about an hour, why?"

"Kay, I'll be waiting at your house then..."

"For what?"

"To take you to work, silly. Duh"

"But I don't need a ride..."

"Well I don't care."

"Well, I don't need it."

"I'm going to drop off my girlfriend to work, with no buts. Okay?" That sentence instantly pushed away any thing she had stored up to fight back with him. She had to admit she had fun when they argued, it was never anything big or serious. Maybe it because in a way, they were both childish and getting into arguments was fun for both of them. Chad too, looked to also enjoy their some-what playful and violent relationship was going. He was lately doing all the antagonizing, Sonny couldn't help but smile knowing he secretly enjoyed their relation.

"I'm not hearing no buts anymore, so it's agreed upon! See you later."

With that he hung up quickly, Sonny stared at the screen until the screen returned to the home screen and the call was recorded onto the call logs. Sonny smiled and laughed lightly as she returned the phone securely back into her pant pocket and continued her walk back home.

* * *

I'm Sorry if this update was a bit of a wait, but the internet has been breaking off frequently more, and it's been hard to update because of that~ So I'm sorry!

I hope everyone liked the chapter!

Explanation? **[skip if needed...]**

So the chapter opens up shortly after Portlyn leaving the scene in the previous chapter, and well its straight-forward from there~

Then the following scene is with Mr. Condor who has recently been keeping closer tabs on Chad, and found out that his name was registered in hospital, so he was getting suspicious (Cue dramatic music~) but at the mean time he was too far away to take any immediately.

The next scene opens up being about a good week after the whole 'Portlyn-incident' and Chad trying to have Sonny feed him, like before (I'm sorry I didn't include it~) and they are of course accompanied by Devon and Nico who are just starring at them awkwardly (mostly at Chad...). Yet the two are genuinely happy for their relationship!

The happy scene is ruined when Penelope and Chloe find Portlyn and decide to reveal her secret to the whole school during lunch. Chloe has the actual yearbook in hand, but Penelope had copies on her hands and passed them to the students. Sonny being a self-righteous girl decides to stand up for Portlyn for the last time. (I hope that makes sense?)

Then suddenly, Hayden makes his entrance, making everyone forget about the previous situation! And I'm pretty sure everyone noticed this chapter mainly centered on Sonny's thoughts on her feelings towards Hayden. At his arrival, though she wouldn't want to admit it, she was shaken by his presence and felt something again~ But that feeling is killed literally when she see's him kissing two other girls at the club! Anyways, Chad notices or more like feels Sonny's wavering heart and decides to jump into the conversation to distraught both of them~

Sonny then goes to work like usual, telling her story to Lucy who is listening and even she can understand that Sonny is wavering, and is undecided~ Lucy is the someone who can understand easily just by looking at her, and she notices the way her facial features change depending on who she is talking about. Before, Sonny's face would be distraught when she talked about Chad, now however its gotten more gentle and more caring~ Just like when she used to talk about Hayden!

Later then, it focuses on Sonny returning home only to find luxuries things crowding her whole apartment. Her family is going crazy over these things, and that worries Sonny and thought that her family would smooch off of Chad, so that's what made her decide to return it all. Then Chad calls her wanting her to come to where he was, and of course her mother was in a good mood so she let's her go~

When she arrives after talking to the butler(I inserted this part myself~) she sees all the F4 members flirting, except for Chad. Basically he is sitting on a long sofa big enough to fit a good six people or so, and he is sitting in between two girls, with an aura that explains that he doesn't want them near him at all! ~lol, but he doesn't push them away because he doesn't want to be mean. (remember he has been practicing on his temper!)

Skip to more important parts, well Sonny then the next day is at the staircase thinking about what she saw yesterday, and then Hayden comes out surprising her like always. Hayden then decides to test her loyalty, (that's why he flirts with her) to see what she would do. However it slightly backfires on him, when he starts to feel something that he literally pushes away quickly before it could surface.

The next important part is when Chad is talking to his dad once again, warning him for the second time already~ And if you guys haven't noticed Mr. Condor's patience is beginning to dry up~ (foreshadow!) After Chad hits him with a low hit, he leaves and Chad begins to feel suspicious of his father, so he decides to call Sonny while driving to her house, feeling a little insecure suddenly. And he decides to warn her lightly, he doesn't want her to freak out, so he doesn't say much, and that's where it ends!

**[Done!]**

Yay~ So for those who are curious about what happened to Hayden and Selena? All that will be revealed later on!

Please pardon any spelling or grammar errors~

Thank you!

**Next Chapter: Late Night**


	16. Late Night

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter~ I'm technically almost done with the first season of the Japanese version of Boys over flowers, but I'm still going to stretch it just a tiny bit to fit part from the Korean version. :)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15 Late Night**

"Some girls just have all the luck..." Lucy mumbled as she saw from the behind the counter, Sonny getting off a beautiful, and shinning black sports car. The person on the driver's seat opened his door, and was about to walk around the car, but stopped when the passenger seat door was opened. "Sonny can be quite dense..." Lucy added as she noticed the small hint of disappointment flash on his face.

Chad was going to open her door, but suddenly Sonny opened the door not understanding why he was also getting off the car as well. Lucy laughed when his face changed to a playful smile, most likely lecturing Sonny, as Sonny placed her hands on her hips playing along with him.

The two chatted like that for a while, Lucy was a bit worried personally from where she was standing it looked like the couple was having a fight. But she knew them better, judging by the confused faces of people also passing by they thought the same thing as well. However once Chad laughed and gave Sonny a light peck on the check and turned around to return to his seat, the small audience was even more confused.

"First, he gives you a phone." Lucy pointed at Sonny with slight envy of her boyfriend who was, as much as she hated it Chad was adorable and the perfect boyfriend that molded perfectly with Sonny's unpredictable character. "Then he gives you rides to work, oh you lucky princess." Lucy playfully continued as Sonny stood at the door still a bit shocked by the greeting.

"I just loved being greeted with pointing fingers..." Sonny sarcastically replied with a smile as she continued to walk to the back, and go behind the store to clock in, ignoring Ms. Bitterman's strange fit of laughter as she was watching some sort of comedy movie in high volume. "No, really continuing your pointing." Sonny added obviously in high spirits, could a simple ride cause this?

"Sonny I swear. You just don't realize what a sweet boyfriend you have!" Lucy sighed in frustration. "If only my boyfriend did things like this, I would feel like a princess..." Lucy's gaze became distant as she daydreamed of the endless fantasies playing out in her head.

"Hey Lucy, that reminds me." Sonny walked to Lucy who was sitting behind the glass counter staring out still at the empty store. "I hardly ever hear of you talking of this so called boyfriend of yours." Sonny didn't want to admit it to herself but she knew she was partly in blame of that. Sonny and Lucy's conversation were solely focused on how her days went by in the hell of school, that it became habit for their conversation to revolve around Sonny.

And to Sonny's distaste, it absolutely horrified her of how conceited and selfish she most have appeared to her own best friend. Lucy grinned, and sat down with a happy smile on her face. She mischievously looked around before saying anything.

"Well, for starters he is three years older than me." Lucy smiled taking pride in her taste in men, she always did have a more refined taste for mature men. "So he's in college now..." Lucy noticed the information going above Sonny's head. Sonny stood there mouth wide open fazed and not sure how to respond.

Sure, she was used to Lucy dating guys, and she had to admit maybe it was because she saw her more like a sister that protective instincts were slowly surfacing. Perhaps it was because this male was a college student, and she was still a junior in high school. How could they have possibly meet?

"We met when I was walking home from school one day," Lucy somehow understating Sonny's confused look. She had to admit she felt nervous speaking of her relationship like this. In fact, she kept it a secret from her family afraid of how they would react. "I accidentally bumped into him, and spilled his drink all over us." Lucy giggled at the memory of how it started out.

"Oh...really?" Sonny found her voice finally sounding still unsure of this man.

"Yeah, and well I guess I was quite taken by him, kind of like; love-at-first-sight...so I took that route home everyday and surely I saw him there everyday." Lucy couldn't bear to look at Sonny as she fought hard to prevent a blush from evading her cheeks. "So everyday for about a good two weeks we would have small conversations here and there. Till one day he was waiting for me, with a cup of the same drink I had spilled and said he got the day off, so we could talk."

"Oh, well that's kind of sweet." Sonny found it slightly awkward to put her input in the story. It was slightly vague or maybe she felt like their relationship was a bit rushed and not to say dangerous, she barely knew anything of the guy.

"Yeah, I found out that he works at a club near the area, but don't worry he is a waiter nothing bad. He said he got the job to help pay for his school and his mom medical fees." Lucy quickly stated once she saw Sonny's jaw drop once more but more unpleasantly than before. "He complimented me on how mature I look for my age, and well everything progressed from there."

"Do you guys go out often?"

"Not really, with my work and his colliding together it's quite hard. Not to mention that he also has school too. So its usually every other weekend."

"How is he?"

"Oh! He is a polite gentleman, he is very honest and straightforward but also a big joker at heart." Lucy smiled once again still finding it hard to stop blushing. Sonny observed Lucy delighted smile that reminded her of a little child experiencing a first crush. With just that little fact Sonny was slightly worried and wondered if it meant that her feelings were more one-sided, or if their relationship isn't as serious as she expected.

"Well, as long as your happy." Was the only Sonny could manage to say to Lucy, she hasn't even met the guy yet but she still couldn't help this anger boiling inside her. As if she disliked this man, a man who she couldn't paint a face to.

**...**

**...**

"Mr. Condor, Tawni has arrived and want to meet with you." Will announced as he entered the study room that was a breathtaking library and an office room. The perfect hue of a spring green gave the room a slight professionalism and energy. Mr. Condor sat behind the office desk glasses were removed as he sighed and looked up from his stacks of paper all with urgency he needed to take care of.

"What is the meaning to her visit? Shouldn't she be out in Florida?" Mr. Condor asked slightly annoyed at the disturbance of his work. "Just tell her I'm too busy to deal with her-"

"Hello Father," Tawni smiled her radiant smile that always touched everyone hearts' including the heart of ice that belonged to her father. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've been better." Mr. Condor sighed as he stood up knowing there wasn't any way he was going to kick Tawni out of the room. Will, who was still standing by the door too this chance to leave the room to give the two their privacy. Tawni nodded knowingly as she saw the desk overloaded with paper, and understanding that the lawsuit only added pressure to his aging shoulders. "How about you, how is my girl doing?" Mr. Condor for the first time this week.

"I've been splendid, however there is something I wish to talk to you about?"

"What is it? Is Matthew not providing for you? Is there company running out of money?" Mr. Condor automatically jumped to the worst conclusions he could think of. Did that man send his daughter to beg him for money? The thought slightly angered him, but he still waited to see what Tawni had to say.

"No! Please, don't jump into conclusions. The business is doing fine, and ever since Chad joined in it has been doing even better than before." Tawni smiled subconsciously taking pride of how popular her little brother was. Mr. Condor scoffed at the idea and let out a small chuckle.

"I doubt it. Must be the power of those little brats he is always around with." Mr. Condor vaguely knew of this 'F4' group as they were called. Of course, his son as the leader but he knew that those friends of his were also from very wealthy families. "Especially Hayden, coming from _that_ family. You know, his father and I were always competing 'till we decided to collaborate together and drew a contract. That boy's father was a great man of power, and of knowledge."

"Yes, and that was when Chad met Hayden for the first time wasn't it? And they instantly connected." Tawni tried to keep the subject focused on her brother, the last thing she wanted was to astray from the main reason she came here. "May that man rest in piece."

"A shame that both his parents passed away." Mr. Condor agreed recalling the event when he went to the funeral when Hayden and Chad were only about the age of 12, and Hayden was placed under the care of all the butlers and maids. His own grandfather, shut him out grieving the death of his own son, that he couldn't face his grandson. He turned away from Hayden, and overtime subconsciously blamed the young boy for the death of his own parents. "It was miraculous that boy made it out alive from that car accident, but his parents unfortunately could not."

"Is that why you always liked him out of all Chad's friends?" Tawni smiled as she walked closer to her father who was know focusing on old picture of himself and Hayden's father. "Did you grow a soft spot for him?"

"On Hayden? Not really. But I must say I am amazed on what a fine man he grew up to be, considering all he went through. And as what I hear he has gained his father's intelligence, he knows how to play the violin, piano and guitar all by the age of 15. If only the same could be said about Chad." Mr. condor was slightly envious of how the late father would gloat of how Hayden progressed quickly in all he achieved since he was young.

"Chad also knows how to play the piano as well. And not to mention he is also fluent in a few languages." Tawni tried to find a way to please the older man, knowing very well that he saw Chad as a disappointment. It wasn't until the idea of needing a heir for his powerful company came in, did he finally see he needed Chad.

"Really? I have never seen any awards?" Mr. Condor asked thinking back to his room, and there wasn't any trophy to prove her claims or any sort of diploma to back it up.

"You should know Chad," Tawni smiled shrugging her shoulders knowing that it was the complete opposite for this man. "Even though he flaunts his money around, he really isn't the kind to flaunt something like that."

"Why not?"

"Well, he used to have it up in display when he was younger, but suddenly he realized it was pointless to keep something like that when _no one _paid any attention to it." Tawni tried to hint to the stubborn old man but he still didn't look convinced. Tawni sighed knowing how hard Chad studied to master French, Spanish, and Japanese. He did so successfully and had the results framed up in his wall placed confidently near the entrance so whenever his so-called father entered his room he would notice it. However it was the exact opposite, and he only wondered why he continue to keep them up there.

It only lasted a month, before young Chad took them down and stuffed them away in his dresser drawer ignored and hidden away from all eyes. Tawni remembered when he yanked them out of the wall and angrily shoved them into the dresser and not letting a single tear shed. Chad was just about the age of 11 and was still struggling to adapt to the new house. Tawni knew he missed his old home, and his mother, and that's when her heart started opening even more for Chad.

Seeing him try to live up to his Father's name was hard, but he still tried. Tawni remembered talking to him, and how he always used to believe that he never had a father. However when he discovered he did have one, he of course wanted to experience the paternal love he was missing. Of course at the beginning Chad was a stubborn child who didn't want to believe it at first, but day after day his little mind began to process that this new luxurious life was how he was going to spend his days.

The rest of his days inside this mansion with strange smiling girl, an old butler, countless of maids, and a heartless man. It was no surprised that psychologically thinking, all the damage Chad dealt as a child was now, unfortunately a part of him that he always carried and made his heart shut off from people. However it was due to Tawni's help, Hayden friendship, and Will's kindness that reached through that cold heart of his.

"Well, you surely are not here to speak of the past." Mr. Condor gave her a light pat in the back when he realized the distant gaze in her eyes were replaying scenes of the past. "Why is it that you came here?"

"I wanted to make a request."

"Well out with it."

"I want you to stop interfering with Chad and Sonny's relationship."

"Absolutely not." Mr. Condor didn't even think about it for a second. How could she even suggest such a thing? As letting that commoner come in and only damage his son? "I am sure of what that girl wants from him, and that's money."

"Don't make this sound like you care about Chad. You just want there to be some financial benefit in Chad's girlfriend. And since this girl doesn't you don't approve." Tawni's tone from before became fierce and firm. The remnants of the good image she had before disappeared. "You don't see what I see!"

"What is that? A fool pitting his own destruction against himself?"

"What?" Tawni was thrown off with his question, but didn't let that bother her for long. "You never paid any attention to him, and now the boy you neglected knows what he wants, and is willing to give up everything-"

"We both know that isn't true." Mr. Condor laughed at her idea. "Chad absolutely loves being in the spotlight, and the money that comes with it. He wouldn't ever want to go as low as being a commoner. You should know this better than anyone else right, Tawni?"

Tawni froze as she knew what he meant.

"You choose to give up on that worthless guy. You know that I was right, and couldn't bear the idea of being poor." Mr. Condor continued to pick on the sensitive topic, that his daughter still remembers so vividly. "You choose Matthew over that guy."

"Only because you pressured me to-"

"Yet, the choice was still yours in the end wasn't it?" Mr. Condor spoke of the truth, he knew how to play this to his advantage. "Think about all the luxuries you have. Not everyone can have that, you should be happy to be as lucky to have money without you being overworked."

"That may be true." Tawni acknowledged the fact, but she wasn't going to back down and feed to his ego by giving into him. "I have regret that decision everyday of my life. Money is not the source of happiness!" Tawni's eyes were beginning to glimmer and she still held back the tears she silently wept inside her heart, and in the privacy of her room. The tears she promised never to show either Chad or her father.

"What do you know? Money is the only thing in this world that can provide you with whatever it is you want!" Mr. Condor was slightly baffled with her answer. "As long as you have money to spend to life a lavish lifestyle then all the joys of happiness will come to you."

"Yet, why is that you hardly ever smile?" Tawni asked outwitting her own father. The confidence inside her was building up, along with the scar of her heart that was weighing down her body and rendering her body to feel so heavy yet so light at the same time. It was with that last statement that Tawni walked out of the room, not bearing to be in the same room with this man.

**...**

**...**

"Thank you, come again!" Sonny waved off to their last customer. She joyfully smiled as the old man finally made a decision on which Camera he wanted to buy, he had been at the store over half an hour past it's closing time. The nameless man had features that Sonny felt were familiar, but didn't bother giving it a second thought. The man had been also running around looking for some sort of photo restoration device that she knew nothing about.

And it didn't help that Lucy wasn't best at this sort of field. Maybe if Grady was here, or Ms. Bitterman but she had left promptly once it was closing time. It was the lack of knowledge that was irritating the old man, and decided he would do it on his own. The man left soon after deciding on what to buy and didn't bother to respond to Sonny's goodbye.

"Talk about crabby."

"Lucy, you shouldn't talk bad of the old man!" Sonny scolded Lucy lightly as she still felt bad that she couldn't help the man out. the look of urgency in his eyes really called out to her yet she felt like she disappointed him.

"I know, but sheesh... We did try helping him out, he didn't have to be so rude either." Lucy was just about to head to the front door and lock it, when a beautiful blonde came running to the door. Lucy mentally groaned as she first thought it was a customer, but looking at her twice and judging by her physical appearance, she looked like those type of people that carried an abundant amount of cash with them, and could buy out a store any second.

"Welcome..." The blonde woman looked confused at the unfamiliar face, and looked back to the counter and saw a familiar face. However the name suddenly felt out of her reach to remember.

"Zoey!"

"What?" Sonny recognized the woman with the oversized glasses, wearing beautiful skirt with heels that looked like would kill Sonny if she ever wore them. "Tawni?"

"You know this person, Sonny?" Lucy asked somehow envious of the rich friends Sonny was making everyday.

"Oh, Sonny! That's it!" Tawni smiled as she took of her glasses and greeted them with her dazzling smile. "Sorry, I can be bad with names."

"H-Hi, um.." Sonny felt it awkward just like the first time meeting her again. What is she to say to this person? What was there to say? "How are you doing?" Sonny asked, and Tawni laughed as Sonny looked visibly awkward.

"Sonny, no need to feel nervous around me, remember?" Tawni made a dorky face that caused both Sonny and Lucy to laugh wildly and slightly shocked that such a beautiful woman would still look lovely making the most outrageous faces. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Me? My name is Lucy. Sonny's co-worker and friend."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Tawni Condor." Tawni smiled as she gently shook hands with the new person who she probably will forget her name as well. "Anyways, ypou girls hungry?"

"Yeah, starving..." sonny pouted lightly as she rubbed her empty stomach.

"Let's go out to eat. My treat of course."

...

"Everything is so expensive though..." Lucy and Sonny spoke in unison as they both observed the restaurant menu. It was an Italian restaurant that had a lot of unrecognizable names. The only Italian restaurant she ever went to was Olive Garden, but she only find one plate that was similar to the one she always got.

"Please don't be afraid, order whatever you want." Tawni made a hand gesture that told them that price was not something to be taken under consideration. "Oh, that looks good."

"You know, I find it hard to belief that she is related to that Chad guy..." Lucy whispered as she hid behind her menu and talked to Sonny secretly while they continuously heard the blonde woman talk of the food she wanted, and ignored them.

"Yeah, that's what I first thought too.." Sonny admitted, and slightly laughed. After a couple of minutes everyone had ordered their plates and lightly joking around while enjoying the delicious food.

"Hey Sonny?" Tawni still had not spoken up to why she was out eating with her. Sonny looked up from her plate with a mouthful of spaghetti. Tawni laughed told her to swallow first before continuing.

"What is it?"

"If I could be as bold to ask, What is your relationship with Chad now?" Tawni and Lucy both stared at Sonny wanting to hear the answer.

"Well..."

_"B-Because I have fallen in love with you." _

"_That's my Sonny, so unfazed and forever sincere!"_

_"Anyway, Hayden we're dating now!" _

The familiar words made her blush and feel embarrassed, where they dating now? According to him, they were, so that's the answer she should give, isn't? But why does it feel so odd?

"I hope you don't mind, but I have kept close tabs on my brother." Tawni added and watched as both Sonny and Lucy nodded and waited for her to continue. "But, what I'm going at, is it true that the two of you are officially dating?"

Sonny nodded first shyly before actually giving her a verbal answer. Tawni squealed in delight and clapped her hands together with a joyful smile. Sonny was taken back with the reaction but also smiled.

"That's great! Let me tell you I fully support your relationship with him!" Tawni sincerity reached through Sonny with her eyes that shined with happiness and loyalty. "I hope you don't feel like I was spying on you, but it was merely to take care of my brother, I hope you understand."

"Of course I don't mind, and I can clearly understand." Sonny smiled back knowing how it was being an older sister, and always worrying for your younger sibling constantly like a mother.

"But, does that mean that there is someone who doesn't?" Lucy couldn't help but ask being curious of how Tawni made her previous statement. Tawni sighed and pouted and nodded.

"Our father." Tawni sighed feeling the topic already wearing her down physically and mentally. "Listen up Sonny, I learned from my past mistakes. And I dearly wish to prevent Chad from making them as well. So I must say this right now, if you sincerely wish to be with my brother you have my blessing. But that road I can't guarantee will be easy for you or him, so I want to know this. Are you going to continue being in this relationship?"

Tawni spoke a mouthful but needed to say what needed to be, and made sure there was no slip-ups either. Sonny looked down to her lap and knew she had to think hard of this decision.

"I know this must be a big question for you to answer in such amount of time, but you see I was put in a situation like this, and i want to have both of you mentally and emotionally prepared." Tawni spoke again, with slight sting in her eyes making them appear more red, and teary-eyed. "I was forced to marry someone in wealth. Might sound like a dream to some, but I say forced because I was scared to face through poverty, if I went with someone else." Tawni spoke sniffling back her tears.

_"You don't have to play hard to get. I get it, you have fallen for my good looks. Not that I can't blame you."_

_"T-The kiss. I know you did that on purpose."_

_"If any dumbass gives you trouble, call us right away. I will personally fly over right away and personally kick his ass!"_

_"I wouldn't leave, and I would never wait in the car with the stupid security guards, cause this was arranged for it to be only the two of us!"_

The warm, and vivid memories went through her so quickly yet so clearly as if they were still physically fresh.

"If you were to ask me this, earlier I would have definitely said no." Sonny answered honestly. She smiled as she heard both Lucy and Tawni gasp in fear, already jumping to conclusions. "But, since your last visit, I got to know him better than I ever thought I would. He's like a child, he could be reckless and stay under the rain without an umbrella and get sick." Sonny laughed at the memory, but continued speaking.

"He is sincere, but can't ever speak his mind just like when his best friend left him for a couple of weeks. He's got a pompous attitude, but... he has a sensitive heart just like anyone else that could be easily damaged." Sonny smiled as she remembered the physical blow Chad looked like he took when he saw the discriminating pictures of Sonny and another man. "He will trust, and believe everyone once he gets to know them, and will protect them with all his heart."

Tawni nodded as Sonny perfectly described her brother, she couldn't help but get slightly teary-eyed. Tawni smiled, somehow understating Sonny's heart and her answer as well.

"Well that settles it!" Tawni smiled, feeling secured of how Sonny felt for Chad, and no matter what even if it meant that their father was going to try to rip these two apart, then she was going to glue them together even more! Tawni smiled at her mental determination. "I won't let that old geezer get in the way!"

_"If anything strange, like anything out of the norm or anything suspicious... call me, okay?"_

Sonny nodded as she noticed that what Chad had said to her earlier today was him trying to warn her without scaring her. Sonny smiled not understanding why he didn't just so and come out with it, instead of beating around the bush like this. Was he thinking about her that much?

"Now, I really want Chad to experience the commoner level though..." Tawni sighed still not sure how to do this exactly.

"Why not simply go out on a date?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! That could work, but..." Suddenly Tawni stopped and looked at both Lucy and Sonny. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"For a long time-"

"Are you dating someone?" Referring to Lucy.

"Yes, but why-"

"How about a double-date!" Tawni smiled as the light bulb went off in her head, and looked at both Sonny and Lucy who were shocked and unsure what to expect.

"I don't know I don't exactly see him doing that..." Sonny squinted as she tried to imagine it, but couldn't get a visual.

"All the more reason to do it!" Tawni's positive sprit was indeed contagious as Sonny found herself nodding and smiling along. She wasn't sure it was going to work, but Sonny had to admit she would love to see how he would react.

"So, why don't you give him a call?"

"Right now?"

"Of course!"

**...**

**...**

"That's the third time-"

"Shut the hell up!" Chad slammed the cards onto the table while his ever faithful friends continued to taunt and lightly poke fun at him. Everyone was sitting on a square table big enough for only the four of them, it was occupied with poker chips and cards filling the table. Chad was always the sour loser out of the four.

"It's not our fault you suck at poker!" Nico stated the facts as he counted the amount of money Chad was losing.

"You knew what! I bet you guys are cheating... I'm not playing with a bunch of cheaters!" Chad announced as he stood up and walked to his bed. Hayden laughed and shook his head at Chad's predictable behavior. Devon took all the cards and decided to shuffle them.

"Hello!" Chad's angry voice broke through the room, the people in the room turned around confused and realized that he was on the phone. "Oh...Hi." Chad suddenly sat up quickly and sat still, as his tone changed to a much more softer one.

"No, I'm not mad." Chad snickered. "...I said I wasn't mad!...This is considering raising my voice!...Me shut up, I don't think so!...for what?...Why would I want to go to a double-date?" Chad in the middle of his conversation realized that his friends stopped playing and were listening to his phone call. All which were making fun oh how Sonny had Chad tied around her finger.

"She does not!...No I wasn't talking to you..." The other F4 members laughed as they all knew Chad was trying to put an act to make it look like he was the one in control. All though everyone knew otherwise...

"I Well I'm not going...I don't care...Not going!" With that he hung up on her and ran back to the table.

"Alright! Who's ready for another round?" a bright-eyed Chad looking around the table with a huge grin covering his face and unable to stop growing.

"I thought you weren't' going to play-" Nico was interupted

"You know that idiot..." Chad laughed, before continuing. "Invited me to go on a double date."

"Yes we heard, but why did you say no?" Chad's smile was being to infect everyone on the table and found themselves smiling along.

"She says she want be to go to a double-date with that friend of hers!" Chad continued to laugh. "But. I'm. Not. Going."

"Chad, you do realize that she technically did ask you out on a date-" Devon was cut off by Hayden who clapped and laughed.

"So you're not going?"

"Nope." Chad looked determined.

"Well, then I'll go with her." Hayden spoke up getting his cell phone out his pocket. "You know I bet she would hate to feel like the third-wheel." Hayden added with a smile while standing up and about to punch in Sonny's new phone number, that both Nico and Devon understood what he game he was playing.

"B-But Hayden it's a double date..." Chad gently pushed his cell phone down trying to convince his friend to not go. It was jealousy of course that made him instantly get up from his chair and try to convince the man to not go.

"Yeah I know..." Hayden nodded, raising his phone up again, and dialing the number. Chad looked defeated, but wasn't going to take back his words, and just ignored Hayden as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah It's me Hayden...Yeah...Say, about the double-date thing...Don't worry, I'll go with you...The zoo?...No that's fine...I'll see you tomorrow."

"A zoo?" Chad boasted pompously obviously pretending not to be one bit bothered with the fact that his friend was going to go to the zoo with his girlfriend. He knew his friends wanted him to call her back right now and say he was going to go, but if he did that he knew he would make their previous statement true. "Have fun! I doubt you will though..." Chad violently took the deck of cards and passed them out to everyone, and made sure Hayden was the last to get his cards.

**...**

**...**

"What happened?" Tawni asked from the other side of table as she waited for Sonny to put her phone away.

"Chad's not going but Hayden is..." Sonny looked confused as she answered her not sure what was going on. "What should we do now?"

"I already told my boyfriend, and he said he'll clear the day..." Lucy looked troubled, not wanting to call him back and tell him that it was canceled. Sonny could understand from looking at Lucy it would hard to call it off.

"Let's continue with the plan..."

"But he said he wasn't going..." Sonny looked confused still.

"I know... but knowing Chad, He must have something in mind." Tawni nodded and stood up, "So you girls ready to leave?"

**...**

**...**

"Hello?" Sonny picked up the cell phone excitedly without looking so see who was calling. She shoot up from her bed, once the phone was placed onto her ear, and awaited for the person on the other line to speak.

"Sonny?" The person sounded confused. Sonny sighed as she recognized that this voice did not belong to him, but someone she wasn't expecting. "It's me Hayden..."

"Oh, hi..." Sonny wasn't exactly what to say or how to respond to him calling her like this.

"So, which floor do you live in?"

"umm... the third. Why?" Sonny sounded so confused that it made Hayden on the other line chuckle lightly as he recognized her confusion.

"Nothing much, just standing outside your apartment..." Hayden replied casually. Sonny at first didn't believe him, not until she stood up and went into her window and opened it and looked down and surely enough there he was. Sonny gasped and waved at him more surprised to see him.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a little bit..." Sonny was glad that she still hadn't changed into her pajamas like she normally would have. She quietly snuck out of her room without making any noise, and noticed that her mom was already napping on the sofa, most likely getting out early from work today. Sonny crept as swiftly as she could and reached the door, mentally cursed when it screeched. Sonny took a deep breathe before quickly opening all the way this time, and throwing herself out into the hall way and closing it quietly as possible.

From there, it was a quick race to the stairs and out the entrance of the apartment. And surely enough, there was Hayden seated on the bench near by the entrance. Sonny smiled and walked towards him, feeling slightly nervous.

"Hey, so what's with the sudden visit?" Sonny couldn't help but ask. Hayden looked up to her and smiled, before he answered.

"Just wanted to let you know, that Chad will go with you tomorrow. He is probably fixing his thoughts and going to give you a call very soon." Hayden informed her as he stood up. However it was a quick flash of loneliness in his eyes as he turned around to walk away, that caught Sonny's attention. Before she knew it she found her hand stopping him from leaving.

Her hand caught onto the sleeve of his sweater, and tugged on it back to bring his attention back.

"That's something you could have told me on the phone There is something else, isn't there?" Sonny said cautiously as if walking on egg shells not sure if one misstep would cause him to get angry. She has seen him angry, that one time she had begged for Selena to stay, and she honestly didn't ever want to see that expression on him again. Hayden sighed, and smiled bitter sweetly at her concerned but still nodded.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Sonny asked walking forwards to him, as he too followed her pace. There was a small courtyard in front of the apartment complimented with lovely bushes and colorful small trees. Sonny always liked it out here, it gave her the feeling of privacy with all the tall bushes practically covering them.

There was a bench unoccupied by a tree, and Sonny motioned him to follow her and sit down. Which he did without saying anything, Sonny was slightly worried that he wasn't speaking and the fact that she couldn't read the expression on his face made her feel more nervous.

"Did the trip to France not go so well? I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since then." Sonny hoped that would cause him to open up slightly, and take the chance to start talking.

"It was fun, and very pleasant of course. I-no, we were happy everyday. We stayed up late at night, like how we used to do when we were children talking about stuff or watching movies. It felt so blissful..." There was that small spark that Sonny recognized, just like when she saw him with that magazine in hand, looking so deeply intertwined with it. Sonny then, put the pieces together and realized that it must have been a magazine about Selena that he was reading.

"You know one the people we talked about was you the most. Selena really likes you." Hayden smiled lightly as he turned around to find a some-what shocked sonny.

"Really? Me? Wow, it feels like I'm dreaming..." Sonny smiled as well finding it slightly shocking that her idol of all people liked her. Hayden laughed as he noticed how star struck Sonny was still of Selena. "Selena is such a wonderful person, I idolized her for so long. She's always doing something, but she never complains of the work she has to do. She must have been busy-"

Sonny noticed that Hayden's arms were resting on his knees looking down at the floor. Sonny swallowed the awkward amount of saliva down and knew she said something that hurt Hayden.

"Yeah, she is. She began getting too busy, and I tried to help with what ever I could but I..." Hayden didn't continue. Sonny noticed that same horrible look of depression sinking into Hayden's eyes, how horrible they looked. All his sincere feelings could be read by looking in his eyes

"I guess I'm pretty worthless, huh?" Hayden tried to lighten the mood by taking it out on himself. "I can't even do anything for the person I love..." Hayden sighed feeling that headache pulse in his head. That horrible headache that he felt everyday when he was in France, that made his mind feel stuffy and unable to understand the simplest of things.

"Don't say that!" Sonny lightly patted his back and stopping all negative thoughts to sharp halt in his mind. "I don't see you like that, sure I might not be Selena but I can tell you, that you are not worthless! You saved me many times, and am very grateful for everything you have done for me. If it weren't for you...I don't know what would have happened to me..." Sonny confessed thinking back to all the torment she had to go through.

"You are brave for facing through it, not a lot of people do that now..." Sonny felt like she was mumbling, but it was the truth that somehow was coming out her mouth before thinking about it. "If anything you are special for that."

Hayden smiled sweetly enjoying her little confession. Somehow it made his heart swell at all her words and the comfort she was giving him. This wasn't something he could exactly tell his best male friends, it would definitely open up a side of weakness that he didn't want to show to anyone. However, exposing that same weakness to Sonny seemed just fine, he didn't feel scared opening up. Was it because he knew she would provide him some comfort?

He wasn't even thinking straight when he called her, but before he knew it he was heading out to Sonny's house. He found the address at Chad's house without him knowing, and came to see her. When he was standing in front of the building he was at a loss of words and didn't know what to tell her. He simply decided to give her a call, wanting to hear her voice for some sort of comfort that his friends could not provide for. However the selfish part of him exposed to where he was, and wanted to be with her.

Was he selfish for doing such a thing?

What would Chad think if he saw them right now?

"Sonny, I think I-"

The sudden ring tone exploded cutting off Hayden, and causing Sonny to jump at the sudden noise. She quickly tug into her pocket and sighed as she noticed it was Chad who was calling her.

"I told you." Was all Hayden said, and Sonny took that as a sign to answer her phone and not keep the other man waiting. Sonny stood up and flipped the phone open and placed the receiver onto her ear.

"Hello...What?...Yes, that's where we will meet them...okay then." Sonny talked lightly, almost as if she were whispering. She flipped the phone shut as she turned to Hayden who was still sitting down.

"Well you were right, he said he was coming." Sonny laughed lightly at how Hayden knew Chad so well. Hayden laughed as well, and stood up along with her.

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome-"

"Sonny?" The sharp groggy voice of her mother cut her off. Sonny instantly shoved Hayden onto the bench and hoped that the tall bushes and tree was enough to cover him and out of the view of her mother. "Sonny is that you?"

Sonny could hear footsteps approaching them, with the hard shove Hayden couldn't help but feel shocked but laugh at how childish Sonny acted. The hard push also caused the phone in her hands to fall from her grasp and land on Hayden's lap.

"I'm right here!" Sonny mouthed a bye before she ran off to the entrance so her mother wouldn't go any more closer to where Hayden was.

"What are you doing at this time of the night?"

"I-I was taking out some trash and saw a cat over there..." quickly cover up and sighed when her mother believed he, and motioned her to go back inside.

"Geesh, couldn't that wait until the mourning. I heard the door opening, but I didn't hear anyone coming back in so I was worried something happened." Her mother explained as she waited for Sonny to enter first.

"But the cat looked like it needed my help..." Sonny tried to explain without giving anything away.

"You know we can't take in any animals into the apartment.."

"I know..."

Hayden laughed and stood up when it was clear for him to come out of the hiding spot, and hear something hit against the concrete floor. It was Sonny's phone that fell down, he picked up and made sure to see if there was any damage. When he looked up he could see that Sonny's room light was off now, and most likely trying to go back to sleep.

"I guess the cat will take care of the phone." He chuckled slightly, finding the whole situation funny for some reason. Never had he had to hide from someone's parents, and he had to admit it felt like a thrill and very amusing. Hayden stuffed the phone into his pocket and walked towards his car parked in the street.

**...**

**...**

"You know if we were invited like you said we are, then we shouldn't be waiting like this!" Chad couldn't help but complain as they were waiting for the other couple at the Zoo entrance. It has been a good 15 minutes passed the meeting time, and just for kicks Chad went ahead to pay for their own tickets just to pass some time, but the other couple still didn't show up.

"I'm sure they are on their way...It could be traffic..." Sonny tried to calm him down, and hoped her friend would show up already. "You never know..."

"That reminds me..." Chad leaned against the building, and turned to look at Sonny who was starring straight ahead, turned to look at him. "Were you with someone yesterday?" Maybe it was jealousy that caused him to ask this, but Sonny's eyes slightly widened and turned to look back away from him.

What would be the smart thing to do?

Tell him the truth, right? But that would lead him into misunderstanding things, and it would ruin the mood, along with today's plan.

"O-Of course I was! What makes you think I wasn't?"

"Well you were whispering as if someone was there with you...So I was curious." Chad explained. Maybe it was the fact that Sonny wasn't looking at him made him feel very insecure. "So you were by yourself, right?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I was..." Sonny turned to look at him knowing that he needed to physically look into her eyes for some sort of reassurance. "And besides, it was late at night, I don't want to wake anyone with my talking..."

"Oh right." Chad stated feeling stupid, and waited for Sonny to look away to smile at his absurdity. He trusted her and simply pushed back all the second thoughts in his head away and took her word for it

"Look they are here!" Sonny pointed at the couple making their way here, Sonny was more than excited for the both of them as she slapped Chad's shoulder as if he would miss the chance to see the couple.

"I see them already!" Rubbing his left shoulder where Sonny was hitting him before. He looked at the incoming couple and recognized the female, and noticed it was Sonny's co-worker and long time friend.

"Sorry if we are late." Lucy smiled apologetically knowing that Sonny's boyfriend wasn't best with patience. Sonny smiled as she finally got to meet Lucy's boyfriend, and her first impression was that the man did look mature. He wore black some what tight jeans, and a simple white and blue checkered collar shirt. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dave. It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy speaks very highly of you." Dave reached out his right hand and waited for Sonny to shake hands with her. Chad however didn't like the look in his eyes, something automatically felt like something set him off about the guy. Was it the way he was looking at Sonny? It was as if he were looking at a menu, analyzing everything, for his consideration.

"I'm Allison, but you can call me Sonny-" Sonny extended her left hand to shake his hand, and wanted to retrieve it back as soon as possible. Especially when she felt the man give her hand a small squeeze that she didn't appreciate at all.

"Oh I was filled in already." The man spoke once again as if it were an excurse to hold her hand even longer.

"Hello, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad offered his left hand to shake, not liking this man already. He came in, when he saw the small tug of Sonny's arm to get her hand back. "Nice to meet you."

The man let go and smiled at Chad, and briefly shook hands with him.

"Really? like _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper? Aren't you like filthy rich? Is there paparazzi following us?" The man asked with more excitement than he should have. He coughed and tried to play it off.

"No, I can assure you all that has been handled already." Chad smiled trying to ease the anger still burning inside him.

"Chad?" Lucy asked finally actually facing him face to face, and she had to admit he was a bit intimidating. Chad turned to look at her, confused but still smiling knowing that his was Sonny's best friend. "My name is Lucy, am Sonny's friend."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled with sincere feelings not wanting to get on her bad foot, and shook her hand briefly. Sonny couldn't help but slightly smile as she noticed how polite Chad was trying to be. She felt touched that he understood that Lucy was indeed important to her.

"So what was it? Cooper or Pooper?" Dave couldn't help but joke. Sonny swore she saw his ear's twitch and turn bright red from the insult. Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down instantly.

"Cooper." Chad replied as if he wasn't affected with the insult.

"So, we are already paid for our tickets, so all that's left is you guys." Sonny explained hoping that was going to be the only bump ahead of them. She could only pray that his was all going to go smoothly. With the fact that Chad was a ticking bomb that was waiting to explode made her feel more nervous, maybe it would have been better if Hayden came after all.

"Money." A sudden hand that came in front of Lucy's face surprised both Chad and Sonny. Lucy instantly took out the set amount of money from her purse and handed it to the man. Chad couldn't help but gasp in disgust, this man was no gentleman at all. Sonny's look also mirrored Chad, knowing what just happened.

'_Did Lucy just pay for the both of them?' _The thought horrified Sonny, and somehow felt slightly sad for Lucy who just ignored the on-looking couple and knowing what was running though their minds. Sonny didn't know what to say, but even though she brought her own money to pay for her own ticket, Chad still paid for hers.

"_If only my boyfriend did things like this, I would feel like a princess..." _

Sonny realized the meaning to Lucy's words from earlier. Why is she going out with this guy? Is there relationship always like this? Sonny turned to face Chad, who was busy eyeing the man with still disgust as he noticed that he only used the money that he was given. Sonny smiled somehow feeling grateful for Chad, and hoped he would pull through this day without any more problems.

* * *

I hoped this Chapter was good! And don't worry~ I won't be abandoning this fic! The lovely reviews I receive really encourage me to continue~

Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for reading!

Explanation [_skip. If needed to...]_

Kay, so the chapter opens up with Lucy observing the couple, and Lucy dropping a couple of hints of her relationship. All which Sonny fails to grasp and understand, and merely pushes what she was saying as nothing. Lucy if you haven't noticed isn't that selfish as to talk about her problems to someone who already looks like they deal with a lot(Sonny).

The next scene opens up with Tawni arriving to the house, and talking to her father. the conversation gets heated! As Mr. Condor reveals Hayden's sad past, (which is from the Korean version of the drama!) he lost both his parents, and his is his last relative but has decided to abandon him. I'm honestly not sure if I want to** _input_** more Hayden's past but if you like to read about it, then I'll fit it in there. I also put a little bit of how Hayden and Chad met,(which is something I came up with.) and now you can hopefully under how important they are to each other.

Tawni's main reason to seeing her father, is to stop him from intervening in Chad's relationship, just like he did with Tawni's. As you guys all know Tawni's relationship with her first love didn't last~ And it was basically Mr. Condor fault however his pride is too big for him to come out and openly admit something like that. So he was finding away to pit it against Tawni, knowing that she still holds a grudge against him for that. And he successfully does it too sadly.

One of Tawni's strong points is actually being emotionally strong, and that is something Chad was always liked about her, and secretly idolizes in her. I also included a little bit of how Chad's relationship was with Tawni and his father. He was basically a shut-in and didn't talk to anyone, but when he actually realized that he was a father just like every one else he of course was happy, and wanted to be liked by him. However when he didn't he basically got back on his feet with Tawni and Will's help. That's why he is close to the both of them.

Then Tawni went to visit Sonny shortly afterwards and basically went there to warn her of their father. And sonny realized that Chad was also trying to do the same thing, but not at bluntly as Tawni. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable about someone she hasn't even met yet.

Sonny still hasn't gotten over the 'problem'. Sonny in the previous chapter was at first unsure of Chad's feelings for her, but now Sonny's problem is figuring out her own feelings about him. Which is why she hesitates on answering Tawni's question. However; Tawni can see the conflict herself, and knows that its a problem Sonny must go through by herself, and doesn't say anything. Even though she knows her feelings for her brother by just with what she said, but still wants Sonny to figure it by herself.

Hope that makes sense...

Tawni makes a plan to test if Chad could really handle being at the commoner level, so they decide to have a double date with Lucy and her boyfriend! So from there on I think it's pretty straight forward~

Hayden comes to visit Sonny, because he is still depressed about everything, and the fact that he keeps it inside was only making things worse, and he needed to let it out, but he couldn't do that with his friends. So he turned to Sonny, and she was more than happy to lend him a shoulder. More about what actually happened is coming up shortly! This is only the first part! So hold on~

Done!

So the next chapter will continue from where it left off!

Thank you for reading! and reviewing (once again!) Your reviews are always very encouraging! And like always, leave any opinions or options! Please pardon any grammar or spelling errors that could have happened in the rush of me updating! I'm sorry~

**Next Chapter: Simply Misunderstood **


	17. Simply Misunderstood

Okay! We do I start off first? Pleading for forgiveness or running away? Lol~ I am so sorry my updates have once again slowed down, to be truthfully honest I did slightly lose interest when I heard of Demi leaving the show. So it was a little difficult to find inspiration to continue this fic~ but I rather rejoice in the good old times of the first season to push me through this! The other reason being I only have less than two weeks left of school and that's when teachers suddenly decide to cramp stuff in the most! .

Anyways, since summer break is starting I can have more time to work on this, and my finishing the plotline to another possible story~

Thank you for your patience~ And I really am sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 16 Simply Misunderstood**

"Don't you think it looks like you?" Dave gestured to the male lion lying under the tree looking completely dissatisfied. Dave's laughter grew even more when he saw the complete disgust on Chad's face that showed disapproval. Sonny's eyes widen as she noticed Chad's back stiffen, taking the man's comment as an insult.

"You think I resemble a lion?" Chad didn't know how to react, he leaned against the railing, and turned to face the man who he was growing to dislike. Lucy sent an apologetic smile towards Sonny, and tried to garner Dave's attention by mentioning another animal near by. Sonny sighed, and looked at her watch. It had only been exactly 20 minutes that passed since they entered the Zoo, and everything went down hill from there. There was a small argument on which way to go, and who was going to lead the way.

"Chad calm down-"

"Why the hell are we associating with someone like that!" Chad said through gritted teeth knowing that the couple was still in hearing distance if he yelled. Sonny visibly flinched at the unexpected anger. Chad sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and noticed the slight disappointment hit Sonny to the point a pout was beginning to form.

"I'll endure it."

Sonny looked up to him with hopeful eyes and a big smile, that was infectious Chad couldn't help but smile as well. Chad lightly patted her head and laughed at how he could easily read the look on her face now.

"For Lucy's sake, I'll endure it." Chad smiled, knowing that Lucy was someone important to Sonny. And heck! The girl didn't do anything to wrong him, it was the horrible thing she was for a boyfriend.

"Hey Cooper!" Dave's loud voice cracked through their smiles, as they both turned around to face the other couple. Dave had a steady arm around Lucy's shoulder, as he twisted his head back to look at the two who were left behind. Chad's ears were literally beginning to ache every single time the man opened his mouth, not to mention that he totally ruined his moment with Sonny.

"We're going to see the Apes next, I bet I can find more similarities between the two of you!" Dave announced with his hotly laugh that caught unnecessary attention from other visitors who eyed the four strangely. Chad's eye visibly twitched in irritation, and sighed knowing this was going to be along day. Chad was about to take a step forward and calmly and reasonably approach the couple, but Sonny took a hold of his sleeve.

Chad turned around confused, and looked back to Sonny who was looking down at the ground.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea..." Sonny said looking up at him. Sonny walked beside Chad, and yelled back to the couple. "We are going to split up from here, let's meet up at the pond located at the center!" Lucy secretly gave Sonny a thumps up, liking the suggestion as well, as she and Dave continued where they were going originally.

"There, that should be better." Sonny sighed feeling the weight of her shoulder being lifted and turned to face Chad with more enthusiasm. "So, where do we go from here?"

Chad smiled, and loved how he was sparred from any more insults the other man was going to through at him if they did tag along with the other couple.

"You know if you really wanted to see exotic animals that badly, I could have arranged a flight to Africa, or South America..." Chad announced, with a confident smile already liking how it was now beginning to feel like a date for the two of them. Sonny gave Chad a star struck look, knowing very well that Chad did have that kind of money.

"Well, this is more close to home!" Sonny stuck her tongue out, and walked the exact opposite the other couple had previously departed from. Taking out the small pocket directory of the Zoo, and observing the tracks carefully. "Since they went that way, if we go this way we'll come across the avian section. And we can take a turn from there and see the reptiles. Oh! and we can also see the artic section too!" Sonny stated already planning in her head.

"I take it you like Polar bears?" Chad asked noticing how her voiced hitched earlier.

"Of course, I used to love watching Pauly and Pals!" Sonny squeaked out hiding her big smile behind the directory. Chad laughed when he heard the familiar TV show he also grew up watching.

"You really are something, Sonny..."

"I know!" Sonny agreed with that contagious smile of hers that literally had his heart skipping a beat and spread a rush of heat that started at his stomach and was quickly raising to his checks causing a light pink hue to appear.

"W-Well, let's go..." Chad coughed and looked away quickly to regain his composure and turn to an excited Sonny. Chad gestured towards his open arm, hoping that Sonny wouldn't refuse. It was a brave act on his part, and maybe something that could symbolize something more to Sonny. Sonny was slightly taken back, and didn't know what to do. Should she reject him? Sonny thought about it, but that hopeful smile showing his confident white teeth, that never faltered told her something else. She lightly placed her arm around his, feeling slightly shy by doing this.

Chad smiled sincerely before continuing walking, this time arm and arm together. Sonny had to admit she was slightly impressed. He was more patient than she thought he would be, but less than what she hoped for. Despite that, the fact that he understood Lucy's significance to her made her feel a warm bubbly feeling inside. Happiness?

Sonny looked down to their locked arms enjoying the fact that at least he didn't ask to hold her hand. He most likely knew that hand-holding wasn't something neither of them were ready for, and too committing.

It was exactly like that how they toured around the Zoo, together locked arms enjoying the beautiful avian section. Chad had also paid for both of them to enter a large cage with an authorized personnel, and had the chance to feed some of the birds. Chad laughed and wished he brought a camera with him, when he turned around to face Sonny and found a good five birds swarming around her for the food she had. Sonny stiffened when she felt two on her, but grew more scared when two more landed on her arms also wanting the delicious treat that the personnel handed to her.

"They must really like you!" Chad laughed as he noticed how awkward Sonny was, and only laughed more when she slightly turned her head to glare at him, and found him comfortably with only one bird on his arm.

Once the personnel had all the birds safely removed and at a great distance from the door, where they allowed to leave the cage.

"Let's try your look with snakes, shall we?" Chad asked devilishly enjoying the shiver of fear that ran down Sonny's spine.

"Hey look they have an arachnid section by the reptiles..." Sonny looked a sign that they passed down hopefully trying to get off the topic of her getting any where near a snake. Sonny noticed the instant disgust plaguing Chad's face. He almost turned blue as they came closer to the reptile section. And as he predicted it was in a little place designed to look like a cave and with little light. Of all the things...

"You know, how about we just forget about the reptiles, and go somewhere else?" Chad offered hoping that Sonny wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"What? Big Chad afraid of spiders?" Sonny teased lightly by purposely talking in a high pitch voice.

"N-No! It's just you know... I don't think _you _would want to go..." Chad stressed and coughing, and showing no indifference as they continued walking.

"Good! Because I saw on the sign that they also have bats too, and I want to see them too!" Sonny exclaimed as they were now coming to the entrance of the cave. Chad sighed and hoped to God that the spiders were locked up tight or at least get eaten by a snake.

"How exciting!" Sonny couldn't hide her enthusiasm as they entered, and walking along the curve to enter in the barely lit cave. The pathway was lighted by purple lights that didn't help cure any of the darkness.

"Look a Tarantula!" Sonny pointed at the glass behind Chad's shoulder that was also light up by a purple light. Chad didn't give it a second thought, and ran to the other side of the wall. "Don't worry it's inside the glass!" Sonny couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that Chad was more behind her now rather than in front of her.

"I-I knew that!" Chad coughed and fixed his sweater, trying to play it off. Sonny looked behind her and laughed somewhat adjusting to the darkness already. "Of course there wouldn't be any roaming around lose..." Chad added for more a mental assurance to himself. Sonny smiled and thought of scaring him, and sneakily with a feather touch made her finger run up to Chad's shoulder. Chad visibly paled and stiffened.

"I think I see something moving..." Sonny tried to look serious, and look at his shoulder suspiciously as if there was something there.

"Get. it. Off!" Chad didn't move, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Okay, it's off..." Sonny had to fight back the urge to laugh and just turned around to continue walking. Chad instantly moved along with her at a close proximity, Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at how childish he appeared.

Once they reached to the reptiles, Chad visibly relaxed and was able to walk around much more confidently. Sonny had to admit she was actually having fun, as they continued to walk along the pathway looking at the reptiles or trying to find them. And luckily for Sonny, apparently the snakes weren't feeling to well lately so they were in their glass cages resting. So she luckily didn't get the chance to get close to one.

"Aren't bats' cute?" Sonny smiled as they finally approached the bat section that was still dark, but had a long net covering a large forest like area to prevent the bats flying close to the visitors.

"I can barely see them." Chad squinted when he saw one bat on the net all the way at the top that looked like it was sleeping. Nonetheless the couple continued to walk along the pathway.

"Look there's the exit!" Sonny exclaimed patting Chad's shoulder to show that they would soon be leaving the cave and outside once more. The light difference was surely felt in their eyes, yet they both walked out relieved. "There's a small shop here too!"

"Do you want to stop by?" Chad asked knowing very well at what she was hinting at.

"Yeah let's go." Sonny was more than happy to find that were selling fake toy spiders that she tried to scare him with, but Chad knew very well that they were fake. Chad looked around roaming around the small store trying to find something in specific, while Sonny was at the other side.

By the time they walked out of the store, Chad had a bag with something inside.

"What did you buy?" Sonny tried to peek inside the bag, Chad tug into the bag and quickly shoved a teddy bear in a shape of a Bat up to Sonny's face. The first thing Sonny came to view with was something with cute big brown eyes. After taking her head back to get a better view she noticed it was a bat. "It's a bat!"

"Yep, the big brown eyes called out to me..." Chad lightly hinted as he looked into her eyes that were close to the same shade as the stuffed bat. Sonny took the bat and couldn't help but smile at how adorable the bat was. It was for her right? Sonny looked up to Chad, with begging eyes.

"Of course it's yours! I bought it for you." Chad patted her head lightly somewhat surprised she failed to understand what he meant with the teddy bear.

"Oh thank you!" Sonny smiled, and almost instantly brought her arm around his just like they had before. Chad smiled secretly, trying his best to not to show how something as simple as that would affect him. Sonny admitted she was quite shocked herself, but maybe it was because of the time they spent together that it felt more natural this time.

"Let's continue!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Alright!" Chad replied with the same enthusiasm.

...

Sonny sighed as she leaned forward against the black railing watching a cute family of ducks swim on the pond in front of her and Chad, who was standing on her left side. Needless to say, the day went by pretty quick. Sonny found it hard to believe how easily they both got along, and she would dare to say it, she had a good time.

"I'm actually pretty tired from all the walking..." Sonny kicked her shoes lightly to rid of the tickling feeling that was invading her calves. Oh boy, she was going to sore tomorrow.

"We didn't even walk for that long." Chad teased poking her shoulders to test her weak legs. Sonny's weight shifted to her right automatically with the little poke. Chad couldn't help but laugh as she stumbled to gain balance quickly and find time to glare at him as if nothing happened.

"It's amazing..." Chad's tone got serious as he came to realization that just came to him, "How it feels like we are more like a couple now..." The simple fact dawned him so easily. All the physical contact and the funny jokes they shared with a little play fighting in between. Chad's lips curled up to a smile subconsciously as he glorified in the fact that they appeared to be more like an actual couple. It was improvement.

Sonny stood speechless at his sudden fact, and she couldn't deny it wasn't true but it just didn't feel right. She had a good time, but what does that exactly mean?

Does that mean her heart is willing to open up to this idea of love?

Or could it just be that a simple bond of friendship is actually beginning to form?

Can't anyone get the two confused?

"Listen Chad-"

"Don't worry." Chad cut her off, now facing her looking directly at her. "I know what I am getting myself into. I am more than wiling to show you how I feel about you, but I am also just as willing to wait for you as well." Sonny was more stunned by how breathless his statement left her. She didn't know what to say, and honestly didn't have any time to say anything before a male hand was placed on Chad's shoulder.

"There you guys are!" It was no one else but Dave as Chad turned around alarmed by the physical touch he could tell he wasn't used to. Little behind Dave was Lucy walking up behind them looking slightly exhausted as Sonny was. "I didn't know you had a romantic bone in you, Buddy!" Dave nudged Chad with the same hand that was on his shoulder but was removed when Chad shook it off.

"Funny, last that I recall you and I weren't-" Chad cut himself off as he was able to read a sharp familiar aura coming from Sonny, how disappointed and not to mention disliked she would be if he had shown a foul temper. Chad sighed and gave in once more.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lucy asked directing it more to Sonny.

"Yeah, it was great! Especially since it's been a long time since I last came to the zoo." Sonny smiled showing her true genuine feelings and walked towards Lucy who was at a safer distance from the two men. "I actually had a great time." Sonny made sure to whisper the last part to avoid Chad hearing it. Somehow she got the feeling that it would inflate his ego even more.

"That's great Sonny, maybe you two could be a match..." Lucy whispered back slightly laughing as she noticed that Dave wasn't sparring Chad from his long, and sometimes pointless jokes.

"I don't know-" Sonny was cut off when she noticed that Dave was approaching them, and almost striking a familiar pose like earlier today. With an open hand directed at Lucy while he looked elsewhere.

"I'm thirty, I'm gonna go buy a drink. Spare some cash?" He asked but his tone said otherwise. Sonny was appalled as Lucy laughed along and dug into her purse once more to retrieve the money again. Did he forget his wallet or something?

Even so, there could've been a nicer way to ask for money.

It was slightly awkward as Sonny watched Lucy see Dave disappear into the wave of people to get to the food stand on the other side. Chad to also noticed this behavior and wasn't pleased by it at all. He was already upset because the moron interrupted the moment he was sharing with Sonny.

_Could he not read the mood? _

'_He must be more idiotic than he looks.'_

"Sonny!" Chad almost practically yelled, Sonny fidgeted as she turned around recognizing the anger in his voice. Lucy's head literally snapped to his direction, not recognizing his voice. Sonny feared for the worst, did he have enough? Was asking him to get along with Dave too much for him?

"I'm gonna take a dump." His tone was quite evident that he was ticked off. Sonny nodded confused, as he walked past her quickly walking towards the bathroom.

"He's quite strange..." Lucy was the first one to speak up.

"Exactly."

"Maybe he was holding it in all this time?" Lucy tried to reason his anger out, Sonny laughed a the suggestion and hoped it was right.

**...**

**...**

"Shit, really?" Chad recognized the tone as he was getting out of the bathroom, he recognized the moron's tone unfortunately. He glanced lightly to the direction of the voice, and noticed the man was talking on the phone. "You know I would love to be there!"

Chad hoped as he was walking back to were Sonny and Lucy were that the moron would be to engrossed into his conversation to annoy him. With a quick speed walk pace he ignored the presence and walked back.

"You bet! I will!... Oh, I'll call you back." He hung up and Chad cursed silently hoping that he wasn't the reason to why he ended his call earlier than planned. "Hey! where you going?"

"Back to Sonny-"

"Forget them! Listen. I just got a call from one of my buddies from work and they said there are some total hot babes there waiting." Dave's eyes shined with excitement as he talked.

"What?"

"I know right! Forget those tasteless losers and let's go have fun with real women, what do you say?" Dave hoped Chad's excitement would equal his, but Chad remained calm, and silent for a couple of minutes.

"Tasteless?" Chad repeated feeling the caged anger slowly beginning to shake inside of him.

"Yeah...Aren't the dull, boring, and ugly?" Dave explained in further detail. "I know you can hit some better girls than her. 'Cause, even I was slightly turned on by her, by I mean she's just that little bit of fun. Nothing compared to the good women at the club!"

Chad's face became flustered with anger not knowing how to unleash it, and better yet to _not_ unleash it at all. There was always something strange of this man that he didn't like, even when he shook hands with Sonny. It wasn't some sort of misplaced jealousy, the man was completely checking her out, as if she was some sort of optional meal for him.

"Let's go party with hot, older babes, right buddy?" Dave placed his hand around Chad's shoulder hoping to shake a response out of him. "Don't worry about feeling guilty, I'm pretty sure she'll believe just like Lucy-"

Before the man could even continue Chad was spun out of his arm, and punched him square in the face. Dave was instantly knocked down to the floor, the commotion caught a few on by passing people who were shocked at the violence being displaced at a family and public place.

**...**

**...**

"What is he doing?" Sonny was left windblown as she and Lucy got bored of waiting and decided to walk over to meet the boys. However; Sonny was greeted with a horrible view of Chad towering over Dave, about ready to unleash a full blown punches at him.

"Chad!" Sonny cut through the small crowd who were watching instead of reporting the scene. Sonny had to literally peel Chad right off of him to get him to stop, and snap him out of his blind rage.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonny looked up and noticed his face was in perfect condition, get stomach went down as the connected the dots. He started this fight, and left Dave being a victim of his rage. Chad who had his eyes still glued to the slightly-bleeding man on the ground being comforted by Lucy. His anger felt rushing to his mind once more, knowing that Lucy was just as good and innocent as Sonny was. Sonny noticed the spark reviving in his eyes, and placed her hands on his arms.

The touch slightly brought him back to his senses.

"Chad, snap out of it!" Sonny could feel his arm muscles flex lightly, and then relax back to normal. "What's wrong with you?" Sonny repeated not liking the horrible look in his eyes he had earlier. She even felt scared by it.

"Sonny! If this is how double-dates are supposed to go, leave me out of it!" Chad turned to look at her, and lash out on her. He slightly regretted it, when he noticed her flinch and remove her hands off of him. Yet, he was blinded by rage to comprehend anything, or to even sort things out and relax.

"And you!" He pointed to Lucy knowing very well that the crowd was still watching. "You can find someone much more better than a jackass like him." Slightly hinting at the man's importance, not wanting to bluntly cause more of a scene than there already was.

"Chad-"

"I'm leaving." Chad's cold eyes pierced through Sonny's warm ones, and left her completely numb as she watched him continue to walk away. What happened?

"You sure you're okay?" Lucy's concerned brought her back to reality as Chad's presence was now completely gone. Sonny turned back to see the man sitting up, and Lucy patting off the blood coming from his lip.

"I said I was fine!" Standing up, more aware of the crowd more than ever. He coldly ignored her shaking hand that was reaching out for him.

"If you don't mind, what happened?" Sonny asked hoping to understand the situation better.

"I don't know. One minute, we were chatting, and the next I put my hand around his shoulder, and he punches the crap out of me!" Dave lied, Lucy was already eating out of the palm of his hands believing ever single on of his lies. "It's like the guy exploded or something!"

"Really?" Sonny found herself not believing it. She knew that Chad's temper can change easily, so it slightly sounded convincing. However; she couldn't help but want to listen to the part of her that got to know Chad very well.

"Yes! God, you know what, I don't need this! I'm going home!" Dave faked being hurt by Sonny's statement as he walked away angry, as what it appeared like to the two girls. Yet, the smirk on his face said otherwise.

"Dave, wait!" Lucy tried to get to him, but he brushed her off and continued walking.

"Lucy... I'm..." Sonny found it hard to apologize, much less speak now, the crowd silently left leaving the two girls alone. Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder to nudge Lucy closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he must of done something to start it." Lucy announced knowing Dave's personality today wasn't the best. "His jokes can get to far sometimes..."

Would it be appropriate to apologize at this sort of situation? Of course, but why couldn't she say it?

Was it that same side of her that was still believing that there is good side to Chad, that prevented her from doing so?

**...**

**...**

"So I take it didn't go well?" Tawni asked as she openly invited herself into Chad's room like it were nothing. Chad explosively came back only being gone for what seemed to be like two hours, he blandly cursed any maid or butler getting in his way. If that wasn't quite evident that he was upset then the slamming door that echoed everywhere was a good clue.

Tawni had been in the dinning room when he came back, and she was well aware with the noise that it was Chad. Tawni sighed as she watched Chad's back tense up and looked towards the window.

"You were really giddy about it last night, what happened?" Tawni asked hesitantly slightly afraid that Chad would throw a tantrum. Although he has never done so before, there could always be a first for everything. Chad shook his head not really wanting to talk about it.

"I can't help you like this..." Tawni sat down on his bed, and patted the area next to her.

"I...I probably got her upset." Chad murmured as he hung his head low and walked dejectedly to his own bed before sitting down next to his sister. "It's complicated." Chad stated as he buried his head into his hands.

"Okay, well did you do anything to her?" Tawni asked softly brushing his hair with her fingers to slightly calm him down.

"I got angry..." Chad answered still not looking at her. Tawni could feel his misery and remained silent. "And I got angry at her too..." Chad sighed looking up at the ceiling, Tawni could see that his eyes were slightly red, he wanted to cry and scream. Yet, he held it back, like how he always did.

"She probably really mad at me right now..."

"It's okay, Chad..." Tawni began to brush his hair again. "You must be strong, and patient. Remember that the enemy here is our father...If you don't hold onto to her now, you will lose her, completely." Tawni reassured him and noticed his shoulder drop, feeling less tense than before.

"You're right..."

**...**

**...**

It wasn't that long after Sonny had made it home, more depressed at how everything turned out. She offered to go out with Lucy, but she said she would rather be alone for the moment. Sonny felt scared for her, she could tell Lucy was worried about the possible break up that seemed closer and closer as time ticked away.

Sonny observed the bat she got today, and smiled.

"He can't be mean, right?" Sonny sighed as she threw herself onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. She did know that he was mean, and coldhearted when she first meet him, but surely that part of him has slipped away, right?

"Sonny..." it was the voice of Zora who poked her head through the small crack of the door. Sonny sat up and noticed something strange, in the tone of her voice. "Come here, there is some strange man here." Sonny did as instructed and from the doorway she could see her mother seated with a man that looked so strangely familiar.

"Mr. Condor, what brings you here?" Connie asked slightly nervous with the two body guards that accompanied the man. Connie forced a smile when she noticed the man was looking around the room. It was incredibly tiny, still neat but horribly crowded for his taste. His disgust was reflected on his face.

Sonny walked closer to the table, and got a good view of the man's face. She gasped lightly as she remembered seeing him at Chad's house when she was taken there and forced into a dress. It was the same man that was surrounded by bodyguards'. Was he Chad's father?

She could see a few similarities, but Chad's features had more a feminine touch, compared to his father that were more rugged and sharp. He must have taken after his mother obviously. Mr. Condor took his time to observe Sonny noticing that she was dressed as how he imagined, there was no flare of elegance to her.

"The reason why I am here, is to reach an agreement with you." Mr. Condor finally started talking looking at the wooden table, and snickered when he realized it was fake wood.

"As you should both know, I am a valued member of society. And as a valued member you must surely understand I cannot have my son, Chad acting out." Mr. Condor cleared his throat but refused to take any drink or accept anything from them. Sonny took a seat next to her mother, and suddenly couldn't help but feel a small prickle in her chest.

What was happening?

"Um.. I don't follow what you are saying.." Connie responded. "Chad hasn't been acting out..." Connie said, as far as she remembered there was no mention of his name in the tabloids in the magazines she would find at a local store.

Mr. Condor scoffed, and with a snap of his finger, on of the body guards lifted a small metallic suitcase to the table.

"Here is five million dollars, all yours." Mr. Condor opened the suitcase, and surely even true to his words was all the money tied together, filled with only hundred dollar-bills. Sonny and Connie's reaction was the same, they have never seen such an abundant amount of money. "In exchange, that your daughter here, and Chad never see each other again."

Sonny gasped and the little prickle in her chest deepened and twisted leaving her breathless. Connie, looked at the man who was smiling as if he knew the outcome already. Connie stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Sonny asked but noticed that her mother came back with a pack of salt. Before Sonny watched as her mother walked around the table again, and stand up at her previous spot. Before Sonny could ask what she was doing, Connie had swiftly emptied its contents onto the man.

"Leave it." Mr. Condor's confident voice didn't falter. "It's best we don't cause trouble that could be leaked out. So I see that is your answer?"

"Mom!" Sonny stood up, not sure if she should help the old man dust off all the excess salt on his shoulders, and hair.

"I don't know what kind of parent you are, but I for one can't put a price for my daughter's happiness. What kind of heart do you have to be able to break your own child's heart?" Connie asked with confidence.

"Someone like yourself, wouldn't understand." Mr. Condor responded angrily as he stood up and left the room leaving a salty trail behind which was followed by a slamming of the door.

"Wow, mom you are so cool." Zora said, coming from the hallway and had been observing the scene quietly.

Connie collapsed onto her chair, as she felt her feet give away.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sonny asked noticing the odd and dumbfounded look her mother had. Her mother nodded ghostly. "Why did you do that? You could have just-"

"What accept the money, as what cost?" her mother replied, by the confident look in her eyes Sonny could tell she didn't regret what she did. "I like Chad, and I have a good feeling about him. He's sincere and honest, his eyes are like a dead giveaway." Connie recalled when she first meet the man, and couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was.

She knew that Sonny and Chad were currently seeing each other, and knew she could trust Chad. She still remembered how Sonny approached the topic, and told her that she was in her exact words, _"slightly...somehow going out with Chad." _Connie laughed at her choice of words but didn't mind their relationship at all. She knew Chad was sincere and loyal since the day she met him, and when she also found out that he had bought Sonny a phone.

Connie also laughed as she slightly noticed the confidence Chad had was similar to his father, but his father's pride was highly inflated. If Chad was his son, she was glad that Chad wasn't as arrogant like that man.

"Sonny." her mother turned to Sonny, and looked her straight into her eyes. "You must not let this bother you at all. You must continue to pursue your feelings for Chad, and continue to be happy with him. And that would also be the best way to spite that man." Connie laughed.

"Mom..." Sonny couldn't help but smile and feel touched by what her mother had done for her. If only she could say something to her, and agree with her. However, with this recent bump she couldn't help but think their relationship has really taken a big bump. If anything, she wished there relationship was okay, and couldn't deny that fact. After all the time they spent together, she couldn't help but want their relationship to progress.

"Now to clean up this mess..."

**...**

**...**

The soft music played filling the room with an appropriate mood. Chad was sitting on the window ledge observing the night view from the high view of the hotel provided. Nico and Devon both had their small crowds of females with them to provide them with the fun they were looking for. Hayden was in the table reading a magazine, located more in the corner away from the chatting girls.

"Don't they both look terrible..." Nico asked Devon over the couple of girls in between them.

"Yeah, Hayden looks hopeless, and Chad looks like he was just dumped or something." Devon replied keeping his voice low. "Chad, why don't you give her a call. Straighten things out." Chad looked down, as if contemplating that.

Well, it wouldn't hurt.

It was the noise of something making contact against the table that everyone watched Hayden stand up and about to walk out the room when something in his pocket went off. Hayden turned to look at Chad, who was on the phone recognized that ring tone. He turned to look at Hayden, who dug into his pocket and retrieved the small device that was ringing.

"Why do you have that?" Chad stood up.

"I went to her house yesterday, and she dropped it last night." Hayden replied casually not aware of the damage assaulting Chad's heart at that moment.

_"O-Of course I was! What makes you think I wasn't?"_

"Where you with her when I called her?"

"Yeah..." Hayden replied unaware of the meaning of his questions, and left the phone on the small foot table that was by Devon and Nico. Shortly afterwards left the room, and the room feel into total silence. Nico had taken the precaution to ask the girls to kindly leave before things got out of hand. Everyone was aware of Chad's horrible aura.

"What the hell..." Chad whispered to himself feeling his chest burn and spreading throughout his whole body. She lied to him, why?

Did her feeling for Hayden not go away?

Chad couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

"Chad, you should come and take a look at this.." Devon had walked over to the table where Hayden was, and observed the magazine left behind. It wasn't long before he found the page Hayden was most likely reading. Chad ignored him, feeling completely lost, and torn apart to even think straight.

**...**

**...**

"We should talk..." Sonny came and approached him first, not what he was expecting, but nonetheless he had agreed to it. They both had walked into the cafeteria knowing it was going to be best place for privacy since no one would be eating so early in the morning.

"What did you want?" Chad asked coldly already knowing that this conversation they were going to have wasn't going to go so well. It could be his stupidity or his pride that was making him behave like an ass, he even knew it himself. Yet, it was unstoppable.

"Can you explain what happened between you and Dave yesterday?" Sonny asked with hope and determination and really wanted to know his answer. She told herself she would believe whatever he would say to her today. Whatever it was, she would believe it.

"Forget about that. How about you explain this?" Chad asked getting the cell phone from his pocket, and was being just as stubborn to get answers. "You told me you were by yourself that night..."

"Why do you have it?" Sonny asked surprised to find the phone in his hand, she tried finding it everywhere at her house yesterday night after having an unexpected visit from Chad's father.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to get through to you." Chad's hand went back to his side, when he realized that Sonny wasn't going to take back the phone until her question was acknowledged.

"Listen, that's not important." Sonny brushed it off, she only wanted answers and didn't want to get sidetracked. "Answer my question. What Happened?"

Chad's mood wasn't getting any better when he noticed that his own question was brushed away, and when Sonny refused to take the phone only made it worse. This vile temper of his that was taking over, wanted to brush away her question as well. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I don't want to say it." Chad looked away, and missed the desperate look on Sonny's face.

Why did they have to be so complicated?

"Don't tell me you like hitting people randomly. Do you?" Sonny asked, not knowing that her misplaced judgment of him was slowly irking Chad even more.

"He pissed me off. So I kicked his ass, that's all there is to it." Chad replied hastily not wanting to fully answer the question, finding it fair since his won question wasn't answered.

"So, you are that kind of person..." Sonny's voice dropped slightly, as she stuck to his answer like she said she would. "You don't care that the damage you caused could destroy someone's happiness?" Sonny asked finding it hard to look at him.

"What? They broke up?" Chad asked. "Good-"

Before Chad could even finish, his check has met with Sonny's forceful hand that slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Chad turned to her enraged.

"What? You pissed me off and I slapped you." Sonny replied fiercely throwing back his own words back at him. There was a heavy pause between the two, as they looked at each other with frustration.

"Listen, you don't-"

"I can't believe you, even if you lose your temper there are things that shouldn't be done! And beating someone up is one of them!" Sonny yelled back not bothering to control her emotions.

"She should be thanking me instead." Chad scoffed barely listening to what Sonny was saying.

"Are you stupid?" Sonny couldn't help but laugh at his statement, "No, I see I was the stupid one. For thinking that you have changed, but I see that you haven't at all." Chad's stomach felt like it was beginning to drop as if on a roller coaster ride, he could barely remember how the conversation went this bad, but he would tell it was getting worse, and he knew it was his own fault.

"You are still the same Chad Dylan Cooper I met..." Sonny's voice was low, but impacted with strong blows. "The same guy who gives out red notes, and doesn't care about anyone but himself. You're the worst" Sonny's eyes were beginning to water at this point, why did this hurt so much? Sonny swallowed it all down, and fought the urge to cry in front of him. she wouldn't let him see her tears.

Chad felt the air leave him, and instantly the numbing pain in his chest that left him completely numb before wore away, and the pain began to infect his system.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't want to see you, anymore." Sonny said, with all the strength she had left. Sonny saw the damage of her words display across Chad's face. He was hurt as well, did he feel the pain as well? Sonny knew that at this point, there was nothing more to say. Sonny's defenses were weakening, and she knew it too, and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Chad couldn't stop his own actions, this isn't what he wanted. Surely enough his pride and anger got the best of him, but he didn't want things to get out of hand. Before he would muster any courage to talk or even take anything back, Sonny spoke again.

"That reminds me, tell your father he doesn't need to worry anymore."

"What are you talking about? The old man went to your house?" Chad couldn't help but feel panic rise within him, he was aware his father wasn't home for dinner but didn't bother asking where he went.

"Last night, he brought a large sum of money and told me leave you. But now he shouldn't have anything to worry about." Those were Sonny's last words before she bolted out of the room.

Chad slammed a fist against the table near him, and felt the anger rushing through him again. This was the reason why he was in such a mess, his uncontrollable temper always gets the best of him.

Would things be fixed if he were to tell Sonny the truth of the fight?

Would she mock for being prideful fool?

Would she swoon if she knew that he tried to protect her honor?

Or could things not be fixed at his point?

Chad looked at the door she left from, was he being selfish for wanting to have a manly image in front of his girlfriend? But looking at this situation, that image seemed worthless now without Sonny. None of that should matter anyway, as long as he told her the truth, then maybe everything would be okay.

This whole fight could be forgotten.

And then they could spend their time like in the Zoo today, carefree and innocent as can be.

With these exact thoughts, lead Chad to leave the running, already knowing where she might be.

...

"Stupid Chad! You jerk!" Sonny yelled when arrived at the staircase. She closed the door shut behind her and ran down to the intersection of the floors. Sonny felt odd doing this again, its been weeks since she last yelled like this, looking back at it now made it feel completely idiotic to be doing this.

"Been a while. Did you two fight yesterday?" It was no one else but Hayden who was sitting down like usual, with a magazine rolled up in his right hand.

"T-There's nothing between me and him, anymore." Sonny responded rather quickly and fidgeted with her fingers over the railing, as Hayden stood up and walked closer to her. She really wanted a moment for herself to calm down, the feelings inside her were still bouncing and made her feel really jumpy.

"I see..." The plain tone in his voice made her feel like opening up slighlty and just letting everything out, but she knew better. She looked away from him, as he looked outside deep in thought.

"He's just a real jerk-" Before Sonny could even finished she felt a sharp tug on her left arm, turning her whole body around and come clashing against Hayden's chest. Sonny's eyes widened as she quickly realized he was hugging her, with both arms wrapped around her shoulders bringing her so close to his chest she could hear his heart beating.

Her back was pushed against the railing as Hayden gently had her sandwitched between the railing and his body.

_'Why was it beating so fast?'_

"H-Hey, Hayden..." Sonny tried to struggle out of the unfamiliar arms but with no luck Hayden had his arms wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I wonder why my heart is beating so fast..." Hayden said breathlessly as his heart were going to explode any minute now. "It feels like I'm falling for you..."

"What?" Sonny turned stiff at what he said, surely even he couldn't possibly mean falling in love with her. Her old feelings for him began to fade away along time ago, she'd be lying if she said her heart wasn't beating fast either, but she somehow she could tell it felt different from before.

"Just give me a minute..." Hayden whimpered softly, his chin fully resting on her shoulder, Sonny then realized the urgency in his voice, almost as if he needed help.

"Did something happen to you?" Sonny remained still understanding what it feels like to just want to have someone next to you when you are going through some sort of hardship. It must be the same for Hayden, and she knew that Hayden couldn't exactly do this with his friends. She had become someone for him to lend a shoulder to, and it was proved two days ago when he came to her apartment seeking for her comfort.

"I'm sorry..." Hayden's arms around her tightened slightly as his right hand rubbed her left shoulder gently almost as if he begging. "Please, just for a minute, stay with me like this..."

Sonny slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled hoping to provide him with the comfort that he needed. Sonny felt him relax within her arms, his head still resting on her chin, and his hand rubbing her gently. She could tell he really needed the comfort, and she did too. She obliged to his wished, and thought nothing more than helping him out anyway she possibly could.

Sonny pulled her head over his shoulder, due to fact that her face was still plastered to his white sweater, she was going to rest her head on his shoulder as well but stopped when she noticed the door she closed was open. Her eyes widened in disbelief at who she saw on the other side of the door.

_'Chad?'_

* * *

Oh! what a cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this update was a bit overdue~ but I'm practically almost done with the first season! Just like four more chapters left! And then onto the second season~

Thank you to all the kind reviews! I hoped you guys liked the chapter! And you know what I barely realized I labeled the previous chapter 'Simply Misunderstood' which is the title of this one, so don't be confused I fixed it so it should say, 'Late night.'

Explanations:

I think I will clearly explain the confrontation of this chapter, near the end you see that Chad's pride is beginning to surface which is sadly the source of whole argument they have here. Chad is not the best with opening his feelings, at least not right way, like when he asked her out he really had no clue what to do. It's the same here, his girlfriend was just insulted, and had the need to do something about it...physically.

And he thought it would be best if she didn't know about it, he basically thought he had no reason to defend himself. (That's basically the whole Chad confrontation..)

However Sonny through the whole chapter is still trying to adjust to the whole 'girlfriend' thing, and its something that she's not used to. Sonny is stubborn and most importantly independent and that basically clashes sometimes with Chad being her boyfriend, she's afraid to rely to much on him, so she's not trying to distance to herself from Chad, but trying to remain being herself. (Slightly complicated, but that is the whole Sonny confrontation.)

And basically these two things clash with each other throughout the whole chapter, and at the end it proves that there is still so much for them to understand about each other~

And the rest is just pretty simple~ It's going to be revealed why Hayden is upset in the next chapter! The next chapter will also continue from where this one left off~

Well hopefully every one enjoyed it~ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Don't forget to leave your opinions!

Thank you~

**Next Chapter: Point of Desperation **


	18. Point of Desperation

Hello everyone~!

I am currently struggling to deal with the hot summer heat, which I should let you know makes me incredible lazy (well even more that is...) And this chapter just letting people right now, to avoid confusion has moments of the Korean version too, so don't be confused!

So here's another update!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 17 Point of Desperation**

"C-Chad..." Sonny could barely choke out, already understanding his cold eyes that were darting from her to Hayden. Hayden immediately detached himself from Sonny and looked behind to find Chad at the top of the staircase with a fierce stare which was meant more for Hayden, rather than Sonny.

The anger in his face was indescribable in words, and it honestly frightened Sonny to meet such a dark glare.

_'Did he misunderstand the situation?' _Sonny couldn't help but want to know however; judging from his facial expressions its wasn't going to be anything pretty.

Why was it getting so hard to breathe? Sonny felt the wind being knocked out of her, her heart racing, and palms sweating. She couldn't help but find the feeling she was experiencing at the moment to be a little familiar. It was just like the time she was framed, and he didn't believe her, or better yet when it seemed he lost faith in her.

However this was much different than before, who wouldn't find the scene compromising? When you see two people hugging tightly, and alone to top it off. Well any boyfriend would find that suspicious, or is it _ex_-boyfriend?

This horrible icy stare rivaled against the old look she used to get from Chad when they first met. The look of annoyance, and anger. However, the look would only intensify when he looked at Hayden.

"So, is that how it is?" His voice sharp, and although it was a question his tone demanded that there be no answer from either of them. Sonny was left speechless, why now at this moment did her voice have to dry out?

Why is she losing confidence to stand up against him lately?

"C-Chad, wait..." Was all she could muster at the moment, she knew that from his point of view the whole situation could look a bit too compromising but she had to clear it up. She didn't want any misunderstandings, even if she did end the relationship within the time period of ten or more minutes ago. Chad didn't bother to hear the rest of what she had to say, before he walked away and the door closing behind him.

Hayden sighed, "I shouldn't have..."

Sonny turned around to look at the troubled Hayden whose eyes looked confused, and slightly frustrated. Could it possible that he is angry?

"Hayden, don't blame yourself. you know, Chad. He just jumps to conclusions to much..." Sonny tried to lift his spirits but he didn't seem to buy any of her kind words. Shortly afterwards, the elegant chime echoed throughout the halls signifying class has just ended.

"Jumping to Conclusions, huh?" Hayden stated as he went up the stairs and left through the same doors that Chad had just left shortly. Sonny leaned against the wall feeling the familiar headache again, why was everything so difficult? Was being in a relationship such a burden? But thinking about it, they weren't even in a relationship anymore, so why did it _still _feel like they were?

Was there a reason for her to be caught up in some sort of misunderstanding? The first time, they were somewhat already going out with each other. However this time, she was sure to make a clean cut, so Chad didn't have a right to be angry, or have the right to give her that look.

But the break up was fresh, and despite what cuts were made the two still saw each other as their partners.

...

Chad stormed his way quickly throwing down trashcans or rather anything he could get his hands on onto the floor creating a horrible mess. All this just couldn't simmer down the heat of anger rushing through his system. He felt upset, betrayed, hurt, and angry. He didn't want to admit but he even felt like crying.

Before he knew it he was at the cafeteria greeted all the flirtatious smiles that made him feel even more sick, all this people were the same. Liars for attention, or flirts for the attention.

Chad was silently making his way to the sacred floor to which was reserved for only the F4 members and their guests, when someone bumped into him. Rather harshly, but still on accident. Chad spun around quickly on his heels and had fisted the collar of the boy's shirt so quickly the boy out of shock dropped his lunch tray landing in-between them, hardly getting any of the two dirty.

"Not going to apologize, ass?" Chad fumed, obviously going crazy with anger. The boy tried to talk, but Chad shook him rather violently that caused him to shut up. "Think you can get away with anything? Do you think I'm some sort of push over and going to accept it?" The boys was lost and confused at his words, did he really cause all this?

However it was quite obvious that Chad was using the poor boy to exhort some of his anger inside him.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it..."

"That's what they all say..." Chad smirked evilly and landed a punch on his face, and let him go at the same time sending him crashing to the floor.

"Chad! Hold up!" Nico yelled coming down the step and charging towards Chad to hold him back. Devon as well followed suit, and struggled to keep in control.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Devon asked, and sighed when the boy picked himself up and ran away. When he was gone, Chad noticeably relaxed and didn't struggle anymore.

"It's-" Chad looked away and tried to speak but was cut off.

"Chad." The voice belonging to Hayden that sounded to curtly and annoying to his ears suddenly. Chad didn't want to turn around to look at his face, or better yet acknowledge the man that was caught acting intimate with his girlfriend, or _ex_-girlfriend.

Chad didn't respond he stayed perfectly still. Nico and Devon glanced back and fourth sensing the horrible tension between the two of them like electricity, it was so paralyzing and dangerous to even try to approach.

"Listen, it's not... like that at all."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Chad, listen to me. You don't even know why-"

"I don't have to listen to a-a... traitor like yourself." Chad slowly turned around to look at Hayden with all vivid emotions alive on his face. Chad was angry. The word was simple but it left the everyone in gasps. The cafeteria was involved in low whispers, a fight between the members was extremely rare to see. It wasn't a weekly, or monthly thing to see, so of course everyone was excited.

"A traitor?" Hayden repeated the word, and feeling the word stab his heart. Even Chad found the word to be a little harsh, but the anger pushed out all emotions easily out of his system.

"A traitor like you, shouldn't be involved with me. Or F4." Chad spoke coldly his intense gaze never faltering. Everyone gasped loudly, was this a disownment of a member?

"Chad you can't possibly mean, that you're kicking Hayden out..." Nico said looking at the two men that were only staring at each other. Feet apart, that seemed to be miles long by now.

"Of course I do! From here on out you are no longer a member of F4!" Chad yelled to clarify himself even more, and ignored the hurt look that flashed quickly on Hayden's face but was instantly hidden away.

It was at that moment, Sonny barged into the cafeteria and immediately she froze finding what she heard hard to believe. This fight, was serious.

Chad with a quick and swift glance over Hayden's shoulder and saw Sonny standing behind Hayden. Her surprise was just like everyone else's.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Devon asked not liking how it felt that their friendship could be ended sp easily.

"How many times, do you expect me to repeat myself?" Chad asked coldly. "He's not our friend anymore. He is a traitor."

"How could you be so cruel?" Sonny ran up and stood in front of Chad out of habit she picked up lately whenever she lectured him. "Look this whole this is one big misunderstanding, and you won't even hear me or Hayden out! Idiot, can you not see how stupid all of this is?" Sonny was furious, and she hated the fact she was the whole reason to why things were escalating this far.

All her words were pointless as it didn't faze through Chad at all. He didn't look down to see her desperate eyes filled with depression and yearning for some sort of acknowledgement. Yet nothing came from Chad, his eyes still locked with Hayden who didn't say a word anymore. Chad brushed past her, not intentionally however pushing Sonny lightly in the process.

However, Sonny didn't take it the same way. She watched him leave the cafeteria with Devon and Nico leaving after whispering something to Hayden and followed behind Chad. That was the second time, she watched his back. Leaving her in such a cold manner and walking out through the same doors as before.

_'Maybe it wasn't meant to be for the two of us...' _It hurt to think like that, and Sonny quickly brushed it away when she felt her eyes sting.

"It's all her fault..."

"None of this problems ever came up, until she showed up!"

"She is the reason why F4 became like this!"

"Someone like that should be punished!"

The voices from Chloe and Penelope were the prominent ones that stuck out to Sonny within the blur of buzzing voices around her.

"What the hell do you know of this situation?" Sonny strode over to the fan club presidents, with all intentions of giving her a piece of her mind and if that didn't work she didn't mind resorting to violence to settle this.

Reading such intention quickly, Hayden ran up and caught her hand right in time to stop her half-way to her destination. The girls looked at her like some sort of beast gone wild, and Sonny's eyes widen. Not realizing how quickly the anger kicked in, and took over her mind. She felt horrible for even trying to approach the girls with some sort of intention of causing harm. She felt sick and horrible to stomach.

She looked back to Hayden who smiled kindly at her, understanding the conflict she was battling.

"It'll be okay, don't worry. I'll protect you." Hayden's smile never did it weaver one bit, and full of confidence that comforted her anxieties. Would everything be okay as he promised?

She found herself starring at his dark brown eyes more worried about him, than herself. She knew bonds between friends can be so easily damaged yet it so much more harder to make a amends to them. Both Hayden and Chad had a deep history that Sonny couldn't imagine how deep it was, and it felt like a shame for it to end right now.

_'He may be smiling, but I bet he must be really depressed...'_

For after all he was deemed a traitor by his best friend.

**...**

**...**

"If you do as asked, you will receive all that you see..." Mr. Condor stated dully while looking outside the glass window of his office. He had a great view of the city, and in such a height the people looked so small and inferior. He waited for some kind of response from his guest.

His guest sat on the nice leather black sofa in front of a small glass table with an open case. He gave her a proposition, and now it was the guest's turn to decide.

"Mr. Condor, I don't need this money." The woman smiled as she stood up, gathering the attention of Mr. Condor who turned around to look at her confused. Sure she was of a wealthy family but surely the amount of money was not a small amount of money. With a snap of his fingers, his assistant pulled yet another briefcase, but didn't open it. "Oh, it's not the sum of money..."

She smiled, somehow enjoying the idea that such a great man like himself could be brought to the point of desperation when he couldn't get what he wanted. This man was powerful, but also smart. She stood up smiling at his weakness, he needed her help.

"But, I'll still help." Mr. Condor saw the twisted double smile of hers, such innocence with that small drop of mystery and deception. And with that she left confidently through the luxurious cherry wood doors.

"What a deceitful little girl, I like her." Mr. Condor chuckled lightly, but frowned once more. "But all the more reason to be careful. What did you say her name was again?"

"Her name is Portlyn, sir." His assistant responded, and he began locking the suitcases that were loaded with money. "And according to the information retrieved she is a classmate of Allison Munroe, and is acquainted to the young master."

"That will be enough." Mr. Condor laughed lightly enjoying how things will fold out.

**...**

**...**

"So are you sure you're okay?" Hayden asked as they both walked back to the staircase together, ignoring the elegant chimes to alert that class has just begun. The strange thing sonny could still not get used to is that somehow missing classes here doesn't result into punishment.

"Yeah, But I guess I'm just shocked is all." Sonny responded leaning forward to the railing and letting out a heavy sigh as she starred at the beautiful scenery before her. Hayden watched her movements slowly and analyzed her eyes very carefully.

"Are you worried about him?" Hayden couldn't help but ask, somehow sensing that there was something that she avoiding. He saw how her eyes widened but just as quickly scrunched her nose to appear disgusted.

"W-What? No." Sonny replied looking away slightly. "I'm just mad at him, that's all."

Hayden smiled slightly, before walking in front of her, and coming face to face with Sonny. Sonny however looked down to the floor finding it awkward suddenly to look at him straight in the face. Somehow it felt like his eyes could always read her like an open book.

"Hey Sonny."

"What?" She looked up slightly, having her bangs provide some mental comfort as some sort of light barrier between their eyes.

"Do you want to hang out, tomorrow?" Hayden asked looking down to get a good glimpse of her eyes. Sonny forgetting her shyness instantly, was confused as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You can't be serious, at a time like this?"

"Of course I'm serious." Hayden responded with a small smile. "And I'm a bit busy today, so how about tomorrow?"

"B-But, I don't know..."

"What's there to lose?" Hayden tempted. Sonny thought about it, and of course it's not like it was going to be an official date or anything of that sort, but more of a casual friendly outing. And who knows maybe this is what she needs to forget this whole ordeal, and just perhaps she could see how things could go between the two of them finally.

**...**

**...**

"Like you're very serious?" Nico couldn't help but want more confirmation, he didn't need to add further details in order for the angry blonde man to understand what he was referring to. Chad sat on the sofa, practically spacing out eyeing the current puzzle piece he was working on with slight disgust.

"Listen, just shut up." Was the only thing that escaped his lips. Chad ignored the hurtful looked on Nico's face. Why did it feel like everyone was going against him? He was hurt by all this too, yet it was like no one understood that. Chad knew better however than to let his real emotions go out of control. Nothing could be gained if he actually said he felt like crying or that the rage he felt inside was strong enough to punch the wall until his knuckles bleed.

Because doing so, would be reaching the point of desperation. And at that stage the most unpredictable moments occur, and even the simplest of things seem too confusing. He knew from his experiences as a child that crying or making a fuss about it wouldn't change the outcome. His mother sold him off for money, no amount of tears could ever change that.

There was no way he was going to return to that.

"Chad, I think you should look at this." Devon announced as he came into the room with something in hands. His voice was strong and firm. "You should at least try to understand Hayden's feelings." Devon shoved the cover of the magazine in his hands in front of Chad's face knowing that Chad would brush it off otherwise. Chad's eyes widened as he read the bold captions spread through the magazine cover. Even Nico was surprised of what the magazine said, how could it be that all three of them didn't know of this.

However, what does _that_ have any connection to what happened earlier?

Chad looked away from the magazine, as if his own guilt dangling in front of him. He couldn't bare to face it.

"At least try to consider it!" Devon couldn't help but yell knowing that his own emotions were slightly getting the better of him, he of all people knew what Hayden was going through. It was much similar to his own situation, yet they left Hayden by himself at the time where he needs them the most. Devon knew from experience that if it weren't for these three friends of his, he would be a much more pitiful person.

Chad didn't respond.

_'Is he hurting right?' _His own conscious couldn't help but wonder how he was doing to go through this.

"You're hopeless." Devon whispered when he saw no change in Chad's attitude. Feeling the room stuffed, he left the room without saying another word.

"Devon, wait!" Nico called out, but only got a wave of his hand not bothering to look back. Nico looked between Chad and Devon not knowing who to go with. Why did it feel like everything was melted down to choices lately? Seeing Chad's solemn look, Nico felt that despite how much he wanted to be here for him, it might be best to give him some personal space. And with that, Nico chased after Devon.

Chad sighed and looked down at the magazine, and read the caption once more.

"Why didn't you tell me, idiot?" Chad whispered as he felt his heart skip a beat when he tried to place himself in Hayden's shoes. Chad, just like the other F4 members knew of Hayden's feelings about her, sure they used to tease him. But as the years went on, all the members noticed that Hayden's feelings towards Selena were true and sincere.

_"I don't know how to explain it. But somehow it feels right when I'm with her."_

Chad felt like crying when he remembered Hayden's exact words, Chad had to admit he was still awkward with Selena for the way she always acted. As if all those feelings didn't exist. As if they were easy to brush off, but Hayden never seemed to mind in the very least. Always smiling, and also pretending that his own feelings didn't exist.

_"It's okay, because just being friends with her is enough for me."_

Hayden's sense of maturity always surprised Chad, and he had to admit he always found that quite respectful only because it was a quality that he knew he didn't have himself.

_"Big News: World famous singer Selena Gomez _

_has decided to finally get married!_

_For more information check out page 87 for all the details!"_

Chad sighed, and he laid the magazine on the table.

**...**

**...**

"Hey, Grady, do you think you can cover for me and Sonny for a quick second?" Lucy asked Grady who was cleaning the glass table.

"Sure, doesn't look like its going to be busy." Grady smiled, Lucy then dragged Sonny out of the store interrupting her while she was stacking new lenses on the shelf.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Sonny, I need to show you something." The desperation in Lucy's voice quieted any other response Sonny could come up with. She followed Lucy down the practically empty streets and alleys of the shopping district. The sun was still high and up and the today, just seems to be getting longer.

She followed her for about a good ten minutes and she knew she reached her destination when Lucy stopped walking and hide behind the wall of the alley and brought her hands to her lips signifying her to stay quiet.

"As weird as this might sound, but when he avoided my phone calls, and text messages, I tried to see him to talk to him. But however I heard that very recently that he already a girlfriend, but we're here to confirm that." Lucy whispered to Sonny filling her in quickly.

Sonny nodded knowing that she was here for support, and looked around to find Dave. Surely enough, both of them found him with his arm around a girl's shoulder. She had long brown wavy hair and walked like a model. Lucy frowned as she knew she was no competition for this person, who looked flawless. The couple was coming down the hill together and stopped by the bench close to Lucy and Sonny.

"That's not the same girl from yesterday..." Lucy whispered.

"So heard you've had rough past couple of days, is that true sweetie?" The girl asked twirling around her perfect wavy hair around her index finger. Dave's response was a fit of laughter.

"Rough doesn't begin to describe it!" Dave added still laughing. "That's gotta be the last time I go out with a high schooler."

"Well that's your fault, idiot. Dating someone younger than you just to make extra cash is pretty stupid." The girl replied with a chuckle.

"Damn, they're clingy! But it's okay at least now I can treat you to whatever you want to eat. You know you're my girl." Dave announced proudly wrapping an arm this time around her waist.

Lucy gasped lightly, and turned around began walking not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation already.

"Lucy!" Sonny called out forgetting about the couple that could clearly hear them, but Lucy just continued to walk away.

"Do you know those two girls?" his date asked not bothering to conceal her voice.

"As if I would know person like that." Dave answered loudly enough for Lucy to hear who stopped for a quick second before she continued walking again. The couple was going to continue walking, but Sonny decided to take action.

"Hey, asshole!" Sonny yelled, the two of them turned around, and before Dave could react, Sonny's fist had already collided with his face. Making perfect contact, and knocking him back a couple of steps.

"What the fuck?" Was his outraged response and wiped the blood coming from the side of his mouth. "It's you!" Dave pointed to Sonny with shock.

"Wow, you're quite a wimp sweetie." The girl laughed at him and walked away completely turned off by him now.

"Now look what you have." Dave sighed and looked up at Sonny with flirtatious eyes like the day they met. "Did you come running to me, because that guy finally left you?"

"What?"

"I mean it was about time, I told him too..." Dave shrugged enjoying the angry face Sonny had.

Sonny kicked him in the shin sending him down to the ground.

"So damn lucky you are a girl..." Dave whispered as he rubbed his shin.

"You better explain yourself..." Sonny spoke dangerously low and prepared to punch him once again. She grabbed onto his collar tightly and looked at him with a deadly glare that proved how serious she was.

"What If I don't wan to-" Sonny punched his face once again. Her confidence and anger mixing well together that actually made her look more threatening.

"God! You two are the same! You two are a great match, punching people like crazy, I told that dumbass to ditch and come meet real party girls. Happy?"

"What?"

"And he got mad and punched the crap out of me!"

Sonny let him go and stayed still in shock not sure what to do or say. Instantly the guilt was riding its way back to her stomach along with happiness.

'_I knew he couldn't be that bad!' _Sonny instantly smiled.

_"No, I see I was the stupid one. For thinking that you have changed, but I see that you haven't at all."_

Sonny sighed, thinking back all the cruel words she said to him, how much she wanted to take them back at this instant.

"Chad did that?" She turned around and found that Dave was already walking off. "Why didn't he say anything?" Sonny's eyes glistened with tears feeling a strange bittersweet feeling going through her body.

She was happy, to know that Chad had changed.

Yet, the feeling of guilt was growing ever more stronger. How much she wished for her legs to take her to him. To apologize, and start over.

Sonny gasped, as she realized what was going through her mind, start over?

Is there such a way to start over?

Isn't it selfish of her to think like this...

**...**

**...**

Lucy walked around the streets aimlessly without any destination, she felt numb. Numb with pain, how foolish she felt for letting herself be tricked like that.

"What an idiot." Lucy whispered as she felt the sting rise up to her eyes, and she knew that she was going to cry soon. But at this time, she couldn't care less of who was watching and what they thought. She deserved to let out a good cry.

And that is what she did.

She walked slowly feeling her feet become heavy in-between the sobs she was letting out. Some people looked genuinely concerned for her, but still didn't approach her.

"Am such an idiot." Lucy choked out between sobs as she walked down the streets and found it best to avoid the bigger streets, and turned to the small street to her right.

...

"Just make sure you take your medication...Of course, I care!...Mother, I'm sorry its been a hard day...Don't bring up that old man into the conversation...I don't care about him...Don't make such horrible threats mother, you must take care of yourself...Please, just take your medication...Don't be so difficult with the maids...I'll stop by when I have time." Devon hung up and placed his phone into his pocket. He sighed and looked outside the window.

His mother typically had break downs whenever she refused to take her medicine, Devon clutched the arm rest when thinking about how his mother's 'disease' came about. It was when his good-for-nothing father of his started having an affair with his own college students. His mother found out, by then his father had an affair four times. His mother turned hysterical and even threatened to kill herself with hopes that the old man would come running back to her to pay attention to her. However, he never did.

Devon remembered that day well, when he received a call from his older brother that his mother was sent to the hospital. She had her first breakdown, breaking everything all the vases handmade by her husband. Devon ran to his father's workplace with hopes that he would help his sick mother. However, what he saw that day was forever burned into his mind, he stumbled upon his father kissing one of his 'apprentices'.

_"Mother is in the hospital! Aren't you going to at least visit her?"_

_"Why should I? She got herself in that position... I'm not responsible for what she did. Don't worry she'll be fine." _

Ever since then, Devon didn't believe in love. He brushed it off thinking nothing more of it than a mirror. A person who was in love can't really see the meaning to it, and their idea of love is something that they project off of movies they've seen. A mirror. Something so fragile, that the smallest thing can cause it to crack, or worse shatter. It was for that same reason he vowed to never be in a committed relationship.

Yet, despite all that...they were still 'married' but lived in two different houses. It was only because they were engaged due to some business merger his grandparents decided. And to avoid public scrutiny they never filled for a divorce. However, he and his older brother, Jason couldn't handle seeing their mother look so depressed staying in the same house as that pig. So they both had decided to buy her a new house.

Devon sighed as he shook off all the memories, and saw a familiar figure walking down the street so slowly in a slouched form that informed him that she was depressed. She made a slow turn to her right, and sat on the steps on some random building.

"Should I?" Devon asked out loud noticing that she was depressed, and with careful inspection he noticed her shaking shoulders she must be crying. "I am no mood to comfort someone..." he added, but he couldn't shake it off. Should he do something?

He sighed.

"Make a right turn." He said, sighing when he finally gave in. The driver nodded and did as told.

...

"You know, for some reason girls tend to think that crying makes them look prettier, but it doesn't."

Lucy who was sitting on the steps, hugging her knees looked up to be greeted the person she least expected to find. Dressed from head to toe in his branded items, and an expense car right behind him.

_'Did he just indirectly call me ugly?' _Lucy wailed loudly gathering attention of the bystanders walking by, giving cruel looks to only Devon who looked like the cause of all this. Not only did she just get dumped, she also overheard her ex-boyfriend say hurtful things, and not she had to hear some guy she barely knew call her ugly.

The worst day ever.

"That jerk making his girlfriend cry."

"What kind of guy does that? He's not even comforting her!"

"N-No! She's not my girlfriend..." Devon tried to explain it to the crowd who didn't believe him.

"Look! Now he's denying her! What an ass!"

"Isn't that a member of F4?"

"I'm serious! She's not my girlfriend!" Devon began to feel the odd pressure as the crowd was slowly growing bigger. He shouldn't have stopped, after all. "Lucy...Lucy...please! Stop crying..." He added in a much harsh tone.

Lucy only let out another chocking sob, that earned a horrible response from the crowd as they all verbally once more lashed out on poor Devon.

"Lucy...Please... Stop crying..." He repeated softly for only her to hear.

"Why should I?"

"Because..." Devon glanced at the crowd behind him quickly. "It's a shame to see a girl like yourself cry. Whomever caused you to cry, must not be worth all those tears..." Devon added, the crowd was silent apparently pleased with his response.

Lucy looked up at him completely confused, and mesmerized. She looked at him with his over-confident smile of his as he extended his hand out to her. She looked at his hand, and back to his face, not sure what to do. The desperate look on his face made her slightly giggle as he directed to the crowd that was dispersing, but there was still a few people left observing the couple.

"Let's go..." He whispered.

...

"Your house is beautiful. Do you live alone?" Lucy asked as she was welcomed into the house and the first thing that greeted her was a wooden table filled with the latest vases that Devon had created. There was a long counter that hugged a whole room all filled with his creations. What devotion.

"Yes, why?" Devon asked as he noticed that Lucy was looking at all his creations with amazement, and it made him laugh. His artwork never received such attention before, even from the girls he would frequently bring with him to his house. They always ignored it. Devon observed her carefully, noticing that her eyes were still a bit puffy. During the car ride back home, Lucy began talking about what had happened, and what she had experienced. With no more tears in her eyes, she was completely drained out of tears and more relaxed.

"Well, it's really big, and look at the size of this room!" Lucy replied with a smile, her red eyes still evident but her tears were gone. The style of this room was very traditional, slightly resembling a lodge with the wood around the room.

"Here." Devon handed her a small tea cup empty.

Lucy looked at the smooth object in her hand, unsure as why she had it. She found it hard to believe that the object she was holding was once a mere chunk of clay that was been crafted and so smoothly finished.

"It looks weak doesn't it?" Devon asked as he sat down on the table, and gestured for her to do the same. Lucy sat down as she looked at the other artwork at the table the matching tea set bellowing with the cup. Lucy set it down on the table gently afraid of breaking it. Devon laughed. He grabbed the tea cup, and purposely outstretched his hand, almost tauntingly going to cause its destruction.

Lucy looked at him confused, and was baffled by his laughter. Devon let it go with a smile, Lucy expected to hear the sound of it shattering, however she heard the sound of it making a thud on the ground in one piece. She gasped as she noticed there wasn't a single crack on the tea cup.

"However, it's stronger than it looks." Devon picked it up and examined his artwork critically. "Do you know how it got to be so strong?" Lucy shock her head, not knowing one thing of ceramics or pottery. "Well it had to be cut, rolled on, wedged, and lastly it must endure the heat of 1,300 °C."

"And well it usually doesn't end there." Devon spoke up noticing that Lucy was following his every word intently. "If you aren't pleased with the outcome despite all the hard work, then you must give up on it, cleanly. Like this." Devon walked to the free space in the counter with the tea cup in hand. He wrapped the tea cup in a cloth, and retrieved a hammer in the one of the cabinets, and easily crushed the tea cup.

Lucy looked at him completely shocked as he uncovered the now crushed tea cup and now left in small shattered pieces.

"What I'm saying is that there are steps that are needed to take. Like what you experienced today. In order for someone to become strong, and pleased with whatever outcome... " Devon said in a delicate tone that floated in the room nicely. Lucy couldn't help but feel a slight kick in her chest that caused her to smile.

"I see what you mean." Lucy smiled thinking of the beautiful message, as she looked at him with her first sincere smile. "Thank you." Devon smiled back, feeling it slightly strange however. It felt odd, to be developing a relationship with a woman like this. He never started it out like this, he barely knew any of the names of the girls he had hooked up with in the past. He coughed, feeling the hair on his neck stand slightly as something tickled down his spine awkwardly.

"How about we go out, now?"

"Where to?"

"I'm not having a good day either. So let's make sure we cure all the symptoms of the 'disease' we have today. So it won't come back." Walked towards Lucy with a smile as he gently grabbed her hand to pick herself up and lead her out the door. "You know Lucy, you could do a lot with your looks. You should take advantage of that." Devon smiled pointing to her face, and hair.

"That's a compliment, right?" Lucy sneered playfully.

"Of course, of course..." Devon responded, as he notified a butler to take the keys and start the car. Devon dragged her into the car, and went in afterwards.

"You said, he worked at a club right?" Devon asked. Lucy nodded going slightly pale at the thought of having to confront him. "Oh don't worry we have to do something to your looks first to give you that confidence, then you'll see him."

"But, I mean what if I can't?"

"Of course you can." Devon responded with a smile as he buckled her seatbelt along with his own. "You should know where to go..." he directed the last bit to the butler who nodded with a smile and began driving.

"What makes you think I can?"

"Because, I can already tell you've gotten stronger. And with a bit of a magical touch you can pull it off. You'll be completely transformed."

**...**

**...**

Sonny sighed into the sofa as she found nothing to entertain herself with. She should instead be picking out clothes to wear for 'casual-date' with Hayden that she has tomorrow, but couldn't find the energy to do so.

Sonny had all intentions of going to Chad's house and apologizing to him, but she knew Chad's temperament better than anyone else. He would still be too angry to listen to her, and probably kick her out before she could get a word in. Sonny heard the doorknob jiggle before the light in the living room was turned on. Her mother came in with a bright smile, bigger than usual.

"Sonny I have amazing news-wait where's Zora?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, well I'll just tell her tomorrow morning. Sonny guess what?"

"I don't know, what?" Sonny responded too lazy to actually guess, she wasn't feeling to proud of herself. She felt quite ashamed that she somehow felt weakened if she were going to go against Chad.

"I got promoted!" Her mother cheered loudly not caring if anyone else heard that.

"Now way! Really?" Sonny asked feeling excited for her mother.

"Yep! I have been promoted to be a supervisor! So I don't have to work on the line anymore!" Her mother yelled leaping into Sonny's arms squeezing her tightly while screaming.

"What's going on?" Zora asked rubbing her eyes, as she looked at the other two confused. She had woken up with all the ruckus.

"Mom got promoted!"

"No way!" Zora automatically woke up and cheered fro them.

"Oh my girls, looks like luck is finally on our side."

**...**

**...**

It was night time when the two of them were back in the car. What he expected to take at most an hour turned out to be three hours of waiting. Not that he was complaining he actually had a good time picking the items and make up for Lucy.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat for the nth time, which was the last straw for Devon. He had taken her to a salon to get her hair and makeup done. The had given her normal dull straight her a wonderful wave to it, and the ends curled up so innocently. Right afterwards, he took her to a branded clothing line she had never heard of before. Where he had personally picked out her outfit.

It was a beautiful Spanish rose color, that hung around by the neck with the sparkling golden straps that added a flare to the dress. The dress was shorter than she expected it to be, but still fit her wonderfully and hugged her body in all the right places, and the wonderful scrunches in the dress only added to the affect that showed off her small and proportional frame. One thing Lucy liked about the dress is that compared to must dresses now, the dress covered her chest very nicely, and had a sophisticated feel to it. Though one thing she didn't like was that her back was more exposed than she expected.

"I told you already, that you look beautiful, gorgeous, and pretty. So please stop fidgeting. It won't do any good for that confident look you are supposed to have." Devon touched his temple already feeling doubtful of the plan, but there was no back down now. They were less than five minutes away from the club. "Don't worry you can do it."

Lucy nodded determined, looking absolutely like doll they way the pink blush gave a bit of color to her face. The nice light eye shadow made her eyes stand out nicely but not too overwhelmingly, and eye liner and mascara was to give all affects to her eyes, and all toped with a light strawberry lip gloss.

Devon nodded at his own skills, he had completely transformed her into a beautiful young lady, who no one could guess wasn't rich.

"Don't worry I have a plan..." Devon said noticing how uneasy she still was.

...

Devon and Lucy entered the club holding hands, all eyes were on them as people were surprised by their good looks.

"They must be famous, look at their clothing."

"They look really good together!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being the target of others conversation, yet Devon walked passed it all like nothing. With charming confidence as if he hadn't heard a thing. Or did he?

_'We look good together?' _Lucy couldn't help but think to herself as she let Devon lead her through the small corridor and into the large dance floor filled with people dancing provocatively. There was a stage up front where a DJ was located with also a few instruments like the piano, saxophone, and drums for guests to use.

"That's him by the bar, right? Do you see him?" Devon asked noticing the man leaning against the empty bar table whispering to one of the female customers.

"Yeah that's him."

"Alright let's get the plan ready, are you ready?" Devon asked, Lucy hesitated for a bit, but nodded anyways. Her knees were shaking but she knew she had to do this, in order to forget all about him once and for all. "Alright let's go..." Devon grabbed her hand again, and lead her to a table more closer to the bar, but her back was facing Dave. Before letting go of her hand, he gave her one good last luck. Lucy nodded, knowing that she needed to go through this.

Devon then walked away, and purposely gained attention from the crowd.

"Isn't that Devon, from F4?"

"Oh my! It is. Why is he here?"

"I didn't know the F4 members came to this club."

"Who the hell is that?" Lucy heard Dave ask his new female companion, who was on the girls swooning over Devon's good looks.

"You don't know he's one F4 members! He's rich, sexy, popular, and famous!" His companion swooned and literally squeaked when Devon winked at her.

"What's so special about a guy like that?"

"All the things I said, duh." Her words became murmurs when she noticed that Devon was looking at her. She completely forgot all about Dave and went off into the dance floor to join the other fan girls drooling for him.

"Stupid bitch." Lucy heard Dave curse for the first time, and she found herself knowing more about the real him in less than a day. She never would have guessed that he would curse so openly, and easily. All this just inspired her more to get even with him.

The music suddenly came to a swift stop, and everyone turned to look at Devon who was on the stage holding the microphone and a flower on the other.

"There is someone out in the crowd, today. Who has taken my whole heart away, and I stand here before you all to play a song for her..." The owner of the club had given him a saxophone, and Devon easily began to play following his speech. Lucy stared in wonder as she hadn't moved in inch from her spot. She had become entranced by the gentle playing of the saxophone that was supported by the drums and cause the dance floor to pair up into couples that started slow dancing.

_'Is there anything he can't do?'_

Devon smiled shyly once the song came to an end, and got off the stage only to be crowded by the some of the remaining fan girls.

_'I bet he did so he could get attention from all the girls.' _Lucy amused, thought to herself.

"Hey there, you must not be a regular here. My name is Dave." Lucy felt him place a hand on her exposed shoulder, and the touch disgusted her to her very core. Lucy turned around slowly to come face to face with him.

"Lucy?" Dave gasped as he checked her out head to toe. "Why didn't you dress like this when we were dating? I barely recognized you. Should we go out?" He teased her lightly but once again flirtatiously as if what happened earlier today never happened.

"Lucy." Devon's voice was loud and clear as he cut through the girls and made his way to Lucy. He smirked lightly knowing that everything was going as he planned. "Do you know this man?" He asked playing off as the protective boyfriend. Lucy looked at Devon for a split second, who shock his head lightly signifying for her to say 'no.' Lucy couldn't help but feel some sort of power radiating from his intense glare.

"No I don't." Lucy looked at him with that strong confidence she needed, and brushed him off.

"Lucy!" Dave responded shocked. "What's your relationship with this guy anyway?"

Devon smirked as he noticed that the man needed an extra push in order to believe that they were dating, so with that in mind, Devon spoke out.

"The person, who has captured my heart and won't return is this beautiful young lady right here." Devon smiled all the words being effortless and magical to have all the people listening and around them swoon in jealousy yet at the same time delight to hear such a beautiful pick up line.

"So don't let me suffer any longer." Devon extended his left hand for her to take, which she did with a smile. Devon smiled in response as well, as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, and lead her out to the exit of the club.

"Wow, some girls just have all the luck." The same girl that had abandoned him came back to stand right were she once was.

"Shut up!" Dave exploded as he turned away to the break room.

...

As they reached the club exit, Lucy couldn't help but detach herself from him. knowing very well that this was all just an act, and she shouldn't let her heart be swayed so easily.

"You must not be used to wearing such a dress. Here." Devon responded by taking off his sweater and placing it along her shoulders. He was about to start walking when he noticed that she wasn't moving. Devon smiled understanding her silence. He extended his arm as he spoke, "It may just be an act, but shouldn't we do it perfectly all the way to the end?" and had her link arms with him knowing very well that she wouldn't do it on her own.

"Look I think I see the car parked." Devon announced casually, as if he was not affected by their close proximity. However the same could not be said for Lucy who was still shaken up by the whole ordeal. "You did really good, and its all in the past now, right?"

"Right." Lucy smiled and responded knowing that without him none of this could have been possible. "It's all in the past." Lucy flashed him a sincere smile, all pains she felt today truly did feel like they were cured.

She knew wouldn't be feeling any of the symptoms tomorrow.

* * *

Alright~! I was in a whirlwind with this chapter if you haven't noticed, it included some parts from the Korean version which was clashing with the plotline with the Japanese one. So I had to twist and make connections to fit the dots together, metaphorically. ^_^

So I think this chapter is pretty much self- explained. Its just a lot of rushing emotions clashing with each other. Sonny and Chad can't seem to let go of each other, but don't want to admit it. (Well, mostly Sonny...) I really think the title of this chapter suited it very well! It deals with reaching that point when emotions are on the line and close to breaking out~ Thus the whole point of the chapter too! ^.^

And the reason to why Hayden recent slump is because he found out Selena's going to get married to someone else! What a shock~ not really. Well keep in mind that Hayden loved Selena for _years_, since childhood so it's not something he can get over quickly.

And I finally made a Devon and Lucy scene! Which is from the Korean version, and I felt that it was too important to not include in the story~

Why did Portlyn meet with Chad's father? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! lol~ ^^

If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask~

Don't be afraid to leave any opinions or anything of that sort! :D

Thank you for reading! And thank you to all the lovely reviews!

Don't forget to leave those encouraging reviews too! ^^

**Next Chapter: Not that Complicated**. (I had a hard time deciding what to name the next chapter, and I honestly still feel unsure with this title. Don't be surprised if I chage the name!)

Again, Thank you~! :D


	19. Not That Complicated

Sigh~

I'm really sorry?

I need to get a schedule going here cause I'm losing track of the days lately~ I just realized how long my story is XD and its only the first season! Lol~ well I'm pleased to say that the first season is almost done! :D

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 18 Not that Complicated**

"Perfect." Sonny inspected herself through the mid-body size mirror hanging on the wall. She was dressed quite nicely, and was proud of it. She decided to wear a khaki-white skirt that reached elegantly to her knees. Coupled with a green off-the-shoulder t-shirt that was slightly larger than her normal size. And to top it off, she placed a brown belt over the skirt to blend in the colors. It didn't take too long for her to decide what she was going to wear. She didn't want to go _too _casual or _too _over-dressed.

Luckily enough, today was Saturday there was no school. Her mom would be coming home soon, and Zora was still in bed and will still be in bed way past noon. Leaving a small note on the fridge for her forgetful mother and sister to read just in case they would forget about her plans for today.

Walking out of the door with ease, and soon walking out of the apartment casually.

"You sure look happy." The voice froze her in an instant, Sonny turned to her right to where the voice came from. Surely enough, there was Chad leaning against the back of the bench. Looking just like model, with his casual dark tight blue jeans, and a casual deep gray shade v-neck. He was not the first person she would never expect to be here to early in the morning, nor be willing to talk to her. "Look at the way you're dressed." Chad checked her out quickly up and down.

Was he mad? Yes.

Was he going to lie? No, he even had to admit she looked beautiful beyond what he expected. Never recalling a moment where she wore a skirt before, at least not in front of him, and that made him jealous.

"Chad?" not meaning for it to sound like a question as if she was doubting the living person in front of her.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes leisurely his face still giving all signs that he wasn't going to crack open a smile anytime soon. "Now if I may be so bold, where the hell are you going dolled up like that?" Chad didn't waste any more time, wanting an answer immediately. Sonny took a step back in a surprise how his tone changed to an even more bitter ruthless tone.

'_Why that bastard, just who does he think he is?' _Sonny already disliked his tone, wasn't she banned from his sight, according to him? Or least that's what he made her feel.

"That should be none of your business…" Sonny was surprised at how easily the answer came out, knowing that somewhere deep inside her core she really wanted to spite him and to trigger some sort of anger.

Was it her twisted way to proof that he still cared for her? However, that's what she decided to do anyway.

"But I'm going to go on a date with Hayden." Sonny narrowed her eyes, when she noticed no particular change in Chad, Sonny began to walk right past him expecting him to do nothing of the sort since she spilled the information she knew he wanted. She learned from dating him, that giving him what he wants tends to lead the situation for the better. Typically.

"Just apologize." Chad's hand flew instantly to her arm to stop her right in time. Tugging her back to bring her face-to-face with him. He had to take a deep breathe as he told himself before he wasn't going to be the one giving in.

"What?" Sonny tried to claim her arm back to her side, but it was useless and she looked up to his eyes and everything seemed to stop for that second. His eyes stilled her movements, his calm clear blue eyes that were piercing down onto hers.

_"God! You two are the same! You two are a great match, punching people like crazy, I told that dumbass to ditch and come meet real party girls. Happy?"_

"Just apologize, and then I just might forgive you." His tone lifted a bit to sound much more softer and more soothing to her ears. Sonny looked away from his face, feeling her chest pound hard with guilt, she should be the one apologizing. Where does she start? Why did it feel like her air supply was being cut short due to such close proximity?

Chad was looking onto her profile view, and she stared to the ground away from him deep in thought. She didn't see the desperation in his eyes, that were practically begging and longing for her again. He couldn't remember how he got in front of her apartment but he had been here just around 8 in the morning. He walked around hoping to clear his head, however his legs subconsciously dragged him here.

Were they still fighting?

Is it still considered a fight when two people cut all ties from each other?

If it was the case with Lucy's bad ex-boyfriend he personally saw no fault in what he did. Sure it might have been too violent but nothing that should have lead them to wear they are now. How did they get like this? He knew he wanted to confront Sonny once more, and this was going to be his chance to do so.

"I-I…." Sonny's voice dried up and made it sound much more squeaky than how it would usually sound. Taking deep breathes to calm her heart, didn't work at all. Chad swallowed the collecting saliva and her silence was painful to bear.

'_I can't do it. I'm such a coward.' _Sonny then tried to struggle out of his grip when his grip was starting to loosened. Chad had to quickly hold on to her tightly again, why was she going to escape? Pushing all the wrong buttons as she continued to struggle, Chad's temper was getting the best of him.

"Just-Stay away from Hayden!" Chad trying hard to keep a firm grip on her without causing her any harm.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sonny with one last tug she pulled away from Chad. "I've had enough of you're bossy attitude."

'_Why can't I face him and apologize?' _Sonny didn't spare him one last look and she took off with a blast and started running, and continued to run. Further and further away from him. Sonny didn't stop, until she finally realized she had made it to the town. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until she came to a stop and felt how wet her face felt. She was practically close by the mall by now, the location of their date, and was here

Noticing a pay phone around the corner she decided to give Hayden a call.

"Hey Hayden…Yeah it's me Sonny….I forgot my phone at the house…..Yes about that, can I just meet you there instead? …No, nothings wrong I just uhh came for a walk and I'm already close by.…We can meet inside the café inside...Right then, Bye."

…

"Man, I was so thirsty…" Sonny literally chugged down a whole bottle of water when she entered the café, and had waited a couple of minutes for Hayden's arrival. It wasn't long before she was bored, and was occupying her time by looking over all the glossy magazines of rich people she barely knew. She never found a pleasure in reading magazines. Nor in reading up on the latest celebrity gossip that is floating around.

However it was one magazine that caught her attention.

_"Big News: World famous singer Selena Gomez _

_has decided to finally get married!_

_For more information check out page 87 for all the details!"_

"What?" Sonny quickly opened up to the page and kept an quick open eye for any time the door chime went off that would signal when someone has entered the café. "She's getting married…."

_"Yeah, she is. She began getting too busy, and I tried to help with what ever I could but I..." _

_"I can't even do anything for the person I love..." _

The conversation of the night she and Hayden spent shortly after his return from France replayed in her mind. He lied to her, he didn't want anyone to know he was in pain.

_"Please, just for a minute, stay with me like this..."_

The reason to his strange behavior lately was connected to this, she picked it up instantly when he returned and it became bluntly clear yesterday they way he was desperate for comfort.

"Who is she getting married to…." Sonny tried to quickly scan the magazine page but the door chime echoed in the silent room.

"Sonny?" Hayden walked calmly approaching her, as Sonny quickly placed the magazine behind her back childishly. "What?" Hayden smiled instantly at her childish antics, and playfully tried to look behind her to get a quick look. Sonny back up cautiously and placed the magazine back without giving him any space to look behind her.

"What are you hiding?" His tone was playful and eagerness.

"Nothing, Hey Hayden. Guess what? I'm hungry." Sonny blurted out as she noticed someone ordering a sandwich with their coffee at the register.

"What? Already?" Hayden look slightly flabbergasted at the sudden change of topic but nonetheless laughed at her spontaneous character. "This is going to be entertaining, then shall we go then?"

…

…

"Did you decide on a restaurant already?" Hayden asked with his face buried in his hands. Makino was in front of the directory of the mall still trying to decide what she was in the mood for. She was standing next to a tall man dressed in a formal suit looking at the directory, as well. "You know you can pick anything, really. Don't think of the prices for the places." Hayden added knowing very well that the reason why she was taking to long to decide was because of the price.

"But…" turned to look at him, right at the time he had removed his hands and was staring at her to continue.

"Really Sonny, I insist just pick a place you want to eat…" Hayden had mentally chuckled lightly knowing very well if that she were here with Chad he would have blown a fit by now. He had to admit he was feeling a bit impatient but that wouldn't be the best move to make right now. He had to make sure his plan would fall into action just perfectly one little screw up on his side and everything could go wrong.

"It's already been 15 minutes…" Hayden whispered to himself as he yawned and tried to entertain himself by watching the other customers with their large amounts of shopping bangs, a few with either ice-cream or coffee, and children being loud and energetic. Nothing new for him to see.

Hayden paid attention as Sonny swiped her hand down the directory under the 'dining' section and was considering what to eat. Her finger subconsciously stopped in the Italian name of the restaurant on the third floor. But just as quickly to push the thought away and try to find something else.

"Alright, I propose that we eat Italian, what do you say?" Hayden made the decision for her, knowing that she really wanted that anyway. Sonny turned to him surprised by nodded and was excited to lead the way. She didn't expect her stomach to cue in and start growling when they were going up the escalators. Hayden laughed at her, but that was all.

"You must be really hungry." Hayden continued to lightly poke fun at her embarrassment. Sonny blushed embarrassed finding it hard to believe herself that she was actually hungry. At first it was just an excuse to get Hayden away from reading the magazine but she completely forgot that she didn't even eat breakfast.

"Miss Portlyn, they had decided to eat at the Italian restaurant." The man who was next to Sonny had immediately after the couples retreat dug into his coat pocket to reach for his phone.

…

…

It was the sharp knocking on his bedroom door that brought back his attention. He had made sure to tell Will that he didn't want to be bothered, typically it would only be Will who would be brave enough to come into his room when Chad was angry. And is the only one in the staff to get away with it.

"What?" was the only answer he was going to give the other person on the other side of the door. Nothing came after that no more knocking for that moment, Chad snickered thinking that the person left after understanding his mood. However, something was slid underneath his door and looked to be a simple white piece of paper.

Chad stood up half-wanting to open the door and yell yet, the other half just wanted to see out of curiosity what it was.

"What the hell?" the first thing that came out of his mouth when he bent down to pick the piece of paper. On the other side there was neat handwriting of the address to the nearest mall. He was going to crumble it up not wanting to read the rest of it, but the in the corner there was a little note.

'_P.S It's the location of the date. The 3rd__ Floor, near Italian restaurant.'_

"_But I'm going to go on a date with Hayden." _

Chad didn't know what had triggered him to subconsciously reach to the dresser top near by and get his keys, and walk out of his room. It wasn't until he was completely out of the house nearing the car that was questioning his motives as why he was going there in the first place.

Hell, he was already in the car, he wasn't going to bury himself in his room moping around. He should just simply take a bit of discreet action to see the date for himself. Just to see how well she would be in Hayden's hands'.

It was only for that, right?

Jealousy was the last thing he wanted to be his motivation for coming here. However, it was simply just that. Jealousy.

…

…

Sonny tried to keep a minimum of making noises when eating her spaghetti that she couldn't recall the name of it. The restaurant was more like a nicely fine dining that she would barely ever go in. It was liking eating out at an Olive Garden, yet this place had a more elegant feeling to it.

Sonny sipped on her water lightly as she noticed that restaurant noise was at a minimum as well. The conversations of other guests seemed to float randomly and nicely, and still with a silence that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't so accustomed to eating in this strange silence like this.

And to make matters worst, they both haven't said much. Once they were both seated she tried to start a conversation by talking about the kind of food and the strange names she found to pronounce. Hayden was lively enough to continue a conversation, so that wasn't the problem.

The problem here was that she didn't know what to talk to him about. All the times in school talking didn't seem a problem, why did it become so now? Could it be the pressure of the "date"?

"D-Do you come here often? To the mall I mean…" Sonny tried striking another around in communicating with the man sitting across from her eating elegantly and peacefully like he was completely fine with the silence.

"Not really. I don't like crowded places that much."

"Then what about shopping?"

"To shop? Well…nope. One of my butler's takes care of my clothing, so I guess the idea of shopping for my own clothes never came up." Hayden answered bluntly only to face Sonny's awestruck face.

"R-Really?" Sonny found it hard to believe. Hayden just nodded with a straight face signifying that it wasn't some sort of joke.

…

"Stupid note was right." Chad mumbled as he was standing a safe distance in front of the restaurant and could easily see through the glass windows and could easily spot the two people he was looking for. He observed the two of them, trying his best to fight the numbing sensation taking over his body that made him unaware of his surroundings.

"He did come…" Portlyn whispered as she stood behind a tall pillar connected all the way up to the ceiling. She found it slightly surprising to find him here, not that she doubted her plan wouldn't work, but Chad is quite hard to predict.

"Will the plan be successful?" The same suited man appeared next to her, also observing Chad. Portlyn looked and tried to peer from where she was standing to look inside the restaurant, she could only see their shoulders and up due to the large railing across to prevent anyone falling from the third floor.

She could simply tell from their body language that they were awkward with each other, it was plainly obvious due to the fact Sonny was looking at anything besides Hayden. And Hayden was either looking straight-forwardly at Sonny or at his own meal. Doesn't that mean that Chad must have noticed this as well?

Portlyn looked back at Chad and still noticed that his face was still hardened but the muscles on his back were now less tense. Maybe he really did notice the interactions between the two?

"I trust everything will go well. I shall report everything back to Mr. Condor." The man walked away, leaving Portlyn alone to the plane.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that it won't…" Portlyn mumbled to herself.

…

"What did you normally do with Chad when you went out on dates together?" Hayden asked after a long dreaded 20 more minutes of silence and the two were at least half-done with their plates. Sonny looked up at him surprised, and thought back to the so called dates. Sonny subconsciously smiled as she remembered everything from the beginning.

The time they got stuck on a elevator, and were also soaking wet from the rain. She laughed as well when she remembered the way he had asked her out. It was almost like he was talking to himself. How he had waited in the rain for her, without an umbrella. As stupid as that was, she wasn't going to lie it did sway her heart a bit.

All the times she sat with him during lunch, which most at the beginning she was dragged there to join him and his friends. She remembered how he would feed her foods that she never ever heard of before, and loved seeing how she would react from eating such delicious foods. Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Despite all the damage that was done to them due to Portlyn Chad was bravely come to her rescue knowing very well that it was a trap. He took punch after punch for her and only her.

The time at the zoo being their last time together in an actual date-like atmosphere. They had fun exploring and commenting on the animals and scarring Chad. It was all so fun, and… completely different from the atmosphere with Hayden.

"Are dates, they were fun and unforgettable. Even though they all practically ended up bad." Sonny smiled and nodded taking this strange feeling in. Hayden was amazed at the beauty and sincerity to her smile, but smiled as well knowing from just that smile and the look in her eyes that there was still some sort of feelings for Chad still in her.

"Chad was always very unpredictable." Hayden smiled, and continued the conversation. "This might be a pointless question, but did nothing get resolved between the two of you?"

"No…But I…"

"But what?" Hayden noticed Sonny bring her gaze down to her hands on her lap.

"I should have apologize, to him. He came asked for that…but I couldn't do it. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Hayden smiled, "It's never an easy thing to own up to ones own mistakes. A lot of people are afraid to even acknowledge them, but you have already so you're have halfway there. Besides that guy should have to apologize as well." Hayden added with a small laughter that caused her to laugh as well.

Her almost red-eyes were slowly brought back to normal at the casual and friendly tone. She smiled genuinely at Hayden, needing to hear such words from a friend.

_A friend. _

The word echoed in Sonny's mind. That was all to their relationship.

Friendship.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine. It's not that complicated as how you make it seem. All you need is the same emotion as when you were thinking back to all the memories between the two of you to help you." Hayden stated.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sonny smiled with enthusiasm quite evident in her tone, as other guests turned to look at her strangely before going back to their conversations. Hayden chuckled but nonetheless Sonny was unfazed by that.

"But first, leave him for me tonight first." Hayden spoke.

"Why?"

"There's something I have to make even with him…." Hayden laughed lightly to himself. Sonny laughed along with him not really understanding where he was going with the conversation but was grateful for his help.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Sonny excused herself and walked calmly to where the bathroom was. All the water she drank today was pushing down on her bladder and really had to go. She went into the girls bathroom but it was unbelievable filled and a line was formed. She existed it just as quickly, looking at the men's bathroom across, tempted but she knew better. She looked down the hall and luckily there was a 'family' restroom that signaled with both a woman and man on the door. And lucky for her it wasn't occupied.

…

It was a loud shriek that startled Chad, and made him focus to where it was coming from. It was Sonny, he knew the sound of her voice clearly, he abandoned all thoughts and tried to rush in the restaurant if it wasn't for the woman that he despised the most cut him off.

"Chad what a surprise, no?" Portlyn smiled and stood perfectly in front of him and was clearly in his way.

"It's you….look just shut up and get out of my way."

"Aw, I'm so flattered you still remember me!" Portlyn smiled not wanting him to go on and spread her arms out so he couldn't maneuver around her to get to the entrance of the restaurant. Chad literally growled, the door was just a couple of feet behind her. Without giving a damn, he pushed her out of the way to get to the door.

"Just give it up Chad!" Portlyn yelled , after she was shoved violently but didn't fall down to the floor. Chad's grip on the door handle hardened as he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You saw them! They're perfect for each other and you know it!" Portlyn snapped back, giving it all to the best for the plan to come out successfully. She agreed to this after all, and was going to finish what she was assigned to. She might not like this, but it was worth for her seeing how much Sonny meant for Chad. She tried this before, and was amazed by the result, but she wanted to see if those same feelings were still in him.

"Shut up, before I deface you myself." He threatened her.

"It doesn't matter what you do to my face, distort it the way you wish." Portlyn tempted him once more. "I already got surgery to change myself just for you…" Chad was dumbstruck from her answer and was slightly disgusted with it as well.

…

"I said I was sorry…." Hayden tried to talk to the some what depressed and fazed Sonny who was sulking on her chair. "Well, see I'm apologizing and it's not so hard…." Hayden was somehow trying to connect their conversation they were having before.

"But you saw me in the bathroom! I was on the toilet!" Sonny yelled a little to loudly and caught the full attention of the store, and everyone turned to look at the couple in question. Sonny blushed a deeper red than possible at all the stares they were receiving, and she could have sworn she saw a waiter laugh at her.

"Well, that was your fault. Who doesn't lock the door?" Hayden laughed enjoying how flustered she was. It took him a couple of minutes before he actually stopped laughing, "It wasn't that serious, okay?" Hayden wiped away the tears that came out from him laughing so hard.

"But you saw…." Sonny couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence, Hayden looked back at her daring her to continue as if he was innocent. "Never mind. let's go." Sonny pouted lightly as she got another round of laughter from Hayden.

…

"The way you look at me it's...disgusting." Chad finally answered. She eyed him like some sort of food ready to be consumed at any minute. She always had that look no matter what.

It wasn't until Chad was pushed back from the door being pushed open. Chad turned around and automatically let go of the door, and was surprised to see the two of them step out. Hayden looked confused at Chad, and turned to see Portlyn as well, Sonny who was in behind Hayden also noticed the two.

'_What is Chad doing here with Portlyn?'_

"Wow Sonny! You look so cute, I had no idea you would wear a skirt so nicely!" Portlyn rushed to greet Sonny like a long lost friend. She even touched her nicely straightened hair. Sonny backed away from her hands subconsciously knowing very well what those hands are capable of. Chad and Hayden watched the two girls with caution. "You must dress like this for the guy you really like, right?" She gave Sonny a friendly but suggestive wink and she tilted her head to her companion.

"What are you doing?" Sonny couldn't help but ask ignoring her previous remark that Sonny knew would be best to ignore.

"Hey Hayden, What are you going to do about Selena?" Chad blurted out just as quickly causing Hayden to turn to Chad, and Sonny's mouth was left gaping at his question.

"Just how inconsiderate are you!" Sonny marched towards him not liking how he still had his bossy attitude much like before, and to make it worse here he was opening up wounds.

"It's true, there's no point in trying to avoid the question!" Chad replied with the same tone that Sonny was using against him.

"Still! There is a thing called being considerate of others feelings!" Sonny couldn't help but lecture him, their previous encounter and what she had to do was pushed back to the dark corners of her mind.

"Well it's not a good thing to hide these feelings by avoiding the dilemma!"

"That's up to the person to decide only when they feel they are ready! It's not something you can decide for him!"

"Who say's I'm deciding for him? I was just curious as to what he was going to do."

There was already a small crowd of people trying to enter the restaurant who were stuck outside watching the two continue bicker back and forth. Hayden couldn't help but grin knowing that these two always confront each other like they were in some sort of battle field. Yet despite that, it was plainly obvious to anyone that these two were meant for each other.

No matter how hard they try to go against that fact.

"Let's go Hayden." Sonny grabbed his arm and stuck her tongue out at Chad before dragging him out, and out of the view of the collecting audience. She was beginning to blush with embarrassment at how some of the people were commenting on the endless riot, yet some elderly folk pointed out that they were just having a "couples fight."

"Damn it all." Chad mumbled as he was left behind with people wondering why he looked so familiar, and knew there wasn't much of choice left but to leave.

"You handled that well," Portlyn was the first one to talk after the couple left and weren't seen anymore by the wave of crowds swallowing them up and leaving no trace of them. "my opinion of course."

"Shut up." Chad responded as he kicked the ground as if there was some sort of invisible object there that he could only see.

"Where are you going to go? Are you going to follow them still?" Portlyn asked voice with urgency, wanting to tag along with him knowing very well her presence wasn't at all welcomed.

"I don't know, and that doesn't mean you can come with me." Chad spat out icily and he looked among the brave souls that were still watching him. With just that one look the remaining people began to leave. "You sicken me."

"I don't care. I still don't want to give up on you.

"What?" Chad responded confused as to where this source of confidence was coming from. "What makes you think I would want you? Especially after the hell you put me through?"

"You never know, Chad."

"All I know, is that you and I will never work." Leaving it at that, Chad left her there with her mouth wide open. He didn't bother to control the words coming out of his mouth, nor did he attempt to control his facial features that would typically be kept more controlled.

…

…

"That was sweet of you, Sonny…but I already know of Selena getting married."

The two of them stopped at a small empty park, open fields with beautiful trees and flowers decorating the area.

"Oh, you did…" Sonny sat down on the bench enjoying the breeze of the outside air, it was that nice sunny but breezy kind of days where the wind had a familiarity of the autumn air. "Well, I most have made a fool of myself back there, especially at the café." Sonny placed her head in-between her two hands trying to recover from the embarrassment.

"No you didn't, but thank you." Hayden turned to look at her, and Sonny dug her face out and turned to look at him noticing how serious and genuine his tone of voice was. "For thinking about me." He added with a smile.

"Well, you're welcome." Sonny beamed a smile towards him, "What are friends for?" Sonny added with that adorable laugh of hers. Hayden smiled, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll tell you one thing, I surely do regret not being able to see your beauty first…" Hayden sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chad was able to see it way before I was ever able to….maybe right from the start, when you two met." Hayden spoke out taking a seat next to her. "You know, that makes him quite special." Sonny laughed reminiscing how they first met.

"I don't think it was right from the start….I actually don't know when it started." Sonny replied, with a dry laugh. Hayden nodded, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, isn't that how it starts out? If love was such a predictable thing then everyone wouldn't have their fair share of trouble finding it, right?"

"Yeah, that's true…" Sonny nodded along.

"You as a word from a friend, you kind of missed your chance to apologize to him back there." Hayden spoke out truthfully, Sonny sighed deeply.

"Yeah I kind of realized that just now." Sonny chuckled lightly at her own stupidity. "But it's his fault, he just got me so angry…" Sonny added with a pout.

Hayden laughed at her response loudly, if there were people around surely they would think of him as crazy.

"God, you two are just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing…forget it." Hayden slapped his thigh as he continued laughing.

"What? Tell me!"

"Later, Later."

"No, I want to know now!"

…

…

"So did you have a fun time with Hayden?" Lucy asked after restocking some of the shelves.

"Well sort of, we just went to the mall and ate lunch together. Oh! And went to the park together afterwards." Sonny added.

"But how did it feel?" Grady asked becoming immersed with Sonny's situation. Listening to their stories was something he had grown used to ever since he had worked here.

"I don't know, normal I guess." Sonny grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floors. Sonny recalled how 'silent' their date was in the beginning, something she feared to get used to. Was it because she was so adjusted to having loud and unpredictable dates with Chad?

"Does that mean your decision is going to be Hayden?" Lucy couldn't help but ask seeing Sonny's distant gaze.

"Well, I think so. I mean technically speaking it went pretty well. And after all he's done for me…" Sonny replied casually. Lucy nodded, deciding whether or not to say something.

"But doesn't that mean it's out of sympathy?" Grady asked her, Lucy looked at him dangerously. Even though it was the same thing she wanted to ask her as well. "Well, in a third-person point of view it sounds like it."

"Yeah you're right." Sonny thought it over, and nodded. Lucy sighed feeling relieved Sonny didn't take his remark the wrong way.

"I just don't know anymore…"

…

…

"Stupid TV. Stupid sofa. Stupid puzzle." Chad was looking at his options of what to do. Luxurious as his room may be it wasn't enough to entertain him anymore. He used to spent all his time in the newest luxuries that were sent to him from him father, but now it truly didn't have any value. It was there just take up space.

Take up space…

Chad sighed, maybe what he wanted comfort. On that note, he knew the only person who he could confide in easily was his sister who was currently somewhere in Europe promoting some sort of new idea for her husbands company. He knew if he were to call or text her she would be on the next flight back home to him, but he really didn't want to be a bother to her again.

Chad picked up his phone and looked at the recent texts he had, all which where either Nico or Devon. The last time he had had sent her text or a call was a long time ago, one message to her wouldn't hurt, as long as it was casual and normal.

With that, he had sent her a text asking her how she had been, and a minute barely passed when his phone went off, and a reply was awaiting for him. Chad laughed at her response, already imagining her slightly frustrated face, seeing how he had just woken her up, it being currently really early in the morning wherever she was at.

Chad found himself smiling as he continuously send her texts, all which Tawni was quick to respond back to. It wasn't long before she had asked him if anything was wrong, and Chad hesitated to reply. If he didn't reply back she would worry, so he lied. And even added the smiling icon as a weapon of persuasion to prove his mood.

The messages ended shortly after saying she should go back to sleep, seeing how she was going to be busy all this week, and next. Tawni send a kissing icon, with a typical long text of how much she loves and misses him dearly.

Chad placed his phone down on the small table beside his bedside as he was starting to unbutton his shirt and switch into more relaxing clothes. He was on the second to last button when his phone went off again.

"What does she want now?" Chad reached over his phone with a smile expecting it to be Tawni again, but was dead wrong. Completely.

It was a text message from someone he didn't expect at all. It was from Hayden, asking-no more like demanding him to meet him at his house. Chad clutched his phone tightly, deciding whether or not to go, and if he was expected to reply. As if reading his mind, another one was sent from Hayden again, claiming it was time to settle everything once and for all between the two of them.

Chad quickly replied and re-buttoned his t-shirt as quickly as he could and storming off yelling to Will that he was going out. Will, who was standing by his bedroom door followed him out, and took the keys before Chad could.

"Young master, I'll drive. When you drive in this sort of temper it's quite worrisome for me."

…

"I told you already….I'm going to go to his house and beat the crap out of him…Do you think I care?…..Look Devon, I'm calling you only because this will determine all…I'm not being dramatic!….Too late, I'm almost there…Don't care…bye."

Chad threw his phone onto the seat ignoring all the calls, and messages being sent to him continuously by either Devon, and most likely Nico as well. Knowing Devon he must have told Nico by now.

"We have arrived, Young master." Will's voice from the front seat cleared all his thoughts, and opened the car door swiftly and quickly leaving his phone behind.

"This won't take too long…"

"Young master…." Tried to call out to him but Chad wasn't going to listen.

"Chad." He tried again, using his name. Chad turned around slightly shocked, not because if this were anyone else he would have fired them immediately for using such a tone and his own name, but because _it was _Will who was talking to him. "Please be careful, I'll be waiting right here."

It took Chad a while to register the words, before he smiled and nodded. Somehow Will became, or looked more like father to his own eyes right now. Chad continued walk towards Hayden's house, and instead of going through the front door, he went straight to the back yard. The enormous field, resembling a big greenhouse with no walls surrounding the beauty. Even if it was night, the darkness couldn't hide the beauty nor the lovely fragrance that flowed in the air.

A light turned on, illuminating the whole garden. Hayden was sitting on a bench already waiting for him with the control in his hand. Leaving it on bench, Hayden stood up and faced Chad with a welcoming smile, that Chad took as some sort insult. Chad looked at his appearance and somehow it, ticked him off. Only because of what it _looked like_, to his own eyes. Ruffled hair, and lose clothing, it resembled too closely like he stepped out of the bed, after doing some 'mature' activities.

"How was your date with Sonny?" Chad dared himself to ask seeing his appearance, and glancing inside the tall house, hoping to god that she wasn't in there. Hayden as if knowing what he was thinking, smirked. The lovely smirk that was ticking Chad off.

"Oh I had _a lot _of fun." Hayden replied with confidence, and stressing the hint he was trying to give to Chad.

"Chad! Hayden!" It was the sound of their two faithful friends who showed up at this moment breathless from the running, and looked at the two, who didn't take their eyes of each other and standing in front of each other dangerously. Devon and Nico noticed the horrible lighting aura surrounding the two. The two weren't sure if the should step in right now, however Chad did look deadly scary that they didn't want to intervene.

If looks could kill, Hayden wouldn't be standing…

"Well, Glad to hear that. Shall I wrap her up and giver her to you?" Chad replied sarcastically of course. The smirk on Hayden's face dropped instantly and prepared his most serious face.

"You know, its best that you stop talking as if you own her." Hayden responded, earning soft gasps from the on looking duo, and a surprised look from Chad. He noticed Chad's fist tighten dangerously. Hayden mentally smirked as he noticed how everything was going as he planned, Chad just needed a little more of push. "Especially, since, she's mine now." Hayden's gaze darkened dangerously.

"What?" Chad yelled back from shock hoping that his hears were deceiving him. His imagination was running wild, he didn't want to imagine it, but he couldn't help it. The fact that Hayden…bedded her. All to shocking, and the more aggravating.

"It all started with a Goodbye kiss, she practically begged for it. Soon she was saying that she wanted more and more." Hayden laughed as if he were recalling the false memory. "What can I say, I am a man after all. You she's always so tough, but it was such a beautiful sight to her at her most feminine moments like that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chad punched him in the face without thinking much about it. The two onlookers were shocked yet they both understood Chad's anger and even felt a slight bit of disgust towards Hayden's attitude.

"Calm down Chad, punching him wont help!" Nico was the first one of the two to 'unfreeze' and run to Chad.

"Oh hell yes it is! It's certainly making me feel a lot better!" Chad struggled to get free from him, soon Devon had also retrained him as well. "That fucking bastard…let me go!"

There were tears straining to come out of Chad's eyes, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. There was no way in hell, Chad was going to let Hayden off without leaving a good few bruises on his face.

"Chad! Calm down!"

Hayden was standing right in front of him, wiping the blood from his mouth. Looking as if his punch did nothing to him.

"How the hell can I? That bastard..he…"Chad stopped struggling, and waited for the moment for them to loosen their grip. And once they did so, he gave it all he had and freed himself and punched Devon.

"What the hell?" Devon responded when he hit the ground.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Chad responded as he walked towards Hayden and only stopped by Nico this time. Nico had predicted as much, when Chad punched him in the face, sending him flying down to the ground.

"You. Bastard." Nico spat out. Nico charged towards Chad and with all intention of punching him back. Devon intervened right at the right time to stop him.

"What the hell are you thinking? Punching him won't help!" Devon yelled back, but however Nico's temper had burnt up and sent his rage towards Devon.

"You just get your artistic ass out of here! Bet you don't want to get those precious hands of yours injured." Nico teased, secretly spilling something he absolutely didn't like of Devon. As a man himself, he had never heard anyone fuss about his own "delicate" hands as much as Devon. Ever since they were young, Devon was the one who didn't partake in any sport growing up thinking it would affect his art.

"You asshole." Devon seethed and stood up and punched him straight in the stomach, knocking Nico to his knees.

"You're going to wish you didn't mess with me." Chad grabbed Hayden by the collar, and quite ready to punch him once again.

"I don't think I can take your threats seriously.." Hayden replied removing the hands on his collar. Hayden swiftly returned the earlier punch that Chad had given him.

That was how it all started.

Punching, and kicking were thrown at each other. At four friends that had grown up together. And all that were deeply bonded, and promised to see the world together, and corny as it might sound grow old together. They all wished to carry this special friendship of theirs 'til the end.

…

Will turned around with the sound of the phone left behind him ringing, the first time he ignored it but the second time he reached back and checked the name listed to see who was calling. It was Sonny, he was quite tempted to answer the phone and inform her of Chad's whereabouts but he knew better. This was something that he knew Chad had to sort out, by himself.

The phone continued to ring, after minutes and minutes ticked away. Will had counted a good four calls now, and now the phone was ringing as a remainder that there were four missed calls, and four voicemails. Without giving it a second thought, Will took out the phone battery and threw it back to the backseat and waited.

…

…

"What? He's not going to pick up now…" Sonny pouted as she laid down on the bed. It took all her courage that she had to call him, and what's worse is that she left him messages desperate for him to pick up her calls, and to apologize for being a fool.

"I hope he'll call…. back…" Sonny felt her eye lids close once her head made contact with her soft pillow. Falling asleep with her phone right beside her, still waiting.

Waiting for his call.

…

…

With one last shaking fist, Devon had Nico pinned down to the ground. Having barely no energy left, all he could do is try to punch him again, but the strength of his punch had lost all force behind it. Nico wasn't in any better condition either, fact actually all four of them had transformed into bleeding bruising messes still trying to fight. Nico spat out blood collecting in his mouth along with the saliva.

And with a hard push got Devon off of him, and nailed a good two more punches on him. Devon had struggled and punch his side as well.

Chad been recently knocked down on the ground, but had quickly turned the tables and was pinning Hayden down and punching him at the same time. His body was aching for him to stop, and all the blood made him dizzy but anger was the only thing keeping him going.

He wanted to leave Hayden a bloody mess to the point that he wouldn't be able to recognize him. And that mission was accomplished along time ago, yet that didn't mean he was going to stop now. In fact, all their faces were horrible, no one was going to be the first one to stop. They all ignored the aching feeling that continue to grow. Ignored the dizzy spells that came with every blow received.

"I'll hurt anyone… who tries to hurt her…." Chad spoke hoarsely and he tried to land one more punch to emphasize his point, and Hayden dodged his skillfully but tiredly.

"Well you should have said that earlier!" Hayden replied with a same horsed voice as she threw Chad off of him with all the energy he had left. He sat up panting hard, and looked at Chad who was confused and breathing just as hard as he was.

"I was obviously lying…" Hayden announced.

The other two had stopped fighting and turned to look at Hayden with dumbstruck faces.

"You should know me by now! I would never do that…. You should know Sonny better than I do. She's not that kind of girl…." Hayden explained with more detail as he tried to suck in as much air.

Chad was in the fence of being angry and happy at the same time.

"What?" Chad couldn't help but want more conformation to what he was hearing.

"You are messed up…" Devon cried out before throwing himself on the floor, breathing hard.

"You're a pretty damn good actor." Nico added sitting up and trying to control his breathing, this earned a dry laugh from Hayden.

"The only time she was smiling on our date was when she was talking about you." Hayden turned to look at Chad seriously. "And I'm serious right now. I'm not lying…"

"Really?" All the anger within vanished completely as he stood up quickly and yelled with such happiness, only to regret it afterwards. "Ow… it hurts…" Chad rubbed his sore jaw, and sore body. Everyone laughed, but instantly regretted it when their ribs started to tingle in pain.

"You guys really suck…" Devon complained as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Hey, are you going to okay?" Nico couldn't help but ask seeing how both of his hands were red, and knuckles were cut open and bleeding.

"Yeah. I'll be fine…"

"We should take you to a hospital…man. I'm sorry."

"It's alright…" Devon responded with a smirk by lightly pushing him playfully.

"Hell, in this case we should all go to the hospital…" Hayden replied laughing softly trying not to hurt himself even more. Carefully he stood up carefully trying to stand up with Chad, who was re-energized with the idea of reconciling with Sonny.

"Chad. This should go without saying…but don't mess up anymore." Hayden spoke out, not wanting to burst his bubble.

"I know that. And don't worry that won't be happening again." Chad smiled lightly, as best as he could without the pain stopping him.

"Good. Cause I don't think I'll be able to forgive you if you hurt her…." Hayden extended his right hand, Chad smiled and shook his hands.

"What a strange circle of friendship we all have, no?" Devon explained as he stood up with the help of Nico.

"What do you expect…." Nico was cut off.

"We're F4 after all." Chad smiled widely, wincing afterwards from the pain that jolted through his jaw.

* * *

I'm sorry I really tried to update this chapter before I started college, but somehow I got sucked up into doing so much! Trust me there was always something going wrong with my paperwork, that would result to many trips to the campus to fix it. And it would suck cause I would have to do one thing in order to do another thing, and a lot of waiting in line, either physically or on the phone.

And luckily my first week blew by quickly, and I can say the only days I can work on the fic is going to be maybe only in the weekends, but that won't stop me from updating! XD I'll just go into the computer lab and work on it there~ since I don't have I laptop. Lol~

Well I hope this chapter was up everyone's liking! I really loved the ending of it, wasn't it intense? Oh, and you haven't noticed this chapter was more of a blend of both the Korean and Japanese version again.

**_Explanation:_**

First off, don't be too mad at Sonny here. Though I'm pretty sure some already are~ lol! She's experiencing that sort of internal battle of admitting when she's wrong. And for anyone (especially for someone with a lot of pride like Sonny or Chad.) it isn't an easy thing to do.

And to explain something, Hayden did have this all planned! He wanted the both of them to get back together, and what better by having them both realizing how much they mean to each other. He asked Sonny on a date only to show her that there was practically nothing between them, or that if there was something how a 'practical' date would go between the two of them. Which Sonny admitted to herself before, that she didn't like it, or rather would not want to like it all.

Sonny was used to the loud and crazy moments she had with Chad, even though the were slightly bad they left her with a lot of memories. And she realized that on her date with Hayden. And only wanted to be with him based on feelings of friendship, which she only realizes after Grady tell her so.

And Sonny got the courage to admit that she was wrong and decided to call Chad! And what those messages say will be revealed in the next chapter!

As for the title, I'm still debating on what to call it~

**Next Chapter: To Reach out.**

Though it would change~ just letting you know right now. :P

So Thank you for everyone for all the reviews, and those who silently read it! :D I love all the support you guys give me~ and I'll try to update more quickly next time! I've predicting, I'll have it posted within 2 or 3 weeks! So look out for it! :P Please excuse any spelling or grammer errors that could have happened, I was in quite a hurry to update! XP

Don't forget to leave some opinions~

And leave your support with a review! XD


	20. To Reach Out

I updated quickly just like a promised I would! :D Woo~ So I'm almost done with the first season, and I'm currently deciding if to clump it all together in this story~ or have a separate thingy for the second season, I prefer the first option. Tell me what you guys think kay?

And I'm going through my second possible SWAC story, and I'm already liking it! :D lol~

Thank you for all the reviews! J

All those who continue to add this story to favorites, alerts, and even author alerts! Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

**(please read the note I left at the end.)**

* * *

**Chapter 19. To Reach Out.**

"What happened to you?" Sonny asked she walked closer to Hayden to get a better look of his face. His face was beyond the normal complexion she was used to. His face was decorated with a bruised lip, and the splash of purple at the corner, and had a cut on his eyebrow but was covered with a band-aid. "Did you get in a fight with someone?"

Hayden walked down the steps somewhat regretting coming back to school, all the rest of the F4 members stayed at home, all too vain to appear to appear at school with a face full of bruises.

"I'm fine, Sonny." Hayden laughed, and gently pushed the hands away that were close to touching his face. He knew it would trigger more pain if she were to touch his wounds.

"Doesn't look like it…" Sonny leaned against the staircase railing, observing the beautiful trees, that have been fading into the fall colors. She was so observed into the scenery, and somehow it amazed her how she didn't notice the change of the season.

"You thinking back to it, I had a lot of fun…that day," Sonny chuckled lightly at the memory. "We…should do it, again." Sonny added nervously, very well aware that Hayden had been observing her closely with heavy concentration.

"Really?" Hayden smirked when an idea popped into his head, be brought his right hand to her arm. This caused Sonny to look down to her arm, and turn to look at him confused, and with a bit of fear sticking inside her chest. Hayden was leaning closer towards her, Sonny knew what he was going to do. It was like in all cliché movies or TV shows. If she let him continue he would surely kiss her.

Kiss…

With that thought, she placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him away quickly, and with unintentional strength. She squeaked in the process somewhat frightened by his approach, and somewhat apologetic when he winced in pain, when his back came in contact with the wall.

"I knew you would do that…."

"What?" Sonny asked after a couple of seconds of silence passed them.

"You don't like me, so don't force yourself to." Hayden responded as he slowly stretched his sore limbs carefully, and winced when he felt his bones crack in a bittersweet delight. "It's quite painfully obvious to everyone that you still have feelings for Chad." Hayden added with a smile, that didn't cause any pain.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You two really are fit for each other. I'm surprised at how long it takes for the both you to realize it. Both of you always need a bit of push in order for you two to realize how you feel."

"Both? Does that mean Chad…" Sonny's voice faded when she smiled. Hayden patted her head.

"I would expect him to call you later on, when he feels better."

**…**

**…**

It wasn't until late at night, around seven or eight o'clock when Sonny finally received Chad's call. Sonny was practically glued to her phone all day, even thought-out work. She hated how sentimental she was being, and how stereotypically she was acting like a girl.

Yet that didn't mean she wasn't happy to receive his call.

"Hello!" Sonny's excited voice chirped through the other line, causing the other person to only laugh lightly as he heard it. His masculine laugh, had caused a tug on her lips to cause her to smile uncontrollably.

"Hi, Sonny." Chad responded and somehow she imagine him smiling, with the same sparkle in his eyes as before, and with his pearly-white teeth.

"Chad…I…" His name rolled of her tongue to easily, that it surprised her. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, however she knew that an apology was needed.

"Did you miss me that much?" His voice was dripping with playful sneer.

"N-No I didn't,…." Sonny stuttered, and caused Chad to laugh again.

"Really? Cause You picked up the phone rather quickly. I don't think it went pass the first ring when you picked up." Chad teased her, much like he did before, he could her sigh in frustration trying to think of something clever to say back to him.

"Fine, I did." Sonny spoke with confidence, and smiled when she heard him gasp in surprise not expecting her to come out forwardly and admit it. His laugh followed after that, and mumbling something, that she couldn't hear to well but was either between "I missed you too," or "just too cute."

"Listen, Chad I-I have some thing I need to tell you." Sonny's leg was shaking uncontrollably. She was sitting perfectly straight at the edge of her bed, and her left hand was placed on top of her knees to stop the shaking.

"I-I'm listening." Chad replied quickly, when he heard the urgency in her voice.

"Well, Chad…. I'm reaaally sorry." Sonny blurted out, she mentally slapped herself for sounding so incoherent. Chad stayed silent, but it wasn't a couple of seconds after he understood what she meant. "I found out, about what you did, and why you did it. That guy was a jerk, and he deserved the punches…."

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

"That's all you're going to say?" Sonny practically yelled through the phone angry the guilt had been killing her, yet he didn't say anything more than that. It didn't ease her conscious at all. "I-I have been beating myself up for that… and yet you-"

"I was just surprised is all. Listen, I should also apologize, I wasn't being the most cooperative either.

"All this could have been avoided if you were only a bit more honest." Sonny whispered with a pout.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Good, You were supposed." Sonny replied with a smile, and she laughed along with him this time, when he laughed.

"I have something I want to give you." Chad was the first to speak up.

"Really? Like right now?" Sonny glanced at the clock, and only hoped her mom wouldn't mind her going out too late on a school day.

"Yes, like right now. It has to be tonight, it has to go according to plan." Chad announced, and Sonny giggled when she could practically picture him with a proud smirk.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few…" Sonny mumbled, ending the call after saying their goodbyes. She literally jumped out of bed with a uncontrollable smile from one ear to another, as she looked in her small closet for clothes to wear. She frowned when she realized she couldn't think of what to wear, somehow she felt like all her combinations of shirts and pants have been done before. And it was a bit more chilly lately so she didn't want to use any skirts.

"Come one… I already wasted a good 10 minutes…" She looked back at the clock and grabbed her favorite dark blue jeans, and wore her old long fall-yellow button up shirt, that was two grey diamonds at the sides, with white lines, and topped it over with the a matching gray cardigan.

"Casual, cute, and warm." Sonny smiled as she looked at her reflection, and put on her casual converse shoes from under the bed. She stood up, and grabbed her cell-phone that laid on top of her bed, and walked to her door. She just barely opened the door, when she came face to face with her tear-stricken mother.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sonny confronted her mother, and noticed that Zora was just as confused as she was.

"I-I have horrible news…" Her mother chocked in her owns tears, and was breathing unevenly trying to control her tears that weren't stopping. Sonny left her phone on the table in the living room, and she lead her mother to the sofa.

"I-I'm so sorry girls… I don't know what I'm going to do….What we are going to do." Her mother sobbed as she placed her head inside her hands and her body continue to shake as she emptied out with tears.

"Mom, Please. Talk to us…What happened?" Sonny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny…Zora… I lost my job." She continued to cry harder, and both of her daughters gasped, and were immediately shaken with fear.

"Mom, but how? You were just promoted like almost two weeks ago…." Sonny's voice trailed off to recall the memory when her mother came in with a bright smile. Zora nodded recalling the day she woke up for school with an amazing breakfast, and her mother drinking a cup of coffee when she first heard the news. Her new hours of work now weren't so much of a strain on her anymore, and was being paid more for less hours.

"I don't know how. The manager of came into my office, and told me I was Laid-off. Of course I asked why cause I knew I had worked for the company for years with extreme loyalty and was always doing my job. Nut he said with the falling economy they had no choice." Their mother brushed away her tears, now visibly much more calm than before.

"Mom, don't worry I'm still working so if you're worried about the bills I can at least chip in some."

"Yeah, even I can help. I've been tutoring classmates and I have been saving up all the money I made from tutoring….So you can have it." Zora smiled, quite proud of herself to be able to help the family out once in a while. Since she was the youngest, she hated feeling like a burden, and the best way to help was to make something of her talents. Intelligence, and her cunning skills.

"You girls are too kind to me…" Her mother hugged them both tightly, as she laughed along with them.

"As much as I do appreciate this help, I don't know how long well be able to pull it off…But we'll have to do our best!" Their mother smiled, realizing how much she could have scared her children. Of course, it goes without saying that both Sonny and Zora were used to living on a tight budget since birth, however as a mother she never wanted her children to worry about money. However they always did, Zora always made money from the simplest ideas, like a lemonade stand. And Sonny, during middle school did a lot of outside tutoring, and participated in a lot of give away surveys that didn't involve losing money in any sort of way or form.

She was proud mother.

The family spent who knows how long in that warm embrace of happiness and memories, as they all lost a track of time. Sonny as well, was too much in the moment to remember about her abandoned phone that set on vibrate was going off. The man on the other line had grown worried when half-an-hour passed, and now hour.

**…**

**…**

"So by the sounds of it, the two of you made up?" Nico asked not really listening to Chad's constant blabbering about his phone call with Sonny. Chad sneezed and nodded with excitement.

"Yeah we did! At least I think so…she didn't show up when I asked her too. Just wait until I get done with her!" Chad pouted and stomped on the ground childishly. All of F4 had returned back to school, and caused a lot of attention with their still bruised faces, that were hidden as much as possible with band-aids and with light touch of make up.

"Oh, that's the problem….Why didn't she show up?" Devon smirked as he finally understood why Chad was so agitated this morning.

"I don't know why! You don't think she got hurt right?" Chad asked immediately standing up with the idea sinking in.

"You never know, she could have gotten into an accident while trying to run oh-so-happy to be reunited with Chad." Nico taunted and played along and laughed when Chad had visible paled at his words.

"Shut up, you know how easily he can get worked up." Hayden elbowed him laughing slightly when Chad's face did turn a bit white. "Where is she anyway?" Hayden whispered to himself when Chad calmed down and sat back down and lightly punched Nico playfully.

"What did you want to show her anyway?" Devon asked with a smile, loving how F4 felt like a family again.

"I wanted to show her our home planet." Chad said with a confident smile, that cause everyone else to stare at him in dumbstruck. Chad mistook their facial expressions of that of amazement. He stood up and walked up to the window and looked deeply to the sky, and sighed. "Yesterday I wanted to show her Saturn, I even bought a telescope."

"Chad, you do know you were both born on earth right?" Devon had to ask, with Chad's serious tone it slightly scared him.

"Of course I do! But can't you see, me and her are so much alike! We both are citizens of Saturn!" Chad responded. Chad turned back to look at the empty clear blue sky.

Devon and Nico both looked at Hayden for answers.

"What? I showed him my astrology book yesterday, and went crazy with the idea that he had something in common with her," Hayden sighed. "Of course I didn't think he would go that overboard with it…" He whispered so Chad couldn't hear it.

"And she's not here yet!" Chad yelled as he ran his frustrated hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"um…." All of F4 turned to look at a nameless student they all didn't recognize. "If you are talking about Sonny, she's not here today." The girl announced and just as quickly left the scene.

Chad gasped, and look at Hayden with panic written all over his face.

"Calm down, she probably called in sick." Hayden responded, as he physically extended his hand out to somehow calm him down.

"Right, then…" Chad coughed and walked down the steps, with F4 trailing behind him.

"Were are you going Chad?" Hayden asked, when he realized that Chad wasn't stopping.

"Sonny's not here. I'm going home!" Was his quick and snappy response as he walked out of the cafeteria.

The three of them stopped, and saw no point in trailing him. Despite being frustrated, they could all tell he was in a good mood.

"Hey Devon…" Hayden called out and turned to look at his friend.

"What?"

"I need to borrow your phone, I forgot it." Hayden smiled innocently, as Devon nodded and dug into his pockets and got his phone.

"Here." Devon placed his phone on Hayden extending hand. Hayden easily maneuvered through his phone to his contact list, and easily clicked on the name he was trying to find. And just as quickly as he hit the green button to start the call, he shoved the phone onto Devon's ear. Devon was startled by the action, but stayed still.

"Hello, Devon?" A familiar female's voice could be heard.

Nico smirked and high-fived Hayden, when he realized who it was. Hayden let go of the phone, and let Devon take control now. He knew he wouldn't be mean enough to hang up here, and both he and Nico listened to Devon's conversation.

"L-Lucy?…Damn it Hayden…uhh nothing….The reason to why I called was because…" Devon looked at Hayden, who mouthed the word Sonny, with a smile enjoying how flustered Devon was at the moment.

"Was to ask, if you know anything of what happened to Sonny…Yeah, she didn't show up at school today….Do you know?…..Really?…That happened only yesterday…." Devon's expression was serious, and concerned, both Hayden and Nico exchanged a look of worry.

"Thanks…bye." Devon hung up and placed his phone in his pocket, forgetting the fact that he had been tricked. "Lucy said that Sonny's mother had lost her job last night."

Hayden nodded. "This must be his dad, It's the same thing that happened to his sister."

**…**

**…**

"It's been a long time since you ate at home, Chad." His father's stern voice was able to reach over the long dining table, and reach Chad's ears. Chad put down his fork and knife and looked at his father.

"You mean, its been a long time since, _you _ate at home, Father." Chad responded.

The maids, and butlers could feel the tension in the room get really thick, and almost unbearable to breathe in. No matter how long they have worked here, this was something that was unbearable to stand by all the staff.

"None the less, we should be in good mood." His father replied pretending to not hear the venom in his son's own voice.

…

Dinner was awkward but bearable for him somehow. He couldn't wait to be finish with his meal, and just as quickly excused himself to his room. He had tried to call Sonny again, but all he ever got was voicemail.

He hated how worried he was.

"Why isn't she picking up?"

**…**

**…**

Chad sighed as lunch was a bore again, and there were no signs of Sonny to be arriving any time into the cafeteria. Just as Chad was about to leave the Cafeteria, he picked up the voice of Penelope, and Chloe. The two who were always so determined to harass Sonny.

"Yeah, I heard she dropped out of school….."

"I bet her family couldn't afford paying the bills to coming to this school-"

Chad has ruthlessly pushed her, and continued to walk away.

Hayden sighed as he observed Chad growing more and more irritable as the second day went by. He picked up his own phone and called Sonny.

"Sonny?…..Were the hell have you been?….Chad's been worried sick….It's been two days since you came to school, you should know how quick it is for him to jump into conclusions…I heard of your situation…Where are you?….Hold on, Ill be there…" Hayden hung up quickly, and didn't respond to neither Nico or Devon as he too left quickly without any explanation.

…

"Wow.. It's seems I've been losing track of the days…" As she looked at the cell-phone screen. It had been two days since she last went to school, and two days since she last talked to Chad. She looked at her missed calls, and counted at least ten missed calls from him, and 15 text messages from him.

She was tempted to reply to one of the texts or calls but she didn't know where to begin. She sat down on a near by bench as she crossed her legs and cuddled into her thick and warm sweater. She looked down at the paper in her hands, and took out the red marker and crossed out yet another place that didn't hire her as well.

She didn't understand why, they all a sign that clearly said they were hiring, yet just as quickly turned her down, by saying she didn't suit the criteria. Sonny sighed, she had hoped to try to find a another part-time job, at least one to do at night, she knew it would take quite a toll on her school work, but she knew it was only temporary.

"Excuse me…But Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you go to Condor High Private School?" A middle-aged man with glasses approached her. He had one of those expensive big cameras.

"Yeah, I do…But how do you know?"

"Well you see I work part-time at the local newspaper, you have no idea what story you are. Everyone at work talked about this amazing average girl going to a rich private high school." He smiled, "And you're also carrying their bag, aren't you?" The man pointed to the navy blue messenger bag she took with her this morning. It was a complimentary gift given to all the student, but barely anyone used them.

"What this?" The man noticed the newspaper in her hands. "Are you by any chance looking for a job?"

"Yeah I am…" Sonny answered with a polite smile.

"If you'd like, we are hiring models…I know everyone would be thrilled to know that an actual Condor High Student is our model." The man spoke with a casual smile, and of course gained Sonny's interest.

"Really? For the newspaper?" Sonny found the idea suspicious.

"Well, I'm a photographer. I sell my work for newspapers, magazines, whichever is willing to pay for them." He clarified as he pointed to his camera around his neck. "How about it?"

"I don't know-"

"It's good pay, and we pay up in cash after every session. I know you'd be perfect." The man insisted, and smiled, when he saw the gleam in Sonny's eyes that obviously caught in interest.

"Calm on, our studio is close by. Try it for one day, and you'll still get paid."

"Really? Alright then…"

…

The studio was located just up the street, into a white building, and entered through the side door. The first floor was to go into a local mini-market, yet the man lead her to the second floor of the building. Sonny found it strange that they had to enter through at least two doors, before actually entering the studio. And it was quite strange to say the least, and just by looking at the 'set', Sonny regretted following the man.

The set was a luscious red satin bed, with lace black curtains, and white heart-shaped pillows. Sonny didn't want to look at the strange foreign object on the bed, she could already imagine what it could be used for, but didn't want to actually picture.

"I-I think it's better if I go…" Sonny squeaked and tried to turn around quickly but the man held onto her hand.

"Why so early? You haven't met the crew yet…" The man pointed behind him, and saw even more men with perverted gazes meeting her innocent eyes.

"She's like cute Bunny."

"She'll sell for a lot…"

"Let me go!" Sonny kicked his shin and made a quick dash for the door, and to trip half way there. Sadly enough, it was enough time for the man to recover and loom over her dangerously.

"Now, now… We need you, and you need money. We can all be friends here. Don't worry a lot of girls have done this before…" He pointed to his "Wall of Fame" with various girls in demeaning and enticing positions that would only catch the attention of perverted men much like them.

"I would never go so low for money." Sonny spat and was about to kick the man, right were it hurts the most; however at moment the door busted open. And just like actor in some sort of action drama, movie came Hayden swiftly knocking the guy on top of her down to the ground.

"Get him!" The crew members ran to Hayden, but were obviously stood no chance against someone who knew how to defend himself.

"Let's go!" Hayden quickly grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her up, but was halted as Sonny went back for her bag. "Hurry up!" Tried to pull her towards him, but she went back to the same man that she talked to and kicked him.

"Sonny!"

"I'm going…"

…

"Are you… just forget it." Hayden sighed as he and Sonny took a seat in bench near by. They continued running, even after they were a safe distance away, but didn't dare to stop or to look back. They continued running until they were in crowded and lively neighborhood. Even if they did find them, they wouldn't do something rash with so many on-lookers observing.

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you realize how dangerous that could have been!" Hayden couldn't contain the worry that was resonating in his chest. He only imagined the worst if he didn't drive by that area, or if wasn't paying special attention to the streets at the time. It was somehow a miracle that he was able to spot her in the crowd. He knew something was off, when he saw a man leading to strange beat-up white building.

"Sorry.." Sonny looked down at the ground, disappointed in herself as well. Hayden looked at her, and instantly softened up.

"Listen…It's just….sorry. I shouldn't yell at you like that but seriously, that could have been dangerous." Hayden sighed relaxing into the bench.

"Yeah, I realize that, but luckily you were there. Thank you." Sonny looked up and smiled at him with almost teary red eyes.

"You haven't told Chad about your family's situation have you?" Hayden changed the subject not wanting to continue the conversation. "Is it because you don't want him to worry?"

"No, I haven't… but how did you find out?"

"I had Devon call Lucy…" Chad answered, already much more calm. "You know Chad _has _been worried about you, and that's _without _you contacting him. It's probably best if you return his calls."

"Yeah, I have been so absorbed into finding a job I guess I forgot all about my phone." Sonny laughed putting it off vibrate so now it would ring.

"Sonny, it's probably best that you know this…" Hayden looked at her seriously. "The person behind all this is Chad's father."

"Really? His father? I don't think so-"

"Sonny, don't take him so lightly. He is a powerful man beyond what you can possibly ever imagine. You don't know how much his name can practically spin the business world. He's powerful, and next time, please…ask for help." Hayden added with a sincere smile, yet with a firm voice.

"Alright…but how do you know what he is capable of?"

"Tawni…" Was all Hayden said, and Sonny gasped as she remembered the time she had dinner with Tawni and Lucy as well.

_"I know this must be a big question for you to answer in such amount of time, but you see I was put in a situation like this, and I want to have both of you mentally and emotionally prepared."_

_"I was forced to marry someone in wealth. Might sound like a dream to some, but I say forced because I was scared to face through poverty, if I went with someone else."_

"W-What happened?"

"Well, Sonny that's not my story to tell. It's best if you hear it straight from her than anyone else." Hayden patted her should gently.

**…**

**…**

"Please Sonny, take it." Ms. Bitterman smiled, as she gently pushed the white envelope towards Sonny one more time. Sonny was gratefully touched, and was even tearing when he boss approached her with the envelope. She saw inside and there was an abundant amount of money inside that caused Sonny to close the envelope and reject it.

"B-But it's too much, I could never."

"Sonny, I insist. You need the money, and you can always pay me back once everything clears up." She placed the envelope on her hands gently and brushed her hair gently. "Or work it off by covering more shifts…" She added in a playful tone quite aware of how Grady or Lucy frequently cover for her shifts. However she loved her employees, especially these three that were an incredible help for her.

"Thank you so much."

…

"Mom, I'm back…" Sonny called out as soon as she walked back into her house. Her mother was surrounded by a ton of newspaper obviously trying to apply for a job through the phone this time. Earlier this morning she had went out for a quick run to find a job at any local stores.

"Hey Sonny, How did your work go today?"

"Fine, mom you wouldn't believe what Ms. Bitterman did."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, look…she gave us this…" Sonny pulled out the envelope from her bag, and laid it flat on the table for her mom to pick up. Her mother's jaw dropped, much like Sonny when she first opened the envelope.

"Sonny, we can't accept this… it's too much…"

"I know, but she insisted so much, and… I'm going to pay her back."

"We have to add her to our list of people to give a Christmas card to." Connie smiled and sighed in relief.

"How's the job hunting going?"

"Not so good, I've been calling but they all hang up after they hear my name. It's so strange…" Connie eased back into the sofa clearly enjoying the comfort it brought to her back.

"That's it! I'll be back mom!"

**…**

**…**

"You know it's kind of sick that you somehow know my phone number, and even more so that you're still standing in front of me." Chad mumbled when he caught a glance at his guest. She had been waiting in the living room for some time, it took the butlers a long time to get Chad out of his room, to come and face her.

"What I told them is true, I have something to tell you." Portlyn sat still, and looked up Chad who refused to sit down.

"Look, I'm pretty I could care less-"

"It's about Sonny." Portlyn smiled when Chad automatically shut up. "See? It's important."

"What the hell? Did you do something to her again? Cause I swear I don't think I'll be able to hold back this time. And if helps that you _are _in my house."

"Chad, you have no idea how tempting that offers sounds to me." Portlyn smirked suggestively, and chuckled when Chad's face instantly turned to that of disgust.

"Sick woman."

"Listen Chad, she's in trouble-" In the blink of an eye Chad was in front of her pinning her to the back of the sofa with his hands tightly on her shoulders.

"What did you do!"

"Chad! I swear I didn't do anything this time!" She yelled in pain.

"Oh how I wish I can believe you." He replied sarcastically, and put even more pressure on her shoulders.

"I swear it! Your dad didn't hire me this time-" Portlyn gasped as she let out an important piece of information out. Chad let her go, and back away with even one more reason to hate this woman.

"You better tell me what you know, and leave right away." He turned his back to her, so she wouldn't see the emotions clearly written all over his face.

"Right… Chad, Sonny's mom lost her job. She's been out trying to find another job the past two days. That's it." Portlyn stood up and knew better that tempting the man with her presence was already dangerous as it is.

"Young master are you alright? I heard yelling." Will came around the corner and saw Chad looking down at the ground.

"I'm fine, Will. Can you please get Tawni on the phone?"

"Of Course, right away."

…

"Tawni….Yes, good morning to you too…no, its actually late at night over here….you know me too well….I did, in fact I need your help…well it might require you to come over again, I'm sorry….What?….Already?….Thanks Tawni." Chad Hung up the phone was relieved to know she was already ready. According to her, she had her emergency suitcase already, and tucked under her bed just in case the day would arrive.

He should of seen something like this coming, for God's sake! It wasn't like his father to not pressure, he should've been there more instead of arguing with her lately. How long had he planning all this?

Didn't he learn anything from watching what that man did to Tawni?

"So Stupid…"

Chad was in the middle of his self-wallowing when a panting Will arrived at his door stem, with car keys in hand.

"Young master…I just received word that Sonny at headquarters!" Will announced, and didn't need to replay the message to get Chad up and ready to act. Chad slipped on his shoes, and ran to Will.

"Let's go!"

**…**

**…**

"He'll see you now…" The woman at the front desk finally had let her in, Sonny forced a smile as she walked into the office. It was extremely spacious, and dare say even bigger than the waiting room outside. At one corner it was a library, at the other it had more of a living room appeal, and at the far end, where the man's desk was located looked more like an office. Maybe it was the incredible amount of white and grey that made the room look so big.

"Alison Munroe, or what is you liked to be called, Sonny." The man smiled all too fake for Sonny's licking. Next to him was assistant, or more like bodyguard who was there more security reasons. It ticked Sonny off a bit, that the man thought so low of her.

"Mr. Condor. I think you should know why I am here."

"Well, aren't we a clever little one. Yes, I do. And let's save time, I was the one who caused your mother to get laid-off and unwanted." The man smiled as he leaned forward, almost just to tempt her to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Why? I Haven't done anything to cause this-"

"Oh! That's where you are wrong." Mr. Condor silenced her with the wave of his fingers. "You challenged me the moment you seduced my son!"

"What? Seduced? I can assure you I didn't have any plans like that! And to make it a matter of fact, he was the one that-"

"I don't want to hear excuses." Mr. Condor silenced her just as quickly. His voice clearly echoed powerfully in the large room, and surely enough was strong enough to overpower her own voice. However he hated, how impressed he was at her courage. She didn't flinch when he raised his voice.

"I want something from you, surely very simple thing to do." Mr. Condor weaved his to hands together as he laid them in front of the beautiful table. "Everything will return back to normal, and heck maybe even better if you promise to stay out of my son's life." Right on cue, the assistant pulled out a piece of paper that was contract that would bound anyone to keeping their promise.

"Surely, you aren't so idiotic enough to settle things like this? It is from age or do naturally make business like this?" Sonny didn't have to think about it. She ignored the fancy-written paper that laid out in front of her. She barely just made up with Chad, there was no way she was going to destroy that by signing a stupid piece of paper. Quite honestly she's had enough of people butting their noses into their relationship. She couldn't even tell if they would ever be able to work out due to all the interruptions.

"I'm surprised someone of your stature would even stoop so low."

"Why you ungrateful, little child!" Mr. Condor was fumed, and never had he ever heard such words directed at him. "Do you think you are God? Someone special enough to squeeze outside of her social class and fit in where she obviously doesn't below?"

Sonny smirked, hesitated due to manners she had grown up with. However this sort of situation didn't call for such things as manners at the moment.

"No, I'm not. If this is the social class that you seem to be proud of, conducts its business like this, then I rather not want to be associated in such a disrespectful world. Nor do I ever want to,"

"You better learn your role-"

"Oh, I do. But it also seems like I know your 'role' too. You are one of those people who see's himself standing above everyone else, and let me tell you everywhere in the world, I can assure you they typically are the worst." Sonny smiled with victory, realizing how heated the conversation had gotten. All the preparation outside in the waiting room failed apparently, she had expected the conversation to be heading a lot more better than this.

"I can sum up everything I planned to say to tonight," Sonny stood up knowing very well it wasn't long until she was going to be kicked out. "I won't do as you please."

"Do you realize who are talking to? And what you are saying?"

"Yes, I do. Well, then I won't hold you back any longer." Sonny smiled and left the office, and judging by the shocked face of his assistant, it can go without saying she did an amazing job.

…

Chad didn't waste a second later, as soon as Will hit the brakes, Chad's door was already opened and was climbing up the elegant headquarters where his father would stay 'till late at night.

He already knew the way there, and reached his destination so quickly he had almost forgotten how close he was until he stopped by a familiar man, outside in the waiting room in front of his fathers office.

"Chad, she's not here anymore. She's quite an amazing girl you got there, she turned down your father's offer and even insulted him. There's no point in talking to your father, he's already angry enough as it is, she just left the building a few moments ago, I just returned from escorting her out myself. She can't possibly gone that far-"

Chad had made a quick U-turn and ran back to the entrance with a puzzled Will, he was expecting to see Sonny walking out with Chad.

Chad looked around the busy streets, saw a taxi, but knew Sonny would never waste that much money. Knowing her she would rather ride on the public bus than take the taxi.

"Quick Will, where is the nearest bus stop?"

"Just up the street, that way." Will pointed to the opposite direction which they came from, that would explain why he didn't see her. Chad didn't waste any more time and ran up the street, and surely enough there was a see-though stall with one girl sitting there inside on the bench waiting for her bus.

"Sonny!" Chad called out, Sonny turned to look and found herself gasping lightly in surprise. Chad was a panting mess, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Chad! What's wrong are you alright?" Sonny walked towards him honestly confused, and worried.

"Stupid…I should be asking you that." Chad breathed unevenly as he placed a hand on her should for support, now did he feel the backlash from all the running. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Here do you want to sit down?" Sonny asked, feeling slightly guilty knowing that Chad must have been running around looking for her.

"No there's no need, Will's down there waiting. Let's go." Chad wrapped an arm around Sonny's shoulder as they both walked back down, Sonny kept at his slow pace for his benefit.

…

"This is a beautiful place." Sonny smiled, they were at a rooftop of restaurant that Chad's family owned, and apparently there was a small table on the top with telescope at the end, she imagined it was because this place had a lovely view of the sky and stars.

"Sonny, Do you know how worried I have been?" Chad pinched her cheek. Sonny yelped in response, and followed him to the table, as he dragged her by cheek to her seat.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have returned those calls…but I lost track of time. Even on that one day when you called me."

"I know! I waited for you all night! I even woke up with a cold the next day, yet I still went to school with hopes of seeing you again! I thought something bad had happened to you, you can't do that to me Sonny." Chad calmed himself down, as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, I guess you found out."

"Yes, and from someone else too." Chad pouted obviously not ready to let this go.

"I'm sorry I really wanted to see if I could do something, on my own and just so used to thinking like that.."

"Sonny, remember you have me on your side now." Chad smiled. "You know on that night, I wanted to show you Saturn. It was going to be visible that night, and I had prepared all of this." Chad pointed to the table, and the far off telescope. Sonny smiled, clearly touched.

"I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Like I said, I know what your situation was. Though it would be nice if we were able to look at our home planet." Chad sighed. Sonny who was caught in smile, somehow didn't understand what he meant. Everything was romantic, up till that line. Sonny laughed.

"What? Our home planet?"

"It's true! We are being of Saturn that's why we get along so well." Chad announced with a proud smile. This only caused Sonny to laugh even harder, Chad smiled enjoying the moment. He walked up and removed his sweater and placed it over her shoulders.

"It's nice to see you smiling, and laughing again. It's getting colder lately, you have to dress more warmly." Chad knelt down in front of her, and noticed earlier she only had a thin long-sleeved shirt. Chad also had long sleeved shirt underneath his sweater, but she looked like she needed more than he did.

"Are you sure you won't regret taking up my dad's offer?"

"Nope I don't." Sonny replied with a smile as she looked down to his clear blue eyes, that she didn't realize how much she really missed. How long had is it been since she was able to feel such warmth radiate from them?

"Aren't you scared?" Chad asked placed his hands on her knees, he knew how hard this was going to be for the both of them.

"Well I have to admit I do feel intimidated, but I don't want to lose." Sonny slid her hands underneath his and sighed as she felt them instantly warm up her cold hands.

"That's the Sonny I know." Chad smiled, showing his perfect bright white smile. "Sonny, I'll be here to protect you, and your family. Seriously, I'll always be by your side." Chad spoke sincerely, as he gave her hands a small squeeze as reassurance.

"Chad, Thank you. It means a lot." Sonny smiled noticing how intimate the moment really felt, judging from Chad's intense glare he wasn't going to stop here. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Chad was advancing closer towards her leaning up, and Sonny wasn't moving back. It was clear what was going to happen, if it weren't for the loud phone ringing from Chad's pocket.

"Damn it, so close…" Chad whispered, as he turned away to take the call.

"What?…oh, hi…..really?…Well I guess that could work…how long until you arrive?…..Well, we'll meet you tomorrow then,…of course… Bye, Tawni."

Chad hung up and turned to look at a confused Sonny. Chad smiled excitedly, and Sonny had to admit his smile was contagious at the second.

"What?"

"Help is on the way."

"Really? Tawni is coming?"

"Of course, she says she was a plan that she want to discuss with us tomorrow when she arrives, she's on the plane right now." Chad spoke with a proud grin, obviously quite proud of his sister.

"Wow, but no offense, but what help is there? I mean it's your father after all.." Sonny spoke out remembering Hayden's words about how influential this man can really be.

"Well there are lot of options, the easiest is that you let me pay off all your debts-"

"No way! I can't let you do that-"

"Why no!"

"Because that's like the same thing as accepting your father's money. After my little speech with him I don't think I want to sick that low." Sonny responded just as quickly and Chad sighed in frustration, being stuck at square one once again.

"All of this could be easier if we were just married…." Chad sulked not knowing the intensity those words had on Sonny.

Sonny didn't even know how to respond to that, and not really sure if she wanted to either. Surely enough, before thinking about marriage they had to see if this relationship of theirs will really work. How far ahead has Chad been planning to with this relationship? Did he really see that much important in her?

Sonny knew she should feel flattered, and she did slightly. But was also scared to think so far ahead.

"Is there another option?"

"Well That's Tawni option. And we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what that is…." Chad stood up and extended his hand.

"Let's get going before it gets more colder…"

"I take it that you want your sweater back don't you…"

"Sonny you're so smart, but yes it's getting too cold…" Chad used it as an excuse to cuddle closer to her the walk back to the car, and the car ride back to her house.

* * *

Hello everyone~ let me explain myself here, I really did try to update 3 weeks ago, but I was literally stuffed up to my neck studying for 2 important exams during those 3 weeks. It was so bad, I was literally studying for a minimum of 6 hours a day…. .

That was a major headache, and to top it off~ I got sick! :P

Enough of me, well I hope everyone liked this chapter~ I was still a bit sick when I was typing it so if you see some sort of blabbering then that was probably my cold talking~lol!

I feel to lazy to explain~ so if you have question feel free to ask away! :D

I know that this chapter might feel, how should i call it, fast-forwarded (lol) by a lot, but i realized that it was needed in order to kick it off to the end, and I'm sorry if alot of people don't like that. I personally hate doing that, cause I feel like I could have missed something important, (and if i did, it's going to kick me in the butt later~) so I hope no one is really angry about that.

Don't forget to leave any opinions of the story! And I think I have 2 more chapters (maybe one if I want to squeeze everything together~ but probably not…) and then we are done with season 1~~!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and all those who favorite it, and put it under their alerts!

It means soo much! XD

Please excuse any errors. (I was so sick! :P )

**Next Chapter: Option No. 2**

**A/N: **

**I realize that there is another story with the same plot, but please understand that this plot doesn't belong to me either. I am merely adapting the plot from the original owner, which is from the manga/drama to fit into this fic. I've read the fanfic and its VERY different from mine, so please don't leave any hurtful comments to that person. The plot isn't mine, and I never claimed it to be, so please understand. I'm also sure the fans know that my fanfic also has a lot of twists that aren't in the drama that I personally included. So once again, please understand that this plot isn't mine, it belongs to the original owner so the other person has all right to make his/her own story with the title, and plot. **

**Thanks~ :D**


	21. Option No 2

I'll keep it short.

I'm so sorry.

Enjoy this some-what long update!

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

"Are you sure you won't regret taking up my dad's offer?"

"Nope I don't." Sonny replied with a smile as she looked down to his clear blue eyes, that she didn't realize how much she really missed. How long had is it been since she was able to feel such warmth radiate from them?

"Aren't you scared?" Chad asked placed his hands on her knees, he knew how hard this was going to be for the both of them.

"Well I have to admit I do feel intimidated, but I don't want to lose." Sonny slid her hands underneath his and sighed as she felt them instantly warm up her cold hands.

"That's the Sonny I know." Chad smiled, showing his perfect bright white smile. "Sonny, I'll be here to protect you, and your family. Seriously, I'll always be by your side." Chad spoke sincerely, as he gave her hands a small squeeze as reassurance.

"Chad, Thank you. It means a lot." Sonny smiled noticing how intimate the moment really felt, judging from Chad's intense glare he wasn't going to stop here. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Chad was advancing closer towards her leaning up, and Sonny wasn't moving back. It was clear what was going to happen, if it weren't for the loud phone ringing from Chad's pocket.

"Damn it, so close…" Chad whispered, as he turned away to take the call.

"What?…oh, hi…..really?…Well I guess that could work…how long until you arrive?…..Well, we'll meet you tomorrow then,…of course… Bye, Tawni."

Chad hung up and turned to look at a confused Sonny. Chad smiled excitedly, and Sonny had to admit his smile was contagious at the second.

"What?"

"Help is on the way."

"Really? Tawni is coming?"

"Of course, she says she was a plan that she want to discuss with us tomorrow when she arrives, she's on the plane right now." Chad spoke with a proud grin, obviously quite proud of his sister.

"Wow, but no offense, but what help is there? I mean it's your father after all.." Sonny spoke out remembering Hayden's words about how influential this man can really be.

"Well there are lot of options, the easiest is that you let me pay off all your debts-"

"No way! I can't let you do that-"

"Why no!"

"Because that's like the same thing as accepting your father's money. After my little speech with him I don't think I want to sick that low." Sonny responded just as quickly and Chad sighed in frustration, being stuck at square one once again.

"All of this could be easier if we were just married…." Chad sulked not knowing the intensity those words had on Sonny.

Sonny didn't even know how to respond to that, and not really sure if she wanted to either. Surely enough, before thinking about marriage they had to see if this relationship of theirs will really work. How far ahead has Chad been planning to with this relationship? Did he really see that much important in her?

Sonny knew she should feel flattered, and she did slightly. But was also scared to think so far ahead.

"Is there another option?"

"Well That's Tawni option. And we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what that is…." Chad stood up and extended his hand.

"Let's get going before it gets more colder…"

"I take it that you want your sweater back don't you…"

"Sonny you're so smart, but yes it's getting too cold…" Chad used it as an excuse to cuddle closer to her the walk back to the car, and the car ride back to her house.

**...**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 20 :. Option No. 2**

"Hello?" Sonny's groggy voice answered her chirping phone that was placed to uncomfortably by her pillow.

"Morning sunshine." Chad's fresh voice echoed through the other line, and Sonny had to fight to groan as she glanced at her clock. It was ten in the morning. Chad laughed knowing very well she was upset. "I know it's early, sorry to wake you up."

"Nah, its fine. What's up?" Sonny yawned stretching as much as she could with the phone still glued to her right ear. Chad chuckled before continuing.

"Tawni won't be arriving until later on, she says she want to met with you. Will tonight be okay for you?" Chad asked.

"Tonight? That's fine. Just call me whenever she gets here."

"Are you that eager to go back to sleep?" Chad teased, knowing very well she was cutting her answers short.

"I'm already awake!"

**…**

**…**

"You can't be serious right?" Sonny had to fight the urge to laugh. By the time Chad and Sonny arrived at the restaurant, Tawni was already sitting by herself taking a sip of her drink. She looked so elegant, and chic by herself in her dark blue pants, and her white ruffled top. Tawni had arrived right on time, and had a simple piece of paper with her. Chad nodded with excitement, and pushed it more closer for Sonny to see.

'_Beauty Pageant!_

_Sponsored by the one and only Condor Productions!'_

"I don't exactly see how entering this pageant is going to help me." Sonny looked at the navy blue piece of paper. "I mean, if I really do win, then I'll receive the jackpot?" Sonny clarified.

"It's just as simple as entering and strutting your stuff!" Tawni explained hands folded neatly on the brown table. "The jackpot is, one million dollars. Sonny, with that kind of money you can help out your mother right?" Tawni reached over to touch Sonny's hand. Sonny looked flabbergasted, but Tawni simply pointed to Chad in response.

"What? I thought she had to know…. Besides Tawni knows very well what she is doing." Chad pinched Sonny's cheek lightly, knowing that he passed a line that was clearly set up for only Sonny to cross. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, not really. However, I don't like to be left in the dark either." Sonny replied pouting playfully, along with a playful glare. Tawni smiled to herself as she noticed how comfortable the two of them were together. Something about their body language somehow spoke to each other, and melded right along every curve of their personalities. They were something that could have the potential of being permanent, surely enough Chad must have felt this.

Tawni focused her attention back to Chad, smiling brightly and eyes that radiated such warmth that made her even jealous.

'_It's like they forgot I'm sitting right in front of them. How cute.'_

"Now children, as much as I love to watch you two bicker…. We have serious things to go over now." Tawni clapped her hands, the sound of her loose bracelets' hitting each other joined the soft clapping.

"If you can win this, there is within no doubt that he will come to accept you. The reason to his, is because our mother was one of the first winners when this all started. That's actually how they met." Tawni explained.

"Yeah, and Tawni won the pageant four years ago." Chad supplied, Sonny's eyes doubled in size as she looked at Tawni with new admiration. Tawni was beautiful beyond belief, so it naturally shouldn't come to a surprise. "The one who won after Tawni, was Selena too."

"I didn't even know that…." Sonny was amazed, yet now was even more intimidated. How can someone like her have hopes to winning? She can't even compare to Selena or Tawni. They were powerful women that stood with grace and had the ability to make a path for themselves.

"I don't think I can do this…" Sonny responded looking slightly pale. There was no way she could win this, if people who were just as high and mighty as Tawni or Selena. "I don't have any sort of class, or whatever to win this."

"I know you don't." Tawni smiled. "But that's why you have us her. Sonny we are going to transform you just in time for this pageant and just watch. And besides, all you have to do is be yourself. That's your best charm!" Tawni explained still trying to wash away any doubts.

Sonny looked back down at the piece of paper the last day to sign up was going to be the end of this week. The pageant was going to be held in one months time, in a grand ball room that apparently Chad's father must own. She wasn't exactly the most stunning, but heck neither is she ugly either. There's got to be a chance for her to win this. This is going to be the chance for once and for all to remove any pestering noses out of their relationship.

This relationship that has suffered just about enough. Sonny glanced at Chad, who looked back at her worried. Chad has done so much for her, and it's just about time for her to pick up her weight in the relationship. She was going to fight this. This relationship that has grown deep inside her heart and has since then became etched into very being. It scarred her just how much she was willing to try for something that she never saw lasting this long.

And it can last even longer…

"Sonny, you don't have to force-"

"I'll do it!" Sonny smiled and stood up with energy.

"That's great!" Tawni joined her and enveloped her in a giant hug. The people in the restaurant turned their heads at their direction. Chad only hid his face with his hand as he glared at the two of them.

"Stop it, people are starting to stare!" Chad hissed loudly enough only for the two of them to hear.

"And? Who cares!" Tawni responded. "Sonny are you sure you are ready for this? You are going to have to train vigorously starting from today." Tawni pulled her away, and sat back down, much to Chad's relief.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'm going to give it my best, and put in my best effort!" Sonny responded taking her seat again next to Chad. "Oh, but what is it that I need to train for?"

"Well it's usually split up in four sections: Fashion, Grace, Intelligence, and lastly a surprise that changes every year. For example when I was in it, they had us doing flower arrangements. However, when Selena was in it they had to cook a dish." Tawni informed her.

"So in other words, I need to be on my toes?" Sonny asked not liking where this was going.

"Well… that's a funny way of putting it, but yes. You can't afford to slack off one bit, do you understand?" Tawni's voice firm and stern. "And you can't distract her!"

"What?" Chad who has practically been silent the whole meeting, was suddenly thrown into the conversation.

"Yeah, don't start clinging onto me if you feel neglected." Sonny stuck her tongue out, following Tawni's teasing.

"You two I swear…. Just get along so perfectly." Chad forced a smile, knowing very well that he was a source of entertainment for the both of them.

"Tawni.. I really don't know how to thank you…"

"Well, you can thank me only after you win, okay?"

…

…

"I'm already here…. I might as well just go up there and do it!" Lucy spoke to herself for the third time. The was standing in front of a grand stone house, well, mansion. Devon's house to be correct. She hugged the present closer to herself. She remembered clearly her last distasteful visit.

She had wanted to thank him for what he had done for her. If it wasn't for him, she would certainly wouldn't be any where near her cheerful mood that she is in right now. And it was ever since that night she couldn't forget him. She couldn't suppress the smiles that would come to her face.

However, it happened two days ago. When he showed his true colors, with such explicit strokes that it chipped her heart. She had come back a day after their whole charade, and had a bag of dark chocolates. She wanted to sincerely thank him for all the trouble he went to, and surely chocolates weren't going to be enough. But it was at least a start.

She had such a tough time deciding what to buy him, and somehow he looked like the kind of guy to like chocolates. She originally wanted to go with milk chocolate, however that was quickly pushed aside. The mature sweet taste of dark chocolates fit his personality that was always unclear, bitter, yet surprisingly sweet.

"_Lucy what are you doing here?" Devon asked looking like he had walked out of a photo hoot, and with the way he was dressed in designer clothing and models under both arms._

"_I-I wanted to give you something…" Lucy struggled to get the words out, the models were stunning, and compared to them….she was no where near their league. She could feel the three eyes starring at her, as she pulled the bag behind her back forward._

"_Take it as a thank you present." Lucy added when the two models scoffed at her. They looked her up and down and by no means were they impressed. _

"_Dev, do you seriously know this girl?" One of them asked placing her face dangerously close to his, and Devon smiled. _

"_Yeah, well she's a friend to a friend. Nothing serious." Devon replied turning his attention to Lucy with eyes piercing that shocked her to her very core. The man who escorted her home last night, was no where to be seen in those cold eyes. "But I'll take your present. Now Lucy, would you care to join us? We were just off to have some real fun…" He purred seductively to the model on his right._

"_What?" Lucy asked, obviously knowing what he said, but wanted more clarification as to its meaning. This man, had a reputation of being a player, a Casanova. She knew of his reputation from all the stories Sonny would tell her, which is where she would listen to this mans little escapades. "I only came to drop this off…"_

"_Oh, well have a nice night." Devon smiled and continued walking to his front door. Lucy was left shell-shocked and feel a familiar sting behind her eyes, that was rushing color to her face. She barely made it out the front gate when she heard footsteps following her._

"_Lucy." She turned around to find Devon taking quick strides towards her, by himself. He paused and stood in front of her, knowing that she was putting on a brave face, but her body language betrayed her. The light pink-ish eyes that were shining with unshed tears._

"_I'm only here to clarify. What that was yesterday, was an act." He spoke firmly with no care. _

"_Oh, don't worry you made that very clear." Lucy replied with equal venom. She turned on her heel and walked away._

She couldn't believe that here she was yet again. The guard at the front gate had greeted her warmly and recognized her as being the only 'normal' girl he had ever seen Devon bring home. Lucy was still on the fence on whether that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment, but it was much to early to look for fights. Especially with a middle-aged man.

She remembered when he called her, only to ask where Sonny was. She was really eager, and waiting for something to come from the man. Knowing that there is some sort of kindness in him, and hoped that he would at least call to apologize.

Now she came back with a different present in her hands. Something that reminded her of him, and all his darkness. She was almost sure that he had something like this in his position, heck he could own anything if he really wanted to. She went out shopping her mother at a crafts store, when she stumbled upon the ceramic aisle. She saw this amazing dark grey set of tools that are used in ceramics.

However, she couldn't bring herself to understand why she was standing in front of his porch deciding whether or not to ring the door bell. Lucy decided against it quickly, and placed the bag down, and quickly walked away.

"Lu-" Devon stopped himself, he was turning around the corner of the outside of his house when he noticed someone standing in front of his door. After noticing that she left without ringing the bell, he knew that she wanted her presence not be known. He followed her shrinking figure going back down to the front gate and talking to the guard, most likely pleading to keep her visit between the two of them.

Devon walked to the front door, and found a new present awaiting him. He smiled, for once he was left puzzled by a woman's actions. He couldn't tell if it was either pure stupidity that kept bringing her back, or if she wanted something else. Lucy had this sort of stubbornness, and childish charm that reminded him of Victoria.

Victoria who was his first love…

And the only love he wanted, he couldn't reciprocate the feelings that Lucy was expecting of him. He was no where near the right man for her, and even after trying to show it to her, she still won't understand.

**…**

**…**

"Lucky for you, I have already contacted a wonderful team of professionals!" Tawni explained as she took a seat on the sofa. Chad's room was spacious, and was redecorated to fit more of the change of season. It was getting closer to the end of the year, and the colors of his room were that of a bright icy blue with gray, and clear white bolting out of the patterns giving the room more life to it. "You will take lessons in language arts, music, poetry, cooking, history, art, and manners of course." Tawni smiled lightly knowing that the list was more than overbearing.

"I already talked to the guys they were more than willing to help you out, and actually they are on their right now." Chad comforted sonny by rubbing her should lightly as he gestured for her to take a seat on an empty cushioned chair. Tawni shook her head as she noticed the bad habits that would get her points deducted.

"Sit up straight, knees together, chin up, hands on your lap." Tawni nagged lightly as Sonny readjusted herself quickly to sit on the chair.

"This doesn't feel comfortable…" Sonny spoke as if taking the slightest breathe will knock her out of her position. Chad laughed, Sonny looked visibly stiff.

"I know it is, but you got to make it look natural…" Tawni sighed understand her pain.

"Well looks like we arrived right on time…" Nico announced opening the door slightly just enough to see him and Devon smiling at how silly Sonny looked.

"We're going to need a lot of work…" Devon almost physically flinched at the sight.

"Don't worry, Sonny you got us." Hayden smiled walking past the two to open the door fully. "And it looks like you got all these people too…" Hayden pointed to the crowd of people in the hall way observing silently. Sonny awkwardly waved to the strangers, and looked back to Tawni and Chad for answers.

"They're professionals…" Tawni answered.

**…**

**…**

The first day was anything but easy.

Music came up first, and the teacher only spoke French. Luckily for Sonny, she knew how to play the piano. However, she didn't expect to playing at a professional level. Her skills her poor, and reckless. The teacher wasn't exactly patient, and only made Sonny more flustered when it came to precision. He was angry, no furious. His face had gone a physical shade of red from his frustration.

She can't blame though, she was still on the first page of the music sheet.

"He says your hands need to work in unison." Hayden said as he took the open spot next to her that the teacher previously abandoned. Hayden cracked his fingers, and let his fingers swiftly dance across the keyboards of the grand piano. Sonny was amazed, though, honestly she wondered just how their childhood must have been if they had to learn all of this. There must have been no room for fun.

"Do you want me to show you again?" Hayden asked softly.

"Please…" Sonny smiled, feeling grateful that there was at least someone who was patient. She could see from her peripheral vision that Chad was just as frustrated s her teacher was. Sonny observed Hayden's hands at work, and noticed the tied unison that flow together, and ring out a beautiful melody.

The teacher remained silent, but observant when it came to Sonny's turn. Sonny tried her best to mimic Hayden's movements, and read the notes. The whole room feel silent, as Sonny continued to play, she had beaten her old record lasting a good two minutes now.

Chad was the first one to sigh, when she messed up yet again. The teacher still frustrated, spoke again, but less animated.

"He says that all you need is practice." Hayden smiled. "Don't worry it takes a long time to master a songs on the piano. Don't stress yourself out okay?" He added in hopes to get her mood better. Sonny smiled and stood up to start stretching. It wasn't long before the sound of the piano was at work, and it was no one other that Chad playing the same piece with amazing accuracy and such a flow that left the teacher in awe.

"It's not that hard, I swear I'm going to have this song stuck in my head just because of you messing it up so many times." Chad smirked as he finished the piece.

…

…

"It helps to know a second language, is there anything you already know?" Nico asked, who sat directly in front of her. The table in between them was swarmed with various language dictionaries.

"Well I took Spanish when I was in middle school…" Sonny replied feeling some what proud to be ahead of the game once again.

"Alright then, como te sientes hoy?"

"hmmm… bueno?"

"close….but I think the word you're looking for is bien. Hoy me siento muy bien." Nico replied with fluent Spanish.

"How many languages do you know?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

"Well only the basics really… like Spanish, French, and Chinese." Nico smiled obviously proud of his talents.

"Psshh. That's nothing. You only know four languages, that's barely enough to brag." Chad smirked.

"Not everyone here had that much free time like you did Chad." Nico shot back.

"How many languages does he know?" Sonny whispered to Devon and Hayden who stood behind her. They didn't say anything, but both of them put of five fingers. "Really that's hard to believe considering how much he doesn't study." Sonny murmured, she looked up to look at Chad, who was still arguing with Nico in different languages.

**…**

**…**

"You must have grace, and poise." Devon stated firmly. There were two models he had brought over who made Chad's room look like a catwalk. "All with confidence." He added with a smirk when he saw the look on Sonny's face.

"Let's start with the basics, yes?" One of the girls spoke with a bit of an accent, Had placed a book on top of Sonny's head.

"Walk without dropping it." Devon spoke eager to make her start walking.

"Alright." Sonny replied taking slow and stiff steps.

"You can't walk like that." The other model with more fluent English spoke from the sidelines.

"Your shoulders are too hunched over-"

Just as soon as Sonny adjusted her shoulders, the book harshly onto the floor. Sonny quickly picked it up and started all over again.

"You're straining your neck too much-"

"Sorry..." Sonny broke the silence with her tired voice.

…

…

"I came her to tell you that I am going to partake in the pageant." Portlyn smiled hoping that it would melt away any tension.

"You came all this way to tell me, why?" Mr. Condor replied looking at his watch, not liking being away from his work desk.

"I am going to win-"

"Oh dear, I have no use for you anymore. I don't care if you win or not." Mr. Condor replied devilishly.

"You must know that Sonny is entering the pageant, right? She could win if she doesn't have any tough opponents…" Portlyn tried to convince him.

"Of course I know!" Mr. Condor bellowed, he had his house wired with cameras all for safety purposes. The though occurred to check up on cameras when he noticed how preoccupied Chad was. "She doesn't have that much time left. Try as they may, it won't help her succeed." He added with a dry laugh.

"And besides I already have a plan in place. My secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Well of course, she's going to win. So enter if you wish, but that is if you want to lose." He replied with the up most confidence.

"What makes you so sure she'll win?" Portlyn stood up obviously hurt by the man's words.

"Well, because she's worked with Selena. And you can call her a protégé…" Mr. Condor stated amused by her temper.

**…**

**…**

Everyday had followed within that trend. Sonny would come home with headaches, and her body aching due to the physical activities. The only comforting source for her to continue had been Hayden, and Devon.

Both Nico and Chad were short tempered and would throw a fit within each passing day, with any small mistake she would make.

Sonny had to suck up all of Chad's annoying comments, that only fueled her anger. Did he not realize just how much she was putting forth just so that their relationship could stand a chance?

His comments were becoming more frequent, and more harsh than the previous one. Sonny had wished Tawni were still here, she would shut him up in less than a minute. However, Tawni could only afford to be away for two days, and ironically those were the best. Tawni, along with Hayden were very warm and quick to comfort her.

Now all that was left was Hayden.

Devon was more understanding, when he realized just how much Sonny had to deal with each day. School, lessons, work, and practice once she got home. He would go out of his way to prepare her herbal tea to relieve headaches, and body aches.

Time was slipping away, and soon it was just a week shy before the pageant.

Sonny was no where close to where they had expected her to grow. Of course she had improved greatly, her mistakes were decreasing within each day. However all that was left for her to master is grace. Sonny lacked that quality in the way she moved, and spoke.

"Be careful." Hayden warned as he flinched trying his best to retrain himself from helping her out. She was walking stiffly with her heels. She fell down a good three times, and had stumbled a good ten times. "Tale it slow-"

"Slow? More slower than this?" Chad barked not impressed. "You've been working for almost a good month now, and you can only get this far?" Chad bickered staring straight at Sonny with an unreadable expression.

Hayden sighed knowing what Chad was up to.

"Chad be reasonable. She's improved a lot." Devon replied trying to provide Sonny with some comfort for all her effort. He had helped Sonny out previously, and noticed how swollen and bruised her ankles were. How many bruises she's collected all over her legs, and arms. He had even delivered more herbal tea to help her with the pain.

"She's barely improved, I bet if Tawni were here she would be completely disappointed." Chad spoke not sugar coating his words. He knows of Sonny's strange and yet surprisingly strong relationship with his sister.

It was the right string to pull.

"Hell! We all know that the competition has trained for this since they were born!" Chad spoke loudly enough. No one said anything.

"Chad-"

"You bastard." She murmured under her breathe.

"What was that princess?" Chad teased, smirking when he saw Sonny's eyes glisten with anger, and her obvious expression that told everyone in the room she was holding back her tears.

"I said you are a bastard." Sonny spoke with venom. "Did you hear me now?" She challenged.

"Now, now. You two calm down, its pretty obvious you two are suffering the most here. Try to understand each other-"

"What's there to understand? It's obvious that this is the best she's got." Chad replied annoyed.

"I'm leaving." Sonny turned around taking the heals off and instantly replacing them with her comfortable shoes. It wasn't long before the sound of the door slamming shut was heard, and the room feel into silence.

"Do you really think getting her mad is the best way to motivate her?" Hayden asked just as soon as the door was shut.

"She has to grow stronger…" Chad murmured to no one, the cold look in his eyes instantly replaced with a longing gaze over his eyes. Hayden sighed knowing that this is just apart of the couple he just can't ever understand.

It was all pushing, with no words.

**…**

**…**

"He's just such an…ass." Sonny tried to relief any stress left with her continuous insults all aimed at Chad. She had walked to her work, in hopes to find Lucy and hope to just pour everything inside out. She barely saw her face this whole month, besides the time they would work together. She would constantly have to decline any offers of hanging out, and basically have no social life.

Sonny was barely turning the corner when she heard the voice of Ms. Bitterman crying, and shouting. There was already a crowd of people around the shop. There was a large moving truck in front of the store, it didn't take sonny long to realize what was happening.

The men were taking boxes and boxes of all their supplies that they carried through the store into their truck. Judging from how much they moved, she wouldn't be surprise if the store was close to being completely empty.

"Why are you doing this?" Ms. Bitterman's horsed voiced could be heard from the distance, she was also in tears. Sonny knew that this shop was the only thing paying her bills. It wasn't long before Lucy was heard pleading along with her, along with Grady as well. Ms Bitterman was practically throwing herself on the floor, close to begging for them to stop. All her pleas fell on deaf ears.

…

Where was she to turn to?

Her home was in the same situation. Her mother was a frantic mess, and holding Zora in her arms as if they would take her away from her as well. They were both crying as all their belonging, even personal belongings were ripped away from them.

"Why?" Sonny whispered not noticing her tears falling down.

"Please!"

"Please! You don't understand, we need this house!"

Sonny covered her ears, and tried to mute out the cries of her mother, her sister, her co-workers, all the neighbors who were watching all this happening.

…

"Who is it?" Chad answered back slightly annoyed, when he heard the knocking interrupt his train of thought. The mood went sour shortly after Sonny left, he practically kicked everyone out, and just wanted to be alone. "Well, who is it?"

Chad sighed as he went up to open the door to his room, imagine his surprise to find Sonny tear-stricken and shaking.

"Sonny? What the hell? Are you okay?" Chad immediately wrapped his arms around her, Sonny shook uncontrollably as she continued to cry. The warmth that radiated of off Chad's warm chest provided her with the comfort she needed. She couldn't stop crying, was it selfish for her to want more of this?

So many people were being hurt all because of this selfishness…

"Chad…" Sonny gently pushed him away.

"What is it?" Chad wiped her free-falling tears with his thumbs.

"I think it's best that I just give up…" Sonny chocked on her tears, and too humiliated to look Chad in the eyes now. She must really be a big disappointment to Tawni, him, and everyone who had helped her out. "It's worthless, isn't? I won't win."

Chad remained silent, not sure if he should interrupt.

"Y-Your father, he's strong. And he really knows which buttons to push…" Sonny spoke trying not to choke on her tears.

"That's not the Sonny I know. Where is she?" Chad spoke lightly. "Cause I know she wouldn't let something like this stop her. No way. In fact she would want to fight back and try to win everything back!"

"Stupid…" Sonny tried to look angry, but suddenly looking at Chad's stupid grinning face, she lost her mindset. Sonny smiled lightly, and laughing through her tears when Chad seemed even more happy.

"Oh! There she is!" Chad pulled her back into a hug. "You look so much better smiling, or whenever you're angry." Chad joked lightly, and felt her curl more against him, becoming more relaxed.

"It's still unfair…people are getting involved." Sonny spoke, her head swallowed by his chest, and voice muffled by her tears, and his shirt. Yet Chad understood her anyway.

"I know it's unfair. But that's all the reason as to why we must fight back."

* * *

I decided to split this chapter into two parts~~~

I know this update is quite short, and probably very boring, but there is a really big reason to this~! Lol

I didn't realize just how much Ffnet was changed~ :O

I'm not sure if its just my computer word thingy that's acting up, but maybe someone here knows what's happening. I put the chapter up to edit and make any last finishing touches, but everything is all bunched up together. I'm very confused. Why is it doing that? ~.~

Damn.. Well that's what I take fore being absent for so long!

And I would love to thank a very special fan, who sent me a very touching message, and totally inspired me to start writing immediately after reading it! And I want to thank you s much for reminding me that there are still people who read my story! Thank you so much!

I'm going to try to work on the next chapter this weekend to try to update within next week, but I'm not making any promises. I have a busy schedule this weekend, but I'll try to sneak away to type up the chapter! :D

And I most lastly apologize if this chapter seems, rushed, or if a little I should I say it… not detailed? Lol

Its not that I didn't want to make it detailed, trust me…. I did. But I found myself with more of unnecessary details, that I felt would be boring for you guys to read.

Soo I deleted all that~ and basically tried to sew it together with what little important information I could.

**_P.S_** There is a flashback with Lucy and Devon that was NOT in any of the previous chapters. I just really wanted to put that in there to show their relationship~! :D But there really is too much time lapses in the drama for me to literally write a month's time -period. So just to remind you, at the end of this chapter its almost a whole month.

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will make up for it! ;D It's going to be really long~~~ but all good with the dramatic parts! I'm trying to see if i could tie it all off in the next chapter ( i said before that i would only need two more chapters, but i don't know depends on how much detail i can put into the next chapter~!)

Im shooting for next thursday or friday~!

And like always~ thank you for reading~ and any lovely comments are always accepted! :D

And excuse any errors, i was really in a hurry to upload this chapter! ~.~

**Next Chapter: Showdown!**


End file.
